Naruto: Ultimate swordsman
by Isom
Summary: Before the third exam Naruto gains his birthrights. Konoha is in for one heck of a show. Swords belong to Maiden of the bloody Rose. not me. if you want to know more about them check him out. Certain ideas seen in elredar skylance
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 1: birthrights, training, and finals

"Hey Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Naruto running towards him. Kakashi was currently at the hospital to see Sasuke who had gotten here after he had the curse mark put on his neck by Orochimaru. He had it sealed and was put here so that he could heal.

"Kakashi sensei,:" Naruto said, "Can you train me for my fight against Neji? I've been trying to think of ways to do it myself and I'm coming up blank."

"No," Was the answer.

"What why not?" Naruto asked. He was starting to get really annoyed with his so called sensei. He always took Sasuke off after training to teach him special jutsu.

Kakashi looked around and then leaned down to Naruto.

"I can't tell you here," he said making Naruto raise and eyebrow, "Meet me in the Hokage's office in twenty minutes I'll explain there."

Naruto was slightly confused but decided to just listen to his sensei. He had a feeling this was going to get very interesting.

Twenty minutes later…

Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office wondering what it was Kakashi wanted to tell him. He was shocked to see that Kakashi was already there.

"Your actually here," Naruto said surprised. He ran to the window and looked up to the sky as if searching for something. The Hokage and Kakashi looked at Naruto like he was nuts when Naruto turned around.

"Okay," he said relieved, "It's not the end of the world!"

The two sweat dropped and looked at Naruto as he turned serious.

"Okay then why won't you train me Kakashi?" Naruot asked really wanting some answers.

"Because," Kakashi said, "I'm not strong enough to be your teacher Naruto."

"What?" Naruto was wondering if he had actually heard that right, "Your not strong enough?"

"Naruto," Kakashi explained, "If you are anything like your mother and father you are going to need a really strong perosn to train you. Unfortunately that person is too busy at the hot springs "researching" for a book."

Naruto sweat dropped at that. He had a feeling that he would like this person.

"For that reason," the hokage said, "we are going to give you your birthrights."

"My birthrights?" Naruto asked hoping that this wasn't some messed up fantasy.

"The hokage smirked at Naruto and reached into his desk. He pulled out five scrolls. One was red, another was green, another was white with kanji for light on it, another was black in kanji on it, another was silver with beast in kanji.

"Naruto," the Hokage said, "Your mother gave me these scrolls for safe keeping before she died."

"My m-mother?" Naruto asked wanting to know more.

"Yes," the old man said, "You see your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was not form Konoha. She was from the whirlpool village in water county. The Uzumaki clan founded the village and lived there for many years. She came to Konoha under the wishes of her father who wanted and alliance with us. Here she met your father. The two fell in love and after a while they married in secret."

"In secret?" Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Your father," the old fire shadow explained, "had a great deal of enemies in and outside the village. He married your mother in secret to protect her and you from those enemies."

"Who was my father?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you," the hokage answered making Naruto pout, "However, I will tell you if you win the tournament and gain the rank of chuunin."

"Okay old man," Naruto said puffing out his chest I wont let you down. Now I have to ask what's with the scrolls?""These," the fire shadow explained, "are scrolls containing fighting styles form your village."

"What are they?" Naruto asked his curiosity really starting to get the best of him now.

"The red one holds the **Red Leg **fighting style," the Hokage explained, "This particular fighting style uses only the legs to fight. The Uzumaki were known for their skills in a forge and thus made this fighting style to protect their hands from harm. The green scroll contains the **Santoryu **sword style. This particular style uses techniques that use fewer or more swords. In certain cases with no swords."

"Why would I need a sword style like that?" Naruto asked. The hokage smiled as he gestured to the las three scrolls.

"These three scrolls," he said, "each contain a set of swords. The white and black scroll hold the swords of light and dark. Both sets were forged by a pair of rival brothers. The one who forged the swords of dark defected from the village. The one who forged the swords of light worked for the village and brought his brother to justice."

"Cool," Naruto said interest in the two sets, "but what about this last one."

"This set," Saruto said, "has a bit of a legend around them. It is said that the founder of your clan actually managed to gain favor from the nine bijuu. It is said that he carried these blades and upon gaining there favor they gave a bit of their chakra into the swords. Thus creating the swords of the tailed beasts."

Naruto was floored. Not only had his clan made their own fighting styles and weapons but they gained the favor of the 9 bijuu? This was really starting to get interesting. He flet Kakashi tap on his shoulder and he turned to see his sensei holding a scroll.

"Naruto," he said, "these are some strong jutsu that I learned over the years I want you to take these and learn them."

Naruto smiled widely as he took the scroll. The his face fell.

"Hey old man," Naruto said, "how am I supposed to learn these before the exam in two months I don't have that kind of time!"

"Naruto," the old man explained, "the shadow clones you use are able to relay info to you up being dispersed. Just don't do to many at once it could give you a major headache."

"Thanks old man," Naruto said. He reached out to the scrolls but Sarutobi stopped him.

"Naruto," the man said, "I will only give you these on two conditions. 1) you drop your mask and show everyone the real you. And 2) you get rid of that orange monstrosity and get some real ninja wear."

Naruto nodded his head. Then he took the scrolls and put them in his bag. He was about to race out when he remembered something.

"Hey old man," Naruto called back, "why don't you try to use shadow clones to do the paperwork for you?"

The hokage was about to answer when realization donned on him. Naruto left and so did Kakashi since had to go train Sasuke. Just because he was though it didn't mean that he would enjoy it. As soon as those two left Sarutobi took out a paper that is students had given him. He unfolded it to reveal the words "hit head here" written on it. He then placed said paper on his desk and started banging his head against it going saying "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Meanwhile…

Naruto was walking down the road to find a ninja store. He ignored the glares he got from everyone and found a shop that had a sign in front of it that consisted of two swords crossed in an X pattern. Naruto walked in and saw the last person he expected to see."

"Ten-ten!"

Said girl turned around and saw Naruto.

"High Naruto," she said, "What's up?"

"Well," Naruto said, "I came here for some business."

"Really?" Ten-Ten asked getting interested, "What is it?"

"Simple," Naruto said, "I want to get rid of this."

She looked at what Naruto was wearing and couldn't agree fast enough. She wnet through some stuffin the back and brought out some clothes for Naruto to try on. He walked into the back and decided to try them on. After a few minutes Naruto walked out. Instead of the orange jumpsuit he had long baggy black jeans and a pair of black combat boots. He had on a black T shirt that fit him and showed off some muscle that was hidden by the orange jacket he used to wear. On top of that he had a blue sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for rage on the back. Ten-Ten took in Naruto's new appearance and blushed slightly.

Naruto was examining his new look when he noticed something on the wall. It was a black violin with red and gold trimmings. It also had many kanji symbols written on the side.

"What's that?" Naruto asked walking towards it.

"That?" she asked, "It was supposed to be a musical weapon. If you play it while pushing chakra into the symbols it's able to cast powerful ninjutsu or genjutsu. Unfortunately no on has been able to play it. If you do some screeching noise plays instead of music.

Naruto reached out for it and took the bow. He placed the bow on the strings. Before Ten-Ten could warn him he dragged the bow across the strins. Instead of a screeching noise like Ten-Ten expected a lovely tune played. It was so beautiful she found herself lost in it. When it stopped she pouted to herself. Naruto smirked he found a scroll beneath it that had the kanji for music on it and took it too.

"How much will this cost?" he asked. He didn't really have much money.

"Well since we've had that thing a long time and you're the only one whose been able to play it I guess it's free That'll be 600 ryo," she said fighting down her blush.

"Thanks Ten-chan," Naruto said as he paid and left.

'_He called me Ten-chan,' _she thought with a happy grin on her face. She was really starting to like the new Naruto.

Later…

Naruto sat in is apartment with the three sword scrolls around him. He sighed as he undid them all. The scroll of light had the pictures of a dove, a lion, a wolf, a butterfly, a dragon, a leopard, and a phoenix. The scroll of darkness had the pictures of a fox, a large dog, a white fox, a bear, a hawk, a boar, and another fox only this one was red. The third scroll had the pictures of all 9 biju. A one tailed racoon dog thing, a two tailed cat thing, a three tailed turtle, a four tailed monkey, a five tailed dolphin horse thing, a six tialed slug, a seven tailed horned beetle, an eight tailed giant ox and finally a nine tailed fox.

Naruto had a feeling that this was probably not going to be easy. He focused into each scroll and then there was a sudden burst of chakra. In the wake of the burst he was hit with each burst and he lost consciousness.

**Naruto's mindscape…**

Naruto woke up in a sewer. Naruto looked around and saw a huge door with the words, "Get in here stupid" written on the door in neat handwriting. Naruto groaned at being called that but walked in none the less. He nearly lost it at what he saw. He saw all of the animals from the scrolls he had seen. He even saw the bijuu only they weren't in cages, except for Kyuubi, and they were spacing out.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"**Kit," **the nine tailed fox said from in his cage, **"The bijuu outside the cage ar eth mental representations of the swords you have. They are currently deciding whether or not you are worthy of wielding them."**

Naruto was quiet for a minute then the beasts all snapped out of the dazes that they were in. they all turned to Nartuo. The beasts then talked to each other. After they finished the dove, the red fox, and Kyuubi looked at him.

"**Child," **the dove said, **"me and the other beast of the swords of light have come to a conclusion. We have decided to let you wield us. You have shown great courage and a pure heart. For that we allow you to use us."**

"**Boy," **the small fox said, **"The swords of darkness have talked and we shall let you wield us. We know that you are willing to kill and that you have incredible strength that will not falter under normal circumstances. For this you will be allowed to wield us."**

Naruto smirked happily at that. Then he turned to the representations of the demons who still looked a little dazed when they snapped out of it they looked angry. Naruto knew to back up. As soon as he did the two tailed at roared.

"**Impudence!" **she roared, **"I can't believe how narrow minded these pathetic humans are!"**

"**I agree sister!" **the ox snarled, **"I think it's time they learned the difference between a monster it's container."**

Kyuubi chuckled to himself. He had a good feeling about this. They all turned to him and they whispered to him trying to keep there voices hushed. Naruto was surprised that they could do that since they were like what five stories high.

"**Kit," **the fox growled, **"we have seen your past and we know the suffering. As an act of retribution we allow you to wield our swords, but we have one condition."**

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

"**That you find a group called the Akatsuki and destroy them. And while your at it destroy Orochimaru. That dang snake has been alive for far too long."**

"I accept your terms," Naruto said smiling."

"**Good," **Kyuubi said, **"Now there is something you should know. To be able to use our swords you must adapt to our chakra. The result will be some physical changes."**

"What kind of changes?" Naruto asked wondering what would happen to him.

"**Well heightened senses, some height, increased strength and speed, a few tails, nothing major."**

"TAILS!"

"**Yes," **the fox said, **"there will be signs when you master all the swords. For the swords of light and dark a crystal will appear on the hilt. For our swords you will grow a tail. By the end of that you will be strong enough to take on the greatest army."**

"Okay," Naruto said, "but when I start to grow tails could you put up an illusion so other people don't know. I don't think anyone will appreciate me having tails. I have enough problems with the whisker marks on my cheeks."

"**Deal."**

At that moment all nine beasts breathed in and let out massive burst of chakra at Naruto. Naruto took each blast and then blacked out.

A while later Naruto woke up and looked around. He saw that he was still in the forest only it was night time. He apparently was talking to the people longer than he thought. Naruto decided to head home and go to bed. He ran home at a speed he didn't even know he could go. When he walked into the bathroom he found something that really made him reel. He saw that he was taller making him as tall as Sasuke and that he had some red streaks in his blonde hair. He checked back and saw that he didn't have a tail so he knew that he knew hadn't grown that much. Naruto thought one thing as he put on the pajamas and went to bed.

'_Look out Konoha your punching bag is ready to punch back."_

**Time skip two months later…**

Naruto had trained his butt off for the two months. He learned the jutsu that Kakashi sensei gave him pretty quickly thanks to shadow clones. Unfortunately he also found out that the old man was right. To many shadow clones dispersing at once really did give you a killer headache. Naruto also trained in the swords **Santoryu** style and mastered a few moves. He had only mastered the les complicated moves. The decided he would give one move a try in the fight with Neji to see if he could pull it off. The **Red Leg **style Naruto managed to get down easy. He had difficulty at first but managed to get it down. He found one move that really peaked his interest. The **Devil Leg** as it was called used enormous friction to increase the damage of a kick. As much as he wanted to he decided to leave this one be. He was good but he wasn't strong enough for a move like that yet. Naruto learned many songs with his violin. He also found out that when he played it he became very relaxed. At the end of the day he practiced and learned a great deal of songs. Finally at the end of the two months it was time and Naruto had an idea for a flashy entrance. He learned from Kyuubi that the enhancement he took to wield the swords of the nine bijuu also gave him an affinity for each element since it took all nine bijuu to do it. He would have asked Kakashi sensei for some new jutsu be he just decided to leave it be. He didn't want to end up arrogant and demanding like Sasuke.

At the arena everyone was gathered. All the fighters were in the arena while everyone else sat in the stands waiting for the fights to start. The only fighters that weren't in the arena were Naruto and Sasuke.

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Ino asked.

"Who cares about that blonde idiot?" Sakura asked, "He probably get beaten by Neji. The only one worth watching is Sasuke-kun."

Ino looked at her friend. She was surprised at how she had belittled her teammate. She was starting to wonder what Naruto saw in her.

In the Kage booth the "Kazekage" and Hiruzen sat and waited for things to start.

"Where is he?" Hiruzen asked, "I hope he doesn't end up late."

"Yes," the Kazekage said, "I am also wondering where the Uchiha is."

"I wasn't talking about him," Hiruzen said, "I was talking about someone else."

The old man stood up before the Kazekage could ask him to clarify.

"To those who made it the far," he said speaking into a microphone, "I congratulate you on making it. Here we will choose who will receive the rank of chuunin. To those who participate good luck. To those of you who didn't there's always next year."

"All right," the proctor, Genma, said, "Would Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki please approach the center of the arena."

Neji walked forward when he noticed that Naruto wasn't to be seen. He smirked to himself.

"The failure apparently figured out that he could not defy fate," Neji said smugly.

Genma rolled his eyes. Why was it that every clan member with a bloodline was so arrogant? He was about to call the match when a clap of thunder reached his ears. Everybody looked up to see the clouds turning dark and forming a funnel. Then out of said funnel something fell. It looked like a large comet only it was made out of the five main elements. Water, Earth, Fire, tightly compressed air, and lightning. The tail was made of lava, boiling water, a liquid metal, and wood that was breaking up as it fel making look like a comet's tail. The comet slammed into the ground in the center of the ring. When the smoke cleared everyone had to do a double take with what they saw.

In the center of the crater stood a tall blonde with red streaks in his blonde hair. He wore a black skin tight shirt that showed his muscles causing a blush to go through the girls and women of the arena. The had on long baggy jeans and a pair of black sandals on his feet. Over his shirt he wore a black trench coat with kanji for rage on the back and red flames licking at the bottom. In between the rage and flames was the image of a fox with nine tails. A few people bristled at that. He also wore a belt that had the konoha symbol on the buckle. Unknown to everyone on the back of the belt under the trench coat he had the three scrolls for his sword sets connect to the back. He had on a pair of black gloves fingerless gloves and the kanji for music tattooed on his forearm. Naruto grinned and looked up as he had been previously hanging his head hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Is here!"

**Dynamic Entry! So what do you think? Good? Bad? I know I may be making Naruto too strong but I wanted him to be on par with the Akatsuki. Naruto knows some strong jutsu and I think that I'll have a few weapons made for the other guys. At least Naruto's friends. And I think I'll get Teuchi and Ayame to learn the Red Leg Style. I want Naruto to be strong but not the only one. Oh and Maiden of the Bloody Rose thank you for inspiring this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 2: battle royal part 1

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked/shouted as she saw the new and improved version of the blonde knucklehead.

Sakura was staring too but was in denial. She was trying to convince herself that there was no one who could look better than her Sasuke. Chouji was frozen in mid-chew and staring at Naruto. Kiba was smirking. He had a feeling that the match with Neji was going to be brutal. Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw Naruto's muscles.

Down in the arena Temari was staring at Naruto.

"_Wow," _she thought, _"this kid went from loudmouthed squirt to hot stud in less than to months. I hope he's still single."_

Kankouro was noting the look on his sister's face and was grinning as he knew that he could use this as blackmail material later.

Shikamaru eye's were wide but he managed but he still had that bored look on his face. "Troublesome," he said out loud.

Gaara had on a slight sadistic smile as he stared at the blonde.

"_Maybe he can help me prove my existence," _he thought.

Shino was wondering what had happened to the boy that made him change so drastically. He was also starting to wonder how he was able to do that thing when he entered the arena.

"Am I late proctor?" Naruto asked.

"No," Genma said smirking, "You made it just in time. Now the match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki will begin."

Genma then decided to get the hekc out of there because he had a feeling that this was going to be a rough one. The other contestants all filed out of the arena and went up to the fighters box.

Up in the stands two chuunin Kotetsu and Uzumo both sat and watched the match.

"The kid's come far," Izumo said.

"Yeah," Kotetsu said, "but is this kid strong enough to fight a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan?"

In the arena Neji faced Naruto and crossed his arms.

"Give up now," he said, "there is no way that you can defy fate." He didn't receive a reply. "Are you listening to me?"

"You know Neji," Naruto said, "Why don't you just shut your mouth already? I got a chuuin flak jacket with my name on it and I'm not getting any closer to it listening to you go on and on about how hard your life's been. These people came to see a face so why don't we just give them one?"

Neji smirked and activated his Byakugan. "Fine by me," he said smirking.

"Watch closely Hanabi," Hiashi Hyuuga the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan said to his youngest daughter, "There is no other Hyuuga who has blood thicker than Neji's."

The young girl simply nodded showing that she was listening. She watched wanting to see if the boy really could fight.

In the arena Neji charged at Naruto who just stood there. Just as Neji was about to strike he movbed skillfully to the left and went through hand signs.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

A thick fog covered the arena and people were starting to complain that they couldn't see the fight.

"So you know a new jutsu," Neji said, "It doesn't change a thing."

Naruto smirked and added more chakra to the mist making it denser and denser. When it was dense enough he focused into the seal on his arm and brought out a black violin with red and gold trimming plus a bow. Naruto set the bow to the strings and began to play. As he did a beautiful yet sad song rose from the arena. Everyone heard it closed their eyes and enjoyed the song. It seemed to bring back memories of loved ones that were long since gone. Neji heard it and it brought back memories of his father. How he and him used to goof around before he died. When the song ended the mist let up and showed Naruto playing.

"So you can play and instrument," Neji said, "Do you really think that will help you?"

"Actually Naruto said, "I do."

Naruto then began to play another song only this time he focused chakra into one of the kanji symbols on the side. As he played Neji noticed something. The strings were glowing. Sudden electricity began to leap from the strings a little bit. As Naruto sped up the lighting increased in amount until the bow seemed to be made of electricity. Naruto then took the bow and stuck it out yelling, **"Ninja art: Thunder Song!"**

A huge bolt of lightning leapt from the bow and went straight for Neji. Neji realized this and dodged it just in time for it to graze his cheek. The bolt wnt right past him and struck the wall blasting a hole in it. Everyone was currently staring at that. Who would have thought that music could be used as a weapon.

"Music as a weapon?" the Kazekage said raising and eyebrow, "I think they may have underestimated the boy when they said he was the dead last."

"Indeed," Sarutobi said with a smirk.

In the stands Hanabi was currently staring at Naruto. She had been taught that power was everything and that was currently showing.

Naruto now had his violin sealed into the kanji on his arm and smirked at Neji.

"I hope that that's not all you got little girly boy," he taunted, "because it's not all I can do."

Neji recovered from his shock and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and shot an arm forward hitting Neji in the face. The prodigy was knocked back and looked at Naruto to see him swirling a windmill shuriken in his hand. Naruto spun it a bit before throwing it. Neji ducked and shot forward and nailed Naruto in the chest with a gentle fist strike.

"I told you he'd lose," Sakura said with a smirk at Ino.

Back in the arena Neji smirked until he saw Naruto smirk himself and said, "Sucker."

Theat Naruto then turned into a puff of smoke.

"_A shadow clonce? Then where's the-"_

"OH Neji!"

Neji turned around to see the large shuriken Naruto had thrown burst into smoke and then reveal the real Naruto with another windmill shuriken. He threw it and went through hand signs.

"**Windmill shadow shuriken!" **the one windmill shuriken Naruto had thrown now became twenty. But he wasn't done there. He went through more hand signs and yelled, **"Wind Style: Great Break through!"**

Naruto shoved his hands forward and a blast of wind shot out. Each shuriken now spinning like saw blades went even faster at Neji.

Said boy frowned and focused his chakra and spun. **"Rotation!" **he yelled. The shuriken all bounced off.

"_He knows a wind jutsu too?" _Temari thought, _"Now I really want to get a date with this guy."_

"Father," Hanabi said, "That's the…"

"Yes," Hiashi said, "such talent wasted on the branch family."

Neji was starting to slow down from the rotation and Naruto saw and openingl he rushed forward and said, **"Ribs!"**

Neji stopped spinning just in time to take a hard kick to the chest. The sudden feeling of made him wince and he thought he heard something crack. He was sent back a bit from the kick and clutched his chest in pain.

"How did you get past the **rotation**?" he asked. It was one of the strongest moves in the Hyuuga arsenal and a commoner had just gotten past it.

"Every defense has a weakness," Naruto said, "Your's is that you slow down when you stop the move. I took advantage of that."

The Hyuuga in the stands were speechless. This brat had just found way past their ultimate defense. They were starting to think that this kid had stolen clan secrets.

"You know bug eyes," Naruto said, "I'm starting to get a little bored. What do you say we end this. One more for each of us. I'll even let you go first."

Everyone was shocked. One move to end it? And he was letting Neji make the first move? Was this kid nuts? Even so they were wondering what would happen next.

"Fine," Neji siad, "prepare to face the reality of fate, loser."

Neji took a stance that shocked the hyuuga members present.

"**Trigrams: 128 palms!" **Neji yelled while charging at Naruto. **"2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms! 128 palms!"**

Each strike held true to it's mark. Neji smirked as he had though he had won. The key word be thought. His smirk soon vanished when Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Neji looked around and saw the ground break behind him. Naruto jumped out of the ground a smirked at him.

"Word to the wise Neji," Naruto said, "If you want to beat me you have to stop underestimating me."

All the Hyuuga were really starting to get irritated now. This kid, this no name loser, had just bypassed there strongest moves like they were nothing. The hyuuga concil was now plotting to have him executed for stealing clan secrets.

"My turn now," Naruto said as he reached into he trench coat. Naruto pulled out a scroll that had the word dark in Kanji on it. Naruto then performed a few hand signs and the scroll opened. As it did a burst of black chakra came out. From sid burst Naruto pulled out a sword that everyone stared at. It was about 2 feet long with a black blade and "Shadow fox" written in red Kanji on the blade. At the bottom of the blade was the image of a fox with flames coming out of it's mouth.

"I've been wanting to try out this move for a while now," Naruto said as he took a stance with the sword on the right side of his body with the blade pointed down to the ground. His right hand was on the handle while his right hand was on the blade. He was very careful not to cut himself. He focused and said, **"One sword style: Lion Song!"**

Naruto vanished in a blur and reappeared on the other side of Neji his sword in a different position meaning he had swung it. Ash he stopped the echo of a lion's roar echoed through the stadium. Everyone waited with baited breath as they waited for something to happen. Seconds later Neji screamed in pain. There was a black lash of chakra running down his chest into the ground a long cut down his body formed. Neji fell to the ground on his back in pain clutching his front.

In the stands Ten-Ten was staring at Naruto's sword with hearts in her eyes. Her father Dan higarashi was staring also but only because he knew what that weapon was.

"_He really is her son," _he thought. He smiled as he saw the look on his daughter's face. He knew that she would be pursuing him in the future. He just hoped that she didn't get heart broke because then he would have to go medieval on Naruto's butt.

"Winner of the first match: Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma yelled. The crowd was silent until th=then everyone just burst applauding. Naruto smirked and bowed.

As the medics came and took Neji off the field Naruto stopped them. He leaned down and whispered into Neji's ear, "Two words bug eyes: counter seal."

As Naruto whispered those words realization donned on Neji like a gong. He then began to chastise himself because none of the branch family had actually thought of this sooner. He was referring to making a counter seal for the caged bird seal. If they had come up with this sooner then they wouldn't be in the pain they were and his father might be alive.

"He actually won," Ino gasped.

Sakura was completely silent as she was trying to decipher the fact that the dead last had just beaten last years rookie of the year.

"_That did not just happen. There's no way Naruto is this strong," _she thought, _"It has to be a genjutsu. Yeah that's it a genjutsu."_

Kiba smirked. He was really glad that Naruto beat Neji. Now he didn't fell as humiliated that he had lost to Naruto before. Weird huh?

"What do you think?" Kotetsu asked his companion.

"I think this guy deserves to be promoted to Chuunin," Izumo answered.

"Chuunin," Asuma who was listening inon their conversation said, "This kid found out how to counter two powerful moves form one of the most powerful clans in konoha. He replaced himself with ashadow cone and henged into a windmill shuriken. He hid underground to avoid the trigrams move. He even tricked Neji into letting him use a surprisingly strong technique with that violin of his. Not to mention those moves he used were very impressive and that was only a few things. Personally I think this kid should be a jonin right now."

The two nodded to each other they had to admit that even though Naruto had only done a few things that they were all in fact rather impressive. They decided then that Naruto would be one of the ones who would be promoted to Chuunin. Now they couldn't wait to see what this kid could to during the Jonin exam now that was something that they were really looking forward to.

With the Hyuugas Hanabi was practically drooling over Naruto. Right now she was thinking of the power that could come to there clan if she were to have kids with him. The Hyuuga council was thinking something along the same lines and was trying to think of a way to marry him off to Hanabi. Hiasi however knew what they were thinking and he didn't like it. He didn't like that fact that they had made his youngest a power hungry runt. He knew that his wife would be weeping over the idea. He had tried to changer her like her sister but the council always threatened her with turning her into breeding stock for the branch family. The very thought mad ehis stomach churn. Right now he was hoping that he could find a way to get ridoof those old farts so he could finally have his family back.

Naruto walked up to the fighters box and was instantly beseeched by the others.

"Naruto how the heck did you get so strong?" Shikamaru asked.

"First of all I started training right," Naruto said, "and second I finally dropped my mask."

"So you dropped it huh?" SHikamaru said, "Good it was getting alittle bit annoying to find private places for us to play shogi."

"_They play shogi?" _Shino thought as he looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

The next match was supposed to be between Sasuke and Gaara but Sasuke hadn't shown up.

"Due to him not being here," Genma said, "Sasuke Uchiha is hereby disqualified."

The crowd instantly began to voice their opinions.

"That's not fair!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just shook his head. He was really starting to wonder what he had seen in her at the academy.

"Now for the next match will Kankouro Sabuka and Shino Aburame please come down to the arena?" Genma said.

"_Darn it," _Kankouro mentally cursed, _"I wasn't supposed to reveal what I can do until after Gaara's match. Apparently that Uchiha's ego got the better of him. No really surprising."_

"Proctor," he said, "I withdraw."

Shino started to buzz meaning he was annoyed. The crowd booed showing that ehy were obviously displeased with what had happened.

"Okay," Genma said, "Now will Temari Abaku and Shikamaru Nara come down to the arena."

Temari took out her fan and was about to go down when Naruto stopped her.

"Beat him," he whispered into her ear, "and I'll reward you."

Temari blushed fiercely and flew down fast so she could get that reward. Shikamaru was about tto forfeit when Naruto picked him up by the back of his shirt threw him up a bit and then hit him with a round house kick sending him out of the fighters box and down the wall.

Shikamaru then threw out a couple of kunai and caught himself.

"Phew," he sighed then he felt the kunai start to give way, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

He fell down the rest of the way and landed on his back.

He got up and faced Temari. The entire match mostly consisted of Temari using her fan to send out massive blasts of wind. Shikamaru usually hid to avoid them and used his **Shadow possession jutsu** to try and grab her but she figured out how far it could go before it stopped. Shikamaru then mused his jacket tied it to a kunai and let it float due to the air blasted form Temari's **Wind Scythe Jutsu**. Unfortunately she dodged that. After thinking again he sent got tired of this.

"This is too troublesome," he said, "I'm just gonna end this."

Shikamaru threw out a flash bomb and Temari was temporarily blinded. Fortunately the light made his shadow extend and he caught her. Temari was frozen. She was praying that he didn't do anything dumb to her. It was at that moment that Shikamaru forfeited.

"Why?" Temari asked as she was released from the shadow's hold, "You had me in the corner."

"I didn't have much chakra left," the lazy boy explained, "I couldn't hold on for much longer so I just ended the whole thing."

The two chuunin examiners had to admit that though he was lazy he had a point. He had shown excellent abilities in strategy and he knew when he was almost out of chakra. Most people would have tried to continue and fight . That would have resulted in them getting killed. They found another person who would ascend in the ranks. They also figured that Temari was another worthy candidate. She showed some skills with wind Jutsu and strategy.

"Should have figured that would happen," Naruto said as he watched Shikamaru walk back up to the fighter's box.

Temari flew up and landed in front of Naruto.

"So," she said, "where's my reward?"

Naruto smirked and leaned in and kissed Temari on the cheek effectively making her blush bright red. Kankouro snickered at the look on his sister's face. He would definitely be using this as blackmail.

"Now for the semifinal match," Genma announced, "Would Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki come down to the arena so we can begin."

Gaara disappeared and reappeared in a swirl of sand while naruto jumped down and landed in front of the sand ninja.

"Uzumaki," Gaara growled, "I hope that you are able to prove my existence."

"I just hope that you are able to handle what I can give you," Naruto said with a smirk.

Genma was about to start the match when there was sudden swirl of sleaves topped him. Out of said swirld appeared Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was now completely dressed in black with bandages wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Genma said, "your match was canceled and the boy was disqualified."

"What!" Sasuke yelled, "I can't be disqualified! I'm an Uchiha!"

"Does it look like I care?" Genma asked, "Now get off the battlefield before I throw you off."

Sasuke saw Gaara and charged at him but was cut off when Naruto spun and threw out a leg and struck Sasuke in the stomach sending him back. Sasuke would have gotten up and gone at Naruto but Kakashi gave him a quick chop to the neck knocking him out. Kakashi groaned as he did. He was really starting to wonder what the heck was wrong with the council and this brat.

"Sorry Genma," Kakashi said as he lifted Sasuke off the ground, "You can continue your match."

"Okay," Genma said turning to the two combatants, "Now the semifinal match between Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki. Begin!"

**So the fight between Naruto and Gaara has begun. Next match Naruto shows what he can really do and some of the summons for his swords. Now that the really battles begun things can get underway. Now that that's out of the way. I should have the next chapter of Phantom among titans should be up sometime this weekend along with one for Wrath of the Gods. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.

**Chapter 3: Battle Royale part 2**

**Gaara faced his opponent and smirked sadistically.**

"**I hope your as strong I sense you are Uzumaki!" he yelled as a swarm of sand shot out of his gourd and went at Naruto. **

**The blonde just smirked and dodged to the side moving faster than he normally did. Naruto put his hands together in a ram seal and yelled, "Kai!"**

**As he did Naruto felt himself get lighter. In t he scroll Kakashi gave him were the instructions for gravity seals. Naruto made a few. In the months that passed Naruto was up to 30% his weight and was getting faster then ever. Naruto then blurred out of sight from Gaara. Fortunately for Gaara Naruto wasn't quick enough to get past his sand defense. Naruto growled. He had to think of a way to get past that sand. Then he got an idea. Fight elements with elements.**

**Naruto quickly went through hands signs and yelled, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Naruto opened his mouth letting out a huge fireball. The flames slammed into Gaara's sand wall and turned to glass. Did the same thing until glass was all over the arena making Gaara a sitting duck. He charged at Gaara **Shadow Fox** at the read when the glass suddenly broke down and then converged luckily Naruto sensed the sand coming and got out of the way before he could get turned into shish kabob.

'_Dang it,' _Naruto though, _"he can turn glass right back into sand. I got to wrap my brain around this.'_

In the audience everyone was staring. The rookie 9 were staring because they didn't know Naruto knew a strong jutsu. The suna siblings were staring because they were surprised Naruto was actually still alive. Normally someone would be dead going against there brother by now.

Naruto was thinking of a way to get this guy when he got an idea. He went through more hand signs and yelled, **"Water Style: Water Bullet!"**

"_Why couldn't I copy that jutsu?' _SAsuke seethed as he saw Naruto knew a move that he didn't.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask. His student had come a long way in just a few months.

Naruto launched a few balls of water form his mouth that collided with the sand Gaara was using. He fired more an more until he stopped after firing six.

"Is that all you got Uzumaki?" Gaara asked, "I thought you were stronger than this."

Gaara then summoned his sand but was surprised when it rose up but fell back to the ground. He tried again but it failed again.

"You ever been to the beach?" Naruto asked getting the red heads attention, "If water mixes with sand it becomes a big clump of mud. And since you can't control it I can do this!"

Naruto appeared in front of Gaara and swung out a leg.

"**Ribs!"**

The blow from the kick knocked Gaara back. For the first time in his life Gaara actually felt pain. Naruto appeared in front of him again and cried, **"Legs!"**

This kick knocked him into the air. Since gaara wasn't able to control himself in mid air he was defenseless again what happened next.

"**Lower back! Shoulder! Neck Shoot! Ultimate mincemeat!"**

The following kicks hit Gaara in the respective places. The final one knocked him back down to the ground.

In the stand Gai was staring at the fighting style Naruto was using.

"I've never seen a fighting style like that," GAi said, "I wonder what it's called."

"It's called the **Red leg **style," Kakashi said getting looks form everyone.

"I've never heard of that style," Gai said, "How does Naruto know it."

"This fighting style," Kakashi explained, "uses only the legs. The result is extreme leg strength. So much that it rivals Tsunade's strength with her fists."

"How does some clan less idiot know it when Sasuke doesn't?" Sakura asked. She immediately regretted it as she felt her sensei glare at her.

"Just because he doesn't know his parent's names, "Kakashi growled, "Doesn't mean that he doesn't have a clan. Now sit down and shut up."

Sakura did just that. The other Jounin were looking at Kakashi in surprise. They weren't expecting him to stand up for the supposed dead last on his team.

Back in the arena Gaara rose up with a groan.

"Pain," he growled, "Intense pain. This…this is the fight I've been longing for! You shall prove my existence!"

Gaara's sand had dried and he was able to use it again. He sent it at Naruto who dodged again. Gaara brought out more sand and Naruto got an idea. He flipped through more signs and yelled, **"Water Style: Great Vortex!"**

Out of the ground rose a lot of water forming the jutsu and was sent flying at Gaara. This once again made his sand useless and soaked him.

Naruto charged at him this time his leg extended out as he neared the soaked red head he yelled, **"Mutton Shot!"**

The kick collided with Gaara's ribs making a loud cracking noise. The boy was sent flying and hit the wall Gaara fell to his knees groaning in pain.

"Hey Sandy," Naruto said, I got another lesson for you. When sand also has a bit of iron in it. When you get Sand wet and when your covered in it…you get a fried red head! **Lightning Style: Atlas Grip!"**

Naruto vanished again and appeared in front of Gaara. Then he swept him up into a tight bear hug. As soona s he did Naruto sent out a lot of electricity frying the red head. As the move ended Naruto lifted Gaara over his head and threw him like a toy towards the center of the ring where he hit with a loud thud.

Sasuke was really seething now as he saw two more jutsu he didn't know and couldn't copy. What the heck was going on? Kakashi noticed this too and began to wonder why. He would have to ask Naruto later. Right now he had to keep his other student under control.

Gaara rose up again and groaned, "I will not lose to you!"

This time Sand burst from the ground covering a lot of the area around them.

"_Oh man! I'm going to need more that a little water to fix this up,' _Naruto had to think fast otherwise what happened to Lee was going to look like a scratch when he was finished. Naruto had to think fast. Then he decided it was time to fight fire with fire.

He sealed **Shadow Fox **back in it scroll then went through multiple hand signs as he did he was enveloped in a sudden burst of wind. Gaara narrowed his eyes to see through when he got through he saw something that shocked. Naruto now had three swords. On in each hand and a third one in his teeth.

The one his left hand was a silver color with "Raging Storm written in kanji with the picture of a hawk on the bottom of the blade. The one in his right was a yellowish color with roaring wind Written in Kanji and the picture of a cheetah on the bottom of the blade. The one in his teeth though was what got Gaara's attention. It was a brownish color with bleeding sand written in black kanji and a picture of one tail on the bottom.

In the stands Ten-Ten was staring at all three swords.

"Daddy," she said, "I haven't see this kind of sword style before."

"It's called **Santoryu**," Her father Dan Higurashi said, "instead of using just one or two it uses a third. I though that the style was lost years ago."

Back in the arena Shukaku was screaming his head off at Gaara

"**Kid!" **Shukau yelled in Gaara's head, **"I know that sword! You have to end this now before he uses it!"**

Naruto went through hand signs and yelled, **"Shadow Clone jutsu!"**

Two shadow clones appeared. Naruto noticed that they had three swords as well but they were regular katana.

'_Looks like my swords can't copy,' _Naruto thought.

The three clones took a sword fighting stance and yelled, **"Uzumaki style: 9 swords barrage!"**

The three clones shot forward and ran at Gaara. Gaara sent out his sand and the three Naruto's shot forward. Naruto smirked as the sand closed in on him. Then using the power of **Bleeding Sand** manipulated it so it stayed away from him.

'_How is he doing that?' _Gaara thought

"**Kid," **Shukaku cried, **"That sword is called Bleeding Sand. A long time ago me and the other tailed beasts put our chakra in a nine swords! While he has that he has my power!"**

Unfortunately for Gaara the three Naruto closed in. Now with his sand disabled he couldn't defned himself. The first Naruto turned his swords to where they were all pointing the same way. Then he supn like a top and yelled, **"Tornado!"**

The result was a Naruto spinning and Gaara being sent in the air bai a sudden twister by the three swords and a few cuts on his chest. The second Naruto disappeared and appeared in midair above Gaara. He drew back the two swords in his hands and swung them while shoving his head forward yelling, **"Demon Cut!"**

Gaara screamed in pain as three more gashes appeared on Gaara's chest. The was sent to the ground forming a few cracks. Gaara slowly rose up just in time to see the original Naruto running towards him. Gaara managed to bring a little sand to fight Naruto. When he did Naruto bobbed and weaved until he was standing in front of the sand user. The he swung his swords a few times and stood behind him.

"**Bleeding the wolf!" **

Gaara screamed as the large cuts appeared. Gaara fell to his knees in pain. He focused and formed a dome of sand around him defending himself.

'_Oh no he's actually going to use that here,' _Temari thought .

Naruto noticed this and sense a lot of demonic chakra. He knew what was ahppening. He thought viciously to find a way that could pierce that dome. Then he got an idea. He guessed he woul have to use thes when he fought Gaara because of his sand defense.

"All Right you two," he said, "Time for the iron sand breaker."

The clones nodded and went through hand signs and yelled, **"Water Style: Water Bullet!"**

The clones unleashed multiple water bullets from their mouths and soaked the sand making it weaker and weaker. Finally Naruto took a stance and swung his swords yelling, **"Three sword Technique: 108 pound Cannon!"**

Chakra came off the three swords and a a blast of energy went forward at the dome. The chakra went together to forma drill and pierced the dome Gaara formed and slashed him across the chest. Gaara hit the ground and lost consciousness. Genma looked Gaara over and saw that this kid was just out cold. He was surprised that he was still alive after getting all those cuts on his chest. He was surprised that his heart wasn't cut.

"Winner: Narut Uzumaki!"

'_Darn it,' _Orochimaru thought, _'I have to call off the invasion. I'll kill you some day old man. Some day I will!' _He made a discreet hand sign calling off the invasion.

The crowd cheered as Naruto put his swords back in the scrolls. Naruto smirked as he walked off the battlefield. Sasuke was watching Naruto walk out of the arena.

'_Where did that loser get that power? I deserve it more than him!' _Sasuke thought.

"_There's no way he can be that strong it has to be a trick.,' _Sakura thought.

'the teams then went down to the fighters box to meet Naruto. Sasuke approached Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Dobe," Sasuek growled, "Where did you get that power?"

"I earned it simple," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "I have to say that you've come far. I' proud to call you my student. I also see that you've gotten use of the **Santoryu **style down."

"Yeah," Naruto said smiling, "Good thing I got that and those other moves otherwise I'd be a stain on the ground."

"Dobe I demand that you give me those swords!"

"No can do teme," Naruto said.

"What!" Sakura screeched, "Give him those swords baka! He deserves them more than you do!"

"Okay," Naruto said cleaning out his ear, "Did anyone else understand that? I don't speak howler monkey!"

Sakura did a double take as did everyone else. Naruto had just…insulted her.

"First of all Sakura," Naruto said his eyes narrowing, "I'm sic of your screeching. So do us all a favor and shut your mouth you worthless pain in the neck!"

Sakura's eyes started to tear up and she ran away crying.

"Man that felt good," Naruto said, "and as for not giving you the swords teme, I have my reasons. First off all some of them are sentient. The others each come with their own summoning contracts. If you try to take them you'd have to face them all. You wouldn't last a heart beat."

"Liar," Sasuke said, "those swords obviously belong to an elite like me. So hand them over to me or else."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "drop it. Those swords belong to Naruto be right from his mother. So unless you want to fight a lot of summons and then duke it out him I suggest that you keep yoru mouth shut and learn your boundaries."

Sasuke snarled at that. This man was denying him what was rightfully his? This guy was supposed to be helping him grow stronger. He needed that power so that he could defeat his brother.

Sasuke jumped at him with the intent of ripping the information out of him. Unfortunately for him Naruto spun on his heel and connected a kick to his side and knocked him through a wall.

"Dang," Naruto said, "that really felt good."

"Now that the place has been fixed up," Genma said, "will Naruto Uzumaki and Temari Subaku please come down to the arena?"

"Proctor," Temari yelled, "I forfeit." she looked at Naruto who looked a little bit confused. "If you can do all that to my brother then imagine what you can do to me."

"Don't worry Temari," Naruto said, "I wouldn't rough you p that much. Unless of course…you want me to."

Temari blushed at the fact that Naruto was flirting with her. She had to admit even though this kid was hot she cute she would admit she would date him. She just wished that they didn't live so afar apart.

"Winner of the Chuunin exams tournament: Naruto Uzumaki," Genma stated getting roars from the crowd.

"Now," he said as the crowd calmed, "we'll have a few minutes to see who will become chuunin. For those of you who have to go to the bathroom do yourself a favor and go."

It was at that moment that a few people got up and went to the bathroom. While that happened a certain Hyuuga patriarch came down and approached Naruto.

"Young man," he said getting Naruto's attention.

"Oh hello lord Hyuuga," Naruto said, "Sorry about beating your nephew so bad, but let's face it that pain in the neck had it coming."

"Yes," Hiashi said letting a rare smile cross his face, "It does tend to get annoying when a person keeps going on about fate all the time. I hope you managed to beat that out of him. Now I must ask how did you know to get past the rotation?"

"Well," Naruto said, "I saw that you have to spin to use it. When you slow down you leave yourself open. I read about it in the combat journal of some old ninja who fought a Hyuuga before. I hate to say it but you are going to need some new moves to keep enemies guessing. If this had been a fight outside the village he would be dead and his eyes and balls would be gone and another village would have there own Hyuuga bloodline."

"Good thing," Hisashi said, "the Hyuuga council is starting to think that you stole secrets from the clan. Now I can tell them otherwise."

Hiashi then turned and left. Naruto smirked. He knew that later he would be hearing from the council about hurting Sasuke but he guessed that he could just ignore them as usual.

Aftera few minutes of waiting the hokage came down with three flak jackets.

"Now that the tournament has concluded," he said, "Now those who will rise in rank to chuunin can come forth. Will Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Temari Subaku please come forth?"

Said three teens came down and approached the old fire shadow.

"You three showed qualities that make you good candidates for Chuunin. Shikamaru you showed impressive abilities in strategy and you knew when you were almost out of chakra. Normally someone would push there limits. For this you have received this rank."

He handed the flak jacket to the lazy boy.

"Temari Subaku," he continued, "you showed abilities in strategy and wind jutsu. A rare combination that is not shown among most ninja. For this I give you this rank. May you serve the sand village well."

He handed her the jacket. She took it with a smile.

"Finally Naruto Uzumaki," he said turning to the last one, "I have to say you caught a lot of people by surprise. You showed power and smarts. You were ablet to bring down two strong opponents and all the while taking everyone by surprise. Your mother would be proud. For all this I give you the rank of chuunin."

He handed the flak jacket to Naruto who gave a foxy grin to his grandfather figure.

"Congratulations," Sarutobi said, "and make your villages proud."

"What a drag," Shikamaru said, "more work."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "but at least you this will get your mother off your back."

"Troublesome," he said.

Outside the village Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto were making there way to the sound village.

"Are you sure we can just leave Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked. He didn't have any doubt in his master's judgement but he was really looking forward to the invasion.

"With Gaara beaten we can't have the distraction we need," the snake sannin said, "and the summons would be a waste of time and energy. We can't invade them now but we can try to later. We have all the time in the world."

"With those two the two left and headed home.

'_One day,' _Orochimaru thought, _'One day I will kill you old man.'_

**So Naruto has become a chuunin. You can guess that Sasuke is just going to have something to say about this. Anyway Sakura will come back as a pain as usual and Naruto is about to learn something that will make things very interesting in the future. Anyway let me know what you think. Oh and Maiden of the bloody rose, if someone knows him or can give him a message tell him to get his butt in gear and update his stories already! Did he give up or something I mean it's been forever I want to see how the stories go! That is all…for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 4: Council and the search for the slug.

Naruto was hanging around his apartment. He had been given the rank of Chuunin and was right now just trying to relax after a few hard battles. He was just lying on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. When he answered it he found a female Chuunin who had a fair amount of pink in her cheeks.

"The hunk-Hokage! Would like to see you Naruto-ku-SAN!"' she said doing her best to not at embarrassed around the blonde. Naruto nodded at her. She left tripping over her feet comically as she took on last look at him.

Naruto shook his head and left for the Hokage's office. Naruto ran across the rooftops to avoid the villagers. Eventually he arrived at the tower and entered the old man's office. Inside was a man with long white hair, a helmet that had the kanji for oil on it, a fishnet undershirt with a red gi over it. He had red marks on the side of his face.

"Hey old man who's this?" Naruto asked.

The old man was about to explain when an ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

"Hokage-sama," he said, " the council has requested your presence."

The old man sighed. Then he got a devious grin. He knew what the council had planned. And he knew how to get back at them.

"Naruto," the old fire shadow said, "it appears that I will have to wait to tell you your heritage. Although I can reveal it to the council. That should make a few heads turn."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi, who was with him, smiled under his mask. They three then headed to the council chambers. As soon as they entered a civilian councilman started mouthing off.

"You brat," he growled, "How dare you take what is right fully the Uchiha's! You will give him your chuunin rank."

"No, he's not," Kakashi said, "Sasuke's ego kept him from arriving on time. Naruto did thus he gets to move through the ranks. For those of you who don't want this. Take it up with the hokage."

"Silence Kakashi," Homura said, "your speaking out of turn."

"No," Naruto said, "you are speaking out of turn you old relic. You are here to advise only. You don't have a say in these matters. So do us all a favor and keep your yap shut!"

The ninja clan heads were doing there bests to keep from laughing. The civilian side however was fuming at the boy who dared mouth off to them.

"Naruto," Tsume said getting the boys attention, "I have to ask where did you get those swords?"

"You see Tsume," Naruto explained, "after the preliminary round I went to sensei to ask if he could train me. Unfortunately he couldn't because he had to train Sasuke. To make up for it though he brought me to the hokage and managed to get the old man to give me my inheritance."

"Inheritance?" a council woman asked, "What inheritance? You are some clan less orphan!"

"Actually," Sarutobi said, "His clan is from water country. An emissary was sent here by there leaders wihs to form an alliance. I believer her name was Kushina."

"Kushina Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked. The old man nodded. "Hmm," Hiashi said after a few seconds, "That would definitely explain the love of ramen."

The other clan head agreed. Unfortunately the civilian half is a bunch of idiots.

"So what?" one said, "you're the spawn of a whore who spread her legs just so she could have a place to sleep."

"**Legs!" **

Naruto nailed the man in the legs knocking him into the air.

"**Nut Cracker!"**

The following kick was brought up where the sun don't shine. The result made ever man involuntarily wince at the sight of the impact. Even the ever stoic Shibi Aburame had involuntarily moved.

"Never," Naruto growled, "ever…insult my mother!"

"Naruto calm down," Sarutobi said in an attempt to calm him down, "Now what were you saying before you were interrupted?"

"Oh right," Naruto said as he began to calm down, "Well, my inheritance included three sets of swords and two fighting styles."

"What were these swords?" A pink-haired council woman asked.

"The first two sets are brothers in a sense. The swords of light and dark. The swords of dark were forged by a man and his followers who left their village. The swords of light were forged by his brother who was given the job of bringing him back."

"And the third set?" the same woman asked.

"Those have some legend behind them. It is said that the founder of my clan and the village they lived in actually gained the favor of the nine tailed beasts by fighting along side them. As reward for it they each sent their chakra into nine swords thus creating these."

The council was in shock. He had swords that had the powers of the nine beasts. They were grinning greedily. Before they could say anything Inoichi Yamanaka interrupted them.

"What were the fighting styles they gave you?" he asked.

"Those," Naruto explained, "were the **Red Leg **style and the **Santoryu** sword style. The first one uses only the legs. This keeps the hands from taking damage. My guess it was made by someone who used there hands a lot. The other allows me to use one or more swords in combat. One in each hand and one in the teeth."

"We of the council demand that you hand over those techniques and swords to the great Uchiha so that he may become stronger," Koharu said getting a glare from Naruto.

"Not going to happen," Naruto said, "the swords of light and dark each come with a summoning contract. The swords of the tailed beasts are sentient, meaning that they have a bit of the demon they got their powers from inside them. All of them have accepted me. If the Uchiha were to try to take them then he would have to face all the summons plus the demons. He wouldn't last a heart beat. As for my fighting styles. You have to be adept at swordsman ship to use the **Santoryu**. Plus the **Red Leg** Style requires extreme leg strength and agility to perform. He break himself if he tried."

"Boy,' a councilman growled, "You will teach him or-"

"Enough!" The hokage yelled, "Know I was about to reveal the other half of Naruto's heritage. The part on his father's half of the family."

"Who was his father?" Chouza Akamichi asked.

"Just look and take away the whisker marks," was all the old man said.

Everyone did in fact look. It was then they saw a resemblance that made a few peoples blood run cold.

"M-Minato?" the pink-haired councilwoman asked.

"Impossible," Danzo said, "he never married."

"Actually he did," Hiashi said.

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked. He knew he just wanted to play dumb.

"It was a double wedding," the Hyuuga patriarch said, "Between those two and me and my wife Hannah."

"Moving on," Sarutobi said, "I have decided to step down from the position of Hokage, but don't worry I have already picked a candidate to take my place."

"Who would that be?" koharu asked.

"Tsunade Senju," the fire shadow said.

The civilian council paled. She was as stubborn as they come. If she was the hokage it would be impossible for them to get her under there thumb.

"Naruto since you have been recently promoted," Sarutobi explained, "you will be accompanying Jiraiya, your godfather, to find her. I think you will be enough to bring her here being her godson and all."

Naruto smiled at the old man. He was about to leave when there was knock at the window. It opened to reveal a small bird. To be precise it was a desert bird. It had message in it's beak which it gave to the hokage then it flew out.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a message from Suna," he said, "apparently it and sound were going to invade us. They found out recently that there leader had been killed and impersonated. Because of this they wish to make amends by marrying off the daughter of the late Kazekage."

"She will be wed to the Uchiha," said a civilian councilman, "she is strong and she will bear him strong children"

"I think not," said the old fire shadow, "They are marrying her off to one Naruto Uzumaki. Apparently they are afraid of him since he managed to beat Gaara."

Naruto hung his head. Over his training he had realized he had feelings for Hinata. Because of this he probably wouldn't be able to go out with her.

"Naruto," the old fire shadow said, "before you go I should tell you that you fall under the CRA."

"I'll take it," Naruto said knowing he could have more than one wife, "but I don't want any of you guys trying anything. If I marry a girl she'll love me for me. I'm not going to be stuck in a loveless marriage."

The civilian council mentally cursed. So much for that idea.

"Now," Naruto said, "when do we go to get my godmother?"

"Tomorrow," Sarutobi said, "at noon."

Narutro smiled at his grandfather figure and walked out of the council room.

Naruto made his way home when he heard something. He looked around but didn't find the source of the noise. He kept walking until he heard it again. He turned around this time and his eyes went wide. Behind him stood a lot of girls all of which had hearts in their eyes. They were the one thing that no male ninja should ever have to face. They were fan girls.

"Naruto Fan Club! Attack!" said one random woman.

Naruto took this as a hint that he should get his butt out of there fast. He ran for his life as the girls who were in love with him gave chase. He ran for about an hour before he managed to lose them.

'_I hope this isn't going to be a daily occurrence,' _Naruto thought as he arrived at his home. There was note on the door he pulled it down and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Since you have been promoted and since you know of your father I think it is time that you took your father's estate. In the mean time you might want to be careful. The Civilian Council will most likely try something to give the Uchiha your swords so you might want to be careful. _

_Signed,_

_The old man_

_p.s. In the bottom of this note there is a seal that holds a scroll that holds the knowledge of how to forge weapons. You might need it at some point. (hint, hint)_

_p.p.s also to bring the scroll out just focus some chakra into it._

Naruto smiled to himself. He then took the note and found the seal. He focused some chakra into the seal and a scroll popped out as well as some keys. Naruto guessed that it was for his father's estate. He walked through the village ignoring the glares he got and the looks of fascination he got from the females. He had to run from another group of fan girls, but he managed to lose them again. Eventually he arrived at an old looking complex. Naruto could sense a genjutsu over it. He walked forward and disappeared through the illusion. As he walked through he was greeted by the sight of a massive complex about the size of the Hyuuga compound. He walked into the courtyard. The courtyard had to be about half the size of a football field and had the Namikaze symbol in red stone in the ground. He looked around the place. The central mansion had a few floors which he guessed was for a lot of people staying. Naruto looked around some more. He found a weapons forge, a training dojo, a large kitchen, and what looked like a massive vault. Naruto knew that this was something that his father wouldn't want anyone trying to get there hands on. He guessed because of all the seals on it.

Naruto had just finished looking around when he noticed that it was dark outside. He decided to head for the main mansion. He walked in and found that everything was in peak condition like someone had been taking care of this place ever since. Naruto looked around until he found the master bedroom. He took of his coat and jeans and fell asleep on the bed.

The next day high noon…

Naruto was at eh gate waiting for his godfather to show up. He had been waiting for him to show up for a few minutes now and it was starting to get on his nerves a little bit.

"Hey Naruto!"

The boy turned to see Ino running toward him. She stopped a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," Naruto explained, "I'm waiting for my godfather. He an I have a mission."

"Cool," she said, "What is it?"

"To find my godmother Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade?" Ino asked, "Cool! Hey when you see her could you ask her if I could have an autograph? She's my idol!"

"Okay," Naruto said, "I'll see what I can do."

"NARUTO!"

Both teens turned to see a very angry Sakura storming up to them.

"Who do you think you are?" she screeched, "You took Sasuke's rightful place as a Chuunin!"

"No I didn't Sakura," Naruto said, "He showed up late meaning his arrogance got the best of him. He has to get over it otherwise he is going to get killed."

Sakura would have continued screeching, but a large plume of smoke stopped her from doing that. Out of the smoke stepped a familiar figure that Naruto remembered.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "You're that old guy I saw in old man Sarutobi's office yesterday."

"That's right!" He said, "I am the great Jiraiya! The toad mountain sage!"

"Wow," Naruto said, "and I thought Sasuke was full of himself."

The old man face faulted as he heard that.

"Any way kid let's get going," the old man said getting serious.

The two then turned around and left.

"Where are those two going?" Sakura asked.

"They are on a mission to find Tsunade Senju," Ino answered.

'_Tsunade?' _Sakura thought, _'Maybe I can get her to train me. I'll grow strong and then Sasuke will love me!'_

Naruto and Jiraiya walked on. They walked mostly in silence until Naruto decided to ask a question.

"So old man," he asked, "Why did you leave me to the village?"

"Well," Jiraiya said, "me and Tsunade both though that you were dead."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"JIraiya sighed. He shook his head at how stupid he had been at that time.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "when the fox was sealed in you me and Tsunade were assigned to be your godparents. After the sealing we were approached by an ANBU. He said that you had died during the sealing. Tsunade was grieving that she had lost her brother and boyfriend, so she left with a broken heart. As for me I was upset that your father's legacy wouldn't continue. Because of this I decided to leave the village for a while. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you."

"It's okay," he said, "if someone I knew died I would be upset too. I mean who wouldn't right?"

"Yeah," the sage replied, "Naruto I have to tell you while on this trip I'm going to teach you one of your father's favorite techniques."

"Really?" Naruto said, "awesome! What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we find a place to stay," was the answer.

Naruto groaned. He hoped that this was going to be a short mission.

"So what can you tell me about my godmother?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Jiraiya started, "she's tall, blond, has a diamond tattoo on her forehead, well endowed, and she's older thens he looks so she wears a jujutsu to make herself look younger. Also don't make her mad. If you do you are more then likely to get punched through a wall. She's also known for gambling."

"Don't tell me she had a massive winning streak," Naruto stated.

"No," Jiraiya corrected, "she's known as the legendary sucker. She has a bill of gambling debts as long as the Hokage monument."

Naruto sweat dropped as he heard this. _'Why is it that every person in my family has some kind of problem. My mom was called a whore, my dad was hated for his power, my godfather's a pervert from what the old man told me, and my godmother is a very bad gambler. I hope that nothing else will happen.'_

Meanwhile a little ways away two lone figures watched the two walk down the road.

"Is that him?" the taller of the two figures asked.

"Yes it is," the shorter one said, "we have to wait until he's alone before we make our move."

"Okay," the taller one said, "but I don't want to wait too long."

Meanwhile in sound…

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said, "Two members of the organization have been seen in fire country."

"Interesting," the snake said, "send two to follow them."

Kabuto left. The snake growled.

"You ruined my plans boy," he said out loud, "I will get you for ruining my plans Naruto Uzumaki."

Unbeknownst to him a female figure just outside his chamber heard his name. she ran away before he knew she was there. She ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She stared into space considering what the old snake had said.

'_Is it really you…little brother?'_

**There you have it folks. Naruto knows his heritage and is under the CRA. I know some of you don't like it but I just want something to make this story a bit more interesting. By the way I just want you to know that I don't do lemons. I never will, so no making any suggestions. Who is the girl who claims Naruto is her brother? Who were the figures that were watching Naruto and Jiraiya. Will Tsunade come back? Only one way to find out.**

**Preview: Naruto: Kamen rider Kiva!**

Naruto stood in front of a large door. The voice in his head still driving him to open it. He pushed in and found the door was heavy but he managed to get in. he looked around and saw something that made him stare in both awe and a little bit of fear.

In the middle of the room was a massive stone. In said stone was a massive sword. He could only see the hilt and handle. The hilt was gold and in the shape of a bat with red eyes and had it's mouth clamped down on the blade. Around the rock were bunch of coffins. Each one was different. One was black with a bat symbol, another was white with the same symbol, another was white too but it had what looked like claw marks on it. Another one was blue with the image of a wolf's head, another was green with the image of a fish, and the final one was purple with the image of a fist on it.

Naruto approached the stone. As he did a thing of stairs appeared and Naruto slowly climbed it. He reached out slowly and grasped the hilt of the sword. As he did there was sudden burst of energy. Naruto screamed as large amount of pain ran through his body. He didn't see what looked like stained glass marking ran up his body. Naruto fell back the sword still in his grip and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi in his ANBU gear anda few other ANBU ran inside following the boy.

"Don't worry Naruto," he said as he picked the boy up, "We'll get you back."

"I don't think so Kakashi," one of the ANBU in an eagle mask, "the demon is weak now. Now we can finally kill him."

As soon as he said that a loud roar echoed through the room. The coffins began to shake. Suddenly the lids were thrown off. The ANBU took a step back as figures came out of the coffins.

The one from the black coffin wore red and black armor with a black cape. The shoulder armor was spike and the helmet had a green visor. The top had bat symbol with a green crystal. The top of the visors points had been modeled after bat wings. On his belt he had what looked like an upside down bat that had yellow eyes The one rising out of the first white coffin wore mostly white armor. His chest had what looked like the design of a window you would have in a church window. His visor was bright blue. In his left hand he had a white rod with a blue circle that had a long red blade coming off. It looked like a sword you use in fencing. His belt had what looked like a mouth going out of the top and a large blue circle. The one rising out of the second coffin had white armor also and a blue visor but he had his modeled after claws. He had chains wrapped tightly around his arms. On his belt was a also an upside down bat only this one was white with red eyes that looked like they were made into an angry face. The one coming out of the blue coffin looked like a blue humanoid wolf with a gold horn on his head. The one coming out of the green coffin was covered in green scales making him look like a fish. He had red eyes. The final one coming out of the purple coffin was a huge purple hulk of a man. His red eyes gleaming. If you looked from behind he would have looked like a big purple fist.

Everyone was staring at the things that rose out of the coffins.

"I told you he was demon," the ANBU in an eagle mask yelled, "he has brought more demons to fight us! We must kill him now."

He was stopped however as he felt a large amount of killing intent aimed at him. He turned to see all the figures staring at him.

"You," growled the one in red and black, "will not touch our king!"

With those words they all charged.

**What do you think? I hope it's good. Anyway I wont be doing this one for a while I got a lot of stories to do. If you want to know when it comes up. You'll find out when I get finished with two of my stories. Then I will post this one. Until then see you. Oh and for Sakura in Ultimate swordsman…she will be a pain at first, but she will receive a wake up call. So Sakura lovers rejoice she will learn. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 5: Conflict, training, and finding the slug.

Jiraiya and Naruto walked around for a while until they arrived at some hotel where they could stay. At that moment a pretty girl came up to the old man saying she knew who he was and that she was a huge fan of his work. At that moment the old man left with her leaving Naruto and his tenant alone. The boy just signed and went to the room that they had gotten and sat down on the bed. As he did the fox decided to talk to him.

"**Hey Kit," **the fox spoke up.

"_What's up fur ball?' _Naruto asked him as he heard that voice.

"**Ignoring that," **the fox muttered, **"I have something to tell you. You can only master one sword of the tailed beast at one time."**

'_What?" _the blonde queried as he heard this, _'Why?'_

"**Each sword hold some of the chakra from each of the beasts," **the fox explained, **"The more tails the stronger the sword. If you use one sword before you're ready you could end up destroying yourself, and I really don't think that anyone you know would want that."**

Naruto had to admit that that was a good point. He really didn't want to die. Especially from chakra poisoning. I mean who could that happen to? Naruto was still thinking when there was knock at the door. The got up to answer it and when he opened it he got a good shock. In front of him stood two men with black robes with red clouds on them. The shorter of the two had onyx eyes like Sasuke. The taller of the tow had blue skin and was hoisting something on his back that was covered in bandages. Naruto guessed it was a sword since he saw a handle coming out of the bottom.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the shorter of the two said, "We need you to come with us."

"Come on Itachi," the larger man said, "you know this brat isn't going to cooperate. Can I just cut off his legs so he doesn't run away?"

"Kisame," the now named Itachi said, "You know that we need him alive."

As the two were arguing Naruto went through hand signs. They were both stopped abruptly when there was burst of brown chakra. Naruto was now holding **Bleeding Sand**. 

"I don't know what you guys want," Naruto said, "but I don't like it."

Kisame rose the thing on his back and brought it down only for it to miss the blonde by a hair. Naruto then rushed forward with his sword and it met Kisame's with a loud clang. Kisame was shocked when he actually had to put up a struggle.

"Hey," Kisame grunted, "Itachi a little help here. This kid is a lot stronger than we thought."

Itachi took out a few shuriken and threw them. Naruto jumped to the side at the last second. He then rushed forward and threw a kick at Itachi's legs.

"**Legs!"**

Itachi jumped over the kick. He was, however, unprepared for the blonde to use the momentum of the kick and go into a handstand. The momentum made Naruto spin on his hands.

"**Twister!" **

Itachi was hit in the face hard and was sent back a few feet. The elder Uchiha was clearly surprised by the strength of that kick.

"Itachi!" a voice yelled breaking the man from his train of thought.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice to see Sasuke standing down the hall.

"Little brother," Itachi said like he was bored.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled, "I have survived all these years. Now I will finally avenge our clan." As the boy said this he started to form a chidori in his hand. "I'm finally going to kill you!" he screamed as he ran at his older brother. 

As he got closer Itachi just swept the move aside and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist.

"Brother," Itachi spoke in a low voice, "You are as weak as ever."

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and put his brother in a Tsukynomi. Sasuke screamed in terror and fell to the ground. The older Uchiha would have continued but at that moment there was a large puff of smoke. When it cleared it showed Jiraiaya on a huge toad.

"A girl wouldn't go out with me because I am famous," he said, "she would go out with me because of my awesomeness."

"It took you long enough pervy sage," Naruto said making the old man face fault.

"Kisame," Itachi said we have regroup.

"Oh no you don't," Jiraiya said, **"Ninja art: Toad Stomach Trap!"**

At that moment the entire place was covered in what looked like the stomach of a toad. Itachi and Kisame had already started running. Jiraiya and Naruto stayed put. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion. They followed the noise to find a large whole in a wall that lead to freedom. What got their attention was what looked like black flames on the side of the wall.

"What's up with the black flames?" Naruto asked.

"That's another power of the Sharingan kid," Jiraiya explained, "It's called the Ameratsu. It's a black fire that allows the person who casts it to burn anything."

"Hmm," Naruto said, "this just gets better and better."

"I have to say Naruto," Jiraiya said, "You handled yourself well against them."

"It was nothing," Naruto said, "I only got the drop on them because I did a few things they didn't expect to happen. Next time they'll be ready."

Jiraiya and Naruto were about to leave when Jiriaya was suddenly hit in the back of the head. The attacker was Might Gai. After realizing his mistake of attacking his ally he apologized profusely. He said that he had forgot a mirror and had to look at the reflection of his headband to see around the corner and that he mistook Jiraiya for an enemy. 

"It's all right Gai," the toad sage told him getting up, "Take Sasuke back to Konoha so that he can heal. How did he even know where to find us?"

Gai told them that Kisame and Itachi showed up at the village looking for Naruto. Kakahsi, Kurenai, and Asuma tried to fight them off but failed when Kakashi was put in a Tsukynomi. Gai showed up and saved them. Unfortunately later Sasuke learned about it and tried to run after them to try and find his brother. 

"What did you do to my hotel!" 

Everyone looked to see the hotel manager seething behind them.

"Uh," Naruto said, "Look at the time! Got to go!"

The three then got the heck out of there before they got in trouble for ruining a hotel that was still in the stomach of a toad.

After a while of running Naruto and Jiriaya found another hotel and stayed the night. The next day Naruto and Jiraiya got up early and left to a nearby lake.

"Okay Naruto," the sage said, "I'm going to teach you one of your father's prized techniques: the Rasengan."

"All right!" Naruto cheered. He may have been calmer but he could still be excited, "So what is it exactly?"

"It works like this Naruto," the toad sage explained, "You have to be able to concentrate a large amount of charka into your hand. Then you have to be able to give it shape. The final thing is that you must be able to hold that chakra in form so it doesn't recoil and hit you in the face."

The old sage formed a spinning ball of chakr ain his hand. Naruto stared at it with a look of complete and total awe on his face. He smiled at the thought of having such a technique in hi arsenal.

"Okay old man," Naruto said making the sage sweat drop," what do I have to do?"

"Well to start you're going to have to concentrate the chakra into your hand," the sage explained.

Naruto tried to, but he couldn't do it. After while of trying Naruto got annoyed after a little bit. 

"Darn it!" Naruto growled, "Why can't I get this?"

"I think it's because you're not focusing right," JIriay said getting a confused look from the blonde. He noticed the look so he explained, "You have to focus your chakra solely into your palm. My guess is that you're not focusing it enough."

Naruto was quiet for a moment and then got an idea. He pulled a pen out from who knows where and drew a small spiral in the center of his palm. He focused his chakra again only this time he was thrown back from the sudden burst of chakra. There were even some burns from it on his hand.

Jiraiya saw his student get thrown backand jumped in just in time to catch him before he crashed.

'_This kid is something else,' _the toad sage thought, _'He actually managed to burn himself with his own chakra. Given his tenant and the power he got recently from what the scarecrow told me It's not really a surprise.'_

"Hey," Naruto groaned, "I finally got it. So what next?"

"Now kid," Jiraiya said, "we need to take a break. You used up a lot of energy learning this part. Besides we need to continue the search for your godmother."

Naruto was begrudging at first, but eventually he relented. 

The two walked on for a while until they came across what looked like a decent hotel. The old sage paid for the room and they headed to the room, Naruto slept well while the old man was a little nervous. He knew that his old teammate was still sore at him for an incident that involved a game of poker. He was hoping that she had forgotten about that.

Meanwhile in sound…

"Lord Orochimaru," a sound nin stated as he approached him, "our spies have found that Jiraiya and the boy are in fact on a mission to find Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade," the snake said, "I believe that I can have a use for her. Her medical skills could come in handy for if me or any of my men are injured. Get Kabuto I'm going to find my former teammate."

The next Day with Naruto and Jiraiya…

"Okay kid," JIriaya said as they got to a secluded area, "you've gotten the amount of chakra you need to focus, but now you have to learn to form it's shape."

The old man then reached into a box and took out a lot of balloons.

"What are those for pervy sage?" Naruto asked. 

Jiraiya growled at the nickname but explained, "You are going to fill these with chakra until you've gotten the basic shape for the Rasengan down. After that you will have finished the second part of the rasengan training."

Naruto nodded at the old man. Then he took a balloon and started to focus chakra into it. Unfortunately the thing burst when he tried. Naruto tried again and this one burst as well. He tried again and again for a few hours. Finally as he was down to his final balloon the balloon stayed intact. 

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in surprise. This kid was learning fast. Of course, if he remembered, correctly the Uzumaki clan were usually fast learners. He made a mental note to give him some of his mother's techniques when this was over, but that was a job for another day.

"Okay old man," Naruto said, "What do I have to do now?"

Jiriaya was about to answer when they heard screaming. They both turned to see a large crowd running from something, but they didn't know what. Jiriaya grabbed a man from the crowd and pulled him off to the side, so he could talk to him.

"What's going on?" he asked trying to get some answers.

"There was a monster sighted in the upper part of town," the man said clearly scare, "It looked like some kind of giant snake or something."

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled, "What is he doing here?"

"I can guess that he found out about Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he let the man go, "He probably wants her so that he can use her medical expertise."

"Not if we get her first," Naruto said.

Naruto and Jiraiya ran up town and looked all over the place. They couldn't find Tsunade anywhere. They retired to a hotel and left town heading to the next one. It was there that Naruto began the next part of his Rasengan training. 

"Okay kid," Jiriaya told him, "this one is going to be a bit more difficult than the other two steps. You'll need to fill these balloons with chakra. However, this time you'll have to keep the chakra steady and keep it's shape otherwise it will go up in your face. We're going to have to do this on the road, since that snake freak is after Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and took the pack full of balloons that Jiriaya had. The two went around town asking to see if anyone had seen the woman, but almost all of them happened to be dead ends. The only one that seemed to give them a break was this gambler.

"Yeah," he said, "I've seen a dame like that."

"Do you know where she might have been going?' Jiriaya asked.

Naruto was busy trying to perfect his technique at the time, so he was oblivious to what was happening.

"I will," the gambler said, "If you can win against me."

"What do you want to wager?" Jiriaya asked.

"Okay," the gambler said taking out a cup and a pair of dice, "to win you have to guess whether the number on the numbers will be odd or even. If you win I'll tell you where that babe was going. If I win I get all of your money."

The gambler did have a bit of a debt. With this money he could pay it off and, as a bonus, he could finally get his wife off his back and pay off the loan shark.

"Okay, "Jiriay a said getting serious, "Let's do this."

The gambler put the dice in the cup and shook it up a bit. Then he slammed it down on the ground and held it there.

"What's your bet old man?" the gambler asked smirking.

"Odds," Jiraiya smirked.

The gambler closed his eyes and lifted up the cup. The number was…evens. Jiriaya paled at the thought of losing all his money. Luckily, for him the gambler didn't notice because he was right now gearing up to sneeze. Apparently either his wife or the loan shark he owed money to was talking about him. Even more luck took place when Naruto failed to hold his Rasengan and the thing burst casing awave of chakra to come out and flipped the dice to odds.

The gambler looked at the dice and groaned, "Okay. The dame said she was going to head out tomorrow. By the look on her face she was trying to figure something out. Like someone made her an offer and she was thinking if she was refusing or not."

Naruto heard that along with Jiraya and they both knew what the deal had something to do with Orochimaru. 

Jiriaya then turned to Naruto.

"I think I know a place that we can find you godmother," he said getting a look from Naruto.

"Let me guess," Naruto deadpanned, "She's going to be in some casino?"

"Nope," Jiriaya said catching the boy off guard, "There's only one thing that you godmother does when she can't think: she drinks a lot of sake. We'll look around the bars tonight."

Naruto groaned. He just hoped that this wasn't an attempt for him to get more research for that perverted book that old man Sarutobi. Oh man he really hoped that this didn't have anything to do with that.

The rest of the day was spent with Jiraiya lounging around and with Naruto trying to get the last step of the Rasengan down. He was having little bit of trouble. Although he was managing to get the techinique tohold longer. It wasn't long enough to hit whoever he was aiming at.

After a few hours the two began searching some of the bars. Naruto wound up getting hit on by a few questionable women. Jiraiya tried the same thing, but he wound up with red handprints on his face. Naruto always turned the girls down saying that he had a fiance at home. They all believed it. After about an hour of searching Naruto got tired of this.

"Come on old man," Naruto groaned, "It's hopeless. We checked like five of these places and we havens seen hide nor hair of the old bat."

"Don't worry kid," Jiraiya said as they walked into another bar, "We might get a lucky break."

As soon as he said that he and Naruto spied in the corner booth of the bar a tall blonde woman with a diamond tattooed on her forehead, and an ample chest. With her was tall brunette in a black gi. In her arms she held what appeared to be a very well cleaned pig. Naruto thought it was weird that a pig could be so clean, but he decided that he could question that later. 

The two approached the bar, and Naruto called out to the bar tender.

"Sir," he called, "For bottles of your finest sake please."

"Kid," the bartender, a gruff man with a mustache, said, "don't you think that's a little much for just you?"

"It's not all for me," Naruto said, "One for me, my old friend here, and for the two lovely ladies at the table over there."

"Hey kid," Tsuande said realizing that they were being pointed at, "just because you got us a bottle of sake doesn't mean that you can get something from either of us."

"I'm not trying to get anything," Naruto stated with a friendly smile, "I'm just trying to be polite. May we?"

Tsunade was quiet for a moment then nodded. Naruto sat down and joined th two. As soon as Jiraiya sat down Tsunade glared at him.

"Jiraiya you pervert," she growled, "What the heck do you think you're doing here?"

"Come on now Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said trying to calm the woman down, "Can't an old friend find you so he can say 'Hi'?"

"I really doubt that that's why you're here," Tsunade stated with a disbelieving look in her eye, "Now why are you really here. And don't tell me it has something to do with the village that I left behind."

"Okay," Jiraiya stated, "It doesn't have anything to do with the village that you left behind." Tsunade just sent him a very scary looking glare. "Okay," JIriaya sighed after a second, "the old man wants you to take his place has hokage."

"Why would I want to go back there?" she asked with an obviously annoyed look on her face, "That village stole all the family that I had. My great grand father, my great grand uncle, my brother, my boyfriend, and my godson. Why should I go back?"

"Because you godson is really alive," JIraiya said making Tsuande's eyes widen slightly.

"You lie," the brunette said.

"He's not," Naruto said, "because you're looking at him."

Tsunade then got a good look at the kid. She then noticed the similarities between this kid and Minato. It's kind of obvious those two were related.

"Even if you are my godson," Tsunade said, "I still won't go back. That position is for fools anyway. All who have gotten that position have been killed one way or another."

She probably would have continued, but she was silenced by a lot of killing intent. She noticed that it was all rolling off Naruto.

"You insult that position," Naruto growled, "you insult my father you old bat."

Tsunade felt a vein pop and glared at the boy. If there was one thing that she hated it was being called old.

"I suggest you watch your mouth brat," Tsunade growled, "I could beat you into the ground with one finger if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked with a smirk, "Prove it Grandma."

The older blonde got up and turned tot he brunette next to her.

"Shizune watch Ton-Ton," she said, "I'm going to teach this kid some manners."

The now named Shizune took the small pig and got up and followed the blonde.

"So," JIraiya said as Naruto and Tsuande walked out he door, "how do you know Tsunade-hime?"

"I'm her apprentice," Shizune said, "I wanted to be a medic nin so I decided to try and study under the best."

In the street Naruto stood across from Tsunade.

"One finger is all I'm going to need," Tsunade said with pride. She was quite proud of her strength.

"Okay," Naruto said, "What do you say we make this interesting. If you can beat me with your finger you don't have to come with us. If I win then you have to come with us. No 'if's', 'ands', or 'buts'."

"Okay brat," Tsuande said, "You're on."

Naruto charged at the old woman. Tsunade stuck out her hand placed the finger on Naruto's forehead. She flicked her finger and Naruto was sent flying. 

"Told you I'd beat you brat," she smirked.

"Sucker," was all Naruto said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

There was a loud cracking sound. Tsuande turned around to see Naruto bursting from the ground. Then he shot toward her his leg extended.

"**Mutton Shot!" **

Tsunade reacted fast and swung her whole arm. The force behind the two moves. She was socked to see that the kick was as strong as her punch. Naruto jumped backa nd landed with a smirk.

"I win," he said.

"What?" Tsunade asked, "but I'm not beaten."

"Yes," Naruto said slyly, "but the deal was that you would only use your finger. You used your whole fist."

Tsunade groaned. She ahd just been caught up in a loophole because of her pride. She was never going to be able to live this down.

"Now," Naruto said standing up straight, "before we turn in for the night, "I have to ask. What was the deal you made with the snake sannin?"

**And Cut! That's a wrap folks. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Major writers block plus I have finals coming up in a few weeks. Although on a positive note I might pass Spanish this semester. Yes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 6: Battle royal! Sannin, medics and a swordsman!

"So the stupid snake said that he would bring back your loved in exchange for your help in the future," Naruto said trying to understand everything that his godmother had told him.

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Tsunade said.

"So what are we going to do about him?" Shizune asked.

"I think I know," Naruto said, "You and the old pervert here can fight him while me and Shizune can take on his right hand man."

"That sounds like a plan," Shizune said, "but how are you able to take on Kabuto? He's a tough medic nin from what I've seen."

"I've learned a few tricks in a training," Naruto said, "Those taijutsu moves, some sword techniques, and a new move that belonged to my old man."

"Which one of your father's moves?" Tsunade asked..

"You'll just have to find out," Naruto said with a foxy grin, "wont you?"

The older blonde smirked and crossed her arms at her godson. He was just as bad as his old man.

"So how long until you two meet?" Jiraiya asked.

"About a week," the elder blonde answered.

'_That should be enough time to master the Rasengan,' _Naruto thought.

"Hey grandma," Naruto said making the elder woman groan, "Why don't we make a little bet?"

"Okay kid," she said her gambling addiction getting the best of her, "What do you have in mind?"

"It's simple," Naruto said, "if the snake freak dies when we fight him you come back with us."

"If he dies?" she asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "if we all manage to kill him then you have to come back with us to the village."

"All right kid," Tsunade said, "you got a deal."

Jiriaya was mentally doing a happy dance. Since Naruto made that bet it meant that he didn't have to hold back. He also knew that making a bet against Naruto was a very bad idea. Over the Chuunin exams Naruto gained a nickname: the cleaner. He had cleaned a lot of people out since they were betting on him losing his fights against Neji and Gaara. A lot of people lost a lot of money. Good thing that Hiashi was convinced to bet against Neji. He made a killing.

Over the next week Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune all talked about how to deal with the snake freak when the time came. Naruto was basically trying master his Rasengan. He was also trying to perfect his other techniques. He would spar with his clones and try out new techniques.

Once while he wasn't training he got an idea. He took out a scroll and started writing down some notes. He had gotten inspiration from his old man again. Naruto kept this a secret from the others around him. He didn't want to reveal this one just yet.

At the end of the week Tsunade stood in a large field waiting for her former teammate to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting there was a plume of smoke. When it faded it showed Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"I trust you've come with an answer," Orochimaru stated with a grin.

"I have," Tsunade said.

As soon as she finished her sentence she charged with a chakra encased fist. The snake man barely managed to jump out of the way in time.

"I thought we had a deal," Kabuto said as he jumped out of the way of the fist of mass destruction.

"There were some interesting developments," Tsunade smirked as Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto all jumped out.

"I can't believe this guy actually fell for it," Naruto laughed, "I thought he was supposed to be smarter than this."

"Well we all have our dead moments," Jiraiya said, "Me and Tsunade got the snake. You and Shizune deal with the four eyed freak."

Kabuto felt a vein pop in his head when he heard that. He growled and chakra focused into his hand. He charged forward and swung. Naruto managed to jump out of the way. He went through a few hand signs and Bloody Sand appeared in his hand. Kabuto put chakra in his other hand and charged at Naruto. The blonde dodged both strikes and jumped back.

Naruto jumped up in the air and came back down his sword drawn back. As he fell he yelled, "Eat this punk! **Flying Dragon Blaze!"**

Kabuto jumped up to avoid the strike, but Naruto turned around at the last second and slashed Kabut across his back. As the slash made contact Kabuto screamed in pain as a large cut ran across his back that lit on fire. Kabuto fell to his knees in pain. Naruto grinned but was still wary in case Kabuto was still ready to fight. He was right ot be as the wound on Kabuto's back healed up and he spun around, his hand glowing with chakra. Naruto brought up his sword to block the strike. Kabut tried doing the same with his other hand, but Naruto, using the power of Bloody Sand, brought some out of the ground and caught the attack.

"You heal pretty quick," Naruto said as he and Kabuto stood at a face-off.

"I've learned ways to make my body heal exponentially," Kabuto gloated, "My healing ability is on par with yours."

"You think so?" Naruto asked, "Let's see you heal after this fight you four-eyed weirdo!"

Shizune intervened by shooting off a few poison tipped needles at Kabuto. Kabuto had no choice but to take off from his face off with Naruto. Naruto jumped back and placed his sword at his side and charged at Kabuto again. Kabuto dodged the slash aimed for his head and Shizune hit him iwht a few well palced punches. Then she followed it up with a kick to the face. Kabuto groaned as he caught himself.

"I am not about to lose to some two bit loser and a little whore!" he yelled.

Naruto growled as he heard that. He could take many things, but insulting one of his friends was not one of them. Naruto put Bloody Sand in his teeth and did more hands signs. Another sword appeared in flame this time. It was a long reddish colored blade with the image of a phoenix on the bottom of the blade. It had the words "Heaven's Phoenix" written in kanji.

"Time to show you what I really got punk," he said before he and Shizune charged at the silver haired traitor.

Meanwhile…

Tsunade and Jiraiya were both going toe-to-toe with the snake freak. Tsuande had managed to sneak up on the Sannin while he was busy fighting Jiraiya. When Orochimaru realized she was there it was too late. The Slug Sannin then flooded Orchimaru's arms with her chakra effectively ruining the coils in his arm.

The snake sannin snarled in anger. Orochimaru brought the Kusangi out only he was holding it with his tongue while it was still in his jaw. He tried to use the attack to stab Tsunade, but Jiraiya came out of nowhere and nailed the man in the side of the face with a solid kick. Tsunade then sent a super strong punch to the snake's jaw sending him flying.

"You're pretty pathetic without your arms snake boy," Jiraiya taunted.

The snake sage growled loudly. He hated being mocked. Especially if it was by the boy that always made a fool of himself when he was a little kid.

The snake man growled at his former friend and shot out a devastating kick. Well it would have been devastating if the move had actually made contact. Jiraiya switched with a log at the last second and then nailed the old snake in the back of the head with a kick of his own.

"You have got to start taking this seriously," Jiraiya said, "or you're going to die before you can meet your goal."

Orochimaru snarled again and was about to retort, but Tsunade came in again and gave him a decimating combo of chakra enhanced fists. Tsunade was inwardly grinning like mad. They were actually beating him. It was a good thing to because she was really starting to worry about her godson. She had seen the move he used with his hands. He had used chakra scalpels. If Naruto wasn't careful he was going to get hurt bad or worse.

She was brought out of her musings by a tongue wrapping around her neck. She followed it to find Orochimaru smirking at her. She grinned and using her incredible strength forced it off her neck. The snake gasped in surprise. Then taking hold of his tongue, and grimacing while she did, yanked on it pulling the snake with it. She drew back her arm and slammed it into the side of his face.

Back with Naruto and Shizune…

Naruto using Bloody Sand and Heaven's Phoenix blocked two more chakra scalpels aimed for his chest. He and Kabuto stood at another stand off. While they glared at each other Kabuto had to ask Naruto something.

"I have to say Naruto," Kabuto said, "I'm surprised you weren't surprised to find out I was a traitor."

"I had a feeling you were one from the beginning," Naruto said, "I guessed since you took the exams so many times. No one fails that many times on purpose. Plus some of the info you had on those information cards was confidential. I decided not to tell anyone since…who would believe the dead last?"

Kabuto chuckled, "You're smarter then your file made you out to be. Stronger too. We could use a fighter like you in the sound village."

"Sorry," Naruto said apologetically, "but I think I'll stick with my village."

Naruto then using surprising strength pushed Kabuto back and then crossed his sword in front of him. Then he swung both saying, **"Two sword style: Hawk Wave!"**

There was a massive gust of wind that knocked Kabuto back bit. Naruto took advantage of the medic ninja's disorientation and yelled, "Release!"

Naruto felt the gravity seals on his lift up and he felt his weight decrease. He also made amental note to increase the weight when he got back to Konoha. He smirked and sped at Kabut with his sword drawn back ready to swing. Kabuto saw this coming and formed chakra scalpels in both his hands. Naruto saw this and held both his swords in front of his pointing up like horns on a rhino. The he lunged forward spinning and called out his move, **"Two sword technique: Rhino Cycle!"**

Kabuto gasped as he had not been ready for an attack such as this. He jumped back and then to the side to avoid the move, but Kabuto's arm didn't get out of the way fast enough and he got a large gash going down his left arm.

Kabuto clutched his now cut arm in pain. He groaned loudly. His arm was healing, but it was at a much slower rate. He growled again and looked at Naruto with a growing anger. He was not about to lose to this little squirt.

Naruto knew he had to end this so he could help his godparents. He gave a look to Shizune who nodded. The two charged. Kabut dodged some poison needles from Shizune. Naruto made a clone and gave it Bloody Sand. The clone went after Kabuto and Naruto stayed in his spot. Meanwhile Shizune used her chakra to short out Kabuto's nervous system. In other words he couldn't move right. Kabuto then noticed the clone Bloody Sand running at him. The clone yelled, **"One Sword Style: Lion Song!"**

The clone vanished and reappeared behind Kabout and a lion's roar echoed through the battle ground. Kabout screamed as the lash of energy appeared and blood sprayed from the wound. Kabuto saw Naruto focusing his chakra and that the sword he was using was glowing.

Orochimaru wasn't fairing as well either. He looked over to see his assistant in pain. He growled as he knew he would have to bring him out.

"Kabuto!" he yelled.

Kabuto, despite his pain, got up. He saw Naruto rushing at him with the now glowing sword. He jumped up and hit Naruto in the shoulder with a chakra scalpel. Naruto screamed in pain. Shizune ran to Naruto's side as he fell to the ground and Kabout ran to his master. After bobbing and weaving past Jiraiya and Tsuande he grabbed his master. He jumped back and landed a few feet from the two. He lifted Orochimaru's sleeve to reveal a tattoo and smeared some blood on it. Jiraiya and Tsunade and both knew what he was going to do. They both cut on of their fingers, did a few hand sign, and then slammed their hands onto the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

There were huge plumes of they cleared it revealed Orochimaru on top of a purple and black striped snake, Jiriaya on top of a giant toad wearing a yakamata and smoking a pipe, and Tsunade on top of a giant white and blue slug.

"**Orochimaru," **the snake Manda growled, **"You know I don't like to be summoned."**

"Forgive us lord Manda," Kabuto said, "but we need you to help us destroy these idiots."

"**Fine," **the snake growled, **"but when this is over I expect one hundred sacrifices."**

"You ready to end this freak once and for all?" Jiriaya asked his summon Gamabunta.

"**Yeah," **the giant toad answered, **"I've always wanted a snake skin wallet."**

"Are you ready to end this?" Tsunade asked her summon, I don't know her name so I'll just call her the slug queen.

"**I am," **was all the slug queen said.

They combatants all stood in silence for a moment. Then the slug queen drew back her head and said, **"Acid Slime!"**

Slime shot out of her mouth, if you can call it that, at Manda. The snake managed to dodged the projectile. It hit a rock and the small thing was instantly dissolved to goop. Manda charged forward and wrapped around the slug queen. He started to squeeze but Gamabunta pulled out his sword and charged at the snake. Manda barely avoided the blade and the slug queen burst into a bunch of smaller slugs. They all crawled away from the battle and then joined together to reform the slug queen.

"We need some oil Bunta," Jiraiya yelled to his summon.

"**You got it," **the toad said as his stomach started to swell.

Jiraiya went through a few hand signs and called out, **"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs!"**

In perfect synch the toad sage unleashed a fire ball while the toad boss unleashed a lot of oil. The result was a huge fire blast being sent at the snake boss. The move made contact with the snake boss and sage. Jiraiya and Gamabunta looked into the flames to see what looked like a snake getting burned away.

'_He shed his skin!' _Jiraiya thought.

The ground beneath them started to shake.

"Bunta beneath us!" Jiraiya yelled.

"**Yeah I can feel it," **the toad boss said.

The giant toad jumped off the ground just in time for Manda to jump out at him. The snake wrapped around the giant toad and made an attempt to squeeze him to death. Fortunately for him Tsunade came out of nowhere and nailed the snake boss right in the head. The snake let go of Gamabunta. The snake then shot out it's tail and sent Tsunade flying.

"Tsunade!" Shizune screamed from her point of view on the side of the battle.

Naruto was still at her feet. Apparently when Kabuto hit him on the arm he hit one of the arteries. Shizune wasn't as strong as her sensei when it came to the arts of healing, but she was able to keep him alive. If he was awake he would probably be kicking himself over and over again for not being able to see past this trick.

Kyuubi was watching too and he knew he had to do something.

"**Kit can you hear me?" **Kyuubi asked into the darkness, **Kit you have to wake up! If you don't your godmother will die. Kit I never told you this, but when I attacked the village it was all because of this snake freak here. It's because of him that many people died. It's because of him that you had to be put through hell! If you want your chance at revenge this is your opportunity to take it! He's the reason you lived alone! He's the reason your parent's are dead!"**

As those words echoed through Naruto's mind something snapped. Naruto suddenly started to glow slightly. Then there was a huge burst of energy. It was a good thing Shizune sensed the energy before she was blown away and got the heck away from the boy. Naruto slowly rose up and opened his eyes. Both were now crimson with slit pupils. Naruto then threw back his head and let out a massive roar of anger.

As they heard it the battling Sannin and their respective summons stopped cold. They turned to see Naruto radiating reddish chakra. Suddenly it was joined by a brownish color. Beside him Heaven's Phoenix and Bloody sand both floated in the air. Heaven's Phoenix's blade shined bright before a crystal appeared on the hilt. Naruto may have been angry but it was a righteous anger. The sword sensed this and thus allowed Naruto access to it's full power. As for Bloody Sand it sensed only the rage and hate toward the snake sannin. The sword sent of a brownish chakra toward Naruto. It mixed easily with the red chakra making a brown and red twister. Naruto's right eye then turn yellow with four small diamonds in it. Then a black fox tail burst from Naruto's backside right above the tail bone. Naruto had master the first demon sword.

"**Orochimaru!" **Naruto roared in anger, **"It's time to die!"**

Naruto vanished in a sudden burst of speed. Then he reappeared in front of Manda. Naruto swung Heaven's Phoenix the blade lit up in flames and burned the snake's skin. Manda screamed in pain and then glared at the young blonde.

"**You little runt!" **he yelled, **"You'll pay for that!"**

The snake charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and calling on Shukaku's power yelled, **"Sand Coffin!"**

Sand burst from the ground and wrapped around the snakes body pinning it to the ground. Tsunade took advantage of this and grabbed Gamabunta's sword. With her incredible strength she was able to lift it. Then she drove it down into the snake's brain effectively killing it.

Naruto then formed two clones both of which had the same appearance as he did. All three of them charged at the snake sannin and his right hand man. Kabuto saw them coming and jumped. One of the Naruto's saw him and threw Heaven's Phoenix to one of the other clones. He jumpe dup and started focusing chakra into his hand. This Naruto jumped up and appeared a few feet in front of Kabuto. It was then that Kabuto saw the spinning ball of chakra in Naruto's hand. His eyes widened in fear.

"_Oh no!" _he thought. In his panic he didn't form a chakra scalpel and he couldn't doge while in mid air.

The Naruto in front of him pulled back his arm and shot the ball forward yelling, **"Rasengan!"**

The attack hit Kabuto hard. In addition all the demon chakra that was inside of it made it hurt even more. Kabuto was sent spiraling down toward his master. He hit the now dead snake boss's back and groaned in

pain as he looked up. He saw the clone that hit him vanish in a puff of smoke.

The other two Narutos jumped up in the air above them. Orochimaru was about to try and run. But the Naruto holding Bloody Sand saw him. Using the Shukaku's power he brought out a lot of sand and then crushed the snakes arms and legs. The snake sannin fell to the ground. The Naruto holding Heaven's Phoenix grinned evilly. He focused chakra into the sword and it burst into flames. The Naruto then held up the sword. Kabuto realized that this tiem he wouldn't be able to dodge whatever this was.

Naruto brought down the flaming sword and yelled, **"One Sword Style: Heaven Technique: Phoenix Fury!"**

As Naruto swung the sword a huge jet of flame was sent flying at the two. It took the shape of a phoenix and dove right at the two. Kabuto gasped at the strength of the technique. He didn't even finish his thoughts as the flaming bird engulfed both him and his master. As the flames dissipated it showed that Kabuto was barbequed, but his master, if just barely was still alive. The Naruto who performed the technique threw Heaven's Phoenix to the one holding Bloody Sand. It then burst into smoke. The real Naruto then descended on the prone. Sannin. The sannin tried to move but the sand that had crushed his limbs kept him in place. He looked up at Naruto who angry demonic eyes glared at him. He crossed both his sword and continued his descent.

"NO!" Orochimaru yelled, "I can't die here! I won't die here! I'm supposed to find the secret to immortality! I'm supposed to learn all the jutsu in the world! I'm supposed to-"

"**Die!" **Naruto roared as Heaven's Phoenix and Bloody Sand both burst into energy, **"Two Sword Technique: Heaven and Demon Style: Demonic Heaven's Castle gate!"**

Naruto brought both swords down on Orochimaru's chest right where his heart was. Orochimaru screamed as pure chakra and demon chakra both ran through his system. The two chakra's clashed and finally exploded. The result was the pieces of Orochimaru being scattered everywhere. Naruto stood on top of the burning dead snake. He slowly reverted back to his normal state. His eyes turned back to normal, but the fox tail stayed.

Meanwhile all of the other combatants stared on in awe at the strength Naruto held. Naruto panted in exhaustion. Since he had used the power of two demons at once he was going to be really tired. He looked over at Tsunade and said, "Hey Baa-chan, looks like you're coming back with us."

With those words Naruto lost consciousness.

A few hours later…

Naruto groaned as he saw white. He got up and looked around to see Shizune.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Shizune jumped a bit when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Well," she said, "after you killed Orochimaru and Kabuto you lost consciousness. We brought you back here so you could rest and regain your strength. I have to ask thought…where did you get that power?"

"The fox," Naruto said, "Told me the real reason behind his attack years ago. I got mad." He looked at his swords to see that Heaven's Phoenix had a crystal. "I think something in that moment caused me to master my swords. One of them anyway. Also with that rush of power I managed to kill them. I guess you could call it a temporary boost. After I calmed down the power left. Not to self: keep temper in check."

"Okay," Shizune said, "at least we don't have to worry about the fox getting out."

Naruto grinned happily. Naruto never did notice his tail. He was glad and it started wagging. Naruto didn't notice, but Shizune did. She managed to keep her head about her…for a few seconds.

"Kawaii!"

She jumped at Naruto and landed on him. Naruto cried out in surprise. The brunette began to pet Naruto's tail. Naruto stopped struggling and to enjoy the sensation. He actually started to purr. That was when Naruto knew something was wrong and he got Shizune off. She pouted slightly when the softness of the fur left her grip. Naruto looked at his backside and saw his tail. He followed it in a circle for a moment looking dumb, but looking really adorable to Shizune at the moment.

"Looks like I master two of my swords," Narut muttered, "Great two down twenty-one to go."

At that moment Tsunade and Jiraiya both walked in with Ton-Ton.

"Hey brat I see you're up," Tsunade said, "I guess that we can head out then."

"You mean you really are going with us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," she said with a grin, "I mean you did kill Orochimaru. In honor of our bet that means that I have to go back with you to the village. Beside's I get to spend some long lost quality time with my godson. Oh and by the way while you were out cold I excavated Kusangi from what was left of Orochimaru and I got what was left of Kabuto's head. Jiraiya put them both in a scroll. If you turn them in you can get a bounty."

"All right guys," Naruto said, "let's go home."

Naruto headed for the door. Unknown to him though his tail had a mind of it's own and when he passed

Shizune it swept across her butt.

"Eep!"

Naruto looked at her and grinned shyly, "Sorry it has a mind of it's own."

Shizuen just blushed and the tail disappeared via a genjutsu Naruto cast.

Omake 1-Orochimaru vs. Isom.

Naruto stood over the defeated body of Orochimaru. The snake looked up at Naruto in fear.

"No!" he yelled, "I can't die yet! I'm supposed to find the secret to immortality! I'm supposed to learn all the jutsu in the world! I'm-

(Oh shut up you big baby.)

Everyone look around to find the source of the voice.

"Uh," Jiraiya said, "Who's there?"

(Oh sorry. I'm Isom. The author.)

"Wait," Naruto said as he powered down from his chakra high, "You're the one who made this universe?"

(Not really. This is just my take on the universe.)

"What?" Tsunade asked.

(I can't tell you.)

"Tell us what you mean or I will find you and completely destroy you!" Orochimaru yelled.

(Just you try it little man!)

"Oh yeah?" Orochimaru said ditching his body and standing up, "Bring it!"

**(Author Style: Giant Crushing Fists!)**

Giant fist came down from the sky and then proceeded to beat Orochimaru into the floor. They continued to crush until there was nothing left but a pile of red jelly.

(Anyone else want to challenge the almighty Isom!)

Naruto: "NOPE!"

Jiriaya: NO!"

Tsunade: "NUH-UH!"

Shizune: "WERE GOOD!"

Kabuto: "NO!"

Ton-Ton: OINK!

(Good…whoops I forgot. **Author Style: Giant Crushing Foot!)**

A giant foot came out of the sky and squashed Kabuto.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

(I just didn't like the guy.)

Everyone sweat dropped.

End Omake

**Author's note please read.**

**So what do you guys think? I know this one was a little rushed, but I just wanted that snake dead. I mean he really tends to get on somebody's nerves. Also since Naruto's sword have special powers like they do in Maiden of the Bloody Rose's story I decided to give Naruto the ability to use Santoryu moves for it. For example: One Sword Style: Heaven Style: Phoenix Fury. The first part points out the amount of swords he's using. The second part shows what sword set it comes from and the third part is the name. Also Two Sword Style: Heaven and Demon Style: Demonic Heaven's Castle gate is a run of Two Sword Style Castle Gate. Since it use both light and Demonic chakra the two chakras fought each other which resulted in the explosion. The only reason it killed Orochimaru is because I think he has to be in one piece to ditch his body. Anyway that**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 7: Return, council, and new weapons. Oh my!

"So has the old village changed at all?" Tsunade asked as they group approached Konoha.

They had been traveling for a few hours and right now they were about a ten minute walk from the gate.

"If you mean that they are all mindless imbecilic idiots that can't see past their own hate," Naruto drawled, "then no they haven't changed."

Tsunade groaned to herself as she heard this. Jiraiya had told her about how the village had treated it's hero and how Naruto had been deprived of a family because of that. She also heard about how he beat Gaara and a Hyuuga prodigy. Jiraiya left out the part about him being under the CRA, but she would learn about that later on.

As they approached the gate the two guards at the gate saluted.

"Welcome Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama," they both said in creepy unison.

"At ease you two," Jiraiya said.

The group walked into the village and Tsunade grinned. Despite what she had said back in the town she was a little glad to be home. She had family and she could get those debt hunters off her back. Good thing too because that never really happened a lot.

The group headed toward the Hokage tower. As they walked a lot of things were heard as they walked.

"Hey is that Tsunade?" a man asked.

"It is. I wonder what she's doing here?" another man asked.

"Maybe the Hokage sent for her so she could kill the demon," said the first man.

Tsunade heard that comment ant focused a vicious glare at the two. The two men paled and slowly backed away from the group. As they walked farther Naruto heard some things from a few females.

"Yes," one said, "I heard that Tsunade has been called in to be the new Hokage. It's about time that the ladies got their due."

"I know," said another, "And there's Naruto-kun! Maybe I could get him to marry my daughter. He does need to revive the Namikaze clan after all."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. He knew that the civilian council must have leaked information throughout the village. So much for keeping his lineage a secret. Eventually the group made it to the Hokage tower and they walked into the old man's office.

As they walked in they were treated to the sight of a certain pink haired pain in the ears and a certain duck haired annoyance who were, get this, making demands of the old man. Well the duck haired annoyance was making demands. The pink haired pain in the ears was backing him up.

"For the last time boy," the aged fire shadow said, "I will not make you a chuunin nor will I order Naruto to hand over his techniques and weapons."

"But I need that power!" Sasuke yelled at the old man.

"Sasuke," Naruto said making his presence known, "I know you did not just raise your voice to the Hokage."

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, "I demand that you hand over those swords and techniques to me now!"

"I told you before Sasuke," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes, "I will not give you my techniques or swords."

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, "You will hand over your weapons now or I will-"

BAM!

Sasuke was cut off when Naruto suddenly threw up his leg and nailed the boy in the chin. The Uchiha was sent flying up into the roof of the office clearly knocked out. Naruto then pulled the Uchiha out of the roof and then threw him out the window. Sakura screamed at Naruto and would have run at him when she saw Tsunade she smirked evilly. After a few seconds she got impatient.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the pink haired girl.

"Aren't you going to hurt him?" she asked, "You saw him hurt Sasuke! He should be punished!"

"What I saw," the slug princess said, "was an arrogant brat trying to claim things that weren't his and being thwarted in his attempts."

"WHAT!" Sakura screeched, "HE HURT SASUKE HE SHOULD-"

BAM!

Naruto got sick of listening got the pink haired girl go on and on and on so he just decided to kick the girl in the face and sent her flying out the window. There was another crash heard as she hit the ground.

"Thank you Naruto," Sarutobi said with a thankful look, "Now the mission was an obvious success."

"It was," Naruto said, "but there were some interesting developments."

"What developments exactly?" the old man asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "we ran into the snake sannin while we were on the mission."

"Really?" the old man said in shock, "What happened?"

"He tried to et Tsunade here to go on with him to his village and use her as a medic in case he ever needed her. We all fought him along with his right hand man Kabuto and, how should I put this, oh. I killed them both."

There was a thick silence for a few moments and then it was broken by a very loud, "WHAAAT!"

The group in front of the old man had to admit that the look on his face was absolutely hilarious. His jaw was on the floor and his eyes looked like they were about ready to pop out of his skull.

"How did you manage to kill one of the sannin and his right hand man?" the hokage asked shock still clear on his face.

"Well," Naruto started to explain, "During the fight I mostly fought Kabuto with Shizune by my side. Ero-sannin and Baa-chan here fought the snake freak. Anyway in the middle of the fight Kabuto knocked me out with a chakra scalpel. From what I saw after that they summoned creatures for their fight. While I was out the fox told me why he attacked the village and told me it was the snakes fault. Obviously I got angry because of all he stuff that happened to me was because of him. In my rage I mastered two of my swords and gained a major chakra high. In my range and chakra enhance state I not used a move I made for one of my swords and a two sword move to kill the both of them."

Sarutobi was at a loss for words and was currently sitting in his chair with a look of total shock on his face. He looked at Naruto skeptically. Though he knew that Naruto was in fact strong there was no way he could have killed a sannin.

"Do you have proof of this?" he asked.

Naruto smirked as Jiraiya took out tow scrolls. He undid them and unsealed what was inside. Out of one scroll popped the Kusangi and out of the other popped the severely charred head of Kabuto. The Hokage turned pale as he saw both of them. After regaining his composure he looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Naruto," the old man said, "in light of this I'm willing to pay you the bounty for both Orochimaru and Kabuto."

Since his betrayal Kabuto had been given a pretty hefty bounty.

"Naruto," the old man asked as he looked at the boy, "how do you know you mastered your swords?"

Before Naruto could answer an ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama," he said, "the council has asked for the presence of you and all the people who were involved in the mission to retrieve Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage groaned. He had a feeling the council would try to get Tsunade under their thumb or at least try to get some more power out of the whole thing. He mentally smirked as he knew that this would be harder that it seemed and that with Naruto as an enforcer in this it would be a heck of a lot harder.

The group and Hokage went down to the council chambers where the council was waiting.

"Tsunade," said a pink haired council woman, "It's good to have you back in the village."

"It's good to be back I guess," Tsunade said.

"Now we would like to talk to you about your position as the Godaime," Koharu said while inwardly grinning evilly.

"What do you want to talk about exactly?" she asked, though she already had a feeling she knew what.

"How we are to punish the demon for harming Haruno-san and Uchiha-sama," a civilian councilman said.

The reaction was Tsunade walking up to the man and using her incredible strength caved in his skull.

Everyone stared at the woman with a look of shock and fear on their faces.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" she asked in a slightly angry tone.

The civilians did the smart thing for once and shut up.

"Now," the slug sannin said, "I want to know exactly why you want Naruto to be punished.

"He attacked the Uchiha and my daughter without provocation," Rose Haruno said, "he should be punished for harming them both."

"I witnessed the event," Tsuande said, "and the only reason Naruto hurt Sasuke was because we came into the Hokage's office and found him demanding things from the current Hokage. Then he demanded that Naruto hand over his weapons. Naruto did the only thing he could do and knocked him out to shut him up. The reason Haruno was hurt was because she started demanding that I punish Naruto for hurting her precious Sasuke. Both are liable reasons why he attacked them."

The council was quiet for a moment. They didn't have a leg to stand on in this case . They growled and glared angrily at Naruto who just glared back at them.

"Now then," Tsuande said, "since I'm the new Hokage I have one order of business: the removal of the Civilian council."

"You can't do that!" Yelled Rose Haruno, "We're the council! You can't just fire us!"

"I'm the one getting the title as Hokage you pink haired howler monkey," Tsunade growled, "Now those of you who aren't a member of a Shinobi clan get out." Nobody moved. "NOW!"

That got the civilians moving and they all rushed out of the room in a hurry like the cowards they were. After they were gone Naruto burst out laughing.

"It's about time someone told those jerks off," he said, "I'm just glad they're off the council cause they were major pains in the butt."

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, "as my last deed as Hokage I would like to give you these." He took a scroll that had the word Elemental written in kanji. "These scrolls," he explained, "hold some Uzumaki clan techniques. These are the low level ones. The rest I believe your father put in the Namikaze clan vault."

"Thanks old man," Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh that reminds me," Naruto said as he turned to leave, "I want the clan heads to come by my place around 6 tonight I'm thinking of setting alliances with you since I owe you guys for trying to adopt me when I was a kid."

"How do you intend on sealing the deal kid?" Tsume asked.

"You're just going to have to find out aren't you?" Naruto answered with a sneaky grin.

Tsume growled at not getting a direct answer. With that Naruto left.

Naruto walked through the clan district and found the space where the Namikaze clan household was. He walked to the middle of the space and found a large red spiral in the middle. He bit his thumb cutting it and smeared some blood in the middle of the seal. The ground began to shake and the a large complex rose up from the ground. It was basically as big as the Hyuuga complex. Naruto didn't have enough time to do a complete tour of the place. He search for a while and found the forge. He grinned as he walked inside and saw that everything was in one piece. He grabbed a few pieces of metal and fired up the furnace.

Later around 6...

The clan heads and their children walked toward the newly resurrected Namikaze compound. They had to admit that this place was impressive. Hiashi felt some old memories running through his mind as he walked into the place. As they walked in they heard a loud clanging sound. They followed it until they reached the forge. They could see Naruto with a pair of gloves on using a hammer to strike apiece of heated metal. Naruto rose up from his work and looked up at the families.

"Welcome," Naruto said, "Sorry but I ran a little late in some of my work."

"What work exactly?" Inoichi asked. His daughter looking quizzically at Naruto.

"I'll show you in a minute," Naruto said striking the metal again, "In the mean time the kitchen is down the hall I checked earlier and the food is still good. Help yourselves….and Chouza, Chouji if I find half of my food gone I'm going to blame you two and you'll have to pay me back!"

The two Akamichi nodded in understanding. Everyone turned and headed for the kitchen. Some of them felt like a little snack.

The group waited for 10 minutes before Naruto walked into the kitchen looking tired, but looking happy.

"So what are the conditions to the alliances?" Tsume asked.

"Not much," Naruto said, "I already know none of you had any ill intent since I saw that the adults in the room all tired to adopt me at some point. So all you need to do is give me your word and in return I'll give you a little something."

They all grinned. They all had a feeling that trying to help that kid out would come in handy at some point. They just didn't know how.

"Okay Naruto," the clan heads said in unison, "you have our word."

"Okay," Naruto said grinning, "now onto what clinches the deal. By the way I should tell you know these weapons are for the clan heads only. You can give them to your children if you think that they're ready or if they become clan head."

Naruto opened the box that he had brought with him. He took out a small scroll that had the Akamichi clan symbol on it. Naruto focused some chakra into it. There was a large puff of smoke and a really loud boom. Everyone jumped at the sound of the crash. When the smoke cleared Chouji and his father both had wide eyes. In the ground was a large black double sided red trimmed ax. On the blade it had the Kanji for Raging Earth.

"I take it a weapon like this is something the Akamichi could use," Naruto said as the elder Akamichi picked the weapon up. It was surprisingly light for something so big.

"I call it Raging Earth," Naruto said proudly, "The scrolls I had came with instructions for making all sorts of weapons. I decided to make one like this for your clan."

"It's beautiful Naruto," Chouza said, "but why call it Raging Earth?"

"Go outside, focus some chakra into the blade and hit the ground with it," Naruto said.

Chouza walked outside along with everyone else. They wanted to see what would happen. Once out side Chouza took the ax and focused chakra into the ax. You could tell it worked since the ax gained a brownish glow. Chouza brought the ax down and the ground shook. Suddenly the ground in front of him split. A thin wave of chakra was sent out and it hit a nearby tree splitting it in half.

Everyone looked at the destruction with dropped jaws. Naruto grinned at his handy work. He normally would gloat but he had to admit the Uzumaki clan sure did a real good job when it came to forging weapons. He made sure not to say that out loud otherwise he would sound as arrogant as a certain duck-haired jerk.

Somewhere else a certain emo sneezed.

"What else do you got?" Tsume asked with a feral grin.

"I thought you wouldn't ask," Naruto said pulling out two bracelets from the box, both of which had the kanji for Jackal on it, "These are for you Tsume."

"Ooh," Tsume said taking them, "Jewelry on the first date. How sweet."

Naruto blushed at Tsume's flirting.

"Focus chakra into them," Naruto said. Tsume did just that. As she did metal spread over her hands and formed iron claws over her hands. Tsume grinned at the sight of them.

"Can you make one for our dogs?" she asked. She saw much promise in these weapons be wielded by both the masters and their partners.

"I already did," Naruto said taking out a much smaller box, "one set for your dogs and two more sets to go with Hana if she gets to become clan head."

Tsume smiled toothily. The then grabbed Naruto's head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto's face now resembled Hinata's when she blushed. Said girl was also glaring holes into the back of Tsume's head. Hiashi noticed and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Ahem," Naruto said once he regained his composure, "for the Nara clan I have this."

Naruto took out another scroll from the box and unsealed it. Out came a very nasty looking spear. The shaft was long and made of a very dark looking wood. The head was made of a pitch black material that was serrated and looked like it could tear through strong armor.

"I call it The Shadow Spear," Naruto explained, "Obvious I know, but it was all I could think off on short notice."

Shikaku took the spear and examined it closely.

"If you want a real surprise," Naruto grinned, "Focus some chakra into it then swing it."

The elder Nara focused chakra into it and swung the spear. As he did a black shadow shot out and lashed out Naruto ducked just in time for the shadow lash to hit the nearby wall and leave a long gash along it.

"Whoa," Shikamaru said as he looked onward at the gash.

"If you come up with techniques for them," Naruto said, "you'll have to come up with them your own self."

Both Nara men grinned happily as they held their new family weapon.

"Aburame's turn," Naruto said, "I know weapons aren't really your style, but you guys do need to expand your artillery. Someone may learn a weakness in your clan and use that very same thing against you."

"Logical," Shibi Aburame, Shino's father said, "Insects must adapt to different situations. As will we to our future enemies."

Naruto grinned at eh man. He took a scroll from the box and took out a scroll for the Aburame. He unsealed and out came a chain with a weight on one end and scythe blade on the other.

"I couldn't really think of a name for this," Naruto said, "but since the Aburame use ranged attacks this could help you out. If you focus chakra into the scythe blade it'll extend and do a bit more damage."

The Aburame grinned toothily behind his collar. It was good thing that no one could see it because it would have been quite freaky to the other people in the room.

"Thank you Naruto-san," the Aburame said bowing his head.

"Just Naruto," Naruto said, "I hate formalities."

And finally," Naruto said reaching into the box, "the weapon for the Yamanaka."

He unsealed it and out popped a large scythe. This one had a long black staff with a bright red blade. The back of the scythe blade also had a few points meaning hitting it with the back side of it would hurt too.

"The Burning Devil," Naruto said as Inoichi picked it up, "Focus chakra into the blade and it lights on fire. Swing it while it's lit and flames leap from the blade. It should come in handy if you don't have time to use you **Mind Transfer. **and help you double team your opponent with the victim of your **Mind Destruction technique**."

Inoichi grinned. Then he remembered something. Only his, the Nara's and the Akamichi's' were able to transfer elements like that.

"I see you noticed that only you and the Nara's and Akamichi's weapons can transfer elements like that," Naruto said with a smile, "I know about the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. If you ever run into someone who knew how to counter the team attacks you have then you can pull these out and give them something new to prepare for."

The former and new trio's smirked as they heard this. Naruto had not only made their families a bit stronger they also made their team stronger. It was only getting better and better.

"Oh I almost forgot the Hyuuga's," Naruto said pulling out two scrolls.

"Why do we get two weapons?" Hiashi asked.

"I know that there are two different Hyuuga styles Hiashi," Naruto said, "the one you use and one your wife used. I made one for yours and for the one your wife and now Hinata will use."

Naruto unsealed the one for Hiashi and a brown sword with the Hyuuga symbol on it and the kanji for eagle.

"I call it the all seeing eagle," Naruto said, "It works like your Jyuken style. You can shut down chakra from your enemies. It's useful against Genjutsu and Ninjutsu users. Plus a little kenjutsu added to the family could never hurt anyone."

"And m-my weapon N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Her stutter had gotten better.

Naruto smirked and unsealed a pair of gloves these had metal running down to each finger tip and had a sharp point on the edge.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "I know you don't like to fight, but you are going to have to use these. From what I read from something my mom left her style was more of defensive type. This should add some extra punch should you ever go on the offensive."

Hinata took the gloves and put them on. She smiled and gave Naruto a quick hug. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"If that is all," Naruto said, "I've been working for a long time and I'm pretty worn out. I think I'm going to turn in early."

The clans nodded. They knew from watching other forgers that forging weapons, especially of this caliber, was very exhausting as they turned to leave Naruto called out.

"Oh and to my fellow chuunin, and genin," Naruto called, "I want you guys to start training your butts off. If you want to inherit those weapons and if you want to use them effectively you are going to have to be much stronger than you are now."

They genin and chuunin all nodded as they heard this. They had a feeling that they would have to be stronger than they were now. They thanked Naruto and left. Well the guys left. Ino ran back and gave Naruto a kiss and signaled "Call me."

As they left Naruto was approaching the box when he noticed that there was one scroll left. He remembered that there was one person who didn't show up. He sighed to himself he could just give it to him tomorrow. As he started to put the box up there was the sound of a throat clearing. Naruto groaned as he heard it and turned to see someone that wasn't invited. Two people actually: Sakura and Sasuke. With them was Kakashi who actually was invited.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked referring to his former teammates. He had invited Kakashi and he guessed that those two tagged along.

"We came to see what you were going to give Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto said, "but if you try and touch it I will hurt you both."

"Sorry Naruto," Kakashi said, sounding upset with himself, "I couldn't shake them and Sakura said she would sing if I didn't let them come."

Naruto paled at that. Sakura's singing voice was terrible. She once sang at a Karaoke bar a few years ago. Her singing is now used as a torture device in the interrogation department.

"Okay," Naruto said as he reached in and took out the last scroll in the box. He unsealed it and a long katana popped out. The blade was an electric blue and had the image of a lightning bolt running down the blade and it had the Hatake clan symbol on it.

"I call it, Storm Rage," Naruto said, "If you focus chakra into the blade it'll turn into electricity providing a more efficient cut. It's also useful for fighting people with a water affinity."

"Dobe," Sasuke said, "make me a sword like that."

"No," Naruto said, "I won't make a weapon for someone as stupid and arrogant as you."

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, "I demand you make a me a sword!"

"Yeah baka!" Sakura said, "Sasuke deserves a sword!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Naruto yelled making Sakura cringe.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, "I don't care if I have to kill you to do it! You will make me a sword."

Naruto had had enough. He growled his eyes turning red with slits pupils. He started to radiate red chakra and his killing intent shot through the roof. Sasuke backed away in fear and Sakura looked close to wetting herself. Check that she did wet herself since she now has a growing stain in the front of her pants.

"**Get…out…of my house!" **Naruto roared at the two.

The two turned tail and ran. Sasuke was silently vowing to make the council tell Naruto to make him a weapon. Sakura was going to tell her mother to tell the council to do tjust that then execute Naruto for threatening her. Boy were they in for a surprise.

"Sorry about that Kakashi," Naruto said.

Kakashi reached for his new weapon when Naruto jerked it back.

"Oh no," Naruto said, "you're not getting it that easily. I gave these to the clan heads because I owed them and because I knew that they and their children were strong. For you I have a condition."

"What's that?' Kakasi asked. He really wanted that sword.

"I want you to build your strength back up," Naruto said, "You've slacked off in your training. If you want to use this sword I want you to be back at the strength of an ANBU captain. Deal?"

Naruto held out his hand. Kakashi grinned under his mask and shook the boys hand.

"Deal," Kakashi said.

"Now if you need me," Naruto said, "I'll be going to bed."

"I can guess, " Kakashi said, "I heard that forging takes a lot of time and energy. Goodnight Naruto."

"Night Kakashi," Naruto said with a grin.

The two then went separate ways. Naruto went up to find his father's room. He walked in and then fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Meanwhile…

"So you're saying that the boy possessed a strange fighting style and impressive skills with swords," a shady figure asked.

"Yes," Itachi said as he looked at his boss.

"Hmm," the figure said, "Keep tabs on the boy. Getting his hands on the Kyuubi may be harder then we thought."

"Much harder," Itachi said, "I sent a spy to watch Naruto after our encounter. Apparently he called on some and great power and…"

"And what Itachi?' the figure asked.

"He managed to killl…Orochimaru.

The figure's eyes widened. Orochimaru was supposed to be immortal. How could a chuunin have the power to kill one of their former members. The figure smirked.

"That is all," the figure said, "if you find anything out let me know. I want to know if the boys power grows."

**That's all folks. I know this one was a little boring with a lack of fighting, but the bashing was good. Also I know Sakura and Sasuke healed fast, but I wanted them to get hurt and for a reason to find out what happened to the council. And don't worry Sakura fans she'll get her wakeup call in due time. Anyway for those of you who can't figure out who it was Itachi was talking to then you shall be hit in the face with a steaming hot apple pie. Anway see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 8: A new wielder and a new mission.

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had given the weapons to the clan heads and he was currently having a good time. He had been writing to Temari in wind country. As it turns out things were going pretty well over there. Apparently Gaara saw his life flash before his eyes when he fought Naruto. He apologized to his siblings and earned their trust. As it turns out the two were never afraid of Gaara. They were just afraid that they would lose their little brother to the monster that was inside of him. Anyway, Naruto had gotten tot know the wind mistress pretty well from her letters. As it turns out Gaara is actually being considered to become the next Kazekage. Naruto was happy for his friend and that things were going well.

Right now Naruto was walking through the village. He ignored some of the glares he got. Although he was trying to ignore the flirtatious looks from some of the females. He was nervous around girls lately because yesterday he had heard one girl talking about chains, whips, and not leaving until neither of them could move. Naruto had made sure to steer clear of a few woman that day. He was walking near a bar when he heard someone call out his name.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to find that the person calling his name was Asuma.

"Hey Chain smoker," Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Listen," Asuma said, "I heard a rumor going around that you killed the snake sannin. Is it true?"

"It is," Naruto said making Asuma gasp.

"Oh boy," he muttered then he looked at the blonde and said, "You might want to make yourself scarce for a while kid. Anko's had her eye on the snake's head for a while. If she finds you, oh man I don't even want to begin on what would happen to you."

Naruto nodded and decided to save himself some pain and ran back to his complex. Naruto was walking calmly through the courtyard when he sensed another chakra. He focused his chakra and sent it out like radar. It was something he had been working on. He felt some other chakra other then his own. It hade a fiery yet poisonous feel to it. Then he felt something and jumped out of the way before he was hit by a barrage of kunai. Naruto followed the trail to see Anko standing there…and she did not look very happy.

"Hey Anko," Naruto said nervously, "How have you been?"

"Don't "How have you been?" me you little runt!" Anko growled as she jumped down and landed in frotn of the blonde, "Why did you do it!" she yelled.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

Anko charged at him catching Naruto by surprise. The two busted through the door of the main house and landed with Anko on top pinning the blonde to the ground. She got in close to his face and snarled.

"Why did you kill him!" Anko yelled, "He was mine! It was my revenge to take!"

"I had no choice," Naruto said trying to calm the angry snake mistress, "If I didn't he would have killed everyone else."

Anko growled. She got in close to his face and hissed, "If I can't kill him…I'll just take my aggression out on you. Hot blonde or not you will pay for taking my revenge from me!"

Naruto knew he had to think quick or he was dead meat. He knew he was going to regret this. Naruto shoved his head forward and kissed Anko deeply. The snake mistresses eyes widened in shock at the fact that the kid she was threatening a few seconds ago was kissing her. Correction was now making out with her. Anko broke away or a bit of air. As she did Naruto drove a knee into her back making her cry out in pain. Naruto grabbed her by the trench coat and threw her off. Naruto took advantage of this and ran for his life.

Anko growled as she got up and pain subsided, "I'm gonna kill that runt!"

She did not like having her emotions played with.

Naruto was running down the halls like mad. The last thing he wanted was to be killed by some angered snake woman. He ran until he reached a room and ran in. Naruto locked the door behind him. He turned around an gave a calming breath to bring his heart rate down. He looked and saw which room he was in. he found that he was in his trophy room. Naruto had gotten a few things in his short career as a ninja. He looked and saw a large cleaver like sword. The sword that belonged to Zabuza Momochi: The Demon of the Bloody Mist. Naruto at the man's request took his sword and put it here. He felt bad putting such a weapon away to gather dust, but heavy weapons were not really his forte. He then saw on the shelf next to the sword the shattered mask of a hunter nin. Naruto had taken this from Haku, Zabuza's so called tool. Naruto took the mask a reminder of the brief friendship the two had. Naruto saw Kusangi perched on the shelf next to it.

"Old memories?" said a voice behind him.

Naruto looked to see Anko before turning back to them, "Yeah just some old…wait! You!"

Anko tackled Naruto again and pinned him again. This time to have his legs pinned as well as his arms and making sure she kept her head a good distance so he couldn't kiss her. Anko grinned sadistically as snakes came out of her sleeves and bound Naruto's arms and legs. She reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. Anko raised the kunai when..

"Stop." said a silent voice.

Anko looked around and then looked down at the kid, "You say something?"

Naruto shook his head no.

It was then that Anko noticed that the Kusangi was giving off a slightly glow. Naruto noticed it too. The snakes on the blonde's wrists and ankles slithered off and got a good distance away from the two. Anko got up and walked over to the sword of her former sensei. As she approached the glow got slightly brighter. Anko reached out and then touched it. As it did there was bright flash of purple chakra. Naruto covered his eyes and looked to see that Anko was now holding two swords. One had a green blade and the hilt made the blade look like it was coming out of a small green snake's mouth complete with fangs. Abouve he snakes head there was the kanji for Emerald Viper. The second sword had purple blade and the hilt made it look like the blade was coming out of the mouth o f purple cobra. Above the snake's head there was the kanji for Dark Poison.

"Okay," Anko said, "What in the heck is this?"

"I read about this," Naruto said, "I think that sword was sentient. The reason it was glowing was because it sensed you as it's next wielder. I think it only changed that way to suit it's wielder."

"Cool," Anko said as she looked at her new swords.

"You know," Naruto said, "I would be happy to teach you my sword style, but there is a condition."

"What's that?" Anko asked.

"I'd be willing to tell you over dinner," Naruto said slyly.

"You stare an angered woman in the face and then you ask her out?" Anko asked earning a nod and from Naruto and she grinned, "I like your style. So tonight around six?"

Just then an ANBU appeared and said, "Namikaze-san the Hokage has asked to see you."

"Looks like we'll have to hold off on that date," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"It's cool," Anko said. She walked out shaking her butt making Naruto stare, "Call me cutie."

Naruto blushed and Anko giggled as she walked out door with her two new swords.

A few minutes later…

Naruto walked in to the Hokage's office to find Kakashi along with Team Gai.

"What's going on Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. He ducked to avoid a punch to the face.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "You and Kakashi here have been selected to help Gai and his team on a mission that they accepted yesterday."

"What mission is that exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To protect a movie crew as they film their latest movie in snow country," Tsunade answered earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Why are ninja needed for that?" Naruto asked.

"The client didn't explain," Tsunade answered, "I think he was a bit paranoid."

"But why me and Kakshi?" Naruto asked. This still wasn't adding up.

"Well," Tsunade explained, "Kakashi is up to his old self when he was an ANBU captain from what I heard from some people around the village and he knows snow country. I'm sending you since you do know how to handle yourself in rough situations.

Tsunade had managed to heal Lee after his fight with Gaara. He was up to fighting strength, but he was still recovering. If he got in over his head he was going to wind up painting the snow red.

"Okay I'm in," Naruto said.

"Good," Tsunade said with a smile, "You'll meet with a boat driver to take you to where we last heard from them. Oh and be sure to dress warmly."

The two left and Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"You've been training haven't you?" Naruto asked as the two made their way to where to find their boat.

"I have," Kakashi said, "I wanted to make sure I could get that sword as soon as I to."

Naruto grinned at the one eyed man. Then he took out a scroll and unsealed Storm Rage. It was currently in a sheath that had the image of a wolf's head at the top and the image of lightning going down. He handed it to Kakashi who took it grinning like mad though you couldn't tell due to the mask.

After a few minutes they arrived at their boat and rode off to snow country. It took them a day and they arrived at snow country. Naruto had switched his normal attire for a coat and shoes instead of the normal sandals. He ha on a cloak that helped cover the scrolls for his swords.

Kakashi didn't really have that much of a difference in attire except for a scarf he now wore around his neck. The two found that he spot that team Naruto saw the large ship that had been used to transport the team, the client and all of the movie crew. He also saw a caravan that would be transporting all the equipment and the people.

The boat arrived and a man with glasses walked up to them.

"You must be the back up that that strange man told us was coming," the man said, "My name is Asama."

"Naruto," Naruto said holding out his hand, "The scarecrow is Kakashi."

The man just eye smiled at the guy creeping him out.

"So where are the others?" Kakashi asked.

"Inside the caravan," Asama answered, "They've been waiting for you."

The two made their way to the caravan. When they entered they were greeted to the sight of Team Gai and a black haired woman. She wore the attire that seemed similar to a princess.

"Hey guys," Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Naruto," Ten-Ten said with a happy smile and a quick hug.

"Yosh! Naruto it is good to you are still as youthful as ever!" Lee said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Namikaze-san," Neji said.

"Please," Naruto said, "Just Naruto. I hate formalities. So what happened that made you call for back up. It's just a movie crew."

"That was before we realized what was really going on," Gai said getting serious.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"This," Gai said pointing at the woman, "is Princess Koyuki. Daughter of the daimyo of the land of snow."

"I had a feeling it was something like this," Kakashi said.

The woman looked up and saw Kakashi, "You," she said, "You're that ANBU that saved me when my father was murdered."

"Yes," Kakashi said eye-smiling at the girl, "Now why is it you called for back up?"

"Well," Neji said, "we were filming a scene for the movie when we were attacked by a group of snow ninja. They wore a strange armor that kept Ten-Ten from hurting them with her projectiles. It also seemed to stop my fighting style from hitting their chakra points. It seemed like the only way we can get them is if we engage them in hand to hand combat. There jutsu even seemed enhanced by it."

"Chakra armor," Kakashi stated, "It seems to be stronger than before, and this jutsu enhancement feature is something new. They must have added that recently."

"Hey," Naruto said speaking up, "Was there anything that their armor had in common like a piece that was copied on each?"

The team was quiet until Ten-Ten realized something, "Yeah," she said grinning, "They each had a yin-yang symbol in one spot on their armor."

"What are you getting at Naruto?" Lee asked.

"From what I can tell that might be a weak spot," Naruto said, "I think that why they all had the same symbol. If you find that spot on them then hit it."

The team all nodded. They knew that if they fought them to aim for that spot. Naruto smirked to himself as the caravan started to move along the way. There was move he had been dying to try. The group traveled for a quite some time. All the while Koyuki sat in silence. At one point the gang rested along an old train track to let a few people give back to nature.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto said to the old scarecrow, "I was wondering what happened to Koyuki and why does she seem so against going here?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "It all started when she was a girl. Her father was murdered by her uncle Doto when he started an uprising. From what I can tell the man wanted the families treasure and was willing to do anything to get it."

Naruto shook his head slightly to himself as he heard it. It seems that some people would just do anything to get money and/power.

Back in Konoha a certain emo punk, a one-eyed one-armed war hawk, a pink haired woman, and two very old geezers sneezed.

'_Someone must be talking about me,' _they all thought in unison.

As everyone started to get back to the caravan one of the crew ran up to them.

"Sir!" he yelled, "Koyuki ran away again!"

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"She did the same thing when this whole thing started," Gai said, "She really didn't want to come back here."

"Okay," Kakashi said, "Everyone spread out. If you find her bring her back to the caravan."

"Right," everyone said in unison.

As Naruto headed off he felt something nagging at the back of his mind.

'_My idiot and banshee senses are tingling,' _Naruto thought, _'I think those idiots are trying something dumb again. Oh well just so long as he gets hurt I don't' care.'_

Back in Konoha…

"What do you mean you won't make Naruto make me weapons?"

Tsunade was having a major headache at the moment. Sasuke came in with his usual smirk and demanding that she make Naruto make him a sword or any weapon like he did the clan heads and Kakashi. Tsunade said no of course and lead her to the following argument. Her headache was getting worse and she was getting very irritable.

"I mean," Tsunade said doing her best to keep her patience about her, "I won't make Naruto make you a weapon because it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest only yours."

"Then I'll go to the council," Sasuke said as that had always worked in the past. He was caught by surprise when the female kage smiled at him deviously.

"Don't even bother," she said, "Didn't you hear? The civilian council and advisors were all laid off. They don't' have any position of power anymore. In other words you won't be able to get anything from anyone in this village. So too bad runt!"

Sasuke glared at the woman. And Tsunade leveled a glare right back at him. The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke turned around and stormed out the door.

Tsunade then reached under the desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. She down the whole thing in one go.

Back in the land of snow….

Koyuki was running through the snow and trees. In all honesty running away from a caravan that had food and warmth was probably not he best idea in the world, but she just didn't want to go back to her old home. She had stopped to catch her breath leaning against a tree.

"You really are pathetic," said a voice causing her to jump.

She spun around to see Naruto standing behind her. He had an annoyed look on your face.

"Don't bother running," Naruto said, "You can try all you want, but I'll just keep finding you and dragging you back. So are you going to comply or am I going to have to wrap you in ninja wire and drag you back?"

Koyuki gave a grunt of defeat. Naruto just grinned at her. He walked over picking her up bridal style making the woman blush slightly and the started to head back for the caravan.

Back at the caravan. The crew was packing up their gear.

"Do you think Koyuki will be okay?" one of the workers asked the director.

"If I know those ninja they will be just fine," the director said, "and as a bonus if we run into those snow ninja again we can use the footage in the movie."

Suddenly the ice around the tracks started to melt. Everyone looked down at the tracks that were now ice free.

"What's going on?" One of the workers asked.

"Chakra," Asama said, "it's running through the tracks and melting the ice, but then that would mean…"

"Everyone get off the tracks now!" the director yelled, "Something's coming this way and fast!"

With Naruto Koyuki…

Naruto was now hefting the actress onto his back. It was good thing that Naruto trained his arms because some of the moves he used in the Santoryu sword style put a lot of strain on a person's arms. It was probably that plus his leg strength that allowed him to lift the woman with such ease.

"So you going to try and run away again?" Naruto asked.

"What if I am?" Koyuki asked the blonde.

"If you do," Naruto said, "then I get the chance to try out a new move involving ninja wire and some very gross slime."

That was when Naruto heard something coming down the tunnel. Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he realized that it was in fact a very big train. Naruto could do the only thing that managed to go through his mind at the moment. He ran like heck.

"Why are you even bothering to run?" Koyuki yelled at he boy, "We're going to die anyway!"

"Will you shut up already?" Naruto growled, "I've heard people say that to me all my life, and just like them I'm going to prove you wrong!"

Naruto then started to pump chakra into his legs to get a little extra speed. It worked as he started to pull ahead of the train a little. A few seconds later the two arrived at the end of the tunnel. Naruto then jumped to the side of the tracks to avoid getting crushed by the train. After they jumped out of the way the thing came to a screeching halt. Naruto and Koyuki lay in the snow. Naruto then to Koyuki's complete and total surprise started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"When you look death in the face like that," Naruto said, "you start to laugh at the fact that you managed to beat it."

Koyuki was silent as she just stared at the boy.

At that moment four figures appeared on the train. Three males and one female. The first male was tall and thin with silver hair and had on a strange suit. Naruto noticed that he had a yin-yang symbol on his shoulder as did one of the other males. The male mentioned was rather large man with a mechanical device on his arm. The only female among them was also tall and had pink hair reminding him of a certain pink haired banshee.

'_I hope she's not like her,' _Naruto thought as he looked at the woman.

The final figure was a broad muscled man wearing regal looking clothes. Koyuki looked at the man with a look of shock and fear on her face.

"I take it that he is your uncle Doto," Naruto said as he saw the terrified look on the princess's face.

"I happen to be," said the man, "Now would you be so kind as to hand over my niece so I can have a little discussion with her."

"Sorry old man," Naruto growled as he went through hand signs and drew out two swords, "But I don't hand over princesses to evil tyrants. It's not in my job description."

At that moment the others showed up.

"Roga," Kakashi growled as he saw the man with silver hair.

"Hatake," Roga grinned as he saw the masked man, "I see you got a new toy. Let's see if you can use them."

Doto knew that this was going to result in a fight and said, "I'll let you play. I'll wait for you to finish."

Doto was then lowered down back into the train and was currently safe seeing the genin, chuunin and jonin present had to double team to take on their enemies. The larger man jumped down and Naruto stood at the ready with both swords at the ready. The larger man noticed an interesting design on both. The first one was Shadow Fox. The second though was new one. It had a bluish blade with the image of two tails at the bottom of the blade and the kanji for Twin Fireballs in kanji.

"Nice swords little man," the large man said, "Let's see if you know how to use them."

The large man gripped his mechanical arm and the hand shot off. Naruto jumped to the side. He swung Twin Fireballs and cut the string that kept it attached. Naruto then charged at eh man both swords drawn. He swung one and it made contact with the armor resulting in a loud clang. The two then held each other in a grappling contest.

Ten-Ten was fighting the female of the snow ninja. Instead of throwing things though she was keeping it close with a Bo-staff. Each time she hit she was trying to make a shot for the ting yang mark. Unfortunately it was hard to reach because the thing was on her back instead of her shoulder like her comrades. The woman then grabbed the staff in one hand and then she grabbed and lifted Ten-Ten up by the throat.

"I grow tired of this you brat," the woman growled, "Did you really think that you would be able to beat me that easily?"

"I wasn't trying to beat you," Ten-Ten said, "Just distracting you."The woman rose an eyebrow just in time for Neji to come up from behind and sink a kunai into the symbol on her back. The symbol shattered revealing an orb. Neji made a quick shot to her back making her drop Ten-Ten due to the pain and he attacked a quick explosive note to the orb. She growled and glared at the two with a look that promised pain.

Meanwhile Lee had joined into the fight Lee. Naruto jumped back and put away his swords. He grinned at he man which managed to frustrate the man. The large man charged. Though his mechanical arm couldn't be shot it could still make a nasty club. Lee jumped up and yelled, **"Leaf Hurricane!"**

The kick made contact with the symbol on the man's shoulder cracking it.

"Nice one Lee," Naruto said, "Now it's my turn."

Naruto ran at the man and sent a kick to the man's face.

"**Neck!"**

The man hit the ground on his back, but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"**Shoulder!" **A strong kick hit the man in the shoulder and made him yell out in pain.

"**Ribs! Saddle! Chest! Legs!"**

The first one hit him in the back, the second one knocked him down the to the ground, the third formed a few cracks in the ground, and the final one made the man roll backwards a bit. Naruto looked at Lee who nodded. During the ride here on the caravan the two came up with an idea for a move and a plan should they get attacked by these guys again. Lee nodded and then ran up the side of the mountain using his speed.

"Hey fat man," Naruto said, "Is that all you got?"

The man growled menacingly and charged at Naruto with the intent to flatten him. Naruto just stood their hands crossover his chest under his cloak. Then he called out, **Anti-Manner Kick Course!"**

Naruto's leg shot straight up and nailed the man in the chin sending him flying up. Naruth then used his own speed and ran up the side of the mountain.

"Now you two!" he yelled down to Ten-Ten and Neji as they were in on it.

Ten-Ten grabbed the pink haired girl and spun her around then she focused chakra into the explosive tag on her back. Then the thing exploded it sent Ten-Ten back a bit and sent he snow ninja flying screaming as she did.

Naruto saw her coming. He and Lee were now above the man they were fighting. The two stood back to back and locked arms. Then they shot off the side using their leg strength and aimed themselves at the snow ninaj. Then they both called out, **"Double High Grade Mince Meat!"**

The tow sent out multiple random kicks that sent the man flying at the pink haired woman. As they made contact the both of the orbs in their armor reachted and resulted in a weird light show just before and explosion. The to now lay on the ground either dead or out cold. It was hard to tell.

Meanwhile Gai and Kakashi were double teaming Roga. Kakashi was using his sword with surprising efficiency since ha hadn't used one for a really long time. Raiga was trying to dish out some damage with a jutsu, but Gai kept getting in the way. Finally Kakashi decided to try out the feature in his sword. Kakashi closed his eyes as he focused his chakra into the blade of the sword which started to crackle with electricity. Suddenly the sword started to give off the chirping sound of the Raikiri. Roga heard it and grinned. He knew his armor would be able to take it. It was then that something strange happened. Instead of it just going like the Raikiri it began to focus and gave off a screeching sound. Kakashi didn't have any idea what the heck was going on, but he decided to go with it. He charged at Roga.

Roga panicked and managed to knock the taijutsu specialist away. The he went through hand signs and yelled, **"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!"**

The snow on the mountain started to fall and formed large wolves. Kakashi grinned under his mask and dodged each wolf. The last one came close to him and would have crunched him if it weren't for a large rock that came out of nowhere and flattened the massive thing. Kakashi didn't have any time to wonder what just happened. He swung his sword and cut through the chakra field that was up that protected the ninja in front of him. The symbol on his arm shattered and Roga jumped back.

"Do you think that's going to stop me?" he asked.

"No," Kakashi said as he vanished and reappeared behind Roga, "But this should!"

He grabbed onto Roga and the n jumped in the air taking the snow ninja with him. The two flipped in the air and then dropped back down.

"While ninjutsu and genjutsu are useful," Kakashi said as they fell, "A ninja still has Tajutsu. You rely on that armor too much."

That was the last Roga heard before he met the ground. It may have been cushioned by snow, but it was till enough to make the guy hurt and knock him out.

Doto rose up from the train and saw that his soldiers had been defeated.

"I must admit I'm impressed," Doto said with a grin, "I never thought my elite's would be beaten by kids."

"Doto!"

Everyone turned to see a Asama wearing battle armor along with a lot of other men. All of them were people who were loyal to Koyuki's father.

"Doto Fukizame!" Asama yelled, "With me stand men who will folow your tyranny no longer. On this day you will breath no more!"

**(Author's note: I know I did this out of sequence, but I just wanted to give Naruto a reason to do something in this scene)**

The men all charged at the train with the intent of killing the man who stood on top of it. Doto gave a nod with a sadistic smile. The side of the train cars opened and revealed a few snow ninja next to abunch of kunai launchers. Doto nodded again and the launchers fired. A lot of men were struck down by the projectiles. Soon only Asama stood. He was then shot down by one last shot.

Everyone looked on in horror. Naruto looked a the sight a dark anger burning deep within him. Doto laughed cruelly at the massacre before him.

Naruto finally snapped. He yelled out in a complete rage getting all to look at him. Naruto growled. He went through hand signs bringing out Bloody Sand and Twin Fireballs again. The genjutsu on Naruto lifted in his anger. Everyone's jaws dropped as the black fox tail came into view. Another shock was what looked like the ghost of a second tail along with it. Doto's eyes were wide. Was this kid a demon. Naruto jumped up in the air and called out his attack.

"**Two Sword Style: Demon Style: Demonic Castle Gate!"**

Naruto swung his swords and a huge blast of chakra was shot. Doto was smart enough to get off the train when the blonde jumped in the air. The force of the blast actually split the train in half. Everyone just stared in shock at the pure strength shown by the young blonde.

'_How strong is this kid?' _everyone thought at the same time.

Naruto calmed down. He then saw everyone staring at the tail on his backside. Ten-Ten looked about ready to explode with something.

"Out with it," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I know I'm going to kill my reputation with this," Ten-Ten said, "but…Kawaii!"

She leapt forward and started petting Naruto's tail. Naruto just purred and started to rub up against Ten-Ten since it felt really nice. A scream alerted them that Koyuki was in trouble.

Everyone turned to see Doto standing behind them with Koyuki under his arm. He too was wearing chakra armor. Unlike the gray suits that his elite's wore his was black and the yin-yang symbol was on his chest.

"If you'll excuse," Doto said picking up his niece, "me and my niece here have some business to attend to ."

The man then sprouted mechanical wings from his back and flew off.

"They're getting away," Ten-Ten yelled.

"Oh no they're not," Naruto growled as eh went through hand signs and took out Raging Storm. Naruto cut his thumb on the blade and ran it up the blade. Then he slammed it into the ground and yelled, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

There was a large plume of smoke. When it cleared it showed Naruto on a massive hawk.

"Follow those two!" Naruto said then he turned to his friends and said, "I'll explain later."

The hawk flew off after the two, but Dot had a really good head start.

After a while of flying the uncle and niece landed in front of a well that was in the middle of a large circle of ice pillars. Doto sneered and ripped the necklace that was around the princess's neck.

"Finally," Doto said grinning, "the treasure of the Fukizame clan is mine!"

He slid the crystal into a slot. And the ground shook. Doto grinned . If it was this kind of reaction then the amount of money must have been massive. Suddenly there was burst of steam and the temperature started to rise. The snow melted and grass and a few flowers sprung up.

"What is this?" Koyuki asked to no one in particular.

"A heat generator?" Doto asked, "This is the treasure of the Fukizame clan? Darn you brother!"

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Naruto riding on the eagle he summoned. Doto grinned. He found something that he was able to take out his frustrations on.

"All right kid you want to play?" Doto asked as he went through hand signs, "Then come on! **Black Dragon Blizzard!"**

Doto drew back his fist and let lose a punch that sent out a dragon made of black snow flying at Naruto. Naruto jumped off the eagle and landed safely across from Doto. Unfortunately Doto was faster then Naruto thought and wound up getting lifted up off the ground by Doto.

"I've had it with you brat!" Doto yelled as he slammed Naruto into the ground. Sending him under the ice. Koyuki called out Naruto's name as he fell beneath the surface. Under the ice Naruto felt the cold water freeze him. Naruto growled slightly as he sank. He wasn't about to die now! As he thought that a bluish purplish chakra ran over him. It formed a ghost of a fox tial next to the one Naruto already had. Then it burst forming a real one. Naruto still had some of the chakra from the second demon sword. It reacted with his will to live an resolve. Naruto had just gotten stronger.

Above the ice Doto was walking away when the ground started to shake. Dot turned just in time to see a lot of Naruto's explode from the ice.

"Pay back time jerk!" They all said at once.

"Grr! How many times do I have to kill you brat!" Doto yelled in outrage as he went through hand signs again, **"Twin Dragon Blizzard!"**

Doto fired dragons made completely out of black snow out of his hands. The two dragons converged and destroyed the clones. Doto grinned. Until he saw that there were two left. Obviously the original and a clone. One was spinning around like a top and the other was just standing there at the ready. When the one spinning stopped he had his arms up in a defensive position with one leg raised. To Doto's surprise the leg was glowing bright red and was giving off a lot of heat.

"**Devil Leg," **the Naruto said as he smirked.

The Naruto with the **Devil Leg** vanished from sight and the other one disappeared as well. He appeared in front of Doto in a handstand and yelled, **"Chin!"**

Doto was sent flying upwards and the Naruto who kicked him burst into smoke. The Naruto coming down on him had the **Devil Leg** straight up in the air and was ready to bring it down. As Doto grew closer he did yelling, **"Flaming Shot!"**

Doto took the shot right to the face and was sent flying down into the ground. His face was burnt from the attack and more the likely that plus the force of him hitting solid ice killed him.

Naruto's leg cooled off. He grinned and then fell unconscious due to the stress of both the attack and that he was tired from his second tail growing.

**And cut! Thank you for reading ladies and gentlemen. Wow this was the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you don't get bored with this.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude._

_**Chapter 9: Return Home, Dates, Secrets Revealed, and a training trip for all!**_

_Naruto winced as he woke up to the sight of a white ceiling. He always hated hospitals. One thing he always felt like he was in a prison when he was in one. Second some of the doctors had tried to kill him whenever he was there. And worst of all…they didn't serve any ramen. Though now that he thought that it seemed kind of stupid to him now. _

"_Are you all right Naruto?" a female voice asked._

_Naruto turned to find the source of the voice was Ten-Ten._

"_Yeah I'm fine," the blonde said as he rose up in his hospital bed. _

"_Hey Naruto," the weapons mistress asked, "What happened to your tail?"_

_Naruto turned back to see that he only had one tail again. _

'_What happened to may other tail?' _Naruto thought as he looked at his now alone tail.

"**Kit I told you the swords were sentient," **the fox said, **"The sword sensed your will to beat Doto. That's the only reason that the sword gave you access to it's full power. Since that's over it drew the power back."**

Ten-Ten looked at Naruto as it had seemed he had gone into a deep thinking trance as he listened to the fox tell him why he was down to one tail again. She waited until Naruto opened his eyes to see her looking at his inquisitively.

"Naruto?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered, "I was just deep in thought. The swords I have are sentient in a sense. It sensed that I wanted to have the strength to kill Doto. Once the fight was done and out of the way it took the power it gave me back."

Ten-Ten nodded as she heard him answer. Then she remembered that she had seen Naruto's leg glowing when she saw the fight from a distance. Her curiosity reared itself again.

"Naruto," she said breaking Naruto from his thoughts, "I saw that you used this move that made your leg glow. What was that?"

"That was the **Devil Leg,**" Naruto explained as he got up and put on his pants. Ten-Ten blushed as she saw Naruto's muscled chest, "It used enormous friction to heat up the leg and an cause extensive damage to whoever is unfortunate enough to get hit by it. The sudden burst of chakra allowed me to use it."

"What do you mean?" Ten-Ten asked. Lee, Gai, Neji, and Kakashi had come into the room and heard Naruto explain. They were curious too.

"If you use the move before you're ready it can burn your leg," Naruto said, "Even if you are ready it can hurt you if you use it too much or if you use it too long. I'm not sure I can do it again with how I am right now."

Everyone nodded. The dynamic duo nodded as well since they knew that certain taijutsu moves can inflict damage on the person who used it. It was important to know ones limitations. If you didn't you wold wind up killing yourself in vain if your opponent survives.

Later Naruto and the others came out to find a large parade going through the city that they were staying in. in the middle of it was what resembled a throne and on it sat Koyuki. The people were rejoicing the return of their princess. After the whole thing everyone went to the palace and had a huge after party. Most of which was spent outside in the garden. Gai was making sure to keep Lee away from any sake since the last time he some the result was utterly disastrous. Naruto was enjoying himas he drank and goofed around with his friends. Then to the utter shock of everyone Neji actually let himself unwind. He was laughing and having a good old time. Ten-Ten was just talking with Naruto trying to get to know him better while they were she finally got to ask about the hawk that the blonde had brought out.

"Some of my swords come with summoning contracts," Naruto explained to the inquisitive weapons mistress., "I channel chakra and use the sword in a certain way I can bring out the animal that im imaged at the bottom of the blades."

"I see you're enjoying the party," Koyuki said as she approached the group of ninja.

"We are," Naruto said grinning at the princess, "I guess you won't be able to continue your career as an actress huh?"

"Now," she said taking out a script, "Who said that I was going to quit being an actress. I think I'll be able to manage both."

"That-That script," Kakashi gasped as he read the title.

"Oh I almost forgot," Koyuki siad grinning at Naruto.

She bent over and kissed the blonde on the mouth. Naruto froze up for a second then he kissed back. If either of them had noticed there was a dark glare on Ten-Ten's face. When Koyuki broke away she looked in Naruto's eyes.

"That was a thank you for protecting me so well," she said smirking at the shocked and slightly embarrassed look on the blonde's face.

Ten-Ten growled slightly as the woman walked away and a group of kids came up begging for autographs. Before this mission she would have just ignored them, but now she was signing them with a smile on her face.

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade was going through her files. She had some feeling that there was something that she was missing. She knew that Danzo and the council advisors were all up to something. She just didn't really know what. After a few minutes of searching she found something interesting. It looked like a file that belonged to Itachi Uchiha. She read it and was growing steadily more interested.

"Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she walked into the room, "What is it?"

"I've been going over some files," the female kage said, "According to these there don't seem to be any mental reasons for him to try and kill his clan. In other words he was never crazy at all."

"What are you saying?" Shizune asked.

"I think," TSunade said, "That someone's been hiding secrets. I also found this." The busty kage took out a birth certificate. "This is the birth certificate for one Sayuka Haruno. According to this she should be Sakura's older sister."

"What are you getting at?" Shizune asked.

"I think," Tsunade said, "we just stumbled upon somebody's dirty little secrets."

Tsunade called in a few ANBU that to her knowledge were completely loyal to Sarutobi before he retired. Speaking of the old man. Since his retirement he has since gone to his clan complex and spends most of his time goofing off with his grandson and watching TV.

"I need you to search and find anything in the possession of Danzo that has anything to do with Itachi Uchiha. I also need some of you to look through some things of the Haruno clan."

"Yes ma'am," the ANBU all said in unison.

A few days later Naruto and his group returned home. As soon as they got home they were beseeched by a bunch of fans.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know?" a girl asked as she held up a movie poster.

All their jaws dropped as they saw it. In the picture was Koyuki dressed as princess Gale, a character she was famous for playing. Along with her in the picture was a picture of Naruto with two swords drawn and pointed down., Ten-Ten twirling a kunai on her hand, Neji with his Byakugan activated and in a Jyuken stance, Lee holding up a clenched fist, Kakashi with his new sword held out lit up with electricity, and Gai with is arms crossed. The background was a large mountain and above them in the sky was a transparent image of Doto with an evil grin. In bold letters at the bottom was the title: Ninja clash in the Land of Snow.

"Whoa," Naruto said as this settled, "Looks like we're going to be famous huh?"

"Yeah," Ten-Ten said.

"Well," Kakashi said, "I don't know about you guys but…I'm going to go see the movie I'm in."

"Hey wait up!" Naruto yelled after him as they ran toward the theater.

When they saw the movie they were surprised that they saw most of what the move portrayed in a regular princess Gale movie. It showed them the fight between Team Gai and the snow ninja and how they only managed to run them off with the damage inflicted by the combined taijutsu skills of Gai, Lee, and Neji. Apparently they edited in a conversation between the team and princess Gale where the ninja offered their services to help her along the way and to call for back up. Everything after that was straightforward from the train, to Doto's death. Though they cut the part out where Koyuki ran away. They even showed the kiss scene between Naruto and Koyuki. Though during Doto's death they changed the animation to where Naruto's leg when he used the **Devil Leg** to let out rays of rainbow chakra when it hit. 

As soon as the move was over Naruto was approached by Anko.

"Hey there kid," ANko said grinning, "I see you managed to make it big."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I guess you still want that date huh?"

"Yep," Anko answered.

When everyone who was in hearing distance heard this they felt their hearts stop. Naruto and Anko were actually going on a date together? A lot of people ran outside to see if it was the end of the world.

"So," ANko said, "Six o'clock your place?"

"Yeah," Naruto siad, to the purple haired kuoichi.

"See you then cutie," she said.

Ten-Ten was growing more jealous by the second. First it was the princess and now it was the snake mistress. What's next? A girl from the outside world comes and tries to seduce Naruto. She was going to have to make her move on him fast otherwise she would never get her chance at the guy.

After that everyone went home. The girls went to the hot spring to relax. They kind of needed it after a very stressful mission like that. Everyone spent most of the day relaxing. Of course Jiraiya got caught peeking and girls got all tense beating the snot out of him. They spent more tiem relaxing and then they all went home. 

Later 6:00 P.M…. 

Naruto stood in front of a mirror wearing a white shirt with black jeans and a black jacket. His hiar was combed making it only slightly less spiky and he had splashed on a bit of cologne. He grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. As he finished looking at himself he heard a knock at the door. He answered the door and nearly fainted at the sight. At the door stood Anko wearing a green dress with a yellow sash running across her waist. Naruto could smell the perfume on her and he liked the smell. The snake mistress smiled, a real genuine smile, and reached out and shut Naruto's previously hanging jaw.

"You're gonna want to shut your mouth kid," she said in an flirty tone, "You'll catch flies and that's a major turn off."

Naruto chuckled nervously and blushed slightly as the girl smiled at him. The two then headed for the restaurant. The restaurant in question was called The Jade Sparrow. It was one of the more prestigious eateries in the village and Anko was surprised Naruto could afford this place.

"How can you afford to eat here?" Anko asked as they walked in.

"You see," Naruto said, "When I got my inheritance it included a vast sum of money that both of my parents had. In other words my family is pretty much stinking filthy rich."

"Excuse me sir," the greeter said, "but I don't see your name on the list here."

Naruto looked at the woman. He had made a reservation long before he and his date had come here. He knew that she was one of the people who hated him, but he knew the best way to get past her.

"I think I can get us in," Naruto said taking out some money, "Will this do?"

The woman's eyes turned into ryo signs as she reached to take the money. As she was about tot reach it though Naruto closed his hand.

"Ah Ah Ah," Naruto said wagging his finger, "Table and meal first. Then you get your pay."

The woman growled slightly and grabbed two menus. She then lead the two to a booth in the back. After that she went to go get a waiter and/or waitress to serve them. 

"So," Anko said, "What were you talking about there being a catch to me learning your family style?"

"Well," Naruto said, "The only way for you to learn is for you to marry me."

"I'd have to marry you?" Anko asked. She was surprised this kid was bringing it up.

"Well," Naruto said, "we can either do that or you can come up with a style of your own using the two swords. I have seen people come up with their own style before."

As Anko was thinking this over a waitress came over. She was looking at Naruto flirtatiously since unlike the greeter she wasn't a hater.

"What would you two like to drink?" she asked.

"I'll take a sweet tea," Anko said.

"I'll take a diet coke," Naruto said.

"Coming right up," she said casting another glance at the blonde.

"So," Anko said as they waited for their drinks, "what would you recommend for a sword style for my new toys?"

"Well," Naruto said, "I'd suggest either a style where you strike fast and end your opponent quickly like the way a snake strikes when it's opponent is vulnerable, or a style where you bide your bide your time and then strike."

Anko was thinking it over. She was trying to put it all together. As she was in thinking the waitress came back with their drinks. 

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I'll have the duck with orange sauce."

"I'll have the sushi," Anko said smiling at the blonde.

After that the two just began to talk about how things had been. She had seen Naruto's movie and she asked what it was liket o star in the movie and if that is how things really happened. The blonde happily filled her in on what really happened and what things were exaggerated. When their food arrived they ate heartily. After they ate Naruto paid the bill and gave a small tip to the waitress. As they lef he slipped the money for the greeter. 

"I can't believe you actually gave her all that money," Anko said as they left the restaurant.

"I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that most of that was just chocolate wrapped up in a very convincing looking foil," Naruto muttered.

Anko looked at the boy then back at the restaurant. Then she laughed a bit. She grinned at Naruto and said.

"Kid you really know how to make people mad," she said, "You're not going to try that on me some time are you?"

"No," Naruto answered, "I'm not about to pull a mean little trick like that on my date."

Anko giggle slightly and wrapped her arm around the boy's neck. The two then walked down the road a bit and found themselves at a very interesting looking club. After a little coaxing from Anko the two went in. when they walked in there was the sounds of loud music and the sight of bright flashing lights. There was also a hint of danger due to the fact that there were a few bouncers around the place.

After getting inside the two immediately hit the dance floor. The two danced for hours and had the time of their lives. When it was over Anko was exhausted, but Naruto, who was a stamina freak, had enough energy to last much longer. He then lead Anko home. The snake woman looked at Naruto gratefully. She smiled at him as he held her hands in front of her home.

"I guess this is where I go home huh?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite," Anko said grinning, "This is the part where you kiss me goodnight."

The blonde boy leaned upa nd kissed Anko. Unlike the kiss he gave her to keep her from killing him this one was much gentler and he didn't use any tongue. The snake mistress wrapped her arms around the blonde haired chuunin as they continued to kiss. Eventually Naruto needed air and he broke the kiss. This in turn earned a groan of disappointment from the woman.

"Goodnight," Naruto said as eh turned and left.

Anko walked into her house. As Naruto left he heard her yell "Whoo-hoo! Yeah baby!"

Naruto chuckled to himself and vanished as he went home.

The next day Naruto woke up and was making breakfast for himself when an ANBU appeared via shushin.

"Namikaze-san," the ANBU said, "Your presence has been requested by the hokage in about two hours."

Naruto nodded at the man who then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto spent the next tow hours eating his breakfast, showering, and getting his clothes and weapons. As he was leaving he was approached by old man Jiraiya.

"Hey kid!," the old man said, "How are things?"

"Good. What's up with you ero-sannin?" Naruto asked as Jiriaya growled.

"Great," Jiriaya muttered to himself, "First it was your father and now you. I tell you there's no respect for a man of my profession."

"You mean peeking on women while they're in the hot spring?" Naruto asked matter-of-factly.

This in turn go at lot of females glaring at Jiraiya. The man took the hint and ran away followed by a hoard of women from the A.P.A. or the Anti Pervert Association. Naruto continued his walk to the tower when Jiriaya showed up again having narrowly escaped from the women with his body intact.

"So kid," Jiriaya said, "I was wondering…how would you like to go on a three year training trip with me?"

"A trip for training," Naruto deadpanned, "A trip where you will most likely abandon me to go do some of your research for your perverted book? You can count me out old man."

"At least consider it," Jiriaya said, "There are some pretty strong characters on the Akatsuki and you'll need to be really powerful if you wind up going up against their leader."

"And just who is that leader?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to find out you'll have to face him yourself," Jiraiya said grinning.

Naruto glared at the old man and decided to teleport to the Hokage's office just so he didn't have to deal with this perverted old goat. Naruto vanished in a sudden swirl of flames catching the old guy by surprise. This was an ability he acquired when he mastered Heaven's Phoenix. In the aftermath of the sudden burst of fire it left the old man covered with a bit of soot and coughing up a little bit of smoke.

"No respect," Jiraiya muttered as he spat out some soot.

Naruto reappeared in the hokage's office in a flash of fire scaring the daylights out of the people present. Naruto found that Sasuke and Sakura were both there as well. 

'_Looks like the hokage finally came to her senses,' _Sasuke arrogantly thought.

"What's up Baa-chan?" Naruto asked the older woman.

"I called you all here to share something with the three of you," the woman said, "more with these two then you Naruto. Certain information that was denied to these two for some very long years."

"What information could possibly be important to me?" SAsuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about the reason that your brother killed the clan?" Tsunade asked.

That got an immediate reaction from the normally brooding Uchiha. He looked at her like he was expecting her to give him what he wanted. And for once in the past few weeks he actually got it.

"This was found in a file in Danzo's office," Tsunade said as she took out a file, "Find anything strange?"

She took out a picture from the file. The picture was of Itachi's eyes when he had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Sasuke looked at he picture with a puzzled look on his face. That was when he noticed something. There was a slightly line around the white of the eye and there seemed to be a glare on it from a nearby light. That wasn't something the eye could reflect unless…the person was wearing…contacts.

"Itachi," Sasuke muttered, "was…framed?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "In addition he had to leave the village, but he was able to plant himself as a spy a gang called the Akatsuki. He's been feeding us information for the past few years."

"My brother never murdered the clan?" Sasuke asked trying to comprehend that the fact that he had been training to kill and innocent man.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "From this file I've learned that Danzo was the one who sent in a member of his root division, which was supposed to be disbanded. He did this in an attempt to gain your favor through offering you power and turn you into his puppet. The advisors were in on this little scheme."

Sasuke was currently thrown for a loop. He backed up a bit his hand on his forehead. He was having some trouble processing the fact that all these years he was just being used as a pawn by some cripple and two old farts. Sakura tried to put an arm around him to comfort her crush, but Naruto stopped her.

"He just learned a lot of info," he said, "I don't think now would be a good time to try and get close to him."

"That's not all though," Tsunade said getting the boy's attention.

"What else is there?" the young Uchiha asked.

"It seems your clan had a hand in the Kyuubi attack a few years ago," she said making the boy's eyes widen as well as hers.

"Danzo also appeared to be in league with the traitor and now deceased Orochimaru," the older woman continued, "Apparently he along with a few Uchiha put it under a genjtsu that made it go berserk. The Uchiha were planning on using it in coup against the village. If it had succeeded the Uchia would be in control of the village and all the other clans, Shinobi and civilian, would be treated as slaves."

Sasuke was thrown for another loop. He was sitting down in a chair a far away look on his face. His eyes shadowed by his hair. Everything was quiet for a minute. Then Sasuke broke the uneasy silence.

"All this time…" he said quietly then a little louder, "All this time…I've bene used and trying to avenge a clan of traitor?"

The lady kage nodded and Sasuke got up. right now he had a lot to think about. 

"Wow," Naruto said, "I guessed that the Uchiha had some dirty little secrets, but I never would have thought that it was going to be that bad."

Sakura was completely silent for once in her life. The clan that she had thought was so great at one time was actually just a bunch of traitors. Then she remembered that the Hokage said something about a truth for her.

"What is it you have to tell me?" the pink-haired girl asked thought she was starting to hope that it didn't have anything to do with her clan.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, "I trust you know of a girl named Sakuya who would be your sister if she were alive today."

"Yes," Sakura said, "she was killed by the Kyuubi attack."

"Not exactly," the woman said taking out another file, this one had the picture of the Haruno clan symbol, "She wasn't killed. In fact she was alive much longer than that."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked a little scared of what she was saying.

"I trust that you know of why Naruto was hated?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-Yes," the girl admitted after getting a questioning glare from the older woman, "My mother told me about he Kyuubi and how she killed my sister and my grandfather, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," Tsunade said, "as you know Naruto has very few supporters. A few years ago one of these supporters was your sister."

"She was?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "According to this your sister wasn't rally liked due to her connection with Naruto. A few days after she was found helping Naruto she vanished. No blood, no DNA, not a single trace."

"What does this have to due with my clan?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Tsunade said, "I trust that Naruto may be able to help you there. Naruto have you studied sealing yet."

"Yeah," Naruto answered his godmother's question, "Why?"

"This file holds instructions for a seal that can alter memories and delete old ones. I believe a seal such as this is on Sakura's person. More than likely around the neck or head area."

Naruto looked at Sakura then he saw her pink hair had grown back a bit. He walked behind her and moved the hair up revealing a strange mark on the back of the girls neck.

"I think I found it," Naruto said.

"Good," the woman said, "Now I want you to unseal it. The file doesn't says what happened when she disappeared. Maybe we can find out what did happen."

Naruto put his hands on the back of Sakura's neck on hand covering the other. He looked at Sakura who nodded at him in return. Naruto nodded back in focused his chakra into the seal. Sakura' seye widedn and her pupils went wide as she saw a memory that was sealed away.

_Lost memory begin…_

_Sakura looked up at her father and mother who had strapped her and her sister down to a table._

"_What are you doing?" Sakura asked as tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_This girl," Sakura's father spat, "Has been in league with the demon. From what we have seen you have too."_

_Sakura had been trying to befriend Naruto after he saved her from some bullies who kept making fun of her because of her looks._

"_No I haven't," Sakura tried to say but was slapped by her mother._

"_Don't lie to us," her mother growled, "We're going to turn you into the perfect tool to get back at that demon and get some status with the Uchiha clan's final member."_

_She nodded at her husband. Her husband went through a few hand signs and put on hand on both of his daughters stomachs. Both girls screamed in pain as the ritual started. Sakuya slowly began to turn to chakra and flow inside of her sister. Sakura screamed as she felt the foreign chakra enter her system. _

_Finally it was done. As she did her mother picked Sakura up and with a paintbrush branded a seal on the back of her daughter's neck. Sakura fell asleep as he memory was jumbled. She saw that the memory of her sister died and was replaced with loneliness of being an only child. Then her memory changed from Naruto saving her from those bullies to Sasuke._

_As she slept her parents grinned. All was going to get better for them._

_Lost memory end…_

As the memory faded Sakura fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto put an arm around her to comfort her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

The distraught girl told Naruto in a very sad voice what she had seen and what her family had done to her sister. As she continued Tsunade's grip on her desk slowly increased until it actually broke in her grasp. After a few more minutes of crying Sakura got up and hugged Naruto tightly sobbing apologies for how she had treated him. Naruto hugged her back and accepted the apologies whole heartedly.

"I'm going to take care of this," Tsuande growled, "What Danzo and the advisors have done counts as treason and those two have spoke freely of an S-rank secret. They will face execution for this."

Sakura nodded at the woman. Her previous sorrow gone and now replaced with an intense anger.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow," Tsunade said grinning, "In public. It should send a message to those who oppressed you that they shouldn't have done that."

Sakura got up and clenched her fist. She knew that she would have to face her parents for one more day but it would be worth it if she could manage to avenger he sister. It was then that Sakura remembered something. That voice that was always nagging in the back of her head.

'_Uh…sis,'_ she thought, _'Are you there?'_

"**Yep," **said a voice, **"I'm here."**

Sakura grinned slightly to herself. Then she got up, bowed to the hokage, and then went home. Though she wasn't really sure if she could call it her home now. 

Naruto decided to go home as well. He knew that he had some work to do.

At the Uchiha complex…

Sasuke stood above the grave of his father in mother. He looked at his fathers in disgust. He mother though…she was a nice woman. He knew that there was no way that she could be in on the coup against the village. He looked at his father's grave and spoke.

"You were my idol," he said, "All these years I wanted to avenge you and you turn out to be nothing like I thought you were. You're just a traitor who did anything he could to get power. I see that I was wrong with my life. I won't let them use me and I'll find a way to prove my brothers innocence even if I die in the process." He then turned to his mother's grave and spoke in a softer tone. "I don't know why you had to die mother. I'm sorry that I was the reason. They wanted to use me and to do it they killed you. If can hear me I hope that you can forgive me for how I've been over the years."

In the kingdom of heaven Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, started to cry tears of joy as she heard her son's words. She was happy that he now saw the truth and for what her husband really was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see a red haired woman smiling.

"Looks like your son has a chance at redemption huh?" the red head asked.

"It would seem so," the lady Uchiha answered smiling at her son down below.

Back in the realm of earth Sakura had arrived at home. Her parents asked her why the hokage wanted to see her. She lied and told them it was an evaluation for an apprentice. She told them that they would be hearing her verdict in a few days. The two parents grinned as they heard this. That grin made Sakura shudder. Luckily she didn't do it on the outside. Sakura ate her dinner and went upstairs. she spent the rest of her night catching up with the sister she didn't even know she had.

The next day…

It was the late afternoon and everyone had been called to the arena. There wasn't a fight going on that they knew of. It was then that they saw Naruto, Sasuke, and the Godaime in the middle of the arena.

"Looks like the demon is finally going to get what he deserves," a civilian said grinning happily.

"People of Konoha!" Tsunade yelled, "I have come across some very grave news…for the past few years there have been traitors in our midst!"

There were loud gasps as the people heard this. Others were curious as to who the traitors were. 

Tsunade truned and yelled, "Bring them out!"

Everyone gasped in shock as the council elders, Danzo, and the two elder Haruno's were lead onto the field in chains, or in Danzo's case chakra cuffs.

"In case you're wondering why they are here it is for the following," Tsunade said, "The council elders and Danzo are traitors for conspiring against the village. A conspiracy that lead to the near extinction of the Uchiha clan and the wrongful banishment of an innocent man. In addition Danzo allied himself with the nuke nin Orochimaru. The Haruno's are traitors for the spreading of an S-rank secret. There is only one penalty for these crimes…death!"

The crowd gasped as they heard that these people were going to be executed for things that they didn't even know were going on. They were also surprised that the honorable elders were traitors.

"Naruto. Sasuke," The lady Kage said turning to the two, "Since their crimes have effected you in some way you shall be the ones to execute them. Any objections."

Both of them shook their heads no.

Naruto brought out Shadow Fox and walked over to the two Haruno's both of them were then set down on their knees and had the necks extended for a clean cut.

"Any last words?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," Sakura's father said, "We hereby denounce our "daughter" and banish her from the clan. We would also like to say that the Shinigami will feast on your soul demon!"

"Not likely," Naruto said as he brought up his sword and then brought it down. A few people covered their eyes as the sword cut through the two civilian clan members. 

In the stands Sakura started to cry. The Haruno clan was gone. Like Naruto used to be she was a clan less orphan with no name. she felt an arm wrap around her and saw that it was Ino trying to comfort her in her sorry. She sent a thankful look to her former friend.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was glaring at the three in front of him. Sasuke was about to go through hand signs for a fire jutsu when Naruto stopped him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a puzzled look. Naruto grinned and reached behind him taking out a scroll with the Uchiha symbol on it. He unsealed it and what came out made Sasuke's eyes widen. It was a long black katana with the image of a raven on the bottom of the blade and the kanji for avenger written in white. Naruto handed the sword to him and Sasuke took it. As he faced the elders they began to try to reason with him.

"Sasuke please," Hmura begged, "we had your best interests in mind. We were going to make you the strongest Uchiha alive!"

"Yes," Koharu said agreeing with Homura, "We still can. All you have to do is kill the boy next to you."

"First of all," Sasuke said coldly, "I know how to find power, but I will not let the need for it corrupt me any longer. Second, I will not kill my teammate. And before I kill you I just want to say that this is for the death of my mother!"

Sasuke rose up his sword and in two swings cut the two elders down. After the bodies fell he turned to Danzo.

"This," Sasuke growled, "is for my brother."

As Sasuke rose up his sword a barrage of kunai were sent out at him. He jumped to the side to avoid getting cut. Then a bunch of ANBU with blank masks appeared. Each one had the kanji for root on it. They looked at the two and narrowed their eyes behind their masks. One of the ANBU picked Danzo up and the group ran for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled as he went through hand signs. Sasuke did the same.

Naruto: **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke: **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

The fireballs all shot out at the escaping ninja. Unfortunately the root ANBU took all the shots that were aiming for Danzo's back. Some real ANBU showed up and clashed with the Root forces. Unfortunately Danzo was able to get away in all the confusion.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as things started to settle down, "He got away!"

"He'll be back," Tsunade said, "from what the old man told me he always wanted the chair as hokage. He'll come back to try and take it."

"Yeah," Naruto said as Jiraiya showed up too late to help. 

"Oh man!" Jiraiya groaned, "I missed the execution."

"Danzo got away," Tsunade said making Jiriaya gasp.

"Old man," Naruto said, "I want to take you up on your offer to train me.

"Really?" he asked looking happy.

"Yes," Naruto said smirking, "but on one condition."

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked.

"That we do it here in the village," Naruto said, "and that you let the rest of the Konoha 12 train as well."

**Cut! That's all she wrote folks. I know the last part was a little rushed but I just wanted to get to this part already. Naruto's going to train along with the rest of the Konoha 12. I figured if Naruto can get a lot of power why not just let the rest of the group do it? By the way while we're on the subject…should I let the rest of the sensei's train with them along with Anko? And to give you something to look forward to in the next chapter here's a Naruto like preview.**

**Preview begin…**

**Jiraiya: You want to what?**

**Naruto: You heard me old man!**

**Ino: You mean we get to-**

**Shino: This seems most logical.**

**Lee: YOSH! LET US SEE THAT TRAITOR FIGHT US WHEN WE'RE DONE!**

**Naruto: You all up for it? All right let's go!**

**Next time: Rise of the Konoha 12: Real Training Begins!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 10: Rise Konoha 12: Real training begins!

"You want to include the entire Konoha 12?" Jiraiya asked in complete shock at what the blonde in front of him was asking.

The two were currently in Tsunade's office. He was explaining his plan to Jiraiya and Tsunade was listening considering whether or not she should go through with this plan.

"Yes," Naruto said, "We both know that Danzo will try and come back. We also know that the Akatsuki will try to make their move in that time. If all 12 of us train this village will have a great force to be reckoned with."

Jiraiya understood why Naruto wanted to do this, but he didn't understand how.

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" Jiraiya asked, "I don't really know that many fighting styles and I don't plan on making that many sages."

"You don't have to," Naruto said, "if I know my old man I think he has something hidden in the clan vault that could help us out."

"Okay," Jiraiya said, "but I don't know how we're going to do this in the village. There might be some spies trying to learn our secrets."

"I know," Naruto said, "I plan on using the training grounds underneath my home. If I remember correctly it can be locked up for a certain amount of time and we have enough provisions to last us that long in there."

Jiraiya saw the logic in Naruto's plan. They would be away from prying eyes and they could train all they needed to. Plus if the Namikaze vault had all the things that they needed then it was worth a shot.

"Okay," Jiraiya said, "Tsunade-hime what do you think?"

"I think that this is a good idea," Tsunade said, "No one will know what they will be able to do or the extent of their abilities. Naruto I give you and Jiraiya permission to take the Konoha 12 and train them for the next three years. This will qualify as an S-rank mission due to importance. Oh and while your at it leave something for their teachers will you? The last thing we need are our Jounin falling behind."

Naruto nodded. He got up and walked out the door. He had a lot to do. He only had until tomorrow til they could start training. In that time he had to convince the others to join them and figure out what they were going to train in. he was in for a busy day. Naruto then set out to find his friends.

The Inuzuka complex…

Naruto walked through the gate to the Inuzuka complex. Naruto walked through the main house to find Tsume in the living room talking with her daughter. She notice he had entered and she msiled at him warmly.

"Hello Naruto," Tsume said, "What's up?"

"Hello Tsume," Naruto said smiling, "Listen I need to talk to you alone for a minute."

"Whatever you tell her you can tell me," Hana said, "Right Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry Hana-chan," Naruto said regretfully, "But this is something that I need to discuss with the clan head and her alone."

Hana pouted slightly and got up. She smiled at Naruto before she left.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" Tsume asked her former playfulness gone.

"Well," Naruto said, "I'm starting training tomorrow in an underground base beneath my home. I know that the Akatsuki plan to make their move in about three years."

"And?" Tsume asked wanting to get to the point.

"The thing is," Naruto said, "I want your son and Akamaru to join me."

"What?" Tsume asked getting up.

"You see," Naruto explained, "if all three of us train at the rate we are then we'll all be ready when the Akatsuki make their move. Plus we'll have a few nasty surprises for Danzo in the long run."

Tsume was quiet. She was considering the pros and cons of this. She sat silently for a few moment's making Naruto wonder is she was ever going to answer.

"I'll consider it," Tsume said, "I should have an answer by tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. He knew that this was a big choice for a mother to make. He got up and walked out the door a new destination in mind.

Hyuuga complex…

Naruto walked passed the two guards at the door. They smiled gratefully at the boy. Naruto smiled back. He walked past until another guard stopped him.

"State your business," the guard said in a serious tone.

"I'm here to talk to Hiashi Hyuuga on an important matter," Naruto explained.

The guard nodded and said, "Head to Hiashi's office. He is currently in a meeting with the Hyuuga council. I warn you though he may be angry when he out."

Naruto nodded in understanding. The meeting with council before the civilian council was dissolved was a major pain. Naruto walked down the hall and found Hiashi's office. As expected it was tidy and very well organized typical of a Hyuuga.

Naruto sat in the office until Hiashi arrived. There was the sound of stomping outside and the door was opened violently and then slammed shut. Naruto looked to see Hiashi Hyuuga with a rather angry look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as the Hyuuga patriarch started to calm down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Hiashi said, "Those old bags of sand on the council want to brand Hinata with the caged bird seal and they want to marry you to Hanabi."

"They want to do what and what?" Naruto yelled.

"I know," Hiashi groaned, "I tried to overrule them but my so called father ont eh council overruled me and they plan on branding her tomorrow night. They also want to marry Hanabi to you and she wants to because of the power you showed. That council is tearing my family apart! What am I going to do? I'd sooner die then let my own daughter be turned into breeding stock for my own clan!"

"I think I can help you with this little problem lord Hyuuga," Naruto said grinning.

"How?" Hiashi looking at Naruto pleadingly, "How can I save my daughter!"

"Easy," Naruto said, "I'm starting this training thing soon and I want your daughter and nephew to join me. The other clan heads children are going to join in too."

"A chance for Hinata to grow stronger?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, "since it's under my home she'll be under Namikaze clan protection. She won't be branded with the seal and if one of those old farts on the Hyuuga council tries to pull something she'll deliver a grade-A butt whoop!"

Hiashi nodded and said, "I accept. Now I just hope that Hinata is willing to do so. If she is she will be there tomorrow. So will Neji."

Naruto smiled and left the room. He had to admit this was going quite well.

Yamanaka flower shop…

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said as the blonde walked into the flower shop.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said, "Can I talk to your dad?"

"What's up?" the platinum blonde asked.

"It's important," Narutro whispered.

"Hey dad!" Ino yelled, "Naruto here has something to talk to you about!"

"Send him in!" Inoichi yelled as he heard his daughter.

Ino watched as Naruto walked into the back to talk with her father. The door closed and she waited intensely for the blonde to walk out. She heard her father say something like, "You want me to what?" and she couldn't make out any more than that. After a few seconds the spiky haired blonde walked out of the door and smiled at Ino. He then left the shop.

"Ino," Inoichi said, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure dad," Ino siad getting up from the counter and walking in her fathers office."Naruto just made me a very interesting offer," Inoichi siad looking at his daughter.

The man then relayed th deal that he and Naruto had just made. As he did he daughter felt like her eyes were going to shoot out of her eyes and that her jaw hit the ground. She then threw her arms and yelled, "Woo-hoo!"

Training ground 10

"Naruto!" Gai yelled as he saw the blonde approaching he and is team, "What brings you here on this most youthful day?"

"Nothing really," Naruto said, "I need to talk to you and your team for a minute."

"What do you need of us?" Lee asked in his usual manner.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said, "How's that sword wound healing up?"

"Fine," Neji said, "Me and the other branch members are working on the counter seal for the caged bird seal. And Hiashi told me about the deal he and you made so I already know what you're going to ask. I also believe she's already told Shino about it and his father has already accepted."

"What is he going to ask us Neji-san?" Ten-Ten asked the Hyuuga branch member.

"I'm going to ask," Naruto started, "If you would join me and the rest of the Konoha 12 in a training session for the next three years."

"To train with your for three years?" Ten-Ten yelled asking the boy if he really meant what he asked.

"Yep," Naruto said, "We're going to need to be pretty strong if we're going to fight some of our future threats."

"Good point," Gai said as he was pondering, "I'll let them train with you if you only do one thing for me. Keep Lee youthful and make him able to surpass me at some point."

"Right," Naruto said, "I got to go take care of a few things."

The blonde walked away. And then vanished in a sudden flash of fire.

Meanwhile team 9 training ground…

"He wants us to do what now?" Chouji asked as he heard Ino.

"You heard me big guy!" Ino said, "He wants us to train with him for the next three years. You saw how strong he was after two months of training. With three years of it under our belts we could very well be invincible!"

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned, "We got more work. Although it will get my mom off my back."

"Yeah," Ino said, "Come on go tell your parents and hope that they say yes!"

"I get it Ino we need to tell our parents about this," Chouji, "But what about our sensei?"

"They'll understand," Ino said, "Besides I think Naruto will think of something that will keep them busy."

"Knowing him yeah," Chouji said as he finished eating his chips."

"Okay," Ino said, "You go tell your parents I'll tell sensei."

"Tell me what?" Asuma asked as he approached the group.

"Ino has something to tell you sensei," Shikamaru said, "Anyway me and Chouji have some business to take care of."

The two then got up and left heading for home.

"What is it you need to tell?" the smoker asked as he looked at the young girl.

"Well sensei," Ino said, "Me and the other Konoha 12 are going to join Naruto for a training session ofr the next three years."

"Really?" Asuma asked, "So what Gai was saying wasn't a complete and total crud."

"You know?" Ino asked.

"Yeah" Asuma said, "Naruto talked to Gai's team. From what I can tell Gai told all of us individually." the other teams have also started telling them."

"Wow," Ino said, "Well I'm going to get ready for the session. It starts tomorrow."

Asuma nodded at the girl. He did feel bad that he wouldn't be able to help his students reach high levels of power. He then knew that if they reach that power that they would be incredible. He smiled to himself as he thought this. He would have to find a way to help them somehow.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking out of the Aburame clan home. He heard that he had already been told of what was going to happen by Hinata. Shibi also agreed to let Shino join them and help them. Naruto grinned as he left the home. He had told all of them about the training trip and all of them agreed to train with them. Naruto was happy that they would. He would have a nasty surprise for the people who would fight them. He went home and sat on the couch and was in thought. Kyuubi felt Naruto's thoughts.

"**What's wrong kit?" **the fox asked.

'_I feel bad about taking the students away from their sensei,' _Naruto mentally told the fox, _'I don't want them to feel like they haven't been helpful .'_

"**How about you allow them to grow stronger as well," **the fox suggested.

'_How am I supposed to do that?' _Naruto thought.

"**Make them weapons or new jutsu or new fighting styles for them to use," **Kyuubi stated, **"And if I remember correctly you forgot that Uchiha and the pink haired girl."**

"_I don't know I if I can trust those two,' _Naruto thought, _'Plus I'm still upset about Sasuke being so demanding all my stuff."_

"**Then test them," **Kyuubi said, **"Test them to see if you can trust them and then offer to take them with you."**

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Naruto said aloud this time. As he said that he began to scheme on how he would test the two and see if he could trust them on this training trip.

A few minutes later at the Uchiha complex…

Sasuke was just sitting on his couch bored out of his mind. He was about tot fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door. He got close to the door and got ready. He sniffed and didn't smell any perfume nor did he hear any giggles so it wasn't any fan girls. He had been a bit wary when he woke up to find a few of them in is room going through his underwear drawer one night. He slowly opened the door to find a note taped to the door.

He took it off the door and read it.

**Dear Sasuke,**

**I need to have a word with you. It something important and I don't have the time to write the reason to write in in this letter. So do me a favor and get your butt in gear man!**

**Signed Naruto.**

Sasuke placed the letter on the coffee table and then ran out the door to go find his friend. He wondered what it was that he needed to talk to him about.

Meanwhile at some apartment complex…

Sakura sat in the apartment she was forced to rent after her parents disowned her before they were executed. The landlord here took pity on her since he knew that they were the villains and that she was a victim. He was kind enough to provide her with a place to sleep and stay for a while. She heard a knock at the door and walked toward it nervously. Some of the villagers viewed her as the daughter of a few traitors. A few people glared at her when they saw her. It was only a select few that did though because other saw how she was at the execution and knew that she wasn't as bad as her parents. She opened the door and saw a note taped to the door.

She took it down and read it.

**Dear Sakura,**

**I need to have a few words with you. Don't worry I don't see you as the daughter of a traitor. I just want to have a conversation. The reason behind which I don't have to the time to write down so just come down to my home so we can get this done and over with.**

**Signed Naruto.**

"_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about?' _Sakura thought.

"**Don't worry," **Sakuya said in her sisters head, **"I'm sure he doesn't have a problem with you. Now get down there and find out what he wants."**

A few minutes later at the Namikaze complex…

Both young Shinobi approached the gate to the Namikaze complex and were shocked to see each other.

"He gave you a letter too?" Sakura asked.

"He did," Sasuke answered, "I wonder why he wanted to talk to us?"

"There's only one way to find out," Sasuke said.

The two walked through the gate and saw something that completely shocked them. The door was broken down and there were signs of fighting as well as multiple scorch marks consistent with fire jutsu or lightening jutus. There were also large gashes in the ground meaning that Naruto was probably fighting. The two then ran in the door to find something that made their skin crawl.

Naruto was currently chained to the wall. He had chakra cuffs on his wrists and was bound tight. He had multiple cuts on his body and a few bruises consistent with multiple strikes with either a bat or a pipe or some other weapon. Out of the hallway walked a few Root ANBU. Behind them was Danzo.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to defeat me demon," the man said before laughing, "Now I give you this one last chance. Join me or die."

Naruto just growled and spat a combination of blood and saliva at the man. The combination hit him in the face. The old war hawk wiped the blood away from his face and shook his head. Danzo made a motion to one of Root. The man then body flickered away leaving the boy to his fate.

The Root rose his sword and was about to bring it down on Naruto's head. The next thing Naruto knew Sakura and Sasuke were in front of him. The root looked at the two in shock then he spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Leave now you two," he said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"It has something to do with us," Sasuke said drawing the sword Naruto gave him at the execution, "I don't care what happens to us. We're not letting you hurt our comrade."

"Yeah," Sakura said agreeing with her crush.

"Fine then," the root said raising his sword again, "I'll kill you and then him!"

The root brought the sword down. Sakura braced herself for impact, but to her surprise…she did feel anything. She looked up and saw the sword inches from her face. Then the root backed away. Then all the root around them started to laugh. There were large puffs of smoke and they saw a bunch of…Naruto's.

"What the heck is going on?" Sakura asked clearly confused.

"I'll explain," Naruto said. The two looked to see that he was completely and utterly fine. No wounds no cuffs or chains…no nothing.

"What the hell Naruto? You scared us half to death! We thought you were in trouble!" Sakura yelled. The volume was enough to make the clones disappear while clutching their ears.

"It's simple Sakura," Naruto said smiling at the two, "You see I needed to know if I could trust you for something. I decided to come up with this little test to make sure that I could. Sorry about misleading you, but it was the only way I could know for sure."

"What is it exactly you needed to trust us for?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "I'm doing a training session here for the next three years involving the rest of the Konoha 12. I wanted to make sure I could trust you two to join in on it without having to deal with both you being arrogant and with you being a screeching harpy."

The two looked at each other. They were a little mad that they had been tricked like that, but they had to admit that it was a very clever idea.

"So what do you guys say?" Naruto asked the two, "Are you in?"

"I am," Sasuke said, "I want to make sure that if I find my brother I want to show him how strong I've become."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "and I want to show the world that I'm not just some weak harpy anymore."

Naruto smiled at the two as they said this.

"Good," Naruto said, "We start the training tomorrow afternoon around two. If you want to be apart of it show up and be ready. I have to warn you though this will not be easy. Now if you'll excuse me…I have some work to do."

The two nodded. They then went home to start packing for the training session that would be their lives tomorrow.

After they left Naruto headed for the forge. He had some serious work to do before it was time for bed.

Later that night Naruto walked out of the forge and walked slowly and clumsily. He looked at he clock and it was almost midnight. He had been in there for almost 12 hours. He was glad that he had taken in a few soldier pills with him so that he could continue when he got hungry. Naruto slowly made his way to the living room. He was way too tired to climb stairs. He walked slowly to the couch and collapsed on the thing and fell asleep instantly.

Hours later…

Naruto woke up as he was suddenly hit with bright light. He cursed the large solar object and groaned as he rose up from the couch. He looked at the clock. He gasped when he saw that it was almost noon. He realized then that he had two hours before his friends came. He got up quickly and ran to the shower. After a quick shower he got dressed. Then he formed a few shadow clones and ran into the forge. A few seconds later he came back out with a few boxes.

"Okay," Naruto said to his clones, "I want you to drop these off at the addresses on the boxes. Got it?"

"Yes sir," the clones said in unison and giving him some mock salutes.

"Make sure no one sees you," Naruto said, "If anyone does the whole thing is ruined."

The clones all nodded in understanding. Each one then took the boxes and vanished in flashes of fire. Naruto then heard a knock at the door. He quickly composed himself and answered the door. He smiled as he saw all his friends at the door along with their teachers. He also noticed the parents were there as well along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Glad you guys could come," Naruto said as he let them in.

"Are you kidding?" Kiba asked the blonde, "We've been itching to start this training thing ever since we were told about it."

"Of course," Naruto said.

"Now there was one thing that I forgot to ask before this whole thing," Naruto said, "Do you guys know your elemental affinities?"

"Our what now?" Ino asked as she was not familiar with the term.

"Oh brother," Naruto said, "a persons chakra is different pertaining to the person. One person can have a fire affinity giving them the control the fire element to a small extent. It allows them to have strength in certain jutsu or if they have more than one they can combine them. Like the way that the Shodaime was able to form wood by combining his earth and water affinities to make wood."

"Whoa," Kiba said, "So you want us to know our elemental affinities so we can utilize that information during our training with you for the next three years."

"Bingo dog boy," Naruto said making the dog boy growl at the nickname.

"All right then," Naruto said, "Does anybody here have any chakra paper?"

Almost all the jounin took a few pieces of the paper Naruto mentioned almost simultaneously.

"Well that's helpful," Naruto said, "Okay who wants to go first?"

"How about team 7?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay," Naruto said taking apiece of paper from Kakashi, "Now for this to work you need to focus chakra into the paper. Fire makes it burn, water makes it wet, lightning crumples it up, earth turns it to dust, and wind cuts it in half."

Sasuke took a piece of paper. He focused his chakra into it. The paper crumpled up and then caught on fire. Afraid he would be burned he dropped it on the ground.

"Fire and lightening," Naruto examined, "A very interesting combination. Fire you probably got from you old man while lightening came from your mother. Your turn Sakura."

Sakura took her piece and focused her chakra into it. Almost immediately the paper turned to dust.

"Earth," Naruto examined, "I have to say I'm not really surprised. It explains where you got all that power behind your punches."

Sakura blushed slightly and said, "What about you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. He took a piece himself and focused. The result shocked a lot of people. The paper split in four pieces. One piece got wet, another turned to dust, another crumpled up, and the last piece caught on fire.

"I have an affinity with all the elements," Naruto said, "It's something I got since my sword hae control over certain elements."

"Okay my teams turn!" Asuma said handing pieces of chakra paper to Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

Ino's burst into flame, Chouji's turnnd to dust and caught fire, and Shikarmau's turned black.

"Fire, earth and fire, and darkness," Naruto said shaking his head, "I have to say that I'm not really surprised at this. Thought I have to say training with Chouji is going to be very interesting."

"Our turn," Kurenai said handing the pieces to her students.

Kiba's caught fire and Hinata's became wet. Shino's surprised everyone. It turne to a greenish substance and started to bubble. The boy dropped it in shock.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Looks like we got a sub element user," Naruto said smiling.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Sub elements," Naruto explained, "Are either very rare elements that are only seen in bloodline or seen in people with more than one affinity. An example is lava. Since Chouji has a fire and earth affinity he can combine both to perform lava jutsu. Shino here has a very rare affinity: acid."

"Wow," Shibi said shocked, "Who would have thought it."

"Moving on," Gai said taking out a few pieces of chakra paper.

He handed them to his students. Neji's turned to dust and so did Lee's. Ten-Ten's did something that no one else expected. It actually hardened and turned to metal.

"Will there be no end to today's surprises?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, "This probably explains her thing for weapons. She's got a metal affinity."

"Man," Dan Higurashi said out loud, "There is no end to today's surprises."

"All right," Naruto said, "I suggest you say goodbye to your parents since you won't be seeing them for a few years."

The parent said goodbye to their kids and gave them each one long lasting hug goodbye. Lee and Gai would have done their weird sunset hug thing, but Naruto put a sword to the back of the younger clones neck to get him to not do it.

Before they left the adults gave their weapons to their children. Well Hinata had her pointy gloves so he gave the sword to Neji. This actually shocked them.

"If you guys are going to train like he has for the past few months," Shibi explained as they left, "Then we have a feeling you are going to be ready to use those by the time your done. Besides you going to need to use them anyway."

The children saw their parents off. At least the ones that had parents did. As the parents left they looked back at eh place.

"Do you really think that they'll be strong enough?" Hiashi asked Tsume.

"Yeah," Tsume said, "Plus you know what we entrusted to his father in that vault right?"

"Yeah," Dan said, "I just hope that they don't get put through heck with that training."

"I know," Inoichi said, "Well we better head home."

The parents and teachers left. Tsunade left to go with them and Jiraiya had stayed behind in the complex since he was going to be the one in charge of training them. As the parents left there was a sudden blast of chakra t the sky. They turned and saw a large dome of chakra form over the complex. They looked at it with their jaws on the floor.

"Well," Tsume said, "That's one way to keep out intruders. I wonder if I can get one of those?"

The clan heads went home while the teachers of the teams felt a little depressed that when they got out that they wouldn't be able to keep up with their students. Each one of them went home. Of course they never noticed a few Naruto shadow clones turn into smoke a few houses away.

Kakashi's house…

Kakashi walked in the front door and noticed a box on his couch. He walked over and noticed a small note on top of it. He opened it up and read it.

"**Dear Kakashi**

**I know that you want to grow stronger along with us. In light of that I made up a few sword techniques for your sword and a few lightning jutsu to go with it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Signed Naruto**

**P.S. Since it says in your file that you have both a lightning and a fire affinity…Why don't you make a move like your Raikeri and Chidori only with fire instead?"**

Kakashi was silent as he read this. Then he walked over to the wall and started bashing his head against the wall. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He continued for a few minutes and then he took some Tylenol for his headache.

Gai's house…

Gai walked in not in his usual cheerful self. Since his team wasn't going to be around for a while he wouldn't be able to spread his flames of youth. Wow…even when you write that it seems weird. The man walked upstairs to bed. When her stepped in he noticed a large box. He opened it and his eyes widened at the sight. Inside was a pair of gloves. The thing looked like they had crystals on the knuckles and the fingers were made of metal. On the top of the glove there was a steel in Kanji. There was also a pair of boots that looked the same, but no crystals. He found a scroll with a note on it. He opened the note and read it.

**To Gai**

**I know that your probably upset that you won't be able to train your students so in light of that I have given you these. I couldn't think of a name for them. Anyway they both are made of strong metal and gloves had crystals in the knuckles. They both make devastating weapons for a taijutsu user like yourself. Also the weapons can be sealed into a bracelet like form so you don't have the carry them around all the time. In the scroll is a style called the great iron fist. From what I read in it it's an extension of your fighting style. Oh and just so you know I gave Lee weapons similar to these and he's learning the same style. Good luck man…you will need it**

**Signed Naruto.**

Gai felt himself tear up as he read the note. He smiled widely as he knew that his flames of youth and Lee's were going to be brighter then ever.

Asuma's place…

Asume noticed a package on his doorstep as he approached his home. He picked the box up and walked inside. He set it down on the dinner table and opened it up. As he did the cigarette in his mouth fell down as his moth fell open. Inside was the most beautiful set of trench knives. The handle where he put his hands was black while the blade was silver and serrated. The handle also looked like a pair of brass knuckles with the leaf symbol on it. One of the trench knives blades had the kanji for fire while the other had the kanji for wind on it. He found a note next to the knives and read it.

**Dear Asuma**

**I don't want you to wind up lazy like a certain person we know, cough-Shikamaru-cough. Anyway I made you these. I call them the death brothers. I read that you have a fire and wind affinity so one used fire chakra while the other uses wind chakra. Be sure to know how to focus both before you go trying to use it. I don't think you would want to accidentally burn or cut yourself while training. Enjoy! On a side note…stop smoking already not everyone likes the smell and to be quite honest you cutting your life in half doing that. The last thing anyone wants, least of all you, is to die an early death! Okay bye.**

**Signed Naruto**

Asuma picked up his cigarette from the floor and threw it away. He looked his new knives and smiled. This was about to get really interesting.

Kurenai's place…

Kurenai walked through the door and found a small box on her coffee table. She wondered who it was that sent it to her. She was about to leave it alone when she saw a note written on the box. It read: Open me now!

The woman shrugged and opened the box. Her eye widened at the sight in the box. It was a small violin. It was mostly white with image of a rose carved into the thing. She also noticed a few kanji symbols on the side. She also found a book that was entitled: My First Violin and another book entitled: How To Write Music. Kurenai then notice a note in the box. She picked it up and read it.

**Dear Kurenai**

**May I introduce you to the white queen. This violin is similar to mine. Though it's useful I mostly use mine as a hobby now. Plus I mostly use it now as a weapon if I'm able to sneak up on someone and use it to put them in a scary genjutsu. Since that is your specialty I figured you would make better use of it for me. The first book will teach you to play beginners songs. The other book will allow you to make new ones. Also if you focus chakra into the kanji symbols you can alter the genjutsu to make it different or if you want to use a music technique. I have a feeling you are going to need it.**

**Signed Naruto.**

Kurenai smiled to herself as she read this. It looked like Naruto wasn't just trying to make the Konoha 12 stronger but their teachers as well. She picked up the violin and it's bow. She smiled to herself and sat down and opened My First Violin to page 1.

**Cut! There you go people. What do you think. I decided since the jounin didn't have to make their students stronger they could focus on there own skills. If your wondering what it is that is hidden in the Namikaze vault that Tsume was talking about you will find out next time. The next chapter will take place after the three year training period is over. I don't want to spoil some of the new moves that they'll have. I also hope that I didn't go to over board with the affinity thing. By the way in cae your wondering how Naruto got that information about the teachers affinities…he had his clones do a little snooping. By the way I should have Wrath of the Gods updated some time next week. Bye-Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude._

Chapter 11: Return of the Konoha 12

It had been almost three years since the Konoha 12 had gone into the Namikze complex for training. Since then things had been quiet for the village. Well most of them anyway. Tsunade was constantly questioned by idiots who said that Naruto was corrupting the future of the clans. They were then sent straight to the hospital with a lot of broken bones. Over the last three years Danzo had been hiding underground. It was hard to tell where he went or when he would strike.

At the time everyone from the teachers to the clan heads were currently at the bar. The reason for the little party was that their children and students would be returning the following day.

"Man I can't believe it's nearly been three years already," Anko said as she took a bite out of her Dango.

"Time flies I guess," Asuma said.

"I agree," Gai spoke up, "I cannot wait to see my youthful charge! I wonder how much more youthful he has gotten over the years?"

"We'll just have to find out," Anko said as she took a swig of her sake.

After the party everyone went home. The next day they woke up with small hangovers. After throwing up a few times, taking a lot of aspirin, and making sure that their breath didn't reek like it had last night they headed out for the Namikaze compound.

The grounds were currently surrounded by a bunch of villagers. Over the past three years news of how Naruto killed Orochimaru, thanks to Anko spilling it out at a bar, people had begun to see him in a different light. Slowly, but surely they were getting over their hate from the Kyuubi attack.

Tsume, Hiashi, Shibi, Dan, Inoichi, Shikaku stood waiting for their children. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma all stood waiting for their students and to see what kind of strength they would have after training for so many years. Tsunade waited cause she wanted to see her godson. Anko waited so she could see her blonde fox as she started calling him after their date. She also said that if any girls tried to get Naruto for his family name and money that she would torture them so horribly that they would be begging for death by that time.

Over the years their looks hadn't really changed. Kakashi basicly wore the same outfit only his jounin vest had a lightning design on it. Kurenai wore a red and white battle kimono with a red rose on the back and had the violin Naruto made her sealed in her arm. Asuma still had his basic look, but he kept the trench knives Naruto made on his belt. Gai looked the same only he had the bands for his iron gloves on his wrist and the boots underneath his legwarmers. Anko's look had changed to where she wore a slightly more modest outfit. She wore a shirt that still showed off a little cleavage and purple trench coat that had Toxic mistress and had Emerald Viper and Dark Poison in an X pattern on her back.

After a few minutes of waiting the force field around the Namikaze compound began to lift. After the field was gone the gates slowly opened. As it opened it revealed 13 figures. All of them were easily recognizable by the parents. As they looked they were surprised that their children's looks had changed.

Jiraiya was the first one out. He still wore the same clothes as before. The only difference was that his hair was slightly longer.

Kiba, now slightly taller, wore a black jacket with the hood down and opened to reveal a white shirt. You could tell he had gotten stronger due to some muscle that was under his shirt. On the he also wore baggy jeans that had a chain linking the belt and the left pocket. He wore a belt that had a buckle designed after a wolf's head. He wore black ANBU sandals on his feet. On his wrists were two bands that had the kanji for coyote on them. Tsume recognized them immediately as the weapons that Naruto made. On the back of his jacket he had the kanji for Werewolf. Akamaru walked at Kiba's side. The small puppy had grown into a large dog that was big enough for Kiba to ride.

Shino wore a long white baggy outfit with the hood up and a high collar that covered his mouth. The baggy clothes hid his muscle. The usual sunglasses were there too. One thing that was different was the large chain he had wrapped around his chest. Shibi recognized it as the chain Naruto made for his clan. On the back of his coat he had the Kanji for Acid Beetle.

Hinata's look shocked her father. She no longer wore the baggy coat. she wore a long sleeve that was blue on the shoulder and white through out everything else. This shirt showed off that she was rather well developed. A few men had a few nosebleeds. She also had long ANBU style pants that showed her curves a little and black sandals. Her hair was no longer short and grew out past her shoulders. She wore a pair of brown gloves. Her shirt had the kanji for Hyuuga Water Princess on her back.

Ino was the next seen. She was sporting Red Devil on her shoulder. She wore a purple top with no sleeves that showed off her assets slightly, but not too much. She also wore a long purple skirt that ended below her knees and blue sandals. Her long blonde hair was still in a pony tail. She had Fire Princess tattooed on her left forearm.

Chouji walked out with Raging Earth mounted on his back. The boy now wore samurai like armor. The armor was red while the shirt he wore was brown. He had lost some of the baby fat he had. The armor, surprising showed off some muscle he gained over the three years of training. N his left shoulder armor he had the kanji for Colossus written in black.

Shikimaru walked out next. He wore a gray shirt with his Chuunin flack jacket over it. The Shadow Spear was slung over his shoulder. He had gained a slight bit of muscle as well. He wore short jeans and black sandals. On the sleeve he had the kanji for Abyss.

Neji walked out next. He wore an open tan jacket with a white hsirt underneath and long black ANBU style pants. He had All Seeing Eagle sheathed on a belt that had the Hyuuga symbol for a buckle. On the back of his jacket he had the kanji for Hyuuga's swordsman.

Ten-Ten still had her hair up in two buns. She had grown some muscle like everyone else had. She wore a blue Chinese style shirt and black ANBU pants and blue sandals. On the back of her shirt she had Iron Maiden in Kanji. Unlike the others she didn't carry a weapon.

Lee walked out and he wasn't in the usual green jumpsuit much to Gai's dismay and everyone else's relief. He now wore a green shirt and long blue jeans. His hair was still a bowl cut. Since he didn't have the jumpsuit he didn't need legwarmers to hide the weights on his legs. Gai noticed the bands on Lee's arms and legs and knew that the he had the same weapons he did. On the back of his shirt he had Konoha's Iron Fist in Kanji.

Next was Sasuke. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and long baggy black jeans and a chain around his waste like a belt. He had Avenger, the sword Naruto gave him during the execution 2 chapters ago, on his back. He had gained muscle like his male friends. He also had Uchiha's Burning Strength in Kanji.

Next was Sakura. She had grown a little muscle, but not too much. She sore a red battle kimono with blue shorts under it. She had bandages wrapped around her forearms and white fingerless gloves. On her back was a large black and gold bow that had the Kanji for earth, fire, water, lightning and air. Her shirt had the image of a white dragon wrapped around her and had Elemental Archer tattooed on her arm.

Finally Naruto came out. Anko felt her face flush as she saw the little friend. He was now a little taller then Sasuke. His hair was still blonde with red streaks except he had it tied in a pony tail. His outfit consisted of a black shirt and long black ANBU pants. He also wore a blue trench coat with the sleeves torn off to show off his muscled arms. On the back of his trench coat he had the Namikaze Symbol and Konoha's Ultimate Swordsman written in Kanji.

Eveyrone was embraced by their parents, for those who had them, and teachers.

"MY YOUTHFUL CHARGE!" Gai yelled as he crushed Lee in a manly hug, "IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW ARE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH?"

"BRIGHT AS EVER GAI SENSEI!" Lee answered.

"Lee," Neji said, "what did we talk about?"

"Oh," Lee said in a normal voice, "It is very rude and unyouthful to yell when the person you are talking to is right next to you."

Gai gasped as he dropped his student.

"You have become more youthful!" Gai said with anime tears running down his face, "I applaud you Naruto for making my charge more youthful!"

"You're welcome," Naruto said smirking.

"Hey mom," Kiba said, "before this goes any further there's something we need to talk to you about. So do the other children of the Shinobi clan heads."

Tsume knew that tone from when Kiba's father used it. Everyone nodded and entered the Namikaze compounds. Everyone was surprised to see much damage was done to the training area. Cracks in the ground, slash marks on the walls, burn marks and some acid burn marks.

Everyone walked into the main room and sat down.

"So what is it you want to ask?" Tsume asked her son.

"Why were some of our clan jutsu in the Namikaze vault?" Kiba asked with the large Akamaru sitting down next to him on the floor.

"Well," Hiashi said, "While we were children and yoru grandparents were clan heads our houses were broken into. Their target were the clan jutsu of our clan. The powerful ones that could easily kill someone. Luckily they didn't get away with it. We recently found out that the heists were planned by Danzo after going through some papers that he carelessly left behind."

"That son of a-" Kiba started, but was knocked over the head by his mother.

"We decided," Hiashi continued, "with the help of Naruto's grandfather to put our jutsu that only one of the

Namikaze could open. That's what lead to the Namikaze vault."

"Whoa," Naruto said as he heard that.

"I take it you found the techniques," Tsunade said.

"Not only that," Hinata said, "we learned them."

"Oh man," Dan said, "I can't wait to see some of those moves in action."

After that the kids told their parents and respective sensei about the training they had undergone. Apparently Naruto was a slave driver. When Shikimaru he made him do pushups with a 20 pound rock on his back. And each time he was lazy the weight of the rock was increased. Shikimaru wasn't that lazy during the training this time around. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door.

Naruto got up and answered it to reveal the Hyuuga council with a smug looking Hanabi.

"The Hyuuga council," Naruto muttered, "to what do I owe this…pleasure," the blonde asked while trying to be civil.

He was still upset about them wanting to put the caged bird seal on Hnata. Plus he didn't want to marry Hanabi. It was obvious that she only wanted him for his clan name and power. He didn't want to stuck in a loveless marriage. Plus she was way too young for him anyway.

"We," said one of the councilman, "are here to take Hinata with us so that she can be tested against Hanabi to see if she is worthy to become the clan head when she comes of age."

Hanabi smirked and looked at Naruto. She looked at him with a playful look that was obviously more than innocent. Naruto just leveled a glare at her making the her look at the ground and squirm.

"Why don't we do it here?" Naruto asked, "I mean everyone is here. It would be a waste of time to just walk back to the Hyuuga complex."

"Good point," said one councilman trying to hide his smirk.

He and the rest of the council knew that Hinata would lose to Hanabi and they could finally put the caged bird seal on the weak little Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga council and everyone else made their way to the sparring ring. The Hyuuga council didn't see the training area that they had been in so they didn't know how vigorous the training session had been for the past three years.

The two Hyuuga entered the ring. Hanabi grinned at her sister.

"Don't worry sister," Hanabi said as she activated her Byakugan, "I'll take good care of Naruto-kun."

Hanabi lost her grin as she felt a little killing intent aimed at her. She was surprised to see a bit of anger in her big sister's eyes.

"Hanabi…" Hinata said, "Shut up. I think it's time for a long over due spanking."

Hanabi steeled her nerves and got into a gentle fist stance. Hinata got into her stance too only her hands were put out on front of her a little bit.

"She can't even do the gentle fist stance right," one councilmember laughed.

However one member, Hiashi's father, had a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. He had seen that fighting stance before, but that was a long time ago.

In the ring Hanabi ran at her sister. Hinata just dodged to the side. Hinata then threw out a Jyuken strike that

Hanabi managed to dodge. Hanabi was surprised that the sister that had never struck out at her before was doing it now. As she was thinking this she realized another strike was heading for her again. She jumped back.

Hinata grinned as she suddenly front flipped over Hanabi and then nailed her in the back of her shoulder with a Jyuuken strike. Hanabi cried out as she stumbled forward and clutched her shoulder. Hanabi turned and glared at her sister. She tired to get back in the stance, but then she realized something that shocked her.

"I-I can't move my arm," she said.

"What?" a councilman yelled, "How? The Jyuken style closes tenkutsu. It shouldn't be able to do that!"

"How did you do that?" Hanabi asked.

"My little secret," Hinata answered making Hanabi scowl.

Her scowl turned to shock when Hinata vanished and appeared in front of her.

"_**Divination: 64 Palms!" **__Hinata said, __**"2 palm! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!"**_

Each strike hit it's mark and Hanabi fell to the ground in pain. The Hyuuga council gaped in shock that the Hyuuga failure had just beaten her little sister. They were staring in shock at her.

"How did she manage to beat Hanabi?" asked a Hyuuga council member.

"Simple," Hinata said, "I used my mother's version of the Jyuken style."

"I thought I recognized that stance," Hiashi's father said, "You used a perverted version of our style."

"No," Hinata said, "the style are the same, but mine is better."

"You lie!" said another council member.

"She doesn't," Hiashi said, "The fact that she beat Hanabi is a clear sign that our own is quite flawed. I thought you would have realized this when Naruto beat our so called prodigy during the Chuunin exam three years ago."

"But how did she manage to take away the use of Hanabi's arm?" asked a councilmember.

"I have water based chakra instead of earth based," Hinata explained, "because of that I can expand the reach of my strikes. Thanks to this if I strike a joint I can paralyze it through the tenkutsu."

"I knew we shouldn't have let this happen," growled a councilmember, "Winner or not you will still be branded with the caged bird seal!"

"She won!" Hiashi yelled.

"She didn't use the regular Jyuken style!" the councilmember growled back, "It doesn't count! Neji! Subdue her so we can brand her."

"No," Neji replied drawing his sword.

"Now!" the councilmember commanded.

Neji just stood defiant.

"All right then," the councilman said as he formed a half ram seal.

Silence.

Nothing happened.

The councilman tried again as did the others.

"The caged bird seal isn't activating," the councilman whispered.

Neji removed his headband. The Hyuga councilmember's eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. The seal was gone!

"How?" Hiashi's father asked being answered by Naruto's laughter.

"Being a seal master in training has it's advantages," Naruto said.

The Hyuuga council was sweating at this point. They then tried to make a break for the door, but they were cut off by Akamaru jumping in front of it and roaring angrily.

"There is also something I would like to know," Tsunade said, "I had a look at Hannah's body with the consent of Hiashi. Imagine my surprise when I find leftover traces of poison in her body. Care to explain?"

The council was sweating bullets at this point. At that everyone could tell that they had something to do with it.

"ANBU! Take these traitors to the interrogation and tell Ibiki that Anko is on her way for a session,"

Tsunade said as a bunch of ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

The Hyuga council was then put in chakra cuffs and then taken off to the interrogation department. Anko walked over to Naruto and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"See you later cutie pie," she said as she sauntered off swaying her hips.

Hinata and Ten-Ten both glared holes in the back of the snake mistresses head. This didn't go unnoticed by their parents.

"I thought he would be with my daughter," Inoichi said.

"I would be," Naruto said, "but Shikamaru beat me to the punch."

Shikaku's and Inoichi's jaws both dropped as they stared at their children. Shikamaru walked over to Ino and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close making her blush.

"What about Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura waked up to Sasuke and took his arm leaned against it making the Uchiha blush slightly.

"Okay when did this happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "Shikamaru and Ino were sparring about a month after we got in. while sparring both of them slipped on some banana peels Chouji left around (sent a look at said boy who grinned sheepishly) they wound up kissing and wouldn't go near each other for a while. In the end we locked the two in a closet. About an hour later we opened it to find the two making out."

"That explains a bit," Tsunade said, "but what about Sakura and Sasuke here?"

"Sakura grew on me during training," Sasuke said, "after a while we got to talking and I wound up asking her out. You'd be surprised that you can actually go out with someone in this place."

"You can?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep," Sakura said, "Chouji made us dinner and Naruto played his violin in the background. It was really romantic. Plus, despite his nature, Shikamaru made a pretty good waiter."

Everyone stared at Shikamaru who squirmed a little under everyone's gaze.

"This is just too insane," Kakashi said.

"So how did you and Hinata finally get together?" Hiashi asked.

"Well," Hinata said sitting next to her father, "I finally got the guts to admit my feelings for him."

Everyone snickered a bit when they remembered what had happened.

"What's so funny?" Tsume asked.

"When Hinata told him," Kiba said laughing, "Naruto told her the same and gave her a little kiss. After that she let out of the biggest fan girl squeals I've ever heard."

The boy then stuck his finger in his ear and cleaned out his ear, "I can still feel my ears ringing and Akamaru had to bury his head in the ground when it happened."

Everyone blinked before they started laughing a bit.

"You said you wouldn't tell anybody about that," Hinata muttered looking a little embarrassed.

"We couldn't help it," Ten-Ten said, "It was freaking funny!"

"So now that we're out," Naruto said, "why don't we head to Ichiruka's? I'm in the mood for some real ramen for once."

"Yeah," Ino said, "We had some of the instant stuff and we want to compare."

"Yeah!" Chouji yelled, "Ramen!"

With a shrug everybody got up and decided to go to Ichiruka's ramen stand. They decided it would be a way to celebrate the return of their children from their training trip. The group of genin made their way to the stand. As soon as they entered they were greeted with the sight of an old man and pretty young woman.

"Hey there old man," Naruto said sitting down.

"Naruto," the old man Teuchi said, "Where's my number 1 customer been for the past few years?"

"I've been training with my friends here," Naruto answered as the people mentioned sat down.

"Hey there," Ayame said smiling.

Chouji was currently staring at Ayame. The girl noticed this and decided to have a little bit of fun with it. She winked at him making the Akamichi blush.

Everyone ordered a different type of ramen that suited their tastes.

"So Naruto," Tsunade asked as they waited for their meals, "How have you come along with your swords?"

"I've mastered all of the swords of light and dark," Naruto answered making the others gasp.

"All of them?" Anko asked, "How did you manage to do that in three years time?"

"I took me a year with both sets," Naruto explained, "apparently my determination and other things involving my friends gave me access to their power. Unlike the third set they need positive feelings or, in the case of the swords of dark, a deep fury."

"How did you manage the last part?" Tsume asked as their food arrived.

"I found out about what happened to my family in Whirlpool," Naruto answered, "My clan was slaughtered by some guy with weird eyes. Anyway since I mastered the swords of light I trained only with the dark

swords. My righteous fury, as the fox calls it, gave me the ability to master them."

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "Shouldn't you not mention the-"

"We know about the fox," Sasuke said taking a bit of ramen. He wasn't a big fan of the stuff, but it was decent food he would admit.

"You told them?" Tsume asked.

"Some of them already knew," Naruto said causing the parents to stare at their children.

"Mom told me before she went missing," Ten-Ten said.

"I figured it out," Shikimaru said.

"Uncle told me," Chouji said.

"Grandma obviously," Kiba said.

"My mom obviously," Sakura said.

"The rest of us didn't know, so you can guess we were feeling pretty upset about that," Sasuke said looking a little bit upset.

After that everyone ate in relative silence except for the parents and sensei asking their respective students and children about what they trained in and how powerful they had become. The answer was that they would just have to wait and find out.

They finished eating and paid. Well they all ditched Jiraiya and left the bill for him to pick up. They all figured since he sold those Icha Icha books that the would have plenty of money to spare, but he was just too much of a tight wad to do so.

After that everyone went home.

Naruto was walking through the courtyard of his home. He then felt something was off. He noticed the door was unlocked, and he knew that he locked the door when he left. He walked through the house. When he entered he found a note on the coffee table.

_It read:_

"_Come upstairs. I have a surprise for you."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the letter. He made his way upstairs. When he entered he saw a sight that almost made him faint.

In his room on his bed sat Anko in a purple swimsuit that looked like it was made from snake skin.

"Hey there," she said in a husky tone, "I never did properly thank you for killing my old sensei. Plus you can consider this a "Welcome back from training" present."

The purple haired vixen then walked up to him and pulled him into a deep tongue probing kiss that felt like he was getting a deep gum cleaning. She then pulled him into the room with her and shut the door behind them and there was the sound of a lock being clicked shut.

Meanwhile…

In a cave in Ame eight astral projections stood.

"So are we ready to begin the plan?" asked a figure with multiple colored eyes.

"It seems **that we are," **said one figure with a Venus flytrap on his head. He also spoke in two voices.

"Finally," said a figure with a large scythe on his back, "Lord Jashin has been wondering when his next sacrifices will come."

"Sasori," the man with multiple eye colors called, "Deidara!"

One figure that had hair covering one eye and another who seemed to be a hunchback approached.

"Yes Pein-sama?" the one with hair over his eye said.

"Go and retrieve the Ichibi," the now identified Pein ordered, "It is time to set our plan in motion."

**Cut! Okay so the Akatsuki are on the move and Naruto and the others are back from their freakishly long training trip with Naruto. What are their new skills? What will they be able to do? Well you're just going to have to turn in next time! As they say in Japan and/or China Sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 12: Akatsuki rise! The Kazekage has been captured!

Late night in Suna…

There was a strange sight going on this night in Suna. Two figures floated in the sky staring at each other.

The first of which was a red headed sixteen year old with brown and black clothes and a white scarf wrapped around his waist. Above his right eye was the kanji for love in red.

This was Gaara no Subaku the Kazekage of Suna.

Gaara's blue eyes narrowed intensely as he stared at the man he was fighting.

The man in question was male. He had long blonde hair that flowed past his shoulders and covered one of his eyes. If you removed the hair you'd see a fake one in it's place. The man wore a long black robe with red clouds decorating it. His hands had mouths on them. It was unknown what those were for at the moment. What stuck out about him was the fact that the man was standing on a giant bird that was made out of clay. On his head he wore an Iwa headband that had a long gash across the plate on the front.

This was Deidara: The mad bomber.

"What do you want with me?" Gaara asked as Deidara.

"You have something that our boss wants," the mad bomber said, "You and eight others like you."

"You want the Shukakau," Gaara said, "You can take it from me…when you rip it from my cold lifeless corpse."

"Oh," Deidara said, "Now you're making it fun."

The man held up his hand revealing the mouths on his palm. The mouth opened and clay came out. The clay shifted and formed a small bird. The bird flew at Gaara. The red head didn't see any immediate danger, but the sand on the desert floor flew up and formed a shield around him. Good thing too. A few seconds later the bird exploded.

Deidara smirked as he saw the explosion. His smirk fell when he saw that the shield around Gaara held. The blonde Akatsuki member smiled as he saw something on the shield.

"Got you," he said.

Gaara then realized that there was a clay spider on his shield. Before he could consider this the whole thing exploded in a huge blast of smoke and chakra.

Down below…

"Gaara!" a figure yelled.

This one was male. He wore a black body suit that covered his head with a hood that gave him the appearance of a cat. He had war paint all over his face and a large bandaged pack on his back.

This was Kankouro Gaara's older brother.

"You will not interfere," came a new voice.

Kankouro turned to see a hunchbacked figure wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. He couldn't see his face due to the fact that it was shadowed by a straw hat that the figure wore.

"I don't' know who you are," Kankouro growled taking the package of his back, "but I won't let you hurt my little brother."

The package unwrapped itself to reveal a large monstrous looking puppet.

"Oh," the figure said, "a fellow puppeteer."

The man then held out his arms. As he did multiple strings shot out of his sleeves. The then about fifty our so puppets came out of the ground.

"No way," Kankouro gasped, "You're-""Sasori of the red sand," the figure finished for Kankouro lifting up his head revealing a Suna headband with a large gash running across it.

The puppets then charged at Kankouro. The boy tired to fight them off, but was struck from behind with a poisoned blade. The boy fell down in complete agony. The pain he was in just seemed to get worse and worse.

"Deidara-sempai," yelled Sasori, "We need to go. This place is going to be swarming with ninja soon."

"You're right," Deidara said flying down on his bird, "Let's go. We need to get him to the sealing area."

With that the puppeteer's puppets vanished and he jumped onto the massive clay bird. Then they took off into the moonlit night.

A few seconds after their entrance Temari, along with a few other ninja including ANBU, came out. They looked around and saw the signs of the fight that had taken place here a few minutes ago. Temari growled as she saw that her little brother was gone. She then heard groaning from nearby. She spun and saw Kankouro on the ground in obvious agony.

"Kankouro!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

"Temari," Kankouro growled through his pain, "They came for him…just like the old man warned us…the Akatsuki."

"Quick!" Temari ordered, "Someone get some medic nin down here! And someone send a message to Konoha! We need all the help we're can get!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the ANBU. They knew better then to ignore an order from Gaara's eldest sibling.

Temari then looked to the sky and though, _'Kami help us.'_

Back in Konoha…

Naruto was brought out of his blissful sleep when he heard a loud knocking coming from his front door. He tried to remember what happened. He then looked to his side to see Anko snuggling him. Her hand was on his chest and her head was snuggled into his shoulder. He smiled and blushed slightly as he remembered what happened. He then remembered the knocking that was going on at his door. He managed to get of Anko's grip making the sleeping jonin whimper from the lack of warmth. The blonde then made a shadow clone that got back in bed and started snuggling with her again. The woman sighed in her sleep and then started to cuddle with the clone.

As the moon shone through the window Naruto's back was illuminated. There you could see multiple symbols arranged in three circles on his back. The innermost were in white. They were the kanji for phoenix, leopard, dragon, butterfly, wolf, lion, and dove.

The second layer was in black. They were the kanji for burning fox, hellhound, arctic fox, bear, hawk, boar, and cheetah.

The final layer was written in red. This one had the kanji for raccoon-dog, demon cat, giant turtle, lava monkey, dolphin-horse, acidic slug, armored beetle, great ox, and monster fox.

Naruto got up, grabbed some pants, his shirt, and his boots before going downstairs and opening the door. He was greeted by an ANBU wearing a blue wolf mask.

"Do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked the ANBU at his door.

"Namikaze-sama," the ANBU said, "your presence is needed. It is an urgent matter!"

"What is it and can't it wait till sun rise?" Naruto asked trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped!" the ANBU yelled.

Naruto's eyes shot open. He ran back grabbed a weapons pouch and his trench coat and made like heck for the Hokage tower.

Tsunade and team 7 had been waiting.

"What's going on Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked as he entered, "What happened to Gaara?"

"Something terrible," Tsunade said, "About a half an hour ago Gaara was kidnapped by two men. Both of them wore a black robe with red clouds on them."

"So the Akatsuki has finally made their move," Naruto said with a low growl, "Do you have a description of either of them?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "One was a tall blonde man and the other was a hunchback that seemed to use puppets."

"Sasori and Deidara," Naruto said making everyone look at him.

"How do you know those names Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Ero-sennin gave me a scroll that contains the profiles of the Akatsuki members before we were locked in my compound for training," Naruto explained, "Everyone in there studied it in case we ever run into them. Looks like it's going to come in handy.""Yes," Tsunade said smiling, "Now you are to head to Suna to rescue the Kazekage and if at all possible kill the Akatsuki members. Remember rescue Gaara and then kill those poor bastards."

"Yes ma'am," everyone said at the same time.

After that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi ran out of the office. Then Naruto summoned four large hawks and they all jumped on and flew toward Suna at incredible speed.

As they flew Kakashi noticed something.

"Naruto where are the scrolls?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto doesn't keep them in the scrolls anymore," Sasuke said, "Naruto removed them from the scrolls and sealed them into his back. It makes them easier to get to and he doesn't have to worry about loosing them on a mission."

"Smart," Kakashi said as they flew.

As the sun rose over the deserts of Wind country the team 7 arrived at the Suna. The hawks landed and the team got off. The hawks then vanished in puffs of smoke.

Naruto noticed that the village was surrounded by an enormous wall of sand

As they approached the village they were stopped by the guards.

"State your business," the guards said in creepy unison.

"Were were sent from Konoha," Kakashi said, "We heard about what happened to the Kazekage."

"Go inside then," the guard on the left said moving, "and be quick we don't know ho much time the Kazekage has."

The team nodded as the sand that formed the gate around the village opened.

They walked in the village to find the people there waiting for them.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled as she ran up and hugged the blonde boy.

"Temari," Naruto said, "we know what happened. Where's Kankouro?"

"He's in the hospital," Temari said, "He was injected with some poison that caused him incredible pain. Luckily we had a major medical specialist in the village at the time.""Who would that be?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be me," said a voice that no one knew.

Everyone turned to see a wrinkled old woman with gray hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Chiyo," the old woman said, "I was the one who came up with the antidote for the poison in Kankouro here."

"So do you know where they went?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly no," Temari said, "We can't find any trace. We only found what's left of Gaara's gourd."

Naruto thought for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers in an idea. Naruto focused chakra into his back. He reached for his back and there was a small puff of smoke. When it cleared he pulled out a sword. It was a light blue blade with stripes that looked like scratch marks from a wolf. At the bottom of the blade was the image of a wolf's head. Above that it had the kanji for "Hunter's touch."

"Is that one of the swords of light?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, "Why do you ask?"

"My grandmother witnessed the fight between the warriors who wielded these swords," Chiyo said, "How did you manage to get them?"

"I inherited them," Naruto said.

Chiyo was quiet as she stared at the boy.

Naruto then threw bit his thumb drawing a bit of blood. Then he threw the sword in the air. He went through hand signs then he caught the sword before he stabbed the sword in the ground yelling, **"Summoning Jutsu: Carcass Trackers!"**

There was a huge puff of smoke. Everyone shielded their eyes from the smoke. As it cleared it showed four large wolves. Each one was black and looked very strong. The obvious leader was the largest of the four. He had on and iron mask that let his ears and eyes show as well as a few metal tipped teeth. He also had few scars from many fight.

"**For what purpose have you called upon the Carcass Trackers my lord?" **the wolf asked bowing.

Everyone was staring at that. Even Sakura and Sasuke. They knew it came with contracts, but they didn't know that contracts could talk. Naruto had never summoned them. At least not while they were around.

"I need you to get the scent of Gaara Subaku," Naruto ordered, "we need to find him. He may be in mortal danger."

The wolves nodded before they went to work sniffing the gourd. After a few minutes the head wolf picked up the scent.

"**My lord," **the lead wolf said, **"I have picked up the scent of blood and sand. We have found the trail."**

"I hope so," Naruto said, "The last thing we need right now is to have the Kazekage die. I don't think people are going to take too kindly to that. Let's go guys!"

"Hold on," Chiyo said, "I'm going with you."

"Look Granny," Naruto said, "I appreciate your intentions, but we're going against S-ranked criminals here. None of us want you to get hurt."

The old woman gave Naruto a sly smirk. Then she walked up to a building and drawing back her fist punched it. A huge spider web of cracks and weaknesses appeared as he punch made contact. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw Tsunade standing in the old woman's place for a few seconds.

"I may be old," Chiyo said, "but I still have some kick in these old bones. Plus I have the antidote for that poison. It may com in handy for when you fight these guys."

"Okay Chiyo-Obaa-chan," Naruto said, "You can come with. Gnarl let he woman ride you. She's going to need all the strength she can get if she's going to help us."

"I appreciate your concern," the old woman said slightly annoyed that Naruto kept calling her old and was treating her like she was a weak old lady when in fact she was not weak.

Old yes…but not weak.

She climbed on Gnarl, the head wolf, and they were all about out head out of the village.

"Naruto," Temari said getting the blondes attention.

She walked up and kissed him on the lips before saying, "I'll be sure to reward you if you bring back my little brother in one piece."

She winked slyly as Naruto blushed.

"Come on Romeo," Sasuke said, "we need to get going."

Naruto shook his head out of his daze and ran to join his team and Chiyo.

Meanwhile…

An a large cave near the border of wind country was a large cave. Hard to believe there'd be one in the desert, but still. Anyway inside the cave stood a huge statue. It was a large behemoth of a man like creature that had nine eyes. Two were on it's face, but the other six were on it's arms. Three of these eyes were opened.

On the arms of the statue stood two holographic images. One was of a large man with red hair and a pair of multicolored eyes and a man who looked like he had a Venus fly trap around his head only he had only half of it and his entire face was black. Both of them wore black robes with red clouds decorating them.

In the mid air floated Gaara. His body was completely limp. His eyes were open wide and glowing brown. A brown colored chakra was flowing from the boy to one of the eyes on the statue. As the chakra came to said eye it was slowly creeping open.

"How long will this take Pein-sama?" Deidara asked his master, "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."**"What is wrong Zetsu having trouble with the weather here?" **asked the holographic plant man.

"Quiet Zetsu," Deidara growled.

"Now now," Pein said, "No need to get impatient Deidara. You know how you get when you're angry. Plus you know how I deal with insubordination."

Suddenly the ground behind them shifted and another person in Akatsuki robes rose out of the ground. It was a man that looked like Zetsu only white and he had the other half of the Venus fly trap.

"Pein-sama," the other zetsu said, "there are a few Konoha nin and someone from Sand approaching at a fast pace.""What is the significance of that?" Pein asked as he went back to the sealing.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is with them," White zetsu said, "plus a certain someone that Sasori knows."

The hunchback turned and looked at the plant man.

"So she really has come," Sasori said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Pein asked with a tone that meant that the answer better be what he wanted it to be.

"No master," Sasori said, "it's won't."

"Good," Pein said, "Now go. We only need a little bit longer to complete the sealing."

"Yes Pein-sama," Sasori and Deidara said. With at that they turned and headed out of the cave to confront their opponents.

"Zetsu," Pein said looking at the one below them, "I want you to watch the battle. I want to see how much the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's strength has grown.""Yes Pein-sama," the plant man said as he sunk into the ground.

Outside of the cave…

Gnarl and his pack had lead the group to the cave. As soon as they arrived they were greeted by the sight of Sasori and Deidara waiting for them.

"So these are the Konoha nin that they sent to rescue the Kazekage," Deidara said, "What a waste. They should have sent some more of you, so you could at least give us a challenge.""Just because were teens," Naruto growled, "Doesn't mean we're week you transgender freak.""What did you call me?" Deidara asked his eyes narrowing in anger. Even the fake one behind his hair.

The hunchback looked at Chiyo who had gotten off Gnarl's back.

"It has been a great deal of years since I last saw you," Chiyo said to Sasori, "You look like you haven't aged a day."

"You know him?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the old woman.

"She does," Sasori said stepping forward, "Hello grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Chiyo said, "I'm his grandmother. I'm also the woman who raised him after his parent's died and taught him the arts of puppetry and poisons.""So that's how he knew that stuff," Naruto said, "Wait…you raised him? What happened to his parents?""Ask him," Chiyo said pointing to Kakashi, "His father is the one who killed them.""Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It was a mission my father was on," Kakashi said, "If he had known what would become of the orphaned son he probably never would have done it.""Speaking of which," Sasori said, "Where is your old man? I'd like to kill him.""Too late," Kakashi said drawing Thunder Rage, "He's been dead for quite a few years now.""Oh," Sasori said sadly, "Well it looks like I'm just going to have to settle for killing his son."Sasori held out his hands and then about fifty puppets shot out of the ground. Each one brandished a weapon that was dripping with poison.

"Gnarl," Naruto said, "go. This is our fight."

"**Yes my lord," **the wolf said before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then focused into his back and brought out Heaven's Phoenix. He brought up Hunter's touch and crossed them in an X shape and spread his legs in a combat stance.. Sasuke drew avenger and Sakura took out her bow and held it like a club.

"Enough talk," Naruto said with his eyes flashing red, "Let's play."Chiyo got into a stance herself and joined the Konoha ninja.

Naruto, his team and Chiyo all charged at the Akatsuki members. Sasori's puppets shot out from his charging as did Deidara. Just as the three were about to clash everything froze and became really weird like a water color painting.

**Cut! So the fight between the art maniacs, Naruto, his team and Chiyo have begun. Sorry if I made Chiyo out of character I don't really know that much about her character. Anyway how will the good guys fair against the two Akatsuki members? Well you're just going to have to tune in next time to find out. Well bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 13: team 7 and friend vs. the art psychos.

Naruto jumped to the left to avoid getting poisoned knife to the chest from one puppet. He then had to throw out a quick kick to stop another one from stabbing him in the back. He spun around and aimed for the puppets legs.

"**Shin!"**

The puppet was knocked into the air.

Naruto jumped after him and aimed a leg at the puppet's thigh

"**Veal Shoot!"**

The puppet was sent flying away and crashed into a rock hidden in the sand dunes.

Sakura jumped up to avoid getting hit with a poisonous dart shot from a puppet's mouth. She then charged at it ducking more darts before she threw out a punch that obliterated the puppet's torso.

"Whoa," Kakashi said as he used Storm Rage to cut down a puppet, "When did Sakura get so strong?""I was given a medical scroll by the old pervert," Sasuke explained as he threw a kunai imbedding it between the eyes of one puppet, "She has incredible strength that might be on par with Tsunade, but we aren't sure yet."

Kakashi was taken out of the conversation when a puppet wielding a poison ax nearly cut him in half. He charged Storm Rage with electric chakra and swung it destroying the puppet.

"Don't think you're out of this yet," Deidara said as he shot a clay bird at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped away just in time for the bird to explode. He then went through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Hell's Furnace!" **he shouted in his mind.

A huge jet of flame shot out of his mouth. A few puppets were burned and Deidara managed to jump out of the way. The sand on the ground was turned to glass and when the flames hit a rock it exploded.

Deidara growled angrily. He then glared at the Uchiha. As he did he noticed something that was strange. "You don't have your Sharingan active," he said surprised.

"I don't follow the ways of my old clan," Sasuke said, "I fight using my own strength.""Well then," Deidara said forming a katana out of clay, "Let's see how strong you are."The two then charged at each other and locked swords.

Kakashi saw this and became worried. He looked at Naruto and made a few indiscreet signs despite the battle that was waging around them. Naruto nodded as he saw them. Then he jumped up on top of a puppets head.

"**Party Table Kick Course!"**

The blonde athletically moved on the puppets head and grasped it despite the swords in his hands. He then proceeded to bust up a few puppets that were nearby. Each one had either it's chest busted open or had it's head crushed. The blonde then jumped off and then kicked the puppet he was balancing on.

Naruto made hand signs at Sakura who nodded. She then charged at the remaining of Sasori's puppets with Chiyo both of them using their incredible strength to destroy them.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Deidara were locking swords. Surprisingly the clay used in Deidara's sword was very durable and matched Sasuke's steel.

"You're good," Deidara said, "but it won't be enough to beat me.""To you maybe," Sasuke said, "but you made one tragic mistake when it came to fighting me."Deidara leaning in and growled, "What?""You're looking me in the eyes." Sasuke said.

The Uchiha then opened his eyes to reveal a fully matured Sharingan. Deidara would have moved, but he was then placed in a genjutsu that kept him from moving.

'**Genjutsu art: Night of the Clan Massacre!"**

Deidara froze then he fell prey to genjutsu.

He saw his old home in Iwa. He saw his family all slaughtered like pigs. He heard footsteps and turned around. He saw his father dragging his mother's still alive, but severely beaten body. He then took out a kunai and drove it into his wife's skull as she screamed out.

He screamed as the trauma set in.

He fell to his knees weeping.

Int eh real world Naruto rushed up tot him followed by Kakashi.

"Now!" Kakashi said, "While he's down!"

"**Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave!" **Naruto called out sending a huge wave of wind knocking Deidara back and out of the genjutsu.

"My turn," Sasuke yelled as he ran up going through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Blaze!"**

The Uchiha sent out a huge blast of flames that swallowed the mad bomber.

"Now to end it," Kakashi growled going through hand signs, **"Lightning Style: Arc Lightning!"**

Lightning chakra focused in Kakashi's hands as he sent out a huge arc of lightning toward the flames. There was a huge explosion and sand was sent flying all over the place.

"One down," Naruto said, "One to go."The three then went over to the fight with Sakura Chiyo and Sasori.

Sakura had taken the bow off her back and was using it as a club. Though it look flimsy it made a very effective club. Each puppet was crushed with the combined factors of her strength and the density of the metal.

Chiyo was crushing puppets left and right.

"You haven't slowed down over the years grandma," Sasori said as he manipulated his puppets.

"What do you expect?" Chiyo said, "I always was lively for someone my age."

A few more puppets came up behind the two and they soon fell. However two more puppets burst from the sand in a sneak attack. Sakura and Chiyo both yelled out as poison blades struck their backs.

Sasori smirked to himself as he saw this. He felt a little pang of regret as he saw his grandmother fall, but he shook it off.

Then the last thing he expected happened.

Chiyo spun on her heel and destroyed the puppet with an incredibly strong punch.

"How?" Sasori asked completely dumbfounded.

"I created and antidote for the poison you used on that boy in Suna," Chiyo said with a grin, "Did you really think that we would be stupid enough to not take it before we came?"As she said this Sakura aimed her bow and focused chakra into the kanji for fire.

"**Flaming Arrows!"**

As she called out her attack flames gathered on the bow, formed flaming arrows and fired off. Each arrow ignited the remaining puppets. Sakura then rushed forward putting her bow back on her back with Chiyo by her side.

Sasori tried to turn and run but was cut off by Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto got to him fires before front flipping and landing on his hands with one leg aimed at the hunchback's chin.

"**Mixed Vegetables Shot!"**

Naruto then used his arms to launch himself upwards sending the puppeteer flying skywards.

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet. He then threw out a leg. Sasuke jumped on it balanced. Naruto turned around before aiming at the air born form of Sasori. Naruto then threw out a kick that sent Sasuke soaring at the flying puppeteer.

Sasuke flew towards the puppeteer at an incredible speed. Once he was behind the hunch back he grabbed him by the shoulders.

"**Lion's Barrage!"**Sasuke sent out a few punches and then sent Sasori flying down towards the earth.

"Baa-chaan, Sakura! You're up!" Naruto yelled creating a clone.

The two got the message and jumped on a leg themselves. The were the thrown at the falling puppeteer at a slightly faster speed then Sasuke.

The two Kunoichi grabbed onto an arm and each brought down a powerful punch that sent the puppeteer flying down into the ground with a resounding boom.

The three skyward ninja landed roughly on the sand, but it was nothing too serious.

"Wow," Kakashi said, "I've never seen such teamwork.""While we were training," Sakura said, "we all came up with team strategies and moves that we could use. Good thing too otherwise that never would have worked.""Well," Naruto said, "I'm going to go kill that freak if he hasn't broken his neck."

With that Naruto left to get Sasori's body from the sandy crater that he now rested in.

"You know what I don't get?" Kakashi asked.

"What sensei?" Sakura asked.

"How has this guy managed to stay like this? He's probably older then me right now," Kakashi said.

"I have wondered that myself," Chiyo voicing her thoughts.

Naruto walked up to the crater that Sasori rested in. He looked down at the broken body. The broken…cracked….empty body!

"Guys!" Naruto yelled turning back to his friends, "It's a puppet! We've been duped!""Very good," came Sasori's voice.

Naruto jumped away just in time to avoid a bunch of poison blades that came out of the ground. The blonde back flipped away and landed in front of his friends brandishing his swords, which had managed to stay in his hands the whole time of the fight.

Out of the sand rose a few more puppets followed by a new face. It was a tall red haired man with spiky red hair and a piercing.

"Sasori," Chiyo said, "I was starting to wonder how you changed so much.""Yes grandmother," Sasori said, "I have to say I'm impressed that you managed to destroy my shell. I have to admit that one was my favorite.""Too bad buddy," Naruto said crossing his swords.

He rushed forward and swung both yelling, **"Two Sword Technique: Hawk Wave!"**The blast of wind was about to connect when the ground in front of Sasori exploded. Out of the newly formed hole jumped a bruised and bleeding Deidara.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, "I thought you were blown up!""I switched myself with a clay replica before the fire blast hit," Deidara said, "Good thing too. I'd be dead if it wasn't for that.""I'm getting sick of this," Naruto growled.

"Too bad," Deidara said before launching a clay bird at Naruto.

The blonde just stood there.

As the bird closed in on him he whispered, **"Ashura."T**here was a sudden blast of energy and the clay bird was knocked back and exploded. Chiyo and the rest of team 7 covered their eyes as a huge blast of energy hit them. A dark aura formed around Naruto making Sasori and Deidara gasp. Behind Naruto stood a strange figure with six arms. Then as if on cue another blast of chakra and six fox tails came out of his tailbone. The blonde opened his eyes showing a pair of red eyes with slit pupils.

"Kakashi Sasuke," Naruto said, "You guys take on clay boy over there. Me Baa-chan and Sakura will take on doll boy."Both Akatsuki bristled slightly, though Sasori didn't show it, at the little names given to them.

Deidara jumped away followed closely by Sasuke and Kakshi.

Sakura took off her gloves and Chiyo just mentally prepared herself. Naruto went through hand signs. There was flash of chakra and a third sword appeared in Naruto's teeth. It was a slime green color with the image of six tails as the bottom of the blade.

"All right little boy," Naurto growled out, "Let's play."

With those word Sasori summoned 100 puppets and they small army and the three ninja charged at each other.

**Round 1: Deidara vs. Kakashi and Sasuke.**

Deidara landed on a sand dune and shot out a few clay crabs from his hand.

Sasuke and Kakshi jumped to the side just missing the clay birds and the explosions.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, "When this is over I may never look at fireworks the same way again."Kakashi nodded in his direction before going through a bunch of hand signs.

"**Lightning Style: Hunting Storm!"**

Kakashi generated a few bolts of lightning and they turned into large wolves. They then charged at the mad bomber. Deidara smirked before forming some clay wolves and sending them to do battle with the lightning wolves.

The two packs charged at each other and clashed in a flurry of sparks and dirt. The packs then exploded sending sand everywhere.

The three competitors were temporarily blinded by the sudden burst of smoke and sand. Deidara charged through the smoke forming clay swords in each hand. He charged out of the dust and at Sasuke. The young Uchiha saw this coming and jumped out of the way to avoid getting cut.

"You really need to learn to hold still," Deidara said with an annoyed look on his face.

"But the point of me dodging is for me to live," Sasuke said, "if you can't appreciate life you can't appreciate art."

Deidara glared at the Uchiha and doubled his efforts to slice him. Sasuke leapt back and took out his sword before the two met with a loud clang.

The two glared at each other in a standoff.

"You can't beat me without those eyes boy," Deidara growled.

"I'm not like the other members of my clan," Sasuke growled, "They grew weak because they relied on their eyes. I don't, and that's what makes me strong!"

There was a sudden flash as electricity lit up Sasuke's sword. The electricity was sent through the metallic parts in the clay in Deidara's sword. The result was the mad bomber crying out in pain as he jumped back to get away from the current.

Sasuke then opened his eyes to reveal a fully matured Sharingan. Then the three commas fused together forming a spiral.

The boy then charged. The lightning that was coursing through his sword turned black as Sasuke cried out, **"Raiton: 1000 bird of darkness!"**

Deidara jumped out of the way to avoid the black lightning.

"You need to be better than that if you want to kill me you little bug," Deidara taunted.

"Who said I was trying to kill you?" Sasuke asked.

At that moment a bunch of dogs jumped out of the sand and clamped down on Deidara keeping him in place.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

He looked to see Kakashi with his hands in the sand with a summoning scroll.

"You let yourself get angry with Sasuke," Kakashi explained, "with your anger distracting you I was able to do this.""Damn you!" Deidara yelled.

He threw out an arm and shot out a clay bird. Kakashi jumped to the side, but was knocked to the side by the blast and hit a sand dune hard. He tried to shoot again, but was cut off when his arm was cut off by Sasuke.

"You little twerp!" Deidara yelled in fury, "I'll kill you! I swear I will kill you!"

"Is that all you can say?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara just glared at them his mechanical eye flashing.

"Well then," Sasuke said, "Since you don't have anything else to say I'll end this. **Tsukynomi"**

Deidara made the mistake of looked into Sasuke's eyes.

In the genjutsu…

**(Warning: torture scene. If these aren't allowed in T rated ones I'm sorry. For those of you who don't want to see this. Skip it until you see bold print again.**

Deidara looked around. He was in some kind of chamber tied to a crucifix. The room was blank with stone walls and only torches lightning the room.

In front of him stood a large muscular man with a leather mask. He reached into a small object that had smoke rising out of it. The man then approached Deidara and ripped open his shirt. He then took out a hot metal brand. And pressed it to Deidara's chest making his scream in pain.

The man then removed the brand. The Uchiha symbol was now branded on his chest. Deidara couldn't move he only whimpered as the man reached for the thing again and took out heated poker.

He turned Deidara around and started cutting his back. Deidara screamed again as the searing metal cut through the flesh on his back. He was then spun around again. A knife was put in his jaw. It was then slit across his cheeks.

The man then put on a pair of studded brass knuckles and started beating the mad bomber into the wall. After hat Deidara had two broken ribs, one of which pierced his lung, multiple broken teeth, and his bionic eye was shattered.

The man then put a knife under each fingernail and peeled each one off at a slow and torturing pace. The pain was completely.

The made bomber was then hit multiple times with a whip over his chest. The gash marks were then covered with salt and gravel making them burn even more then before.

As that was over Deidara was cut down from the crucifix and onto the floor. The blonde, despite his pain, rose up from the ground. He saw a shadow loom over him. He looked up to see his tormenter wielding a very large ax. The man rose it up and then brought down on his neck.

All went black.

Deidara then rose up and looked around. He was in the same position as when he started. He still felt the pain from his earlier torture. He then noticed the man before him from before reaching for the brand.

As the searing metal touched his skin Sasuke's voice hit his ears.

"Only 71 hours 23 hours and 59 seconds to go."

At that the mad bomber's screams only got louder.

**And done. For those of you who read this. Let me know what you thought.**

Deidara's screams faded as his limp body fell to the ground at Sasuke's feet.

Kakashi was looking at the fallen Akatsuki member with a look of shock and slight fear on his face.

"Not to self," he said out loud, "If Sasuke is mad never look him in the eyes. What was in that illusion."

"Medieval torture chamber," Sasuke said, "read it in a book."

"Huh," Kakashi said, "can I borrow that book sometime?"

Sasuke shook his head. Then he heard an explosion.

"Come on," Sasuke said, "We need to find the others."

As the two left they never noticed Sasori's hand twitching ever so slightly.

**Round two: Sasori vs. Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo.**

Naruto was using his swords to cut down puppets left an right. Chiyo and Sakura were managing to put a beat down on each puppet as well.

None of them were able to get a good shot in with Sasori because there were so many puppets. They didn't even have time to do any jutsu. Naruto through was making good time. Apparently his tails had some use as well. They grew to surprising lengths and crushed some puppets every now and again allowing Naruto to cover his front and back. Of course he did have to dodge a couple poison arrows here and there and a few other projectiles, but he was still doing good.

Chiyo and Sakura were both doing the same thing. Thanks to their chakra control there were able to sense incoming attacks using a chakra radar. Good thing these puppets were made from old bodies and still had an amount of chakra that could be traced.

"Oh man," Naruto yelled out as he cut down another puppet and dodged a poison needle, "How many puppets does this maniac have. He's like a one man army."

"He's probably gotten them for all the people he's ever beaten," Chiyo said as she performed a dropkick on some puppet that got in her way.

"We need some way to take these guys down and fast," Naruto thought out loud, then he got an idea.

He looked at Sakura and made a motions with his swords. The girl nodded and took out two scrolls from her pocket. She cut her thumb and spread them on each before jumping in the air to avoid a volley of poison arrows. She unsealed the two objects which were two giant pillars.

"What are those supposed to do?" Chiyo asked incredulously.

Sakura then took out her bow. She then separated the two halves and revealing a strong chain. She then stabbed each end into a pillar.

"Hit it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she came crashing down on another puppet.

Naruto cut down one puppet before making a beeline for the giant pillars. The blonde then stabbed the two swords into the bottom of the pillar and lifted them up with a strained grunt.

He then spun on his heel and started rotating his arms a bit. The pillar on top spun with it. Chiyo then realized what it was. It was a giant nunchaku.

Naruto then brought one end down yelling, **"Two Sword Style: Great Fencing Sword!"**

The giant weapon was brought down and crushed a bunch of puppets like insects. Sasori watched on amazed. That kid was a chunin? Apparently the hidden leaf village wasn't falling from grace like some other ninja villages thought it was.

After a few swings the large pillar shattered having hit a rock on the ground. The blonde then drew his swords out of the pillar.

"Looks like your army is gone doll boy," Naruto taunted.

Sakura pulled her chain out of the pillar that was left and changed it back it's bow form.

"I'm not dead yet boy," Sasori said with a smirk.

At that moment three puppets shot out of the ground. The three didn't have time to react as poison blades were slashed across their backs.

"Now you die," Sasori said with a victorious grin. He still had his guard up though in case the other two showed up.

"There you are," Sasori said turning his gaze at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What did you do to them?" Sasuke asked.

"My poison," Sasori said, "It causes agonizing pain until death. Your friends will die slowly.

The man then turned his attention to the two and was about to fight them when.

"**Mutton Shot!"**

Sasori was sent flying to a sand dune. He rose up with a lot of cracks formed on his face. He rose up just in time to take two more strong hits to the chest and stomach..

He let out a low groan of pain. He rose up and looked out and his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto, Sakura, and his grandmother standing fine, but looking a little pained.

"How?" he asked.

Naruto smirked at the former Suna nin.

_Flashback…_

"_You want us to drink this?" Naruto asked as he looked at Chiyo._

"_Yes," Chiyo said, "It's the antidote for the poison that Sasori used on Kankouro. If we drink it now it should help us when we fight him."_

"_Thanks Chiyo," Sakura said taking a sip of the fluid._

_The pink haired kunzite grimaced at the taste. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all took a sip of the vial. Of course Kakashi did it while they weren't looking so they didn't' get to see his face. _

"_When we do face them," Chiyo said, "Don't let yourselves get hit with the blades. We need to keep the fact that we took this a surprise. It may give us time to hurt him._

"_Got it granny," Naruto said._

_Chiyo growled and Gnarl couldn't help but chuckle. That earned him a bop over the head from the woman riding on his back._

_End Flashback…_

"Now it's our turn to bash you! You overgrown pack of wood!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura went first. She spread her bow with the chain again and started twirling one end like she would a nunchaku. She swung it hard and struck Sasori's chest. The red head was sent flying. He was intercepted by Kakashi who brought down both hands hard on his head.

Sasuke came up next and nailed him in the side of the head sending him flying.

Chiyo caught her grandson and then gave him a long overdue beating.

Naruto came up next forming five shadow clones.

"Ready boys?" Naruto asked.

The clones all nodded.

Chiyo then threw her grandson at the blonde boy. Naruto brought up his leg sending Sasori skyward before calling out, **"10 Crushing Swords!"**

Clone 1 ran underneath the air born puppeteer. Jumped up a bit and swung both downward yelling, **"Two Sword Style: Double Slash: Climbing the Tower!"**

Two air based projectiles shot off and hit Sasori sending him up.

Clone 2 jumped up high over Deidara. He took the same stance and swung his sword down saying, **"Two Sword Style: Double Slash: Tower Climb Return!"**

Two more projectiles shot from the swords and struck Deidara. The force plus gravity sent him plummeting. Sasori rose up in pain. He chest was cracking all over.

In his pain he didn't notice clone 3 coming at him until he spoke the words, **"Two Swords Style: Double Slash: Flash!"**

Sasori looked up to see two air projectiles coming at him. He didn't even have time to dodge. He was sent flying as the razor sharp air hit him slicing his chest and cracking it more.

Clone 4 came up behind him and held out his sword parallel and called out, **"Two Sword Style: Double Slash: Sand Drawing!"**

Two more air projectiles struck the red head chest causing his chest to crack more and a lot of it to chip off. Even his stomach was starting to crack.

'_Damn,' _he thought, _'One more hit like that and I'm dead."_

Clone 5 came rushing. Deidara sent out a few chakra strings. He may not have had puppets left, but his chakra strings could still crush shadow clones. The clone dodged left and right. After a few minutes of bobbing and weaving he reach Deidara.

"**Two Sword Style: Double Slash: Demon Bear!"**

Instead of two projectiles being launched the clone pounded both swords into Sasori's chest. This time it shattered. When the wood that was his body broke away it revealed a beating human heart.

The clones all vanished in puffs of smoke while the real Naruto sealed his sword into his back again. . The unpredictable ninja then rushed at the man forming a **Rasengan.**

"No…" Sasori whispered, "I WON'T BE KILLED BY YOU!"

Sasori's body opened up and he shot multiple poison laced projectiles.

With Naruto's clones all gone and with his arms occupied with the Rasengan he was forming he was defensless. Sakura saw this and put her nunchaku back in it's bow form. She then notched it and quickly focused chakra into the wind chakra.

"**Spiral Arrow!" **she said as she shot a swirling arrow of wind.

The wind knocked away all the projectiles.

At that moment Naruto was on Sasori.

At this time the Rasengan in Naruto's hand was much larger then the original. It was about the size of a basketball and drew it back.

"Eat this puppet boy!" Naruto yelled over the spiral of chakra, **"Oodamu Rasengan!"**

Sasori screamed in pain as the massive ball of spiraling chakra tore through his body and through his heart.

The puppeteer then stumbled back before hitting the ground. As he looked up at Naruto he gasped. He saw standing above him the Yondaime of Konoha.

"I see now," Sasori said, "You will surpass your father yet."

"I plan on, "Naruto said.

With that Sasori of the red sand died.

The blonde then reached down and cut off his head.

"Least we'll be able to cash in on this," Naruto said then his eyes widened, "Oh crap! Gaara!"

The others gasped and then made a beeline for the caves.

They found the cave Gaara was in. the problem was Gaara was laying on his face.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, "Damn! They already took out his demon! He's dying."

"Uzu..maki," Gaara said, "the village…my brother…are they safe?"

"They're fine Gaara," Naruto said looking at the boy.

Chiyo sat down next to Naruto and laid a hand on the boys chest.

"I think I might be able to save him," Chiyo said, "Stand back."

The woman then placed her hand on Gaara's chest. She focused her chakra and started to use her knowledge of both the seal on his heart and of medical jutsu to heal him.

"Gaara," Chiyo whispered so only he could here, "I don't see why you want to live. People never change. This world will never change. The world will always be violent and unnecessary death will always be around us."

Gaara gave a weak laugh, "Chiyo you weren't there after the sealing. I was a monster. I killed all who stood in my way just to prove my existence. I though loving myself and caring only for myself was the only way that I would be able to exist. Then I met someone. He told me that the only way to live is to protect those you care about. My brother…my sister…my village. I protect them…and I have grown stronger because of it."

"Who was this person?" the old woman asked. She wanted to know who it was who was able to change the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the red head answered.

With that Gaara slept. The first time he slept in a long time. Chiyo removed her hands from Gaara's chest.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be fine," Chiyo said before she collapsed.

"Chiyo!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran to her side.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," she whispered, "The jutsu I used on Gaara drains the life of the person using so the other can live. My life is fading. Don't shed tears for this old woman. My time was coming soon anyway. Now I'm glad to see someone who isn't all about power. Don't ever change Naruto and change the world."

With those words the old woman's life left her.

Naruto lowered his head and closed her open eyes. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sasuke all lowered their heads in respect.

Meanwhile…

Deidara lay in the sand. His severed arm off to the side. Clay had formed around the wound keeping him from bleeding to death. His hcest rose up and down painfully.

Then out of the sand rose Zetsu. The plan man then reached down and picked up the former Iwa nin.

"He **will be mad **when he **wakes up**," the plant man said as he sank into the sand carrying the mad bomber with him.

**Cut! Man that was one heck of a fight. Sorry if it was rushed, but I just wanted to get through this one since it was driving me insane. Trust me fights like this take me a long time to make. Sorry I haven't updated in so long by the way. I had to deal with plot bunnies and the dark god of writers block. Well have a good one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

Chapter 14: Alliances, weapons, and a starting Battle

Team 7 stayed for a few more days after saving Gaara. They were thrown a huge party. As soon as they got back Naruto was whisked away by Temari and the two weren't seen for hours. When they finally got back Naruto had a huge smile on his face and Temari was limping.

After that and making sure Gaara was okay the team headed back to Konoha.

Meanwhile back in Konoha….

"So what is this whole thing about Naruto?" Tsuande asked.

Our favorite blonde had called her and Jiraiya to them.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said, "I think we're going to need to be a lot stronger if we're going to fight these Akatsuki guys. We managed to kill one of them, but we still have a lot more to fight. Plus something's not right.""What do you mean?" the elder blonde asked.

"I was going over my dad's notes of sealing," Naruto said, "According to that it would normally take a few days to take a demon from a seal and transfer it into something else. It took them a few hours. They must have found a way to speed up the sealing process. Plus we still have to worry about Danzo.

"What are you getting at Naruto," Jiraiya asked.

"An alliance," Naruto said, "between us and all the other villages."

Tsunade stared at the blonde like he was insane.

"Are you crazy?" Tsunade asked, "Kumo is still mad at us for the Hyuuga incident, Iwa is still mad at us for what your father did to them, and who knows what all the other villages think."

"Don't worry Baa-chan," Naruto said avoid a punch from the blonde, "We all have a common enemy so I think they will listen to reason. If not well all we lose is an alliance. Hopefully it won't be too bad of an idea.""Okay Naruto," Tsunade said after a few minutes of thought, "I'm going to send messages to the kages requesting their audience with their Jinchuuriki. Call Suna too. Temari and Kankouro may need some new tools.""Got it Baa-chan," Naruto said as he avoided a punch to the face again, "Now ero-sennin what can you tell me about the kages and the current jinchuuriki.""Well," Jiraiya said, "The new Kage of mist is Mei Terumi. She supposedly is able to use both **Lava Style **and **Boil Style.** Their current Jinchuuriki is dead, but the demon, the Three tails went missing. It should manifest again in about a year or so. The Yondaime Raikage is named A. The Two Jinchuuriki of his village is Yugito Ni, the jailer of Two tails, and Kirabi, the holder of the Eight tails. The Sandaime Tsuchikage is named Onoki. According to my network, despite his age, he is incredibly strong and is able to use **Dust Style. **The Jinchuuriki with him are Roushi, the jailer of the Yonbi, and Han the holder of the Gobi."

"Okay," Naruto said, "So what about the others?""The one in waterfall was taken," Jiraiya said sadly, "So were the six and seven tails.""Dang," Naruto said, "Okay only send a note to the kages who still have Jinchuuriki, Kiri, and Suna. Tell them to come to the village. Tell them it's urgent.""Where are you going?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"I've got work to do," Naruto said heading home.

With that Tsuande set to work on what to right.

Later in Iwa…

"Tsuchikage-sama!" an ANBU said as he walked in, "A letter for you."

The Tsuchikage was an old man with a big red nose a triangular beard and moustache with angular corners. He had rectangular shaped eyebrows and had no hair except some white hair on the back and the sides of his head, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He wore a unique green and yellow coat with a red collar. If you could see underneath it you could see an Iwa flak jacket.

The old man took the note and read it.

"_Dear Tsuchikage-dono,_

_I would like to request your presence in Konoha. We know about our past differences and struggles, but we need to put that aside. A group called the Akatsuki is after the Bijuu. If they gather them all things will go terribly wrong. They already have four so far. If you come we can discuss this further. Bring your Jinchuuriki._

_Signed, the Godaime hokage._

"ANBU!" Onoki yelled, "Bring me Han and Roushi. We leave for Konoha immediately."

…

Meanwhile in Kiri…

"You have a letter Mizukage-sama," said a tall man with a sword on his back and glasses.

The Mizukage was a tall busty woman with long red hair and blue lipstick. She had on a blue battle kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it.

"Thank you Choujuro," Mei said, "and what did I tell you about calling me that?"

She opened the letter and read it.

"_Dear Mizukage-dono_

_I would like to request your presence in Konoha. We know that you have gotten out of civil war recently, but we need help. A group called the Akatsuki is after the bijuu. If they succeed in gathering all nine no village is safe. If know this may be asking much of you, but come to Konoha where we may speak of an alliance.'_

_Signed, the Godaime Hokage._

Mei set down the note and called out, "Choujuro! Ao! Pack some stuff! We're going to Konoha."

…

Meanwhile in Kumo…

A tall dark skinned, well muscled man with shades, a muscle shirt and eight swords on his back walked into the Raikage's office.

"Hey bro! What do you know?" the man asked.

He then had to avoid getting hit in the head with a paperweight.

"What did I tell you about that infernal rapping Kirabi?" the Raikage growled.

Like Kirabi the Raikage was well built with dark skin, slicked back white hair, and a small moustache and beard. He wore regular kage robes. Under it he had no shirt, fuma shuriken tattoos on both shoulders, and gold bangle bracelets on his wrists. He also had a gold belt on his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

"What's it about little brother?" A asked as he took the note and read it.

When he finished he dropped it and said, "Kirabi get Yugito. We're going to Konoha."Kirabi nodded and then took off to find Yugito.

…

Meanwhile Gaara got a note like that only it said that it was to enforce their alliance.

…

A few days later…

The Kages and their Jinchuuriki were walking through fire country.

"So you got called too huh?" A asked Onoki.

"Yep," the Tsuchikage said, "the Hokage said something about a group called the Akatsuki. They said something about them wanting the Bijuu. How do we know this isn't' a bunch of hooey?""It isn't' hooey," Gaara said glaring at the old man along side his sister and brother, "I almost died at their hands. The same with my brother. They mean business."

"I'm with the kid on this one," Mei said, "And make up boy if you don't stop staring at my butt I'm going to melt your balls off."

Kankouro took his eyes of the girls butt instantly.

Meanwhile Yugito and Temari had struck up a conversation. It had been a while since either of them was able to make some girl talk. I don't know what they say, and I don't think I want to know.

After about an hour of traveling in silence they arrived. When they arrived they saw a welcome banner along with the Hokage and the Konoha 12, minus Naruto, and the jonin waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it," Tsuande said with a grin.

"Well," Onoki said, "It took some doing, but we got here. This is Han and Roushi. My villages Jinchuuriki."

Han was a tall man that stood a head taller than Kirabi. He wore red armor that covered most of his body and covered up half of his face. On his back he seemed to have some kind of furnace thing. Underneath the mask he also wore a white cloth that covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from the red armor he also wore a red kasa over the white clothe and it seemed to be made of the same stuff as his armor. Over his armor he wore a black gi, with the sleeves seeming torn off and black gloves. He also seemed to wear a bronze ring around his heck over his armor.

Roushi wore a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing his Iwa headband and a ring. It also had a black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His hair was solid red and he had a beard and moustache that were also red. He also wore a long sleeved purple shit, pants, and brown armor. He also had a bag tied to his waist.

"Glad to see another woman given her due," Mei said shaking Tsunande's hand.

"Yo girl," Kirabi greeted, "How you doing?"Yugito and the Raikage froze.

"Oh my god," Yugito whispered, "He didn't rap!"

"I guess since this is something other kages were warned about I figured I'd be serious," Kirabi said, "but that doesn't mean I'm stopping permanently."

"What's he talking about?" Roushi asked.

"Kirabi has a bit of a rapping habit," Yugito explained, "Though funny at time it is annoying."

As Yugito was made known everyone got a good look at her. The girl had straight blonde hair bound with taught bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants that had the images of clouds on them. On her hands she wore purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads were wound around her left hand. The standard Kumo headband and her kunai holster were strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"So why are we here?" A asked Tsuande, "The kage summits are usually held in the land of iron.""It'll be explained soon," Tsunade said motioning for the kages and Jinchuuriki to follow her.

The Jinchuuriki followed their kages. Mei was followed by two men named Choujuro and Ao.

Choujuro had short tuffy blue hair and dark eyes. If he smiled you could see a mouth of pointed teeth. He wore a square black trimmed glasses connected to what appears to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt, and camouflage pants. His headband was worn on the front of a holster he used to carry a sword that seemed to have two handles linked by a chain.

Ao had a patch over his right eye. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore a striped shirt and pants with the same pattern. He had spiky blue hair that resembled Kisame Hoshigaki.

The group made their way to a large complex. When they entered they were greeted to the sound of a hammer striking metal.

"What is that?" Roushi asked as he looked around.

"Naruto must still be in the forge," Tsunade said.

"Naruto?" Han asked.

"Our villages Jinchuuriki," Tsuande said, "the jailer of the nine tails.""Whoa," Kirabi said, "Nine tails? Hachibi was wondering what happened to that guy."

"Well," Tsunade said, "Since Naruto is going to be busy for a little bit I suggest that we go ahead and get started."

Tsuande lead them into the main room. Waiting for them was Jiraiya who hit a switch as soon as they entered. After he did there was a blast of chakra that shot into the sky. And grew until the chakra field that surrounded the place during the training session for the Konoha 12 surrounded it.

"Now that is security," Han said in awe.

Everyone else, who hadn't seen it before, was also shocked.

"Ahem," Tsunade said getting everyone's attention.

They all walked in and found a large table waiting for them. A chair had their village symbol on the back. Each one took their seat.

"So what's this Akatsuki business," Onoki asked annoyed, "What do they want with the demons inside the Jinchuuriki?""Apparently," Tsunade said, "They're transferring the demons into a large statue. It's not really known what the statue is for, but whatever it is it can't be good."

"So you want an alliance between our villages so that we can be better prepared for these guys," Mei said crossing her arms under her chest.

"It makes sense," Gaara said, "With the power of all the tailed beasts at their disposal they could destroy all of the elemental countries. No one would be safe."

"What do we get in return?" A asked, "I want to protect my brother and all, but what else do we get out of it?""I was hoping you would ask," Tsuande said with a smirk.

At that moment footsteps were heard. The door opened to reveal a tired looking spiky haired blonde with red streaks tied in a pony tail wearing a black that showed off the muscles on his arms. He wasn't too bulky but it was more of an athletic build. On his back he carried a massive scroll.

All the foreign kages and jinchuuriki thought they were seeing a ghost.

"No way," Han said shock in his eyes.

"The Yellow Flash is alive?" Roushi asked in a slightly fearful voice.

The blonde chuckled, "I may look like him…but I'm not the Yondaime. Take another guess."

"The Yondaime's son?" Onoki asked.

"Correct Tsuchikage-dono," Naruto said in an unusually respectable tone, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…at your service."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Weird," Naruto said after a few minutes, "I though you would have tried to kill me.""What?" Onoki asked clearly confused.

"Well after the whole Shinobi war thing I thought that you would have harbored hate toward my family," Naruto said.

"Actually," Onoki said, "The team your father intercepted was in fact planning a coup against my village. If it weren't' for your father my village would have wound up like the bloody mist. Oh no offense Mizukage-dono.""None taken," Mei said with a chuckled.

"So what is it you have for us?" A asked the young Namikaze.

"Tools that will be able to help you in the long run," Naruto said unraveling the scroll, "Who wants to go first?""Me!" Mei said jumping up from her seat and running over.

"Energetic aren't we?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

Naruto scanned the scroll for a few seconds until he found the kanji for Mist. The blonde then smeared some blood onto it and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared it showed two beautiful blades. The weapons were basically big curved blades with handles on them. One had the kanji for Lava in red plus had the image of swirling Lava. The other had the kanji for Boil and had the image of swirling boiling water.

"Wow," Mei said as she took the two blades from Naruto.

"The twin spirals," Naruto said, "Both swords have the ability to turn into the element given to them. There are even sword techniques with your Lava and Boil abilities.""Lovely," the Mizukage said smiling, "Thanks.""No problem," Naruto said, "Your next Raikage-dono."

The large man walked up. Naruto placed his thumb across the kanji for Cloud and a large metal Kanabo came out. It had a series of ridges and spikes going along its length.

"Crushing Thunder," Naruto said with a smile, "This is able to take on Lightning chakra hence the name. It even has its own ability.""What would that be?" A asked.

Naruto politely took the weapon from the man. Then setting it on is shoulder he twisted it. The from opened and a handle popped out of the bottom. Naruto gripped the handle and aimed at the wall. Naruto focused his chakra. Second later a large ball of lightning shot out of the hole on the front. It crashed into the wall and then blew up leaving a huge hole.

"Whoa," Kirabi said in shock.

"I got the idea from some old scrolls," Naruto said, "It's based off an old weapon called a Bazooka. Apparently it could shoot projectiles that blow up on contact."A took his weapon and grinned before moving to the side with the Mizukage.

"Tsuchikage-dono," Naruto called the man.

The old man walked up to Naruto. Naruto placed his blood on the seal for Rock and unsealed a massive flail. It was basically a huge black ball with red spikes on a short stick.

"Crusher is all I could think of to name this one," Naruto said.

"So what does this one do?" Onoki asked interested.

Naruto focused chakra into the handle and swung. A chain made of chakra came out attacked to the ball and it smashed into the wall forming a huge dent.

"I'm not sure if you can use your dust ability with this," Naruto said, "but it should help you out if someone keeps you from using your Dust Jutsu."

"Thank you boy," the old kage said joining the other two.

"Gaara," Naruto called to the boy, "I know you can't use sand anymore, but I made you this."

Naruto unsealed a gourd that was filled with sand.

"This sand," Naruto said, "can be manipulated by your chakra. It'll take more concentration, but it should help. In addition I've added some materials to it that diverts electricity and it can dry automatically."

"Thank you Namikaze-san," Gaara said, "Gaara please," Naruto said, "Just Naruto…I hate formalities.""Okay then Naruto-san," Gaara said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto growled and glared at the back of the Kazekage.

"Temari," Naruto said, "You can consider these engagement gifts."

The blonde took out two weapons that made Temari gasp. They were two small black fans. The paper inside of the fan was green and both had the kanji for cyclone on them.

"The Twin cyclones," Naruto said, "work like your regular fan. Being smaller they're made for close combat and are much more effective in close combat."

Temari smirked before kissing Naruto deeply. This earned coos from the women around him and chuckles from the older men. Temari broke the kiss and then walked away swaying her hips.

"Yo Blondie," Kankouro yelled, "You still there.""Oh right," Naruto said unsealing a new item.

Kankouro gasped as a puppet the size of a full grown man stood before them. It looked human but its head was a block. The face seemed to be in a frozen smile. Its arms had small blades coming off and pointing outward as well as one coming of the front and back of its legs. There were also small spikes on its hands and the bottom of its feet. On its chest were what looked like multiple rolls of ninja wire.

"I call it Jester," Naruto said, "As you can tell it's made for battle and capture. The blades help with combat while the chest is able to shoot of ninja wire. It has a multitude of four faces: happy, sad, angry, and scared. For each face it controls a different elemental seal in the mouth. Focus chakra at the point and the element will fire. Sad uses water, happy uses lightning, angry uses fire, and scared uses earth. Earth most because it can be used for defense."

"Thanks man," Kankouro said taking his new puppet.

"You're up Hokage-dono," Naruto said smiling getting a shocked look from the woman to whom he replied, "You think I'd leave you and ero-sennin out of this?"The kages looked at Naruto in shock.

"Did he just-" A started but Naruto interrupted saying.

"Dude," Naruto said, "We're talking about the guy who writes Icha Icha."

At the mention of the book series every girl glared a the man who gulped nervously.

"Now where was I?" Naruto asked out loud, "Oh right."

Naruto unsealed a pair of gauntlets. Both had razor blades coming off and spikes on the knuckle as well as armor that covered the fingers and palms. Think the TMNT Shredder gauntlet and glove only add spikes to the knuckles.

"Cool," Tsuande said.

"Basically it just ads a little extra oomph to your punches," Naruto said.

Naruto then unsealed a staff from the scroll. It had two brass rings on each side and had a small golden toad sitting on the front.

"This is for you ero-sennin," Naruto said, "Add chakra to it and it can crack armor. The toad on the front is able to shoot oil so watch where you aim it."

Naruto then turned to the Jinchuuriki present and said, "You guys are next."

"Hey don't we get anything?" Ao asked a little annoyed.

"Dude," Naruto said, "You have a Byakugan eye under that eye patch and your friend there is one of the 7 swordsman of the mist. I think you go the strength thing covered."

"Cheeky little brat," Ao mumbled.

"Now then let's go from lowest to highest," Naruto said, "You're up first little kitty."Yugito blushed slightly at the name and Kirabi chuckled slightly.

Naruto unsealed a nasty looking set of gauntlets and greaves with twin purple stripes going down them.

"These claws," Naruto said, "are capable to withstanding Nibi's chakra. It can help you spread her demonic fire while at close range.""Wow," Yugito said. She heard Nibi purring in approval.

"**He certainly knows his weapons kitten," **Nibi said, **"I suggest we find a way to…thank him later."**

'_Oh quiet Nibi,' _Yugito said.

"**Are you sure?" **Nibi purred, **"I mean look at those muscles and with Kyu-kun's chakra he could go on for hours and hours and-"**_"NIBI!"_

"**Spoilsport," **the cat grumbled.

"Roshi," Naruto said.

The bearded man stepped up as Naruto unsealed a large hammer. It had a long black shaft and the head of the hammer had multiple prongs on it.

"This hammer," Naruto said, "is able to take on the Yonbi's chakra. With this you can not only crush your foes, but also burn then alive.""Hot," Roshi said

"Han," Naruto called out as Yugito walked toward the Raikage.

The armored man walked up. Naruto unsealed a pair of katana. The hilts didn't look normal. They made it look like the blade was coming out of a vent.

"These swords should help you out with the Gobi's steam ability," Naruto said, "I didn't know what to go with, but I heard you used a steam ability once because of your armor. This should help you out a bit.""Thank you my friend," Han said smirking.

"You're up number 8," Naruto said as Kirabi stepped up.

Naruto then unsealed seven swords that had jagged edges and each had the kanji for eight at the bottom of the blades.

"These swords," Naruto said, "Are capable of releasing lightning chakra and demonic chakra. I already know about your buzz saw move from the Bingo book. Think of this as an extra edge to it.""Nice man," Kirabi said taking the swords and replacing his old ones with them.

"So," Naruto said, "Do we all have an agreement?""Yes," Onoki said, "There shall be an alliance between our villages. Now we just have to deal with a few loose ends.""What would that be?" Onoki asked.

Naruto was about to answer when he noticed that the shield around the complex was gone. At that moment there was a loud explosion. Everyone turned just in time to see a bunch of men in blank masks with the kanji for root on them jump out.

"Time for you and your kind to die demon!" one of them yelled before charging.

The others were about to jump in when Naruto unsealed a silver sword with the image of a dove on the bottom with the kanji for Heaven's dove on it.

The blonde swung his sword calling out, **"One sword Style: Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires!"**

A razor sharp whirlwind shot out and sliced up each and every one of the Root soldiers.

At that moment more explosions rang out from all over the village. More specifically the clan compounds.

Naruto turned to the kages, sage and Jinchuuriki sand said, "Playtimes over. Let's show these guys how you earned your titles."

With that they all ran out to join the battle.

**Cut! Man that was boring chapter. So the villages are allied and everyone has new weapons. Good thing I'm stopping with the weapons here I'm out of ideas. Well that's all she wrote folks. Also. No school! No School! Ha Ha! I love it. Okay bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude.**

**Oh and quick note: Root's will be referred to as Root members, Root ANBU, Root soldiers, or just plain Root. Because you are going to be seeing**

Chapter 15: Tearing up Roots.

Naruto jumped out of the Namikaze front door with Heaven's Dove in his grip. The blonde dodged a few sword strikes from the left and swung his own sword slicing through one of the Root's arms. The blonde followed it with a kick to the chin that knocked the Root upward. Naruto then ducked an incoming kick before spinning around and slicing through a Root's midriff.

That was the scene everyone came out too.

A few Root members then tried to jump the group. Apparently these guys were either retarded or needed to have their eyes checked since there were a lot of kages there at the time. Mei reacted first by blurring through hand signs.

"**Lava release: Lava balls!"**

The busty red head unleashed a torrent of globs of lava from her jaw. Each one met it's mark and hit each one with exact precision. The burning corpses fell to the ground.

Onoki reacted next by jumping from the group and slamming into a root member with his feet. He then brought his new flail down on the man's head resulting in a loud sickening crunch. A few other Root members rushed him. The short old man focused chakra and spun around in a circle. The result was the ball coming off the shaft and slamming into each and every Root that was trying to jump him.

"Never underestimate the old," Onoki said wisely.

A brought out Crushing Thunder and started turning the battle into a major league game. Root were sent flying left and right. A then turned his Kanabo into it's bazooka form and took aim.

"Chew on this for a while!" he yelled as he fire an electric ball.

The Root were blown away in a huge blast of lightning.

Jiraiya was making good use of his staff. The wood was apparently very sturdy. Each time he struck a Root member there was a loud crunch as bone's were broken. He even heard a clang when he brought the rings or the metal toad on the end down on an enemy's body.

Jiraiya then held out his staff and the mouth of the toad on it opened up. Then out of a seal on it oil shot out like a fire hose. The old sage then threw out a kunai that had a paper bomb on it. Instead of exploding the paper just sparked a bit and flames spread across the oil and the Root burning them alive. Then the paper bomb exploded taking out more.

Tsunade had turned in a psychotic boxer. Her new gauntlets make her punches even more devastating than ever. The metal added an extra kick to her strikes making even more bones crack. She even managed to break through one man's ribcage.

While Tsunade was utilizing her fists of fury one Root snuck up behind her and grabbed her while she was distracted. Sadly for him his hands wound up in an area that no one ever dared to touch on this woman. Her eyes went stormy and the blonde spun on her heel and brought her metal clad fist down completely obliterating the man's skull.

Ao was basically just using his enemies weapons against them. Each time a kunai or a shuriken was thrown at him he would catch it and just throw it back at them. This tactic was effective thanks to the use of the Byakugan eye he had hidden under his eye patch.

Ao's friend Chojuro was fairing pretty well. The blue haired boy was currently fighting off Root after Root with a series of punches and occasional bringing Hiramekarei into play. The blue haired boy then decided to end this petty fight and pulled his sword from his back before pulling it back.

"**Hiramekarei Unsealing!"**

The swordsman swung his sword. The bandages around the blade separated and a blast of chakra shot forward forming and massive hammer.

A Root at the front of the group went through hand signs and called out, **"Earth Style: Stone Wall!"**

A massive wall of earth shot up from the ground. The chakra hammer flew at it and then busted right through crushing the Root who brought out the jutsu and sending chunks of rock at other people.

Chojuro was panting as he tried catch his breath after that. The blue haired man was unaware of the Root sneaking up on him. Chojuro sensed him too late and spun to see the Root about to bring an ax down on his skull

At least that's what would have happened if a cart hadn't come out of nowhere and smashed into the Root and crushed him against a wall.

Chojuro looked to see Naruto smirking with his leg extended. Chojuro nodded his thanks and then went back to the battle at hand.

At the same time the Jinchuuriki were smashing Root up, down and sideways.

Roshi's hammer was a perfect fit for him. The red head would punch the guy he was fighting to the ground and then bring his hammer down on their head or chest. Anything that would guarantee pain and suffering when the whole fight was over. The hammer also had a nasty punch when Roshi added his chakra. The head would erupt into flames and launch lava when he swung it.

Han was giving his new swords a work out. The steam that came out came in handy when it came to blinding his enemies. The resulting lack of sight gave him an advantage when he wanted to end his opponent quick and…well not so painlessly. He also found out that when he focused enough chakra into his swords the steam was actually hot enough to singe flesh.

Kirabi was making good use of his swords. Hachibi's chakra gave the swords an electric touch that allowed him to send out bolts from the blades and shock enemies from a distance. The dark skinned man made use of his own powers by shooting ink from his mouth blinding his enemies allowing him to cut them down with relative ease.

At one time when he was locking swords a Root did something very dumb…he grabbed Kirabi's swords.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

The Root member was promptly electrocuted and flown back. Kirabi then threw up his swords and caught them in multiple places. He held one at both of his elbow joints, one at his left armpit, one in his mouth, one at his right neck joint, one between his stomach, and one at his right leg.

The stance looked strange, but then Kirabi spun like a buzz saw and then charged.

"**Seven Swords Dance!"**

The now human buzz saw cut through Root members like a hot knife through butter.

Yugito's claws were also making an impression. Her superheated weapons burned and cut cauterizing the wounds and preventing blood from spilling all over her. Good thing too because she just bought the shirt she was wearing. The girl even found her self launching demonic fire balls from her mouth.

Gaara was basically just using his sand to block attacks and crush Root members. This time though he had to be aware of the danger to do block, but he was still able to form his sand armor.

Kankouro was getting some good use out of Jester. The puppets blades, spikes, and maneuverability made it a very versatile puppet. Plus the elemental attacks from it's mouths were incredible handy when deflecting jutsu when they were thrown at him. The puppet also had incredible strength. An example of that was when after using Jester's scared face to protect himself the puppet with a rock brought up from the ground the puppet then threw it.

Temari was making excellent use of her fans. With less weight she was able to move around with incredible speed and agility. She result was the iron lined fan's cutting through Root members left and right. She even threw the occasional **Wind Scythe** into the mix to take down a few of her enemies.

"Okay this has gone on long enough," Naruto growled as he cut through another Root, "Every one move!"

His allies heard him and they all jumped the heck out of the way to avoid getting what was coming.

The blonde pulled back and sword and called out, **"One Sword Style: Disaster Harbor Bird!"**

The blonde then swung his sword sending out a crescent moon shaped blast of condensed air. The surge of wind knocked back Root after Root and shattered a lot of bones as it made contact. The blonde smirked as his enemies fell.

"Whoa," Kirabi said, "That boy got some skills that can definitely pay the bills."

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"You see what we have to deal with?" Yugito asked out loud.

"Yes," Han answered, "thought I think he would be rich if someone made music the way he does."

"Nice one gaki," Tsunade said placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"We can blab later Baa-chan we're in the middle of a miniature war here," Naruto said placing his sword on his shoulder.

"Kid's right," Jiraiya said, "come on we need to get out of here and take out anymore Root around the village."No sooner did they start walking were they cut off by a giant shuriken coming out of nowhere and sinking into the ground. Following the weapon's trajectory they found a tall slightly muscular silver haired man standing on the roof of a store.

"Mizuki," Naruto growled, "How did you get out of jail?"

"Danzo-sama was kind enough to let me out," the silver haired Chuunin said, "In addition he gave me special training to take you down demon brat."

Naruto snarled out loud with his grip on Heaven's Dove growing tighter.

"Who's this clown?" Kirabi asked.

"His name is Mizuki," Naruto said, "He tried to steal something of importance to the village and defect. Luckily me and current teacher were around to stop him.""You got lucky boy," Mizuki said, "Now let's see what you got punk."

"You guys go," Naruto said, "I got this teme,""All right Gaki," Tsuande said as she and the others all headed off to different parts of the village to crack skulls.

Naruto glared at he silver haired traitor and then twisted his neck cracking it loudly.

Mizuki smirked before taking out another Fuuma shuriken and then throwing it at a high speed. Naruto simply held out his swords blocked it before knocking it away. The blonde then charged at the former instructor.

Mizuki ducked the incoming blades and jumped back to avoid a kick to the solar plexus. He, however, wasn't prepared for a second kick that came out and nailed him in the chest knocking him back. While he stumbled Naruto shot forward and spun.

"**Three point cut!"**

Naruto sent out three near simultaneous kicks to Mizuki's face, chest, and throat. The kicks all made contact and sent Mizuki flying into a wall. The spiky haired blonde smirked to himself as he saw the Chuunin's prone body on the ground.

Mizuki groaned in pain as he rose up from the ground.

"Not bad for a little squirt," Mizuki spat as he rose up from the ground, "but it's going to take more than that to beat me."

"It would seem that way," Naruto growled, "then try this on for size! **"One sword Style: Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires!"**

Naruto swung Heaven's dove and a huge blast of wind shot off. Mizuki dodged to the right avoiding the vorte4x. What he wasn't prepared for was a Naruto clone to burst from the ground a few in from holding Heaven's Phoenix.

"**One sword style: Lion song!"**

The clone vanished an reappeared behind Mizuki. The silver haired man screamed out in pain as a huge bloody slash appeared on his chest. The man staggered for a few seconds before regaining his bearings.

"I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this Mizuki-teme," Naruto said smirking.

"Oh I am," the silver haired man said with a smirk, "I got a little present from late master Orochimaru!"

With that Mizuki groaned as he grew taller and more muscular than before. He was covered in yellow fur and black stripes appeared on his sides, arms and back. He even gained a pair of cat ears on his head.

"This is my power brat," Mizuki growled as he flexed his now massive muscles, "Let's see if you've gotten any better."

The tiger man charged at the blonde with the intent to kill. Naruto smirked at this before charging with his clone.

Naruto clone got to Mizuki and first and struck out a leg.

"**Legs!"**

Mizuki jumped over the kick, but didn't expect the clone to suddenly shift and use the momentum to spin on his hands.

"**Twister!"**

Mizuki found himself doubled over from the kick to his stomach. The real Naruto charged up and send a kick to the man's shoulder.

"**Shoulder!"**

The attack made contact knocking Mizuki back a bit farther clutching his shoulder. Naruto's clone charged at him again. This time the man was ready. He caught the clone by the shoulder and then slammed him down hard. The clone knowing this threw Heaven's Phoenix at the real Naruto. The blonde caught it easily.

Naruto growled as he charged at Mizuki. The tiger man growled angrily and swung his claws. Naruto jumped upwards avoiding the sharp talons. Mizuki jumped after him intent on taking the blonde down to earth. What he wasn't prepared for was for Naruto to bring his heel down on his skull.

Mizuki was sent flying downwards and crashed into the ground. Mizuki spat out some dirt and got up with a groan of pain. Naruto landed and charged at the tiger man. Mizuki was still trying to regain his bearings at the time.

Naruto jumped up and hooked his leg around Mizuki's neck.

"**Reception!"**

Naruto flipped with his leg still hooked around Mizuki's neck bringing the man down hard face first onto the rough ground below.

Naruto unhooked his leg and walked away from the man whose body was still sticking up from the ground. The blonde was a few steps away when he heard a low groan then a growl. He spun around to see Mizuki with blood running down his face rising up from the hole his head used to be in.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" Mizuki started to yell but was interrupted when a large rock nearly struck him in the back. The only thing that allowed Mizuki go dodge it was the fact that he saw the shadow before jumping away in time before getting crushed.

When the smoke cleared it showed to figures. One was a man who had black hair black eyes and a yellow scarf that was slightly pudgy. The second was a girl with short black hair and pupil less pink eyes. What was similar about them was that they both had Iwa headbands.

"Who are you brats?" Mizuki growled angrily.

"The name is Kurotsuchi," the girl said placing her hands on her hips, ""The big guy Akatsuchi."

Mizuki growled at the two who had interrupted his fight. While he did though he made a very crucial mistake that even the most inexperienced genin knew. You never take your eyes off your enemy.

While Mizuki was distracted Naruto unsealed Hunter's Touch from his back and put it in his teeth.

"Hey kitty kitty," Naruto said in a sing song voice.

Mizuki spun on around just in time to see Naruto slam his foot into Mizuki's chest. The tiger man stumbled back.

Naruto then charged forward and extended both his arms.

"**One Gorilla," **Naruto said as his right bicep flexed and the muscle seemed to grow to twice it's normal size.

"**Two Gorilla," **Naruto said as his left bicep flex and the muscle seemed to grow to twice it's normal size.

Then Naruto charged swinging both swords so that the one in his left hand and his mouth were at the same level. As he did the image of a large gorilla flexing it's muscled seemed to appear for a moment.

As the swords Neared their target Naruto called out, **"Three Sword Style: Two-Arm Strength Slash!"**Mizuki didn't have time to react as the sword slashed right through his thick muscled and bone. A huge slash ran across the man's chest. Everyone stood still then Mizuki fell over with the swords having cut through his heart.

Naruto then face Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. He was silent before saying, "Let me guess you're with the Tsuchikage?"

"Yeah," Akatsuchi said, "He brought us and had us in hiding in case things went south."

"Good thing then," Naruto said as he sealed his swords away, "By the way thanks for the help. Now I believe we have a big fight going on at the Hokage tower.""How do you know it's there?" Akatsuchi asked.

The answer was a large explosion that caem from that relative direction.

"I'd say that was a dead give away," Naruto said pointing his thumb in that direction, ""Sure," Kurotsuchi said with a gleam in her eye.

Akatsuchi just nodded.

With that the three ninja ran for the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile at the academy…

The students and teachers were being gathered up and held inside of the academy as were the other civilians that couldn't be sent to shelter in time. Since no one knew about the invasion not a lot of people were able to be prepared for the sudden attack. As a result a lot of civilians were captured and are now being held hostage.

At least some people were trying to resist, but they were killed to make an example of them. The inside of the academy was becoming too cramped so the hostages were being held in a group in the academy courtyard.

Inside the academy a few root were hunting for three particular students.

While searching they were trying to find them they were unaware of the present danger they were walking into. As they looked in a certain classroom they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from outside the door.

The figure laid a few seals at the door and made herself know. She walked out of the shade. She had brown hair that was drawn up in pigtails, a perpetual blush, and a pair of green goggles on her head.

"Hey stupid!" she yelled.

The Root turned to her and ran at her. The girl ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. The Root never noticed the seals at he door. As soon as they made contact there were huge explosions of rainbow colored paint.

The girl giggled to herself as she made ran down the hall. Unfortunately the explosion caught the attention of some more Root that had been searching down the hall a bit so they came after her. The girl noticed this and ran for her life.

As she ran a few small round objects rolled out from under the doors. The Root were too busy chasing to notice until it was too late. The round objects happened to be marbles. The Root slipped on them and lid all the way to the wall at the end of the hall where the girl opened the window. The Root were sent out of the window and fell down. After a few seconds there was the sound of a thud as the Root hit the ground.

The doors the marbles came out of opened to reveal a boy with spiky brown hair and a yellow shirt, and a boy with a bowl cut glasses and apparently sinus problems due to a runny nose. Like the girl they both had a pair of green goggles on their heads.

"Nice timing Udon," the girl said slapping the boy with glasses of high five.

"Thanks Moegi," Udon said to the girl with a slight blush.

"Not now you two," the second boy said, "we need to get the others out of there.""Right Konohamaru," Moegi and Udon said in unison.

The three kids then ran outside and using real kunai that were conveniently placed in one of the classrooms they ran out and cut the ropes that were being used to hold the prisoners.

"Come on everyone let's get out of here," Konohamaru said as everyone ran for it.

As they did they ran smack dab into the middle of a group of Root soldiers.

"Uh this isn't' what it looks like," Udon said lamely trying to cover.

The Root drew their swords and were about to charge when…

"**Earth Style: Forest of Stone!"**

The ground trembled beneath everyone's feet and huge trees made of rock burst from the ground. Soon a large forest of stone trees surrounded every Root in the area.

As the Root looked around they never noticed a figure jumping from branch to branch through the trees.

One Root looked up just in time for a figure to come down and cry out, **"Jungle Lotus!"**

The Root didn't react in time and wound up with a boot coming down and crushing his skull. As quickly as the figure came down he jumped back up preventing the other Root from seeing his face.

Outside of the stone forest a the cry of **Jungle Lotus** followed by small explosions of dirt and rock continued for a few more seconds before everything fell silent. Then a figure jumped out of a stone tree and landed in front of the forest with his back facing the recently freed prisoners.

The man went through hand signs and said, **"Earth style: Great Earth Shaking!"**

The ground then started to shake again more violently then with the earlier jutsu. The stone trees toppled over and the Roots cried out as one by one they were crushed under the stone structures as they fell.

The figure then turned to face the freed hostages and the young children. Everyone one smiled, but Konohamaru beamed brightly.

"OJISAN!" he yelled as he ran up and hugged Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hello Konohamaru-kun," the old man said with a smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked as he let his grandfather breath.

"I decided to come out of retirement just this once," Hiruzen said smiling at the young boy, "Besides those Root-teme actually hurt your mother. Now I believe it's time I knock some sense into these traitors. Now Konohamaru take these people and head up toward the kage monument there's a place there you can hid and be safe until this whole thing is over."The boy nodded before getting everyone to head off toward the kage monument.

The old man smiled to himself before becoming serious again. He then headed toward the explosions and sounds of battle going on at the hokage tower.

At the Hokage tower…

One thing that could describe the fight going on at the Hokage tower would be the word…DAMN!

It was basically one huge fight going on between a whole bunch of Root and everyone who was able to get there in time to fight them. The jonin were present and so were most of the Rookie twelve.

"This is really starting to get annoying," Anko growled who had been cutting down enemeis for a while now with Emberald Viper and Dark Poison.

"I'm with you on that one," Asuma growled as he drove his trench knives through another Root member's skull.

"I can tell that this is really starting to get on a lot of people's nerves," Kakashi said as he went through hand signs and said, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The silver haired man launched a huge fireball from his mouth that burned a couple of Root before dissipating.

"These unyouthful enemies of our shall fall beneath our might!" Lee yelled as he jumped down and socked a Root in the face with his iron glove and then turned and nailed a Rot in the skull with a resounding crack.

The strangely dressed boy continued to lay down a major smack down until each one he fought was down.

Ten-Ten was fighting off enemies with a katana and combining that with a series of kicks and punches that broke bones. At least they thought it did since they could hear loud cracks each time the strikes hit their mark.

Neji and Hinata had each other back to back. Each one as using their Jyuken to take down the Root who came at them. It was pretty easy since combined with their knowledge of the body's tenketsu they had learned spots on the body that could lead to death if struck.

Gai was basically doing the same thing that Lee was currently doing.

Kurenai was utilizing her music. Using her violin she was able to take down enemies from a distance while hiding in a genjutsu herself. The beauty of it was that the sound of her violin came from pretty much everywhere making it very hard to tell where she was.

The kages were basically showing everyone how they got their titles. Each oen took down Root after Root with incredible strength and precision that some people would have take the time to admire if it weren't for the fact that they were in the middle of a huge battle at the moment.

"Okay this is really starting to agitate my back," Onoki complained as he used his flail to crush another Root.

The Root seemed to be endless. No matter how many they took down two more took his place.

"How did he get so many Root?" Mei asked as she sliced and then boiled a Root member alive, "I don't think he got this many from Konoha alone.""Me neither," A responded as he shto another electric ball from Crushing Thunder and blasted a few away, "My guess is managed to get members from other villages under our noses. There were some strange disappearances in my village a few years back.""I think I remember that too," Onoki said as he crushed another Root with his weapon.

"I think some went missing during the bloodline purge in my village," Mei said as she unleashed a swung one her swords and shot off a torrent of boiling water.

Back with the others everyone was fighting well. Chouji Ino and Shikimaru were making good use of their team moves. Most notable being their ability to combine the elements their weapons were able to shoot off.

Kiba was carving through each Root along side Akamaru. Tsume and Hana were doing the same thing. Basically it was just an all out war only it was going on with forces from the same village…well it does if you don't count the forces from Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa.

Han, Kirabi, Yugito and Roshi were making use of their new weapons.

Everyone else was using their skills and abilities to tear down as many as they could unfortunately thing weren't looking good. Despite their efforts everyone was getting swarmed at the moment they really needed help.

Suddenly there were three shouts one female the other were male.

"**Lava Release: Lava River!"**

"**Earth Style: Rock Golem!"**

"**Storm Release: Storm Dragon!"**

Then out of nowhere a huge river of lave burst from the ground and washed over the Root in it's path.

A huge a golem made completely out of rock burst from the ground and brought it's fists and feet down on those in the group who were stupid enough to get in it's way.

Finally a huge dragon appeared made out of a twister of wind mixed with water and roared shooting volts of lightning from it's mouth destroying those who couldn't get out of the way in time.

The smoke cleared showing Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Naruto running towards the huge fight.

"Okay this has gone on long enough," Onoki growled as he bashed away one last Root before shouting, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Hearing his voice spoken in such a way everyone moved the heck out of there. The old man then went through hand signs and announced, **"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu!"**

The old man then held out his hands and a small cube appeared in between his hands that looked like it was made of glass and had a small glowing sphere in the middle. The man then launched it and the cube grew in size that it enveloped the Root that were in front of him. He then raised his hands so that the cube rose up into the air.

"Bye-bye," the old man said.

At that moment the sphere inside of the cube exploded with tremendous force. The outer wall of the cube restricted the blast radius so everyone outside of the cube were safe. However everyone on the inside were substantially crushed into tiny dust particles.

"And that," Onoki said with a smirk, "is how you do it old school.""Dang," Naruto said, "I got to convince the old timer to teach me that."

"Nice one there grandpa," Kurotsuchi said with a smirk.

"He's your grandfather?" Kiba asked as he overheard.

"Yep," Kurotsuchi said getting a mischievous smile, "Why? Don't think you'll be able to land me dog boy?""I wasn't thinking it until you mentioned it," Kiba said with a feral smirk at her.

"Hands off my granddaughter mutt," Onoki growled at the dog user with a look that made Kiba back off.

At that moment they heard clapping.

"Not bad," said a voice the Konoha ninja knew and hated.

"Danzo," Naruto hissed angrily as he faced the old bandaged man.

"I must say I'm surprised that you were able to defeat my army," Danzo said, "the village is stronger then I thought it was.""Give up you crusty old relic," Tsunade yelled, "Your army is gone. You've got nothing left.""Oh," Danzo said with a smirk under his bandages, "You'd think that wouldn't you?"

With that Danzo snapped his fingers.

As he did multiple at least 16 figures appeared out of nowhere.

Figure 1 was tall dark skinned man with a pineapple shaped hairdo and six arms.

Figure 2 was a slightly overweight man with a red Mohawk.

Figure 3 was a pale guy with blue lipstick that seemed t have another boyd growing out of his back.

Figure 4 was a woman with red hair and a flute.

Figure 5 was a an albino with a small dagger that looked like it was made out of bone.

Figure 6 was a tall muscular man with no shirt, white skin, scars, and a pair of piercing eyes.

Figure 7 was a woman with long white hair and a pair of green eyes and a thing wrapped in bandages on her back.

Figure 8 was a man with green hair, a grass headband, and umbrella on his back, and what looked like a black handle tied to his belt.

Figure 9 was a tall dark skinned man with black hair and tow swords that looked like curved pointed rods in his hands with a Kiri headband that had a slash going across it.

Figure 10 was a feral looking man with a long scar going down his arm and a was wearing a wolf pelt with the head of the wolf over his own.

Figure 11 was kind of hard to make out. He wore a long black robe that covered all of his body. Plus he had a hood pulled up so you couldn't see his face.

Figure 12 was a girl with flowing blue hair, an ANBU uniform, and a brown belt that had a whole lot of throwing knives on it plus a large broadsword on her back.

Figure 13 was a kid about sixteen years old with black hair and an ANBU uniform. His eyes were completely devoid of emotion. He also had what seemed to be a sketch pad under his left arm and a pen in his right. He also had a Tanto on his back

Figure 14 was a slender woman with blonde hair and pigtails. Her eyes were blue and she wore a mostly pink outfit and had what looked like a whip wrapped around her waist.

Figure 15 was a tall man with slim arms with completely white eyes. He gauntlets on his arms that had small blades that shot outwards from his hands.

Figure 16 was a man with white robes with a hood over his head and a pair of daggers on a belt on each side. You could just vaguely make out a pair of brown eyes in the hood's shadow.

"These," Danzo said motioning to the sixteen, "are the greatest of my soldiers. The elite of my Root!"

"Oh boy," Naruto said as the sixteen elite Root all glared down at them.

**Preview:Kiba: "Oh man who are these guys?" **

**Naruto: "I don't know, but I'm not gonna lose to these weirdoes. **

**Shikimaru: "Troublesome as it is me neither."Ino: "Yeah let's crack these guys wide open!"**

**Naruto: Hey Baachan! I want you and the others to stay back. This is our mess. We're gonna be the ones to clean it up."Kakashi: I'm with you on that one kid.**

**Next time: Shadows of Terror! The Blood Roots Rise!**

**Omake: Return of Isom!**

The Konoha 12 and Jonin stared up at the fighters that Danzo had summoned.

"Give up now," Danzo said laughing, "You have no one else to fight with you. You are doomed.

(Not quite)

There was a huge blast of thunder and a huge blast of light shot down from the sky and landed in between the Root elites and the village ninja. The light faded to reveal a person in black armor with a white cloak. The cloak had a hood that covered his head and a black mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Isom?" Naruto asked.

(Yep) the figure answered.

"You know this guy?" Kiva asked the blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "His name is Isom. He's the author.""The what?" Danzo yelled down to him form his high spot.

"He can't tell you," Naruto said, "I think if he did his bosses would get angry."(That they would) Isom said shaking his head.

"Who cares?" Danzo said, "Kill this fool!"

The elite Root jumped own and charged. Isom just stood still until he raised his foot.

**(Author Style: World Split!)**

Isom stomped his foot creating a huge crack that all the elite Root fell into. The crack then closed. Everyone was shocked at the incredible power the author had shown. Dazno started sweating.

"Uh," the one eyed man said, "mercy?"Isom shook his head before holding out one hand.

Danzo then tore the bandages off his arm and eye showing Sharingan eyes implanted in his arm and eye. He then tried to gain control of Isom. The man just blurred out of existence. A split second later Danzo screamed in pain as his clutched his now empty eye socket and screamed even louder when he realized the arm with the implanted Sharigan were gone.

Isom then held out his right hand and said, **(Author Style: Erasing Character!)**

To everyone shock Danzo turned white with an outline. Then the man's outline turned light blue before he completely faded away.

"Cool," Ino said.

(My work is done. Goodbye kages, jonin, genin chuunin, and various other ranks.)

With that in a flash of light.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"That," Naruto said, "was an author."

**End! Okay sorry it took me so long to update. This was my first time trying the whole war thing. I hope you guys liked what you saw. Well bye-bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

**Oh and quick note: Root's will be referred to as Root members, Root ANBU, Root soldiers, or just plain Root. Because you are going to be seeing**

**Also in case you don't know the Red Leg Style and the Three Sword Style both come from One Piece. In this chapter you will notice other elements from that show as well as other elements from other shows/movies.**

Chapter 16: Shadows of Terror! The Blood Roots Rise! (Part 1)

Every ninja and Kage glared at the group of elite Root. The Roots glared right back at them.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said, "I want you, the other kages, and their ninja to stay out of this.""What?" Tsuande asked, "Naruto are you nuts?""Baa-chan this is our mess," Naruto growled out as he glared at Danzo, "We're gonna be the ones to clean it up.""I'm with him on this one Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said as he cracked his knuckles, "No need putting you at risk. Beside…this'll be a good chance for the new generation to show us old timers what they can do. I didn't get to see the full power of my students on the last mission. I want see when they don't hold back."

Tsuande groaned and said, "You're lucky I want to see how much stronger these kids have gotten after the pervert's training. Okay you can fight, but if I see the first sign of one of you being near death I am going kick you ass so hard your kids are going to have broken bones!"

"Protective much?" Yugito whispered to Roshi.

The red haired jinchuuriki just nodded at that.

Kiba looked through the group and growled, "The Wildman is mine,"

The wild looking man gave a smirk as Akamaru and Kiba both growled at them.

"I'll take the one in white robes," Hinata said.

"I'll take the one with the gauntlets," Shino said taking his chain and twirling it.

"I'll take the body builder," Chouji growled hefting his ax on his shoulder while glaring at the scarred and muscled man.

"Tall dark and robed is mine," Shikimaru sad as he looked at the man in black robes.

"Blue hair is mine," Ino said as she drew her scythe.

"I'll take the white haired girl," Neji said activating his Byakugan

"I'll take the green haired guy," Ten-Ten said cracking her knuckles.

"I'll take the unyouthful man from Kiri," Lee said getting into his typical iron fist stance.

"I'll take the blonde," Sakura said as he pulled out her bow and glared at the slender blonde.

"The one with the pen and tanto," Sasuke said brandishing his sword.

At that moment the Konoha chuunin and genin who chose their opponents and said opponents jumped off to find a good place to fight.

"That just leaves you, me and the five freak shows over here," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Who you calling a freak you ugly mother *beep!*" the red head with the flute said then covered her mouth after the beep.

"Uh what was that?" the one with the six arms asked.

"I got sick of her swearing so while she was sleeping I put a seal on the back of her neck that causes her to let out that beep noise whenever she says something dirty," Danzo said.

"That's one way to shut that little wench up," said one of the heads on the white lipstick wearing guy

"Enough," said the albino with the bone dagger, "You destroyed my former master. Danzo has given us this chance. I plan on avenging him and Kabuto…despite the fact that he was four eyed prick."

"Did Kimmimaru just talk trash about someone?" the two headed guy whispered to the fat guy.

"I believe he did," the fat guy answered.

"If you want to go against him," Kakashi said, "You're going to have to go against us first bonehead."

"All right," the fat guy said cracking his knuckles, "I got dibs on the chick with the swords."

"I'll take on the chain smoker," the guy with two heads said with a chuckle.

"I guess I'll be taking on my fellow musician," the red head said.

"I got the silver haired weirdo," the one with six arms said with a sadistic grin.

"That means I'm suck with the weird dressed one," Kimmimaru said pointing his bone dagger at Gai.

"Why does everyone always call my youthful appearance strange?" Gai asked out loud.

With that the jonin and former sound 5 all paired off and got ready to fight.

"That just leaves you and me mummy man," Naruto said.

Said mummy scowled at him and jumped off being followed closely by Naruto.

"Oh and Tsunade," Danzo called, "I already have something that will keep you busy."At that moment another swarm of Root soldiers came out of nowhere.

"Oh this is really starting to get ridiculous," Kirabi yelled angrily as he took out his swords and the Root charged again.

**Round 1: Chouji vs. Blood Root 6 (Numbers based on the order introduced in last chapter.**

Chouji and the Elite Root landed near a restaurant and stopped. The muscled man then got into a stance that held his hands up with his forearms guarding his head.

"I got to ask," Chouji said as he hefted his ax, "What's your name? I'd like to know the name of the man I'm fighting.""My name is Suji (Muscle)," the muscled man said, "Let's see what you got little man."Chouji nodded before charging and swinging his fist. Suji responded by throwing out his leg in a low kick. The kick made contact with Chouji's leg making him lose his balance. Suji then sent out a quick punch that knocked the young Akamichi back.

"You're gonna need to do better than that boy," Suji said with a smirk.

Chouji growled slightly and then lifted his ax and brought it down calling out, **"Earth Shaker!"**

Chouji focused chakra into his ax as he brought it down on the ground. As it made contact the ground in front of him split as a wave of chakra was sent flying off and towards Suji. The large man then jumped out of thew ay of the chakra wave, but chouji jumped after him with surprising speed for someone who was slightly overweight.

The young Akamichi then unleashed a punch that Suji blocked. The boy then followed it with a kick that made the muscled man double over. With his defenses down Chouji then unleashed a wicked haymacker that sent the muscled man into the wall.

Chouji then jumped back a few paces before going through hand signs and calling out, **"Earth Style: Fists of Stone!"**

Chouji slammed his fists onto the ground and a earth formed what looked like large boxing gloves around his hands. The young boy then charged as Suji started to recover.

The two then started to compete in what resembled an old style boxing match. Choji sent a left to Suji's face and then a right to his stomach. Suji doubled over before grabbing Chouji's shoulders and then bringing his knee up into Chouji's gut.

The young Akamichi doubled over and got socked in the face.

Suji then grabbed the boy and performed a very effective hammer throw. Chouji landed with a hard thud and a groan of pain. He rose up despite his pain and Suji charged at him. Chouji saw this and focused chakra into his hands before slamming them onto the ground. The resulting shake caused Suji to lose his balance and stumble.

Chouji smirked before running towards him and delivered a righteous beat down delivering freakishly strong punches on Suji's face.

"Come on big man!" Chouji yelled, "Show me what you got! Show me what you got!"

Suji did in fact do that when he caught one of Chouji's stone fists.

"Uh," Chouji said with a little sweat running down his neck, "Okay then."

Chouji was then thrown again. This time instead of hitting the gorund he hit a wall. Chouji cried out as he struck yet another hard surface today.

Chouji rose up graoning in pian as he stretched and heard his back pop.

"Man," Suji said, "I got to admit you're a lot stronger then I gave you credit for. Too bad I got to end this."

With those words Suji charged again. Chouji smirked as he pointed his still rock covered fists at him and said, **"Earth Style: Flying Fists!"**

The stone hands were then launched by a sudden burst of chakra from Chouji's hands. Suji didn't see this coming and was hit hard with the stone fists in the stomahc knocking the wind out of him and knocking him backwards. Chouji then went through handsigns and called out, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Chouji then fired a large fireball from his mouth at Suji. The muscled man noticed and jumped to the left to avoid being barbecued.

Suji then went through a few handsigns before saying, **"Earth Style: Masoleum Dumping!"**

Suji then grabbed the ground and lifted up a huge chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. He then threw it aiming to crush Chouji like an insect.

Chouji saw this coming and called out, **"Expansion Jutsu: Both Arms!"**

Chouji's arms grew to phenomenal sized and caught the ball of earth like it was a ball. Then Chouji cried out, **"Expansion Jutsu: Leg!"**

Chouji's lifted his left leg and it grew and launched outward and nailed Suji who was still in shock over his technique being caught. He was hit hard and sent flying down the street. Choji's leg reverted back to normal and he threw the large boulder he had in another direction.

Meanwhile Suji rose up from the ground with a really loud snarl.

"I can't believe it," he growled, "I can't believe I'm being bested by a little kid! That's it I'm taking the gloves off! I'm not about to lose to some adolescent twerp!"

Suji then launched forward at an incredible speed towards Chouji's position. The young boy saw the man coming and quickly started going through hand signs,

"**Eath Style: Great Wall!"**

A stone wall rose up in front of Chouji. Unfortunately Suji had covered his fists with chakra and busted right through. Chouji was then subject to a nasty uppercut that sent him flying upwards.

Suji then launched himself upwards and grabbed onto Chouji.

"It's been fun kid,"Suji said, "but I'm getting tired of playing around with some little squirt."

He then held Chouji over his head and plummeted down to earth. Chouji then realized when they hit the ground he was going to be in som serious pain. He had to think fast then it hit him.

"**Expansion Jutsu!"**

Chouji's body bloated up and Chouji tucked in his arms, legs, and head. He then spun before calling out, **"Human Meteor!"**

Suji spun around with Chouji and they both plummeted down towards the earth. Suji was screaming as he was spun around like a fan blad and then crashed into the ground forming a crater. Chouji was standing on top of Suji who was in the center of said crater. The man had blood running down his face and Chouji was panting fromt the exertion.

"Man," Chouji said, "I'm glad that's over."

The boy started to walk away unitl he heard something that sounded like a groan of pain. He spun around just in time to see Suji rise up out of the crater. The muscled man then leveled a glare at the boy.

"No way," Chouji said, "How did you manage to survive that?""Kid," Suji growled, "I've trained my body to withstand huge amounts of pain. Where do you think all these scars came from?""I thought you were a masochist," Chouji said truthfully.

"Now," Suji said, "I'm going to crush you like an insect!"

The muscled man charged at Chouji. The boy then rached behind himand grabbed his ax. Chouji then back at his opponent scraming a war cry as he charged. There was a brief flash for a second and the two stood on opposite sides of each other. A wind blew picking up dust.

Silence.

Then Chouji faltered before falling to one knee. Suji smirked and then groaned in pain as a large cut appeared on his chest from Chouji's ax swing.

The young Akamichi noticed that Suji was in pain. Chouji guessed that he never expected to lose a limb so he didn't train himself to bear that much pain.

Chouji then focused as much chakra as he could in his ax and then jumped in the air before calling out, **"Helm Splitter!"**

Suji spun around just in time to see Chouji's ax be brought down on his skull. Suji reacted quickly by sending chakra into his hands and catching the move in midair. The muscled blood root then threw Chouji into the air.

As Chouji came down Suji hefted the ax and held it like a baseball bat. He then brought it back before swinging it forward yelling, **"Homerun king!"**

Fortunately for Chouji the flat part of the ax hit him instead of the blade. Despite that though it still hut like hell. The young Akamichi was sent flying into a wall and broke through. Suji then hefted the ax and threw it at the spot where Chouji was.

Suji heard a the sound of metal striking flesh and ran over to see his fallen opponent. When he entered he found the ax had sliced…right through a log.

"A substitution?" the muscled man asked out loud, "Then where is he?"**"Lava release: Lava balls!"**

Suji jumped just to avoid getting hit with a ball of Lava, but screamed in pain as a small splash of the stuff struck his leg.

A little ways away Chouji was panting. He was running out of steam and he was running out of chakra. He was really tired at the moment. The young Akamichi reached into his pouch and took out a small box that had three pills in it. One red, one yellow, and one green. He took out the green one and ate it. He felt his strength return.

At that moment Suji jumped up from out of nowhere.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the man yelled, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"

Chouji jumped back and narrowly avoided a strong punch that would have crushed his skull if he hadn't dodged.

Chouji knew that without his ax he would need to rely on his family fighting style. He just hoped it was enough.

"Okay muscleman," Chouji said, "You want to go box? Let's box!"

Chouji threw out an arm and nailed Suji in the chest. Suji was sent back a bit which is what Chouji was hoping for.

The young Akamichi then focused chakra into his hand. Suji charged again and Chouji threw out his palm

"**Hammer Shot!"**

There was a loud bang as the attack made contact with Suji's chest. The man cried out in pain as his chest was struck. When Suji regained his bearings he noticed a hand print on his chest.

"The Akamichi fighting style," Chouji said, "I learned that from my training. Let's see how well you fair against it."

Suji growled angrily and charged blindly at his opponent. Big mistake. Chouji sent another **Hammer Shot **towards Suji's chest making the man stop and then another to knock him backwards. Chouji knew he was at his limit. He also didn't want to go any farther with his families special food pills. He trained himself to bear with the technique, but he never was strong enough to go far enough with the yellow pill.

Suji rose up as Chouji sent what chakra he had through both his hands. The young Akamichi then launched himself forward. Suji focused his chakra into his arm and launched himself forward. As they neared the two called out their attacks.

Chouji: **"Palms of Thunder!"**

Suji: **"Quake Fist!"**

The two attacks met and there was a large shake as the ground beneath them cracked and broke. Suji's **Quake Fist** made contact with Chouji's right **Palm of Thunder**, but the man forgot about the left. The palm that struck Suji's chest seemed to be lit with chakra and the Suji felt his ribs crack with many of them piercing his lungs and one cutting an artery.

Suji stumbled back and fell over his life draining away as he internally bled to death.

Chouji smirked as he saw his enemy fall. then a look of pian crossed his face. Sadly there was a side effect of the **Palms of Thunder. **The problem is a slight recoil after the move. If done incorrectly the user could break his/her arms.

Chouji then fell to the ground in exhaustion from lack of chakra and the pain from every hit he took.

**Round 2:Shikimaru vs. Blood Root 11**

"I know it's troublesome to ask," Shikimaru said as he squared off against his enemy, "but who are you?""Call me Shakou (Shade)," the black cloaked man said in a raspy voice.

Shikimaru only nodded before launching himself forward and thrusting his spear forward. Shakou dodged to the right and swung out a leg. Shikimaru go caught in the stomach, but then grabbed the cloaked man's leg before pulling causing Shakou to lose his balance.

Shikimaru then brought up his foot and tried to bring it down, but Shakou managed to pull of a substitution replacing himself with a log.

Shikimaru looked to the right to see Shakou appearing out of nowhere and throwing at 5 kunai from each hand. Shikimaur grabbed his pear and spun it and deflected them. The young Naruto then focused his chakra into his spear before thrusting it forward.

"**Shadow Strike!"**

Shakou dodged to the right before spinning on his heel and then knocking the shadow to the ground. Sadly or him shadows are more versatile than that. The shadow then wrapped around his leg. Shikimaru then swung the spear upwards taking Shakou with it and then repeatedly slammed him down onto the ground.

After being slammed Shakou caught the ground and then pulled his leg up effectively yanking Shikimaru from his spot. The young Nara then met Shakou's fist and then got a kick to the chest. Shikimaru was knocked to the ground. Shakou's hands came out of his cloak showing daggers in each hand.

The cloaked Root charged as Shikimaru stood up. Shakou swung both daggers in an attempt to try and pierce Shikimaru's chest.

Shikimaru just stood there and whispered, **"Void Step."**

Just as Shakou's daggers were about to slice through him Shalimar vanished. Shakou stopped his charge, but had to catch his balance since he had to stop from running so fast.

Shikimaru then reappeared behind him and spun while swinging his spear and called out, **"Void Whip!"**

The black whip struck Shakou in the back making him cry out in pain. Shikimaru then charged at Shakou before jumping into the air and bringing the side of his spear down on the side of Shakou's head. The attack temporarily dazed the cloaked root.

Shikimaru then shot out a punch that caught Shakou's jaw. Then the young Nara shoved his fist into the cloaked Root's gut followed by a quick punch to the throat. Shakou backed away clutching his throat. Shikimaru then grabbed Shakou's shoulders and then spun around delivering a kick to the side of the man's head.

The camera zoomed in on Shikimaru's face as he looked at the readers and said, "Roadhouse."

Shakou stumbled and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. The cloaked man then glared at the young Nara.

"I must admit," Shakou said cracking his neck, "You are much stronger than our information on you said."Shikimaru smirked and said, "Yeah. It's a bit of a drag. I'll probably have to fight some really tough people in the future. "

Shakou shook his head before saying, "It's been a while since I've ever had to use this, but I never thought I would have to use it on a kid of all people. Oh well."

Shakou then held out his hand and pointed it at a nearby cart before saying, **"Black Hole."**

The root member's cloak then spread and it seemed to suck up all the carts that his hand had been aimed at.

Shikimaru's eyes were wide as he saw this and asked, "What in the name of Kami was that?"Shakou let out a dry chuckle and said, "Do you think we were selected for Danzo-sama's elites just because of our skills. We each have a specialty. Mine is my bloodline called the **Shadow Jaw **Kekkei Genkai."Shikimaru looked at the man before saying, "So you can eat things with the shadows?"The man chuckled before saying, "That's not all it does. **Liberation."**

The man's cloak started to spasm before the carts he had previously swallowed had been launched at Shikimaru. The young Nara gasped before jumping out of the way before he was completely crushed by the projectiles.

"You can only dodge them so many times," Shakou said as he grinned evilly under his hood.

Shikimaru groaned before saying, **"Void Step."**

The young boy then disappeared from Shakou's view. The man smirked before he started walking.

He then called out, "Come on out boy. Come out and let the darkness swallow you."

From his hiding spot Shikimaru was thinking hard.

'_What a drag_. _If this guy's bloodline does what he says it can I'm in trouble. I got to think. Okay I got 6 kunai, 6 shuriken, my spear, 3 paper bombs, 50 feet of ninja wire, and 2 flash bombs. Come on think!'_

Shikimaru put his hands in a familiar hand seal and then thought.

"Where are you hiding boy?" Shakou yelled out growing annoyed.

Shikimaru opened his eyes and smirked as he thought of his plan. The young boy then quietly whispered to himself, **"Void Step."**

After a few minutes of searching Shakou was getting very agitated with not finding a stupid kid.

"Okay boy," Shakou said, "I guess I'll just have to bring you out."

Shakou's cloak shifted on his body and focused on his arm. The cloaked Root held up his hand and said, **"Black Ho-"**

The man was cut off as a shuriken was suddenly imbedded into his arm. The man cried out in pain before he pulled the shuriken out.

'_Annoying little pest,' _he growled as he turned to see Shikimaru.

"You are proving to be very annoying boy," Shakou said as he took out his daggers and threw them at Shikimaru.

Shikimaru smirked before dodging them. Shikimaru then threw two kunai. Shakaou just shook his head before holding out his hand and saying, **"Black Hole."**

The kunai were sucked up by the man's ability. Shakou held out his other hand and said, **"Liberation."**

The two Kunai exited. As they did Shakou noticed that the two kunai each had a paper bomb on it. Just as they left the two blasts went off. Shakou screamed in pain as he clutched the stump that was once his arm.

"You little squirt," he growled with his eyes glaring daggers at Shikimaru.

The man then held out his one good arm an growled, **"Dark Water!"**

Shakaou's cloak wrapped around his arm and then some force started to pull Shikimaru. The boy was then ripped from the spot he stood. Shakou pulled Shikimaru to him. As Shikimaru neared he pulled out a kunai and threw it. Shakaou's eyes widened as he saw a flash bomb on this one. After a few seconds it went off. Shakou covered his eyes as he was temporarily blinded.

Shikimaru took advantage of his opponents disarray. The young Nara took out some ninja wire and wrapped the cloaked man in it.

At that time Shakou's sight started co come back as he yelled, "YOU DAMN BRAT!'

Shalimaru knew that if he used that **Black Hole **move he'd be free. The boy then ran forward an called out, **"Shadow Whip!"**

The strike hit it's mark."AAAH! My eyes!" Shakou yelled as the whip tore through his eyeballs.

Shikimaru landed on his feet before taking his spear and placing it with the bottom of it touching the ground and the tip pointed in the air. There was a quick silence before Shikimaru's shadow seemed to grow and spread out. The young Nara then stabbed the edge of his spear into the ground and called out, **"Shadow Spike Graveyard!"**

The enlarged shadow beneath him then jutted up in multiple spikes. Since Shakou was still blinded he was helpless as the multiple spikes shot up and turned him into a living pin cushion.

Slowly the spikes shrank and Shikimaru's shadow returned to normal size. The young Nara then looked at his dead quarry before dry heaving. The then swallowed the bile in his throat, and then turned and ran to find some of his comrades.

**Round 3: Ino vs. Blood root 12**

Ino took her scythe out as the Blood root she faced took out her broadsword.

Ino charged at the blood root and the two met with a loud clang of metal. The two stood in a stand off for a few seconds. They broke away and started swinging at each other. The sound of steel hitting steel resounded through the area as the two women fought.

After a few more swings the two met in another standoff.

"You're crazy if you think that little twig will beat my sword," the blood root female growled out.

"We'll see about that," Ino said, "By the way who are you?"

The blood root said, "I might as well tell you my name is Umi (Sea), but you can call me your executioner."

The woman jumped back and went through hand signs.

"**Water Style: Great Torrent!"**

Umi took a deep breath before letting out firing off a huge torrent of water. Ino responded by going thorugh hand seals of her own.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Projectile!"**

The girl took in a deep breath before unleashing a huge blast of fire that took the shape of a dragon. The tow moves clashed resulting in a sprays of boiling water and bursts of steam.

Ino back pedaled to try and get out of the steam to find a spot where she could actually see. She jumped up on a roof. At that moment Umi burst from the steam with her broadsword drawn.

The female blood root swung it calling out, **"Kenjutsu: Crimson Mist Slice!"**

The sword flashed red as chakra was pumped into it. The woman then swung it causing a blast of red charka to launch from it. Ino jumped ot the right to avoid the shot which destroyed the roof she was on.

'_At least that wasn't my family's flower shop,' _Ino thought.

Unfortunately Ino forgot she was in a fight at the time and got socked in the jaw by Umi. Ino was sent flying and struck the opposite wall.

Ino shook herself and thought, _'I got to learn to not get off topic in a fight.'_

The blonde then took out her scythe and swung it calling out, **"Fire Blade!'**

A crescent shaped blast of fire shot out of the blade. Umi saw it coming sped through hand signs and c alled out, **"Water Style: Water Wall!"**

Water burst up from pipes underground and formed a wall of water in front of Umi. The fire attack hit it causing steam to erupt. Ino clenched her fists and jumped up into the haze. Umi wasn't expecting this and got a hard Tsunade like punch to the face that cracked a few teeth and sent her flying down to the ground.

In descended and yelled, **"Fire Wheel!"**

Ino threw her scythe down. The weapon spun like a saw and the blade caught fire giving it the look of a flaming wheel. Umi looked up with a pained look and her eyes widened as she saw the wheel of death approaching.

The blue haired girl rolled to the left to avoid getting struck with the flaming wheel. She was however intercepted by Ino who brought her knee down on Umi's stomach.

The blue haired girl cried out in pain as her stomach was bashed in. Ino then grabbed the girl by the throat and then threw her like a rag doll into a wall. Ino then went through hand signs and called out, **"Fire Style: Great Fire Blast!"**

Ino fired a huge blast of flames from her mouth. The flames struck Umi who screamed in pain. Ino smirked at her victory until she saw Umi boil and turn into steam.

'_A water clone,' _Ino thought, _'Then where's-'_

Ino was taken out of her thoughts when Umi burst from the ground behind her and knocked her over the head with the flat side of her broad sword. This made Ino drop her scythe. Umi then punched the platinum blonde into the wall. She then took the throwing knives from her belt and threw them at her hitting her clothes and pinning her to the wall.

Umi smirked cruelly as she slowly made her way up to Ino to deliver the final blow. Ino closed her eyes and prepared for the final blow.

"Hey you troublesome woman! Get away from my girlfriend!"

Umi turned just in time to take a kick to the head knocking her away. Shikimaru then turned to his captive girlfriend and grabbed the knives pulling them away from Ino.

"Have I told you I love you?" Ino asked as she smiled at her boyfriend."Not today you haven't," Shikimaru said with a slight smile.

Slowly Umi was getting up with a groan of pain. The two looked at each other and smirked. Ino picked up her scythe and lit the blade on fire. Shikimaru hefted his spear and le the shadows wrap around head.

The two then pointed their weapons with the edges pointed at each other. The elements then seemed to merge. The swung both weapons forward and called out their attack.

"**Fire/Shadow Fusion: Black Flame Drill!"**

A spiraling blast of black flames shot off from both weapons. Umi was unprepared for this and screamed out in agony as the black flames ate away at her flesh. Shikimaru smirked slightly. He still felt slightly sick form killing her. He noticed Ino and put a comforting arm around her.

"Think of it this way," Shikimaru said, "You did the village a service getting rid of her."

Ino sniffed. She felt really bad for killing someone, but she decided to do as her boy friend said and think that she did the village a favor killing her. The slightly teary eyed blonde looked at her boyfriend and kissed him.

**Round 4: Kiba vs. Blood Root 10**

"Al right ugly," Kiba growled, "Tell me who you are. I at least want to know who I'm fighting."

The feral looking man said, "My name is Mikon (wild). By the time I'm done you're gonna be wolf chow."

Kiba smirked as his body became more feral and charged at the man. Mikon reacted and the two met with crash. The two grappled for a few seconds until Mikon lifted Kiba up and then threw him like a rag doll over his shoulder.

Mikon then rushed at him roaring, **"Bull Charge!"**

For a brief instant what looked like a bull made of chakra covered Mikon. Kiba got out of his stupor just in time to avoid getting crushed like an insect. Mikon didn't' stop his charge however and blasted right through a wall.

The man was clearly slightly disoriented as he backed up from the wall stumbling around and clutching his head.

Kiba reacted by jumping up and yelling, **"Tunneling Fang!"**

The spinning drill that was Kiba slammed into Mikon's back making him cry out. The man recoveref aster than Kiba expected and grabbed Kiba in a bear hug. Kiba screamed as he felt himself being crushed.

Just as Mikon thought he was going to crush Kiba like an insect Akamaru jumped out of nowhere and sank his teeth into Mikon's shoulder. The man cried out as he felt his flesh being pierced and let Kiba go.

The young Inuzuka caught his breath and then activated his iron claws. The boy then swung hard creating 4 bloody marks across Mikon's chest. The man cried out in pain again and then jumped up to dodge another one of Kiba's slashes.

In midair Mikon pulled Akamaru off his shoulder and then threw the large dog downwards. The dog shifted in mid air and landed on it's feet growling at the air born man. For a brief moment what looked like a falcon made of chakra appeared around Mikon.

The man then dove down and called out, **"Crushing Falcon!"**

Kiba and Akamaru both jumped out of the way in different directions to avoid getting crushed.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked.

"My power," Mikon said, "The Beast Master Kekkai Genkai. With it I'm able to call on the spirits of animals to increase my strength like so. **Tiger Rush!"**

The image of a tiger appeared around Mikon and the charged with a loud roar. Kiba didn't react fast enough and was hit. The result was a lot of pain and a trio of scars on his chest. Kiba grimaced and then brought up his iron claws and sank them into Mikon's side.

The man growled and then batted Kiba away.

The boy caugh himself and yelled, "Now Akamaru!"

The large dog roared and then head butted Mikon disorienting for a second. The dog user and his partner then jumped up and charged calling out, **"Fang over Fang!"**

The two fighters repeated struck Mikon making him cried in pain as the two drills repeatedly tore at his flesh.

After being struck a few times a flash of what looked like a gorilla appeare around Mikon and he cried out,** "Gorilla Grip!"**

Mikon then shot out both arms and caught Kiba and Akamaru by the throat. The blood root then slammed both of them together and then threw them away. The man smirked as he saw them get up. The two rose up and growled angrily at him.

"Come on little doggy," Mikon taunted, "Let's see what you really got.

Kiba growled flexing his metal claws. The Inuzuka heir then charged and then spun this time with his claws stretched out and spread.

"**Claw Drill!"**

Mikon dodged to the left to avoid this move. He was right too as the young Inuzuka drilled right through a brick wall with that move. Kiba stopped spinning and spun around to face Mikon.

Mikon grinned before he head the sound of footsteps behind him. The man spun around just in time to see Akamaru jump in the air. He was then hit by a fowl smelling liquid the man cried out in pain as his eyes started to burn.

"AAAH!" Mikon yelled, "You little brat! What was that!"

Kiba smirked and said, "Precision marking success."

Kiba jumped on Akamaru's back and the two launched themselves at the currently blind Mikon.

The two then spun in unison and called out, **"Double-Edged Fang!"**

The still blind Mikon couldn't do anything to dodge and was hit full force.

The giant drill seemed to tear through the man as the was sent flying after they stopped spinning. Mikon crashed into a wall.

Kiba and Akamaru both panted and winced as they were sure that a few of those moves from the oversized nature boy had definitely left a few broken bones.

The two were about to speed off when they heard a growling. They turned around to see Mikon rising from the debris with a severely pissed off look on his face.

"You little piece of Shit!" he roared, "I won't be beaten by the runt of the Litter!"

The man then focused his chakra and savage marking began to appear all over his body. He growled and roared out, "This is my ultimate technique! **Call of the Wild!"**

The man then vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of Kiba and unleashed a vicious punch. The dog user was sent flying and hit wall with a shattering impact.

Akamaru tried to pounce on him, but Mikon caught the dog by the front legs and threw him like a stuffed animal to where Kiba was.

"You can't beat me," Mikon growled, "with this jutsu I can access the powers of all the animal spirits in my arsenal. You can't defeat me little boy."Kiba growled as he rose up despite the pain in his ribs and back. He glared red hot at the blood root and said, "I don't care how strong you are. You may be strong, but you aren't unbeatable. You showed me your strongest technique…here's mine. Let's go Akamaru!"

The dog growled as Kiba jumped on it's back and yelled, **"Transform!"**

There was a huge puff of smoke. When it cleared Mikon's eyes widened. In Kiba's place was a large werewolf. The monster had black fur with two red streaks going down it's back. It's yellow eyes held a look that promised pain for whoever was fighting it.

The werewolf seemed to have a feral smirk as it said, **"Inuzuka Transformation: Black Demon Wolf!"**

The newly formed werewolf charge and swung it's claws effortlessly slicing Mikon's chest. The man backed up clutching the new wounds.

Mikon then growled as he charged forward. He held his hands in form similar to the Jyuken style. He shot his hands forward multiple times calling out, **"Mantis Strike!"**

The werewolf before him simply shifted around to avoid the strikes and jumped back. Kiba's claws caught on fire and he roared, **"Fire Claw Strike!"**

The burning claws missed on the first few strikes, but caught Mikon in the shoulder the last time. The man hissed as the searing heat stung his flesh. Kiba then brought up his knee into Mikon's gut making him double over. The were wolf then brought his fist down and then threw the large man over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Kiba then lifted Mikon up and then threw him like a rag doll.

Mikon caught himself in mid air and then called out, **"Cheetah Jab!"**

Mikon unleashed a barrage a punches that were almost too fast to see. Kiba took each one and was knocked back clutching his chest. The wolf man growled angrily before getting on all fours and charging.

"**Black Moon Hunt!"**

Kiba turned into a black blur and slammed into Mikon making the man stumble and nearly fall over. He almost regained his bearings when he was struck again. This repeated as he was struck at least four more times before being shot in the face and knocked off his feet.

Kiba then blurred into existence in front of the downed man. The werewolf gave a predatory smirk before turning. As he did Mikon rose up. Kiba turned around and then got punched in the face hard by the feral man.

Mikon growled and roared, "I…am not…going…to lose…to you!"

The man then focused what was left of his chakra and roared out, **"Wrath of the Furious Five!"**

The chakra images of a tiger, crane, mantis, monkey, and snake appeared around the man.

He growled as he charged at the werewolf basically foaming at the mouth and with a lot of chakra surrounding his right arm..

Kiba snarled and focused what was left of his chakra and jumped forward and yelled out, **"Wolf Saw!"**

The werewolf then jumped up and flipped turning into what resembled a giant saw of chakra.

The two animal warriors rushed towards each other and then met before going past each other and then stopping facing away from each other.

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments. There was a thick silence a breeze blew and a tumbleweed rolled across the street. Kiba seemed to falter for a second. Mikon smirked before he turend white and thena huge bloody slash appeared on his chest. One that went right through his heart. The man then fell to the gorund with a growing pool of blood beneath him.

The werewolf then turned back into Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba fell to one knee in pain. He took out a soldier pill and ate it before giving one to Akamaru. The two then rose up despite their pain in their bodies. The dog user and his dog then ran off to help their allies.

**Round 5: Hinata vs. Blood Root 16**

"You should give up little girl," the robed man said as he held out his gauntlets letting the blades on them extend.

"I don't plan giving up," Hinata said as she got in specialized Jyuken style.

"A Hyuuga," the man spat as he cracked his knuckles, "Such a pathetic style. I am called Taka (White) and I know how to defeat your gentle fist."

Hinata gave a slightly proud smile before the two charged at each other. Taka swung his daggers expecting Hinata to dodge and then strike one of his tenketsu. What happened was Hinata bending over backwards bring her foot up and strike him in the chin. Hinata back flipped and then charged in stirkeing a spot on his shoulder.

Taka backed up and then clutched his arm.

"_What was that?" _the man thought, _"That wasn't the normal Hyuuga style.'_

Hinata grinned at the man's confused look.

"You shouldn't have gone in on outdated information," Hinata said with a smirk before charging again.

Taka growled before running in again and swinging his daggers. Hinata used her flexibility to avoid the knives and then shot another strike to his leg. The man growled and tried to strike her again. Hinata skillfully dodged, but Taka was a fast learner. He swung his daggers down successfully managing to cut Hinata. Not wide open, but cause some blood to stain her outfit.

"Interesting," Taka said, "using your flexibility in tune with the Jyuken style. I must admit that is a very interesting style."

Hinata rubbed her wound and then got into her stance again.

"It'll take more than that to beat me," Hinata said.

Taka smirked before throwing his daggers into the air and going through hand signs.

"**Ninja art: Shadow Dagger Barrage!"**

The two daggers in the air multiplied into fifty. As they fell the Taka dexterously caught and therew them with impressive accuracy.

Hinata focused her chakra and called out, **"Kaiten!"**

She spun in circle forming a dome of chakra around her deflecting the technique. As she stopped spinning she focused chakra into her hand from a distance before calling out, **"Water Style: Gentle Water Spear!"**

Hinata shot out a spear of water from her hand that Taka was just barely able to dodge.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. This kid had crated her own version of her family style and she was able to combine it with her affinity as well? This was insane. She was supposed to be meek little runt according to the information they had. Either the information was outdated or Danzo-sama was an idiot.

Taka shook the thought from his head and charged at the girl with a second pair of daggers hidden somewhere in his robe. He charged again as Hinata got into a stance before calling out, **"Water style: Water Kaiten!"**

As Hinata spun water chakra spread instead of regular charka. The result was a torrent of water catching Taka's hand. As Hinata went full circle she was surrounded in a dome of water. Wasting no time she sent out a burst of her own that chakra burst the dome and sent a lot of water everywhere. Taka was knocked backwards by the sudden flow and Hinata saw her chance.

"**Water Style: 128 Water Spears!"**

The small points on Hinata's gloves extended a bit and then she unleashed her moves. The result were multiple pricks in his body and foreign chakra flooding his chakra coils. The chakra then headed straight for his heart.

Taka stood ramrod straight before he groaned and then fell over onto his back with a little bit of blood leaking out of his mouth. Hinata panted slightly. Even thought it looked easy the moves he made took a lot of concentration to maintain. She panted slightly from her exertion and then breathed before running off to try and find her friends.

**Round 6:Shino vs. Blood Root 15**

Shino landed and started twirling the end of his battle chain. His opponent's pale eyes stared at him.

"I am called Yaiba," the man said as the blades on his gauntlets lengthened, "Remember my name for it is the name of your executioner."

Yaiba then charged at Shino prompting he boy to dodge. As he dodged Shino wrapped the edge of his chain around Yaiba's wrist and then pulled knocking the man of balance.

Shino then ran in and sent a quick kick to the man's back making him stumble a bit. Yaiba took the force of the blow and then swung around to bring his heel down on Shino's head. The blow made contact, but then burst in a swarm of…fireflies?

Shino burst from the ground and called, **"Insect formation: Firefly: Explode!"**

The small insects flashed red before exploding. Yaiba was currently blinded by the smoke, and Shino took his chance. The young Aburame shot out a chain and wrapped it around the root's neck before giving it a harsh yank. The force wasn't enough to break his neck, but enough to yank him from the spot.

Shino then swung the chain spinning them both around before the chian unraveled from Yaiba's neck and sent the man flying into a wall.

The man growled and then crossed his arm before swinging both parallel to the ground and called, **"Blade of Wind!"**

Shino focused his chakra and jumped to avoid the deadly technique, but was tackled before getting slammed into a wall.

"Is that all you got boy?" Yaiba asked the young Aburame.

His answer was the chain from before wrapping around his waist loosely. Shino focused his chakra and the chain wrapped more tightly around Yaiba's waist. The blood root scramed in pain as he felt the chakr ain the chain burn his flesh.

In his lack of concentration Shino pushed him away and the punched him in the stomach before sending a roundhouse kick to the side of Yaiba's head.

Shino then said in his usually clam voice, **"Parasitic insects: Insect pillar."**

Kikai swarmed around Shino's hands and formed pillar that knocked Yaiba into a wall. This tiem the impact actually knocked the wall open and Yaiba was sent flying into it.

There was a tense silence before Yaiba shot out of the wall and then drove the blades of his gauntlets into Shino's shoulders. The boy cried out in pain as the blades pierced his flesh just barely missing the arteries.

Yaiba pinned the young Aburame to the wall and growled, "Listen here boy. I hold your life in my hands. I will give you a choice. I can cut the arteries and let you die slowly, or you can join Danzo-sama and kill the people who have betrayed this village what do you say?"

Shino was quiet as if contemplating the offer and then.

"**Acid style: Acid Spray."**

Shino's hand painfully made it's way to his high collar and pulled it down before letting out a spray of acid right in Yaiba's face. The man backed away clutching his face when Shino spike up.

"When you want to kill your enemy," the boy stated, "kill them. You don't just stand there talking about it."

Shino went through some hand signs and said, **"Acid Style: Acid Sludge."**

Shino then fired a huge blast of acid from his mouth. Yaiba screamed as the corrosive fluids ate away at his flesh. Soon there was nothing left, but a pile of green slime on the ground.

Shino then fell to the ground having lost a good deal of blood from his shoulder wounds. The boy reached into his pouch and took out a plasma pill to regain the blood he lost. Then he took out some bandages and wrapped them around his shoulders to try and stop some of the bleeding.

The young Aburame then ran off to find his comrades.

Meanwhile with the Jonin…

Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma were doing well against the Blood roots who they found out to be the former sound ninja five.

All of them were currently standing apart from each other panting. All of them were panting and sporting bruises and cuts.

"I hope that's not all you got," Kidomaru, the guy with a lot of arms, spat.

"No it's not spider boy," Anko said with a smirk.

"Well," Jirobo said flexing his hands, "I think it's time we end this."

Kakashi looked over the man's shoulder and said, "Actually I think you should be more worried about that."

The five turned just in time to get knocked around by five figures. In a few minutes the former sound five were knocked out and four figures stood

The first was boy with white hair that had a light blue tint to it and purple eyes. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt with grey pants and a belt around his waist that had water bottles attached to it.

The second was also male. He had spiky orange hair, tan skin, and a calm face. He wore black pants, a tan shirt, and brown sandals.

The third was female. She had red eyes matching her short and pointy red hair. She had on brown glasses, black shorts, a lavender shirt, and long black thigh high stockings. She also seemed to have multiple bite marks.

The final figure was also female. She had long flowing red hair, light sky blue eyes, and milky white skin. She wore a black shirt that had a black flame on the back, long black pants and blue sandals. She also had two katana swords at each hip.

There was a silence between them before the guy with white hair said, "Hey baby."

He walked up to Anko and said, "Name's Suigetsu Hozuki. When this whole thing is over want to go have some fun?"

Anko looked at him and said, "I suggest you back off little boy. Unless you want me to give you an instant sex change."

Suigetsu paled almost as white as his hair and back away from the woman in front of him.

"Nice one," the girl with the swords said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Anko said, "Who are you anyway?"

The long haired red head smiled and said, "You already know Suigetsu over here. My fellow red head is Karin. Mr. Cool over here is Jugo. And I'm Kira…Kira Uzumaki."

At that the jonin froze. They looked at the girl in question and said, "Do you know anyone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kira looked at the woman with surprise on her face and asked, "You know my Ototo?"

The jonin looked at each other and Kurenai said, "Come on we'll explain on the way."

**Omake: Kiba's transformation. The reaction.**

Kiba smirked at Mikon and said, **"Inuzuka Transformation: Black Demon Wolf!"**

At that moment a couple of civilian teenagers who were heading for safety saw Kiba in his transformed state.

"Jacob!" one squealed.

Kiba turned to her and asked, **"What?"**

Then a whole bunch of other girl come out holding signs that said, "I Heart Jacob" or wore shirts that said, "Team Jacob".

"**Hey wait a minute!" **Kiba tried to say, but was knocked to the ground. Mikon took that time to get out of there before the fans noticed him and tried something stupid.

Meanwhile Kiba jumped up and tried to get away from the crowd, but apparently some of the Team Jacob members were Shinobi and tackled him to the ground. As Kiba was approached by the Jacob fan girls there was one thought going through his head.

'_**Damn you Jacob of the Twilight Series!'**_

**Cut! Okay how many of you saw that coming. Not the last part, but the Omake. I mean really I was bound to work that in later. Well half of the enemies are dead and a new Team Hebi is in. okay got to go now my fingers ache from all this typing. See you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

**Oh and quick note: Root's will be referred to as Root members, Root ANBU, Root soldiers, or just plain Root. Because you are going to be seeing**

**Also in case you don't know the Red Leg Style and the Three Sword Style both come from One Piece. In this chapter you will notice other elements from that show as well as other elements from other shows/movies.**

Last time on Naruto ultimate swordsman: Danzo and his band of fighters, the Root Anbu, attacked Konoha just as an alliance was made with the other villages. Upon his armies' defeat Danzo revealed the blood Roots, his elite members. Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 12 took off alone to fight them. Team 8 and 10 made quick work of their enemies , but how will team 7 and 9 fair and will Naruto be able to beat Danzo? The final battle begins now.

(Cue theme song)

Chapter 17: Roots Bloody end.

**Round 7: Rock Lee vs. Blood Root 9**

Lee landed and got into a fighting stance. The Blood root landed across from him with both swords drawn.

"In case you don't know me boy," the blood root said, "My name is Raiga. When this is over I plan on giving you and your friends funerals."

Lee gloves and boots appeared in puffs of smoke and said, "I do not plan on losing today Raiga. Now come show me your power."

Raiga snarled and charged at Lee.

Raiga's sword sparked with electricity and Lee dodged. The young taijutsu specialist then ducked under and delivered a powerful shot to Raiga's stomach making him double over. Lee then shot out a kick to Raiga's skull knocking him over.

Raiga graoned and got up shaking his head. He then focused chakra into his swords and swung them both yelling, **"Lightning Ball!"**

The ball of electricity shot from Ragia's swords at mid Chuunin speeds. Lee moved to the right and ten moved in unleashed taking a shot at Raiga's stomach making the man double over.

Lee then brought back his arm and yelled, "Knockout!"

The iron plated fist cracked Raga's teeth and sent him flying. Lee grinned victoriously and eased out of his stance, thought he still had his guard up.

He was right to do so as Raiga burst from the ground ina burst of lightning chakra.

"You little runt," Raiga growled with blood dripping down from his mouth, "I was going to make this quick, but now I'm going to kill you nice and slow."

Raiga then charged at Lee who just barely had enough time to block. Raiga's sword's didn't cut him, but they gave him a rather nasty shock. Raiga brought up his foot and kicked Lee in the stomach before sending him flying with a round house to the chest.

Lee dug his iron plated boots into the ground. Lee groaned and coughed slightly. The boy then deactivated his gloves knowing that the metal would make him a bigger target for his enemy.

Lee reached under his pant legs and pulled off his weights. He threw the weights in the air before sending them at Ragia with strong kicks. Ragai sent out bolts of lightning with swords that destroyed the weights. The next thing the former Kumo ninja knew he was sent flying into a wall by some invisible force.

The man rose up with one eye shut in pain to see Lee with his fist extended.

"I must," Lee said, "despite your unyouthfulness you are a very strong opponent. For that I shall test my new fighting style on you."

Lee then got into a stance and rushed forward. When he was in front of Raiga he shot his arm forward and yelled, **"Pistol!"**

Raiga was knocked back and disoriented by the punch to the head.

"**Scythe!"**

Lee ran forward with his arm extended to the side and hit the man with a vicious clothesline.

Raiga groaned I pain and jumped up from the ground and swung both swords sending bolts of lightning at Lee. The young taijutsu expert in training jumped upwards avoiding the blast before coming down with his foot held high.

"**Ax!"**

Raiga screamed out in pain as he felt the strike hit his shoulder. There was a loud crack and Raiga dropped his sword.

Lee took the opportunity to end the fight. Drew back both arms and yelled, **"Bazooka!"**

Raiga felt his ribs crack as the two fists collided with his chest. The force behind it actually sent Raiga into the wall. Lee then launched himself forward and called out his final attack.

"**Gatling!"**

Lee unleashed a vicious series of punches. Each punch cracked bones if the loud crunching noises were anything to go by. Pieces of Raiga's shattered ribs cut his heart and his lungs. Lee then stepped back and Raiga fell to the ground.

Lee turned to leave, but as he did he heard Raiga mumble with his last breath, "Ranmaru…I couldn't…save you…forgive me."

Lee looked back in curiosity. He would have to remember this for later. The boy then shook his head and then ran for the rest of the fight.

**Round 8: Neji vs. Blood Root 7**

Neji got in his Jyuken stance as he face off against his female adversary.

"Neji Hyuuga," the girl said, "It's too bad you have to stand in Danzo-sama's way. Maybe when we win he'll let me keep you as a pet."

Neji just scowled and activated his Byakugan.

"Oh so sad," she said, "Call me Kujiku (crush). Now…let's play."

Kujiku launched herself at Neji who promptly moved to the left. Neji foloowed up with a Jyuken stirke to her shoulder. The girl managed to catch his hand and then threw him over her shoulder. Neji bounced on the ground, but caught himself.

Kujiku went through hand signs.

"**Earth Style: Earth Spike!"**

The girl slammed her hands on the ground a large spike of earth launched it's self at Neji.

Neji then got into a Kaiten stance and spun on his heel.

"**Earth Style: Stone Kaiten!"**

As Neji spun dirt and rocks were kicked up forming the kaiten around him. The force was enough to stop the earth spike. Neji stopped spinning and drew his sword before launching himself at Kujiku.

Kujiki then reached for the bandaged pack on her back. The bandages were torn apart revealed a large weapon that consisted of a one sided ax and a hammer linked by a chain. This was Kabutowari one of the weapons that belonged to the seven swordsmen of the mist.

Kujiku swung the hammer end and nearly crushed Neji had he not dodged. The female root then swung the ax end which Neji jumped over and then sent a Jyuken strike to the back of her shoulder. This time thought it made contact. The white haired girl groaned in pain as she felt her shoulder go numb.

Neji then focused his chakra and yelled, **"Divination: 64 palms!"**

Neji unleashed the combo on the girl's back causing her to lurch forward and drop her weapons. In her anger. Kujiku spun around and slammed her fist into Neji's stomach making the boy double over. She then let lose another one to the boy's knocking him back. Neji caught himself and coughed a bit as he rubbed his now aching stomach.

Kujiku charged angrily leaving Kubatowari on the ground. Neji saw his chance. Grabbing his sword eh charged forward the two clashed.

The two wound up on the other side of one each other facing different directions there was a thick silence and then Kujiku screamed in pain as her left arm fell to the ground. Neji spun around and charged at her

"**Earth Style: Breaking Jyuken!"**

Neji caught up to her and grabbed her arm before taking the Jyuken shot which resulted in a scream of pain as her elbow joint shattered.

Neji then took a step back and called out his finishing move.

"**Earth Style: 64 Breaking Palms!"**

Neji unleashed his combo. Like the **Breaking Jyuken **the strikes were coated with earth chakra and shattered her bones on impact. The final shot through came when her one shot struck Kujiku's heart. The woman stumbled back before falling to the ground dead.

Neji grinned at his victory and sheathed his sword.

He then ran off to find the rest of his friends.

**Round 9: Ten-Ten vs. Blood Root 8**

As Ten-Ten landed she looked at the man she was fighting and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I feel like I should know you," the young weapons mistress said out loud.

"You should," the man said with a cocky smirk, "My name is Aoi Rokusho. You'd be wise to give up now."Ten-Ten grinned slightly as she heard that.

"Please. The only reason your famous is because of that sword. Without it your nobody."

Aoi growled before charging at the girl. He swung out a punch that Ten-Ten caught and sent a punch of her own to Aoi's ribs making him cry out. The girl then threw out another punch that nailed Aoi in the jaw. The girl then jumped back and launched herself forward.

"**Leaf Hurricane!"**

A vicious kick nailed Aoi in the stomach the man was knocked back and hit the ground hard. He jumped right back up to see Ten-Ten grinning at him.

"You little bitch," he growled.

"You might want to start using that sword now," Ten-said with a smirk.

"I don't need it to beat you!" Aoi roared.

The enraged man then tore the umbrella off his back and threw it in the air and it started to spin.

"**Ninja art: Senbon Shower!"**

As the umbrella spun multiple senbon needles were launched from it. Ten-Ten's eyes widened as she saw the oncoming needles.

The girl quickly went through hand signs and crossed her arms in front of her chest in an X pattern.

"**Metal Style: Iron Guard!"**

The senbon struck Ten-Ten's skin, but instead of piercing her flesh they bounced off much to Aoi's horror.

When the shower finally stopped Ten-Ten looked at him with a murderous look.

"My turn now punk," she said.

The young girl launched herself forward focusing her metal chakra into her hand. Slowly silver chakra covered her hand and formed claws. As she approached the shocked Aoi she swung her arm like an animal swinging it's claws.

"**Spar Claw!"**

As the hand struck Aoi's chest he screamed in pain as slash marks appeared on his chest. She threw up her leg nailing Aoi in the chin sending him upward.

The girl then jumped up after him focusing her metal chakra into her legs. The girl then threw her leg upward in mid air as Aoi started to fall and called out her attack.

"**Iron Lotus!"**

Ten-Ten shot out her legs in a bicycle kick. Silver chakra covered her legs and formed blades on her feet that resemble an ice skater's blades. The kicks struck Aoi's head and sliced right through his neck. The body fell to the ground. Ten-Ten landed with a thud on her feet. The weapon's mistress then walked over to the headless body and plucked the black handle from his belt.

Ten-Ten smirked as she flushed chakra into her hand and an electric yellow blade came out of the handle. She deactivated the blade and put it on her belt before running off to find her friends.

**Round 10 Sakura vs. Blood Root 14**

Sakura stared down the blonde that was her opponent.

"I don't get what Sasuke sees in you," the blonde said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

The girl smirked and said, "I mean you have pink hair. I really don't think that's very appealing to anyone. Oh well…I guess he'll see what a loser you are when I beat you."

Sakura glared at the blonde as she took out her bow and changed it to Nunchaku form.

The blonde just took out her whip and said, "You know….Kyogi (Vanity) Uchiha does have a nice ring to it."

Sakura had enough and charged at the blonde. Kyogi simply took out her whip and cracked it. Sakura swung her Nunchaku at Kyogi who dodged to the left and swung out her whip. Sakura held up her arm making the whip wrap around her forearm. The girl grimaced at the feeling, but shook it off and pulled on it with all her strength. Kyogi was ripped from her spot and was sent flying into Sakura's fist.

Kyogi hit the ground rolling.

Sakura looked at her opponent who was rising from the ground. Kyogi's face now sported a large bruise and her outfit was all covered in dirt. Kyogi put a hand to her face and felt the large lump and looked down at her outfit.

Killing intent filled the air as she glared murderously at Sakura.

"You ruined my face!" she yelled, "And this is my favorite outfit! I'm gonna tear you apart you pink haired freak!"

The blonde charged at Sakura swinging her fists. Sakura backpedaled to avoid the fists of not-so-divine wrath. Sakura caught one fist, but got punched in the stomach with the other. Kyogi then lifted the pink haired girl up and then threw her into a wall.

"Now," Kyogi snarled, "I'm going to ruin your face like you ruined mine."

The blonde cracked her whip before bringing it up. If she hadn't been so blinded by anger she would have noticed Sakura pushing her weapon back into it's bow form.

Just as Kyogi was about to bring down her whip Sakura swung out her bow and struck the blonde's knees. Kyogi screamed out in pain as a loud crack echoed out into the air. The blonde fell to her knees her broken knees.

Kyogi looked up at Sakura with puppy dog eyes.

"Mercy?"

Sakura merely scowled. The blonde was then picked up and sent flying by Sakura's boot to her chin. The pinkette then pulled out her bow and focused chakra into the fire kanji and the wind Kanji.

"**Phoenix Arrow!"**

A huge blast of fire shot out as Sakura let go of the string. The flames took the form of a large phoenix that screeched and exploded when it hit Kyogi. The blonde screamed in pain as her flesh was melted from the blaze.

Ashes rained all around Sakura who grinned as she hefted her bow onto her shoulder. The pinkette then shot off to go fight off more enemies.

**Round 8: Sasuke vs. Blood Root 13**

Sasuke landed with his sword drawn at the pale boy he was fighting.

"Before you die," the boy said with no emotion in his voice, "I am called Sai. Now it well, for it is the name of your killer Uchiha."

The boy drew his tanto and charged at Sasuke. The young Uchiha tore out his katana and blocked the strike. Sai shot out a fist to try and knock Sasuke away, but the Uchiha blocked it and brought a knee up into Sai's gut.

The two then jumped away from each other and Sai ripped out a sketch pad. Using his pen he seemed to start drawing something, much to Sasuke's curiosity.

The boy then stopped after a few seconds and said, **"Super Beast imitation picture."**

As soon as Sais's pen left the page three lions and a tiger made completely out of ink burst from the page and stood in front of Sasuke snarling.

'_Oh boy,' _Sasuke said.

The lions all charged.

Sasuke focused fire chakra into his sword setting the sword ablaze. He swung his weapons and the first lion fell to the ground in a splatter of ink.

The second lion charged. Sasuke ducked beneath it, and stabbed it with the still flaming blade into the lion's chest. The animal splattered all over him.

The final Lion pounced. Sasuke leapt over it and sliced right through it's shoulder blades effectively making it splatter.

"You're technique isn't that effective," Sasuke said.

"That's what you think duck butt," Sai said, **"Ink Flush."**

The Ink that was on Sasuke's body suddenly turned into snakes. The ink sankes then wrapped around Sasuke's body and held him tight. Sai gave an obviously fake smile and charged drawing his tanto.

Just as the pale boy was about to slice Sasuke's chest open, the young Uchiha burst into flames. Sai backed up due to the heat.

The ground beneath Sai cracked. Sai gasped and jumped up as Sasuke burst from the ground. Sai quickly went through hand signs.

"**Ink mist."**

Ink quickly covered Sai forming a smoke screen. Sasuke swung his sword and cut through the cloud…but not Sai.

Sasuke landed on the ground and looked around for his enemy. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to find him. At that moment Sai came out of a swirl of ink behind Sasuke and charged. Sasuke spun on his heel focusing lightning chakra into his sword causing a few volts of electricity to go through it.

The electrified blade collided with Sai's tanto sending an electric shock through the black haired boy's body.

Sai stepped back his body temporarily paralyzed.

Sasuke took advantage of the moment and stabbed his sword into Sai's shoulder and into the wall pinning him there.

Sasuke jumped back and went through his hand signs. The boy held out his hand and lightning started to collect in his hand. Then in the center of the lightning a small red flame ignited and spread until the flames covered the lightning.

Sai rose his head as the sound of crackling fire hit his ears. He saw the technique and for the first tie in his life the boy felt emotion.

'_So this is fear?' _the boy thought.

Sasuke charged forward at incredible speeds and yelled out his attack.

"**Burning Chidori!"**

The hand of flaming lightning pierced Sai's chest and obliterated his heard. The boy slumped over with blood coming out of his mouth. Sasuke pulled his arm from the boy's chest and shook it to shake off some of the blood.

Sasuke shook his head and then ran off to take more root members.

**Final Round: Naruto vs. Danzo (Crowd going wild in back ground)**

Naruto growled as he gripped both of his swords, Hunters Touch and Heaven's Dove, in his hands as Danzo reached around with his good arm to take out a sword of his own.

"I'll give you this one chance Danzo," Naruto growled, "give up."Danzo chuckled and said, "I don't think so boy. Now prepare to die."

Danzo pulled out a three shuriken and threw them at the blonde. Naruto knocked them away with his swords and launched himself forward. The blonde ran and shot his leg forward.

"**Mutton Shot!"**

Danzo dodged to the side of the technique and brought his sword down on Naruto's head. As the blade was about to strike there was a puff of smoke and in Naruto's place was a large log.

Naruto jumped down from his hiding place and brought both of his swords down with him.

"**Double Slash: Tower climb return!"**

Danzo cried out as large slash marks ran across his chest.

Naruto then swung around and let out a barrage of kicks with his leg.

"**High Grade Mincemeat!"**

Danzo was knocked back into the wall.

The blonde then swung both swords sending a twist blast of air at the man.

"**Two Sword Style: 72 pound Cannon!"**

The twister shredded Danzo's chest. The blonde grinned as he turned away from the body to find and help his friends when he felt something heading for him. The blonde moved to the right to avoid getting hit. A shuriken whizzed past him and crated a huge gash in a wall that it struck.

Naruto spun around to see Danzo alive and well.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled, "I thought you were dead!"

Danzo just grinned at Naruto. As the smoke around the man cleared Naruto' gained a look of shock and disgust. On Danzo's normally bandaged arm were 10 eyes…Sharingan eyes.

Naruto glared at the man as he unsealed Heaven's Phoenix and said, "You have no respect for the dead."

Naruto put the sword in his teeth and growled. Danzo drew his sword and cut his thumb. The man then slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu: Baku!"**

In a large blast of smoke appeared a bizarre looking creature. It was elephant like in shape. It had a dark orange body, tiger like limbs, and bandages around it's head.

Danzo jumped on it's back and went through hand signs and the monster inhaled sucking Naruto with it.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves!"**

Wave of wind shot forward. Naruto cried out as the blades sliced his skin. Naruto slammed his feet into the ground as well as his swords into the ground to hold himself in place. Naruto dropped the sword in his mouth and blurred through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Fire Blast!"**

Naruto launched a plume of fire from his mouth. The vacuum increased the power of the flames. The Baku's eyes widened as it saw the massive flames were launched at it. The flames hit it and burned it's body.

Danzo was smart enough to jump off barely dodging the flames.

With the vacuum gone and Danzo vulnerable Naruto grabbed all three swords and jumped in the air after the old war hawk.

Naruto swung the swords in his hand horizontal across his chest and shoved his head forward, but also twisted the sword for some extra power.

"**Three Sword Style: Charm Demon Sleepless Night Demon Slash!"**

As the attack made contact steam generated form the swords making the look like they were bending, and the image of a cloaked demon with red eyes appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto hit the ground in a crouch, and spun around to see Danzo's mutilated body. The body then vanished and reappeared a few feet away from Naruto unharmed.

'_Damn it!" _naruto roaed in anger, _'Why won't he die?'_

Danzo started going through hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere!"**

Danzo launched a huge sphere of wind fro his mouth. Naruto dodged to the right to avoid the sphere. As Naruto dodged he noticed something on Danzo's arm. Two of the Sharingan eyes…were closed.

'_That's it,' _Naruto thought as he dodged a few more spheres, _'he has a technique that keeps him alive, but it costs him those eyes. He probably has one underneath those bandages on his eye too. I have to get rid of those fast or this is going to go on for way too long.'_

Naruto charged aiming for Danzo's arm with his swords. Sadly, Danzo blocked him and they stood at a stand still.

Naruto got a glance over Danzo's shoulder and noticed something. A red headed girl with green eyes. She pointed at Naruto then at her eye. Then she pointed at herself and then at her arm.

Realization hti Naruto as he figured out she was helping him. Naruto then pushed Danzo away crossed both the swords in his arms.

"**Double Slash: Flash!"**

As Naruto's swords clashed there was bright flash of light. Danzo covered his eyes temporarily blinded by the sudden flash.

Naruto then started to spin around on leg. When he stopped his leg was bright red and there was a sizzling sound.

Naruto then charged and the red head came out of her hiding place.

As the two jumped up and aimed themselves at Danzo they called out their attacks.

"**Devil Leg: Eye!"**

"**Storm Leg: Severing Cut!"**

Naruto's heated leg slammed into Danzo's bandaged eye, and the red head kicked sending large blade of energy outward slicing Danzo's arm off at the shoulder.

The man fell to the ground. Naruto nodded at the red head who smiled. Soon everyone was around them from the Konoha 12 to the jonin in the village.

Danzo's bloody form rose from the ground.

"You failed Danzo," Naruto said, "Any last words?"Danzo looked up at him and said, "You will burn in hell…Demon."

Naruto simply brought up his sword and drove it into his stomach. Danzo fell to the ground bleeding to death.

Naruto smirked and turned around to see someone he was surprised to see.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Hello Naruto," the old man said, "It's amazing how strong you've become over the years."Naruto smiled, but that quickly changed to shock when the dying Danzo launched himself forward and grabbed Naruto stabbing his shoulder with a kunai.

"I told you," Danzo groaned, "You would die demon."

Four symbols started to glow on his chest. Naruto couldn't get out of Danzo's grip. Then there was a puff of smoke. Naruto hit the ground with a bleeding shoulder. His friends ran to his sides. Naruto looked back to see the old man in his palce.

"Jiji," Naruto groaned, "What are you doing?"Sarutobi grinned at Naruto and said, "What I promised to do when I first signed on for the job of a kage."

With that Sarutobi slammed his foot into the ground while it was lace with chakra sending the old man and Danzo upwards. No soon than a few seconds after that a huge black sphere appeared in the sky, and then faded away to nothing.

"Jiji," Naruto said then yelled out, "JIJI!"

Naruto fell to his knees and cried.

The red heard from earlier laid her hand on her little brother's shoulder and held him tight. Naruto hugged her back.

Everyone else bowed their heads in respect. Though it was a victor it was still a dark day.

**Cut! Okay, I'll admit the part with Sarutobi sacrificing himself was obvious at the end. I mean he made a comeback in the last chapter. Well that it for the civil war. See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

**Oh and quick note: Root's will be referred to as Root members, Root ANBU, Root soldiers, or just plain Root. Because you are going to be seeing**

**Also in case you don't know the Red Leg Style and the Three Sword Style both come from One Piece. In this chapter you will notice other elements from that show as well as other elements from other shows/movies.**

Chapter 18: aftermath of war.

A light rain fell down like the heavens were crying.

Like the air around them was dismal so were the people of Konoha and the guests who were there.

It had been three days since the death of Danzo and Hiruzen Sarutobi. It had taken time for people to get everything fixed up. They didn't fix everything, but just enough to get back on their feet after a surprise attack from their own.

Every ninja and civilian now stood at the graveyard. Since Sarutobi's body had been destroyed they didn't have something to bury. Still they held a large stone that read, "Hiruzen Sarutobi: Sandaime of the leaf. Gone, but not forgotten.

Everyone in the village was in attendance. Every civilian and ninja, even the foreign ones, laid down a flower at the headstone.

As the funeral thinned out Naruto stayed. He looked over the stone.

He was quiet before he spoke.

"You really were crazy old man," Naruto said, "You always were there for me no matter what I did. You were probably the only thing in the village that kept me from leaving from all the hate I dealt with. Well at least now you can kick my dad's butt for not telling you about how he beat paperwork. All jokes aside thanks old man…for everything."

Naruto unsealed his violin and played a slow somber song. In the rain you couldn't tell he was crying.

Later…

Naruto walked through the gates to his clan home to find something he hadn't expected to see. All of the Konoha 12, the jonin, Jiraiya, the red head from three days ago and three people he didn't know about. On top of that there were quite a few bags of luggage over by the staircase to the upper levels.

"Uh what's going on?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Glad you made it Gaki," came a voice from the kitchen.

Out stepped Tsuande with a bottle of sake.

"Baa-chan," Naruto asked with a suspicion in his voice, "who are these guys?"

Naruto dudcked to avoid the punch aimed for his head at the "Baa-chan" statement.

"First of all we're all here to make sure you're all right," she said, " sensei was a grandfather figure to you remember?"

Naruto nodded and said, "I'm fine really."

Tsuande shook her head.

"The other reason is because I need you and the others to help me out with something," the blonde kage said, "These five are seeking asylum in our village."

Naruto turned to the five strangers and looked them over. There was a guy with orange hair, a tan guy with white hair, and a red head with glasses.

"Who are they exactly?" Naruto asked.

"That's something I think would be better discussed in private," Tsunade said giving a hint that a lot of people got.

Soon all there were left in the room were the people Naruto didn't know, and Tsuande.

"Now," Tsuande said, "Now that we're in private we can start introductions.

The red head started by saying, "My name is Kira, my fellow red head is Karin, the orange haired guy is Jugo, the white haired punk on the end is Suigetsu."

Naruto nodded and said, "So why is it you want asylum in our village anyway?"

Suigetsu answered, "We left our old home, if you can call it that, after it's leader was killed. On advice of Kira over here we decided to come here. Of course we decided to kick back for while and stayed in some civilian village for a while."

Naruto got curious and asked, "What village were you from exactly?"

The orange haired guy answered, "Sound."

All three present Konoha ninja gasped as they heard that.

"You were with that psychopath Orochimaru?" Naruto asked/shouted.

"Easy there," Karin said, "We left as soon as we heard he was dead. Besides Kira here couldn't wait to see you."Naruto gained a suspicious look as he eyed Kira and asked, "Why would you be interested in me?"

Kira smirked and said, "Oh that hurts…you don't recognize your own sister?"

Meanwhile…

Hana was staring at the patient she was looking over. He was a survivor from the attacking forces and she was in charge of keeping him alive. She was doing a routine check up when…

"SISTER!"

Hana looked around trying to identify the source of the sound. When there wasn't another shout she shrugged and went back to work.

Back with Naruto and co…

"What do you mean you're my sister?" the blonde asked.

"I mean just that," Kira said, "I am your sister."

Naruto sat back down and clutched his head.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Naruto asked, "How do I know you aren't some nut job from sound trying to get in my good graces, and then try to stab me in the back?"

Tsunde turned to Naruto and said, "I already did a blood test Naruto. She is in fact your sister."

Naruto stared the red head in disbelief. Kira flinched slightly under the blonde's gaze. Naruto stared at her for a good five minute's before he found his voice.

"Why weren't you there?" Naruto asked, "Why were you in sound in the first place?"

Kira sighed and said "Get comfy this is going to be a long story."

After everyone got comfortable Kira began her tale.

"It started around the time Naruto was born. I was about three at the time. When mom and dad heard about the Kyuubi attack they sent me away to an old base away from the village to keep me safe with our uncle. When the Kyuubi attack was over me and uncle were heading back when we were approached by Orochimaru. He said that mom and dad were dead and that you had gone missing. Me and uncle were pretty upset. Orochimaru offered us a place in his village to keep us safe and he would help us find you. Apparently he wanted to just use us as guinea pigs."Naruto listened rapt attention.

"What happened to uncle?" Naruto asked.

"He died," Kira said with a forlorn look, "He died during an experiment with one of those damn curse seals."

Naruto grimaced while the other three hung there heads. Jugo looked the most guilty out of the two.

Kira continued, "I wanted to find you so bad, but there was nothing to say that you were alive. I only got a thought of it after the chuunin exams three years ago. After he died me and the others here left."

Naruto cocked his head in the side in confusion, "Then where have you been for the past three years?"Karin answered, "Training. We wanted to get stronger. Since Orochimaru didn't really train us in anything we decided to go with some old fighting style and jutsu we picked up from Orochimaru's base before heading out."

Naruto sat with his eyes closed digesting this information.

"I get that," Naruto said, "and I understand why Nee-chan hasn't been around, but why is there so much stuff in the corner over there?"

Tsunde smirked at the boy and answered, "Because they're moving in with you."

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kid," Jiraiya said, "They are going to need a place to stay. Kira is your only family left, and she's basically put these three under clan protection. In other words you have no choice."

Tsunde then turend to the boy and added, "There's that and your fiancés are moving in with you too."

The former sound ninja looked at the blonde in shock. Suigetsu giggled perversely and got knocked over the head by Karin.

"Naruto," Kira growled, "brother or not, if you are a pervert I'm going to castrate you with a rusty spoon!"

Naruto paled and said, "I'm not a pervert I swear!"

Kira gained a sweet smile and said, "Good."

Tsunade chuckled at the sight of Naruto getting owned by his older sister.

"Now then," Tsuande said, "before we go I'd like to know what it is you can do. That should determine what rank you should be."

Jugo shrugged and said, "Well I have incredible control over my curse mark powers. I can mutate either my entire body or parts of my body into weapons to suit the situation. Unfortunately I tend to go berserk in the middle of a fight, but I have been getting better control over the years."

Suigetsu nodded and said, "I have a bloodline that allows me to turn into water. That makes me very proficient in sution (water jutsu), but make me very weak against Raiton (lighting jutsu). I was thinking of a career in kenjutsu like one of the swordsman of the mist back in Kiri, my birth village."

Naruto looked at him curiously and said, "Why not just go back? The bloodline holocaust is over."

Suigetsu shook his head and answered, "Too many painful memories."

Narotu nodded in understanding since he had some pretty nasty memories himself.

Karien said, "I'm able to suppress my chakra to a point where I can't be detected, and I can sense other charka signatures over ten kilometers away and I'm able to tell when someone is lying. I can even see a certain places in great detail."

Kira said, "I've gotten great skill in kenjutsu and taijutsu due to a fighting style I grabbed before we left sound. On top of that we all have a snake summons and I have a hawk summon. Both of which from Orochimaru."

Tsuande was writing all this down on a notepad she pulled from out of nowhere and said, "These are some pretty good skills. I'll have to make sure to bring this up with my new advisors."

Naruto looked at her and asked, "By the way who did you get as advisors?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "I got two retired Shinobi. A good idea since they're both level headed, and some old veterans should come in handy with the war with the Akatsuki coming up. Well I'll leave you be. You and Kira have some catching up to do."

With that the old kage left.

Naruto then turned to his estranged sister and her friends and said, "Okay you three can start unpacking. First I have to lay some ground rules. One: no going into the jutsu library unless I give you the okay. Two: if any of your raid the fridge you are going to wind up in a body cast. Three: Stay out of my trophy room."

Naruto turned to his sister and said, "Come on iss. I know a place we should be able to catch up."

A few minutes later Ichiruka…

Ayame and Teuchi stared in amazement at the sight before them. Naruto had walked in with a girl he said was his sister. Then the next thing both cooks knew there was a mountain of ramen bowls.

'_Where does it all go?' _Ayame thought.

'_At this rate I'll be able to retire early! Yes!' _thought Teuchi.

Between mouthfuls Naruto told Kira about his life, even the tragic stuff. Kira was upset and was on the verge of using a few civilians as target practice. Luckily she was happy to see that others had treated him well. She was especially glad that Naruto had gained friends, and that she was able to stop Sasuke from going crazy for power out of jealousy.

"So sis," Naruto said, "did Orochimaru actually give you one of those uh…"

Kira shook her head and said, "No. I think he might have wanted to use me as leverage or something in the future."

Naruto nodded. The blonde then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, which was shaped like a frog, and paid the bill for their meal. After seeing the money Teuchi's eyes turned to Ryo signs.

As they left Ayame stopped Kira and said, "Listen here. If you are just trying to get at Naruto…"

Ayame rolled up her sleeve to reveal an ANBU tattoo.

Kira gulped. Shemay have been strong, but she wasn't ANBU level. Not yet anyway.

Kira nodded as she saw the sign.

As they left Teuchi looked at his daughter.

"You know," he said, "I'm still surprised that you quit ANBU to work with me in the stand sweetie."

Ayame looked at her grandfather and said, "Dad you know I wouldn't be able to protect you from some of those protection scam artists if I was in ANBU. Plus let's face it I don't trust you with money seeing as you almost always had these get rich quick schemes before mom died."

Teuchi groaned and said, "You'll never let me live that part of my life down will you?"

Ayame grinned.

At the hokage tower…

Tsunade sat at her desk filing through paperwork. Actually she was sleeping on the couch while two shadow clones did paperwork. Sarutobi told the secret before he died.

Just as the clones finished Shizune walked in through the door. The brunette shook her head as she saw her leader and her former teacher asleep on the couch. She walked over and promptly bopped her teacher over the head waking her up.

"Tsuande-sama," the woman said, "We just finished raiding through Danzo's hidden base."

Tsunade rose from her sleeping position rubbing her head and asked, "And?"

Shizune frowned and said, "We found a child there."

Tsuande's eyes widened and she asked, "What?"

Shizune continued, "The child we found was male, and apparently he has a bloodline we've dubbed the Benigan (Crimson Eye) due to the color it gives his eyes when active. Apparently Danzo was using him as a bargaining chip with one of his Blood Roots. Apparently he planned to kill the blood root after the war, and then used the boy as breeding material, so he could have an army of these bloodline users."

Tsunade snarled. Jjust when she thought that the old war hawk couldn't sink any lower.

"Take me to him," the bust kage said as she rose up from the couch.

Later at the hospital…

Tsuande and Shizune stepped into the room where the boy was staying.

The boy was short and had short purple hair and white skin. His eyes were currently glowing red meaning he was using the Benigan.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, "What have you done with Raiga-sempai?"

Tsuande stepped up to the boy and answered.

"My name is Tsuande. This is my apprentice Shizune," the woman said, "Who are you?"the boy's eyes topped glowing revealing a brown color and answered, "My name is Ranmaru. Where is Raiga-sempai."

Tsuande sat down in the chair in front of the bed and said, "Raiga's dead. He died in the fight with us."

Ranmaru hung his head.

"The bandaged man said that when the fight was over he would let us go," the boy said with sadness in his voice.

Tsuande hung her head and said, "He lied."

Ranmaru looked at her with a shocked gaze.

"When the battle was over he was going to kill Raiga, and then use you as a breeding stock so he could have an army of warriors with your bloodline."

Ranmaru felt his eyes sting as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"I have no reason to live now," the boy said shocking Tsunade and Shizune.

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"When I was born I had a weak body," Ranmaru explained, "I was fortunate enough o have the farmers from the village bring me food. I had to stay inside, and I was naturally curious about the outside world. I used my powers to see outside the shack I stayed in. one day I noticed a man had cut his leg with my powers. When I mentioned it he realized I was strange. After that they stopped feeding me. Eventually Raiga-sempai came. Instead of killing me he put me in a pod and carried me with him. I saw the outside world, and I gained a friend. With him gone…I don't know what to do."

Tsuande scowled at the part where the farmers stopped taking care of him because of their fear. Shizune was in tears over the boy's sad tale.

"So what are you going to do with me?" the boy asked.

Tsuande looked at him and said, "First, we're going to get you strong enough to walk on your own. After that it's up to you."

Ranmaru looked at her with a look of surprise and then smiled happily.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

A moment later Hana Inuzuka came in.

"I was told you were here Tsunade-sama," the Inuzuka said.

Ranmaru took one look at the woman and, even though he didn't know why, blushed at her beauty.

"What is it Hana?" Shizune asked.

"The survivor you assigned me to is awake," the Inuzuka said.

Tsuande nodded and followed the woman.

Tsuande, Hana, and Shizune entered the room to see the patient. The patient was an albino male with pure white hair and dark eyes. He was hooked up to a great deal of machines.

"What's with all the machines?" Shizune asked.

"He has a condition that is effecting his lungs," Hana answered, "Apparently he's been taking a special medicine that has been suppressing the disease. Given that I'm surprised to see him alive."

Tsuande approached the albino and said, "Can you hear me in there?"

The albino turned his head and answered, "I'm sick not deaf woman."

Tsunade scoffed and said, "Who are you and why did you help Danzo?"

The man leveled a glare at her and said, "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya. I fought alongside Danzo so that I could avenge my fallen master, Orochimaru."

Tsuande raised an eyebrow and asked, "You would follow a madman so blindly?"

Kimimaro's glare intensified and said, "He was a genius. He saved me from being killed in Kiri years ago."

Tsuande crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Orochimaru would have probably just thrown you away," Tsunade said, "Plus Danzo would have just used you to breed soldiers if you had some bloodline."Kimimaro just glared at the woman.

"He wouldn't have been able to," the man said, "I would have died by the end of this revolt due to my disease."

Tsuande looked at the Kaguya and said, "Listen, Danzo and Orochimaru are dead. If you want somewhere to stay then you might as well stay here. We could always use a new jonin here and there."

Kimimaro just turned away and looked out the window.

"If you want I can cure that disease of yours," Tsunade said getting the albino's attention.

"Orochimaru said my disease was incurable," Kimimaro said with an angry look.

"Well," Tsuande said with a smirk, "he wasn't a well accomplished healer. Besides my guess is that your problem is that curse mark."

Kimimaro looked at her confused.

"The curse marks were never complete," Tsunade explained, "There were always side effects. Your mark is probably what caused your disease. You were dying the minute you had it put on you."

Kimimaro was quiet as he heard that. Had Orochimaru known that.? Had he sentenced him to death from the very beginning?

"The machines here should keep you alive for another two days," Tsuande said, "I suggest you come up with your answer soon."

With that the three doctors left leaving a thinking man behind.

Later at the Namikaze household…

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Kari all stared in shock.

In front of Naruto and Kira were a large number of plates. The two got into another eating contest, despite the one that they had earlier at Ichiruka's.

"Where does it all go?" Suigetsu asked with a shocked look on his face.

Naruto swallowed his last bite and belched.

"Pardon me," the boy said as he remembered his manners.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up from the table to answer it. He opened the door to see Ten-Ten, Hinata, Anko, and Temari standing in there with some luggage.

"I was wondering when you guys would get here," Naruto said with a smile at his fiancés.

The four girls entered the house and were surprised to see the others already there.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "who are these people?"

Naruto cleared his throat and began introductions. The girls were surprised that Naruto had a sister, and were a little mad that she wasn't there for him. They calmed own after hteyehard tha she was being used by Orochimaru.

Suigetsu tried to flirt with them, but he wound up with multiple hand prints on his face, and Naruto threatening to turn him into a woman in a very slow, painful, and creative manner. While Naruto said this Anko was taking notes.

After a while the girls unpacked, and everyone headed to bed.

Meanwhile…

The Akatsuki members were gathered in the main chamber.

"Zetsu," Pein said, "Why have you called us here?"

Zetsu looked up and said, "I **have some**thing you will **want to see."**

Zetsu's eyes flashed and shined like a projector and showed the multiple battles of the civil war, and the battles of all the Konoha 12.

"Whoa," said a very tall dark skinned man, "If that blonde kid get's a bounty I definitely want it."

A new character, a guy in an orange spiral mask, said, "Wow he is strong. He must be a good boy like Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara, who now had a robotic arm made in the western lands, bopped Tobi over the head and growled, "Shut up Tobi!"

Kisame gave a shark like grin and said, "Now I really want to fight that kid!"

Itachi, despite his cool demeanor, was proud of his little brother's strength. That and the fact that he didn't have to use his Sharingan until the end of the fight.

"They are pretty tough for brats," said a man with silver hair, "They'll make great sacrifices to Jashin-sama."

Zetsu stopped the show and said, **"There is more **Leader-sama. It seems **that the **villages with Jinchuuriki **have formed an alliance **against us."

Pein rubbed his chin in thought.

"This is most unfortunate," Pein said, shaking his head, "We stick to the plan. Hidan! Kakuzu!"

The tall man and the silver haired guy stepped forward.

"I believe we may have found a new member for our group," the man said, "She has shown a great deal of skill. She lies north of earth country. Itachi and Kisame will accompany you there."

"Yes Leader-sama," the four said.

The group then left except Tobi.

"Is there a problem Tobi?" Pein asked.

"Leader-sama," Tobi asked, "Do you really think that it is a good idea to send Kisame and Itachi with Kakuzu-sempai, and Hidan-sempai."

The man shook his head.

"No," Pein answered, "I'm mostly sending them, so they don't end up trying to kill each other again."

Tobi nodded in understanding and left.

**Cut! So who is this new possible member. Will Akatsuki be able to recruit them? What will Kimimaro do now? Well your just going to have to find out.**

**Also I go the Benigan I got from the story "Naruto the Prototype". I couldn't think of something else to call it.**

**Second: Ayame in ANBU I got from the story "We Are". I've read stories where Ayame is weak. I figures since she has the guts to host the pariah of Konoha she'd be tough enough to go into ANBU. Besides she can be scary when he wants to be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

**Oh and I forgot to give credit to Inferno Phoenix for giving me the idea for Naruto's fiancés moving in with him. Sorry dude. Anyway I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: New mission and…a new fiancé?

**Somewhere near earth country….**

"Are we there yet?" Kisame asked.

"No," Hidan said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!'

"Are we…""I swear if you finish that sentence Jashin-sama help me….I will sacrifice you here and now!"

"…So…we aren't there yet?'

Hidan roared in anger and bit down on the blade of his scythe to keep from killing his fellow Akatsuki member.

The group had been traveling for hours now. To relieve some boredom Kisame had taken to annoying the hell out of Hidan. If you looked hard enough you could see signs of amusement in the eyes of Kakuzu and Itachi.

"That's bad for your teeth you know," Kakuzu said as he walked past his partner.

Hidan removed the scythe blade from his mouth and glared at the taller man.

"Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" Itachi asked, "I'm sure that we should have seen a village or something by now."

It was at that moment that Kakuzu stopped.

"What's up?" Kisame asked the taller man.

"I thought I heard something," the man said.

With that the four continued to walk. In the shadows a figure watched with cold blue eyes as the four terrorists walked.

**In Konoha…**

Tsunade was currently going through some of her paperwork. Though in all honesty she didn't really want to.

'_Stupid coup,' _Tsunade thought as she wrote away at the paper, _'All my paper work got backed up. I swear if it was possible I would travel back in time and convince Kami not to create this stupid thing!'_

In her mind a Chibi-Tsunade whipped out a flamethrower and burned all of the papers to ash.

At that moment she heard a something tapping against he glass. The blonde turned around to see a messenger bird. The kage reached out and the bird fluttered in and landed on her desk. Tsunade gently removed the letter tied to the bird's leg. Just as she was about to open it Jiraiya burst into the room.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya panted, "Akatsuki is on the move."

Tsuande laid down the letter on her desk and the messenger bird flew away.

"What are they up to?" Tsuande asked.

"According to my spy," Jiraiya said, "they are heading Northwest for one of the western lands. From what I understand they are trying to recruit somebody."

Tsunade's brow furrowed and said, "Get Kakashi's team in here as well as Kira, Karin, Suigetsu, Jirobi. And bring in Tenzo while your at it."

The old sage nodded before rushing off to do as he was told.

**A few minute's later…**

All the people called for plus an ANBU that had a cat-like mask covered in red and green markings.

"I'm glad you all made it so quickly," Tsuande said, "We just received word that the Akatsuki are on the move towards the western lands."

Naruto rose and eyebrow and said, "What are they doing over there?"

Tsuande answered, "Apparently they are trying to recruit a new members."

The man in the cat mask said, "We are not about to let that happen."

Tsunade grinned and said, "I hoped you would say that. I'm sending in Team Kakashi with back up from you five (points at Kira and her group). I'm also sending Tenzo here to keep an eye on you. The slightest hint of betrayal and you are dead."

Kira and her bunch paled at the serious look on Tsuande's face.

"Now then," Tsuande said, "You have your orders…GO!"

The ninja then made a break for it.

As the ninja hit the gate they all started booking it as fast as they could.

As they ran Kira turned an eye to Tenzo who in return turned to her. The red head gulped slightly at the fact that she was being tailed by an ANBU.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "we need some transportation."

Naruto unsealed Raging Storm from his back and said, "You got it sensei! **Summoning Jutsu!"**

In a huge puff of smoke an enormous hawk with black and red feathers, a gold beak, and large eyes appeared.

"Jump on!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone did so and jumped on the hawk's back.

"Hey big guy," Naruto said, "We need you to head for the Western lands…we have some enemies of our heading that way."

The hawk turned it's head up and said, **"Understood Naruto-sama."**

Naruto sat down and resealed his swords. Kira and her friends were looking at Naruto with shock evident on their faces.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You have those swords?" Kira asked, "Orochimaru told me that they were stolen from our clan."

Naruto looked at her and said, "The old man had them. Mom gave them to him for safe keeping. As well as the family fighting style."

Kira's eyes were wide. They returned to normal as she asked, "Um…do you think you can teach me those style? Pretty please?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. This was his sister, but he didn't fully trust her yet. She had been tricked by Orochimaru, and she did help him beat Danzo, but he still didn't completely trust her. After being betrayed by people he called friends in the past he had become wary.

"I'll think about it," Naruto said.

Kira hung her head. She had a feeling that he would say that.

Karin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**A few hours later…with the Akatsuki…**

"Before you say anything," Hidan said holding up a hand to Kisame, "We are not there yet."

Kisame grunted in frustration. Over the past few hours Hidan had grown to predict when he was going to ask, "Are we there yet?" He would have tired it with Itachi or Kakuzu, but he didn't want to be trapped in some horrible genjutsu or get his heart ripped out respectively.

It was at that moment that the four saw a village in the distance.

"About damn time," Hidan grumbled, "I can hear Jashin-sama asking for his sacrifices."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partners statement.

With that the four made their way to the village. As they made their way to the village they found that it was completely empty. There were no signs of life anywhere. Either the village had been the victim of a raid and it's people had been taken away, or it had just been abandoned by all the people looking for a new place to live.

"Hold on," Kisame said as he and his fellow Akatsuki members entered the village.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

Kisame sniffed the air. A part of his bloodline enhanced his sense of smell. Right now he could smell something…chakra. He smelt smoke and ash with it along with metal, and a bit of lightning chakra. He could feel Samehada reacting to it.

"We…are not…alone," the man said.

At that moment a mix of red and blue fire shot out of a nearby store. The four S-Class criminals dodged to the right to avoid the deadly attack. Just as soon as they dodged a barrage of knives came out of nowhere and almost impaled them. Most of them, but Hidan took a few into the shoulder.

"Who's there?" Itachi said with al little bit of anger in his usually monotone voice.

"Wow," a female voice giggled, "He sounds just like you Mai."

At that moment three girls and a man appeared before them.

The first girl had amber eyes and black hair pulled up into a tail with a red band allowing two long locks to frame her face. She wore a black armor top with a red collar and a gold trim. Her pants were black and she had on pointed shoes. Her eyes showed a deep suspicion and barely any emotion at all.

The second girl was a little taller than the first one. She had pale skin and black hair with bangs in front of her face aand tow buns on her head. She also had some of it flowing down past her shoulders. She wore mostly red robes that were long and left a lot to the imagination. She also had a bored look on her face.

The last girl also had pale skin a red shirt. She also had on pink pants and a pair of sandals. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a long braided pony tail. Unlike the other two she had a happy air about her and she had a small smile plastered on her face.

The male of the group, who was undoubtedly the leader, was the oldest, about 24, and was a little creepy. This man wore a black vest like suit with yellow markings on it. He had on long back pants and sandals. On his arms he wore black gauntlets with gloves that had metal plates on the hands. On his back he had long katana in a black sheath. What stuck out though were his eyes. They were a pale blue and the left on had a scar running down it. All in all he was a very intimidating person.

"Who are you?" the man asked, "And why are you here?"

Kakuzu stepped forth and said, "My name is Kakuzu. The guy with the scythe is Hidan, fish boy over there is Kisame, and lord of the downers over there is Itachi."

Itachi looked over at Kakuzu with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I am called Scorpion by my enemies," the man said, "These are my students Azual, Mai, and Ty Lee."

Ty Lee walked up tot Itahi and said, "Hey there."

She reached out to shake the elder Uchiha's hand, but it was met only with a blank stare.

"Wow," Ty Lee said after a few minutes, "He's just as monotone and boring you Mai."

Both Mai and Itachi glared at the brunette.

"Enough Ty Lee," Scorpion said in a firm voice, "What are you doing here?"

Itachi said, "Our master has extended an offer to join our organization."

Scropoin crossed his arms and said, "yeah…he had some weird plant guy do that."

Kisame looked at the man and said, "What's your answer?"

In response, Scorpion drew his katana and said, "I do not make deals…with madmen."

Kakuzu shook his head and went, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…too bad. If you aren't with us you're against us."

Kisame drew Samehada, Itachi activated his eyes, Hidan drew his scythe, and Kakuzu cracked his knuckles.

Mai move her shleeve up showing some three throwing knives in between her fingers. Azula's hands burst into blue flame, and Tylee just got into a fighting stance.

There was a brief pause before all eight warriors charged at each other.

**Meanwhile…**

The hawk Naruto and co. were riding on felt a sudden shift in the air.

"**Naruto-sama," **the bird said gaining the blonde and everyone else's attention, **"I sense a fluctuation of chakra five miles from our location."**

"That has to be them," Tenzo said, "What are you waiting for? Get the lead out!"

The hawk turned it's head slightly showing it's eyes to Tenzo and growled, **"I…do not…take orders…from you."**

Naruto patted on the bird's back, "Easy there big guy. Seriously though…GET THE LEAD OUT!"

The hawk nodded and said, **"Hang on!"**

With a mighty flap of it's wings the hawk shot forward at a very high speed. Everyone screamed in shock as they grabbed onto the bird's feathers to avoid falling off and plummeting to their deaths.

**Back with the new group…**

Scorpion was currently regretting his decision to not join the Akatsuki. First off he found that the fish guy was much stronger than he looked. Plus that sword of his was very hard to block seeing as it was completely covered in blades.

Second was the fact that his students were getting knocked around.

Ty Lee tried to engage Kakuzu in taijutsu, but found that the man could not only move at incredible speeds, but that he was incredibly strong. The guy had just barely punched a wall and he completely obliterated it! Fortunately for Ty Lee she was very agile and flexible so she avoid that punch, but she was starting to tire out.

Mai wasn't fairing any better against Hidan. She had found out something that actually put a look of shock on her face. This guy was immortal. She had hit him in every singe vital spot she had known and it hadn't done a thing to kill him. If anything it only pissed him off. She also noticed that he was very good at using that scythe of his.

What shocked him most was that Azula fell so quickly in the fight. She went against Itachi and looked him in the eyes for nearly a second. Right after that she started screaming bloody murder and fell to the ground out cold.

Scorpion avoided another swing from Samehada just in time to take a punch to the face from Kisame.

Ty Lee back flipped over to him and Mai pretty much did the same thing to avoid getting sliced in half by Hidan's scythe.

"This isn't looking good is it sensei?" Ty Lee asked with a nervous look on her face.

"No Ty Lee it doesn't," Scorpion answered, "but if we die here…we die fighting!"

The three got ready and were about to be attacked again when a loud screech filled the air. Everyone looked in the direction of the screech, except the still out cold Azula, to see a massive hawk. The large bird flew over them kicking up a tail wind that knocked the Akatsuki members off their feet.

As the bird flew over Naruto and co. jumped off and landed near the group.

"Sorry," Naruto said, "Were we interrupting something?"

Kakuzu got up and dusted himself off.

"Well well," he siad with a smirk behind his mask, "if it isn't the Kyuubi brat."

Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi rose up to see the newcomers.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked the three behind him.

"We'll be fine," Ty Lee said, "just be careful around these guys. That masked one is really strong, that boring guy did something to our friend over there, and that guy with e scythe is immortal or something."

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke's eyes turned to their Mangekyo form as did Itachi's.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hello big brother," Sasuke said.

"Something is different," Itachi said as he heard his brother's voice, "You voice…it doesn't harbor any hatred…I thought you wanted to kill me."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Not anymore…I know now you were forced to kill our clan. The elders are gone and so is Danzo. Please brother…come home."

Hidan broke the brother moment by laughing out loud.

"You really think that a few deaths will bring your brother back Uchiha?' Hidan laughed, "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought!"

Hidan continued to laughed until Itachi turned to him and said, "Hidan…shut up."

At that moment Hidan's right arm burst into Ameratsu flames. Hidan scramed in pain as the black flames roared on his arm. He ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off screaming like a little girl.

"Itachi!" Kakuzu yelled, "What are you-"

Kakuzu suddenly stopped taling just in time to dodge a swing from the Samehada.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu yelled as he reappeared a little bit away, "You dare betray Leader-sama?"

Itachi grabbed his robes and threw them off to reveal and ANBU style suit underneath. Kisame did the same with the same look.

"Like Scorpion said," Itachi spoke with his eye narrowed at Kakuzu, "We don't make deals with madmen."

At that moment the flames on Hidan's arm went out.

"You maggot infested son of a whore!" Hidan yelled, "That was my execution hand!"

Hidan groaned in pain before the wound on his shoulder started to bubble and boil until a new arm burst from his shoulder. Everyone shared a look of disgust on their faces at the sight of that.

Tenzo's eyes narrowed behind his mask and said, "So it is true. The warriors who can't be killed. The legendary Zombie Brothers."

Kakuzu laughed and said, "So you know about us…then you know you can't kill us."

Tenzo gave a snort as he drew his katana.

"Every man has a weakness," he said, "We just have to figure out yours."

Kakuzu chuckled and said, "Hidan…looks like you'll be able to make your sacrifices to your god after all. In th emean time I think I'll turn in Itachi and Kisame's bounties when we're done here. Those could fund Akatsuki for a good long time."

Suigetsu chuckled and said, "I don't know if you've noticed big man…but we've got you outnumbered."

Kakuzu's eyes showed a bit of merriment, "Do you?"

Kakuzu suddenly groaned in pain and hunched over. To the shock and disgust of everyone the back of his cloak started to extend and there was the sound of ripping flesh. Soon the back of his cloak was torn to shreds and a whole lot of threads were coming out of his back. The threads all joined together to with five different mask that came out with them. One had the mask of a demonic creature with a beak that walked on two legs. The second took the form of a demonic looking tiger. The third took the form of a deformed looking creature with two legs. The final one resembled a four legged creature with wings.

Each creature looked at the group and snarled.

"Suigetsu," Sakura said, "if we get out of this…I'm going to pound you into the dirt!"

Hidan cracked his neck and hefted his scythe.

"Can we get on with this already?" the silver haired man said, "I really want to sacrifice these little punks. Especially Itachi for what he did to my arm!"

Naruto chuckled as he unsealed Heaven's Phoenix, Heaven's Dove, and Hunter's Touch.

"You guys stay back," Naruto said to the people recovering from the fight, "This is gonna get messy."

With that the Konoha nin, and rouge ninja's charged at each other.

**Cut! Okay sorry if that was rushed. Yes I know Scorpion is from Mortal Kombat and the girls are from Avatar. I needed something to work with as a recruit and I was coming up blank. Also I know Azula is evil, but she's…less psychotic in this. Well let me know what you think and all that. Seriously I need feedback!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

Chapter 20: The Zombie Brothers Fight for Their Lives!

Hidan began the conflict by swinging his tri-bladed scythe and nearly tore off Naruto's arm.

The blonde swordsman jumped upwards to avoid the crimson blade. The blonde the started to spin in mid air and came spinning like a saw blade and brought his heel down on Hidan's shoulder yelling, **"Crush!"**

Hidan cried out as he felt his bones break under the force of the kick.

Sakura ran up going through hand signs. Sakura drew back her arm as a green glow of chakra focused and flowed around it.

She unleashed a vicious right hook yelling, **"Jaw Buster!"**

The pinkette's fist shattered most of Hidan's jaw making the silver haired reaper reel and clutch is broken face.

Sasuke came up next going through hand signs of his own. He took a deep breath and yelled, **"Fire Style: Fire Bomb Blast!"**

The duck haired boy unleashed a few blasts of fire balls. When they made contact with Hidan's body they exploded with the force of a paper bomb. The man's right arm and leg were now severed and charred.

Kakashi then ran up with lightning chakra around his hand.

He shoved his arm forward and called out, **"Chidori!"**

The attack pierced Hidan's chest before throwing him away and then kicking the silver haired man in the face.

Itachi jumped up and unleashed a vicious combo that shattered a few bones and then unleashed a round house kick to the undamaged side of Hidan's face.

Hidan's body hit the ground hard and rolled before stopping.

"That did it," Naruto said with a smirk.

The blonde's statement was then proved false as the burns on the body healed, the hole in his chest closed up, the bones that were broken shifted back into place, and the cut off limbs started to bubble and two new limbs burst from the stumps.

"Okay I have to admit that was gross," Naruto said

Hidan laughed maniacally and said, "Do you like it? This is the power granted to me by Jashin-sama! Now then…let's continue this fight. I'll make it more fun when I send you to Jashin-sama!"

Meanwhile with Kakuzu and Kira's team. ..

Kakuzu threw out a right hook that Kira jumped to the right to avoid. The punch that formed a large crater in the wall that shattered under the force.

Tenzo came up next to them and started throwing Kunai. The blades pierced Kakuzu's side making him cry out in pain.

"You punk!" the man yelled as he turned towards Tenzo.

The ANBU member quickly weaved together some hand signs and called out, **"Wood Style: For Pillar Prison!"**

A huge cage made completely out of timber burst from the ground. Kakuzu was ensnared in wood.

The masked man laughed and said, "Is this all you can do?"

The man then unleashed a vicious combo of punches that destroyed the wooden bars around him. Kira drew out one of the swords on her back and whispered, **"Shave: Razor."**

In an instant she vanished and a zigzag line of dust appeared in the ground. Seconds later Kakuzu cried out in pain as he felt the steel blade slice across his back tearing through his heart.

With the man dead Kira and Tenzo turned to help Jirobo, Karin, and Suigetsu who were fighting off the monsters that Kakuzu had brought out.

Jirobo jumped dodged to the right to avoid a blast of pressurized balls of air that the one with wings fired. Suigetsu was bobbing and weaving bolts of lightning fired from the deformed biped was shooting. Karin was avoiding blasts of fire balls and earth spears that the other two monsters were shooting off.

Tenzo went through hand signs and called out, **"Wood Style: Wood Spike!"**

Tenzo slammed his fist into the ground and a huge spike made out of wood shot out of the ground the beaked biped, the earth mask, avoided by jumping to the right.

"Round them up!" Kira yelled.

Jirobo got into a grappling match with the deformed biped before slamming his knee into its stomach.

Then the flesh on his arm morphed into a piston.

He drew back his arm and let loose a vicious punch knocked the thing back.

The beaked biped threw out a punch at Karin who dodged it and using her chakra control sent out a wave of chakra that made the lightning mask crack slightly and was knocked backwards slamming into the beaked biped.

Suigetsu turned to water as the demonic tiger fired a jet of flame from its mouth. Steam filled the air as it struck his body. Then it flowed up and he materialized behind the tiger before he grappled with it and then threw it into the group.

Kira ran up to the winged monster fired off a few blasts of pressurized air. Kira dodged to the right and called out, **"Storm Leg: Line!"**

The red head then shot a beam of chakra from a kick she threw out. The blast hit the winged monster in the chest and knocked it back into the group of monsters.

She then charged and jumped upwards and said, **"Moon Step."**

As she kicked downward she was launched farther up.

When she got to a certain height before she said, **"Storm Leg: Confusion!"**

She then unleashed a barrage of kicks that sent multiple rays of energy downward. As the blasts made contact they exploded loudly forming craters.

The smoke cleared revealing that the monsters were down.

"Okay," Kira said as she dusted herself off, "Let's go help the others."

The group then sped off toward Naruto and his team's fight with Hidan. When they ran they didn't notice the beaked biped, the demonic tiger, and the winged creature rise out of the crater. The creatures ran toward the fallen Kakuzu only to be stopped by a twin jet of red and blue fire.

The three creatures turned to see a recently awakened Azula, Ty Lee, Scorpion, and Mai standing at the ready.

"Let's see how you little freaks fair without your master here," Scorpion said as he drew his sword.

The creatures snarled and then charged.

**Back with Naruto…**

"**One Sword Style: Lion Song!"**

Naruto charged forward and slashed his sword downward. Hidan cried in pain as the whiskered boy's sword tore through his shoulder.

A new limb quickly grew back and then spun around before back handing the boy away.

"You Konoha ninja are slow learners aren't you?" Hidan mocked, "Don't you get it? I can't be killed!"

Kira then jumped up behind him and said, "You sure about that?"

The girl unleashed a vicious right hook that shattered Hidan's jaw. Jirobo came up next slamming his fist into the side of the mad priests' face. Suigetsu came up unleashed a volley of kicks that knocked the man backwards and of balance just in time for Karin to jump up and shoot him with a blast of pure chakra burning his arm off.

Hidan screamed in agony as his shoulder was destroyed.

"You little brat!" the mad man roared in anger.

At that moment a huge chunk of a house was thrown at the fighting groups. Hidan jumped back to dodge the roof. Naruto jumped up and slammed his foot into the roof shattering it to pieces.

What came next shocked Kira and her group. Kakuzu stood where the large projectile had come from.

"How?" Suigetsu yelled, "We killed you!"

Kakuzu chuckled and said, "You'll have to be stronger than that if you want to kill me."

Kakuzu was about to jump down and join them when….

"**Get over here!"**

A kunai tied to a rope shot out of nowhere and pierced Kakuzu's back. The man growled in annoyance and growled, "Aren't you dead yet?"

Scorpion ran up and nailed Kakuzu in the face with a vicious right punch. Ty Lee came up and hit the man with a few well place shots to his arms.

Mai ran up unleashing a volley of knives. She was followed by Azula shooting a bolt of lightning from her left hand shooting through the man's shoulder.

Scorpion then knocked the man to the ground before running over to join the Konoha ninja.

"You guys heal fast," Sakura observed.

"You have to in these situations," Mai said.

A low snarl came from Kakuzu as he flexed his arms. The hole in his arm was suddenly covered in a bunch of tiny black threads before it healed quickly. Meanwhile Hidan finally recovered from Karin's blast attack. He growled like an angry animal and narrowed his eyes at the three.

Kakuzu was soon joined by the beaked biped, and the winged monster from before.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BRATS!" Kakuzu yelled.

The beaked biped and the winged monster drew back their head and unleash a fire blast and a volley of pressured air blasts. The two attacks combined forming a huge torrent of blue flames.

Azula ran up to the blast and focused her chakra into her hands. The flames bent around her hands as she redirected the blast sending it back at the surprised zombie duo resulting in a huge explosion.

"Whoa," Naruto said, "How did you do that?"

Azula smirked and said, "I have an incredibly powerful fire affinity like my sensei. I've learned to manipulate fire with my chakra instead of jutsu."

Sakura whistled and said, "Cool."

"**Water Style: Great Torrent!"**

A huge blast of water shot out from the flames and nearly hit the group before them.

"Okay this is really starting to annoy me," Tenzo said, "Can't these two just die?"

Scorpion growled, "We tried that. One of those things got back into it and he came back to life after he was killed."

Kisame said, "He's right. We need to destroy the hearts in those other monsters."

Naruto was suddenly struck by inspiration.

"Guys I have an idea," Naruto said as he sealed his swords up and created a pair of shadow clones, "Keep them busy and separate them."

Naruto and his two clones ran away just in time for Hidan, the monsters, and Kakuzu jumped out of the flames. Both of them looked really pissed off.

"I'm really getting tired of this madness," Hidan said, "Let's just go kill them already."

Kakuzu cracked his knuckles and said, "I'm in total agreement with you for once."

Meanwhile Naruto's two clones hid behind a different building in the town.

Both Naruto unsealed a violin and placed the bow at the strings.

Clone 1: **"Genjutsu Art: Song of Night."**

The clone began to play a dark sounding song. As soon as it reached everyone else's ears the world quickly became black. They were covered in complete and total darkness. Knowing this was a genjutsu the Konoha team and the four others quickly formed ram seals and whispered, "Release."

Hidan and Kakuzu grinned.

"You really think that a stupid genjutsu is going to make things easier for you?" Kakuzu asked, "I guess your earlier victories were just dumb luck."

The two immortals were about to form ram Seals when the second hidden clone raised his violin and bow.

"**Ninja art: Melody of Menace."**

The clone began to play and instead of music a horrible screeching noise hit everyone's ears. Everyone fell to the ground clutching their ears as the horrible noise hit their ears. Fortunately the clone that was casting the genjutsu was wearing a pair of industrial strength ear muffs that Naruto had brought with him just in case he ever needed to do this.

At that moment the real Naruto, also wearing ear muffs, snuck behind the winged monster, both of which were currently disoriented due to the horrible noise in the air. The blonde whipped out Hunter's Touch and stabbed it into the back of the winged creatures back just barely scraping the heart. The blonde then vanished via shushin. The blonde landed in front of his group, who were clutching their ears, and started a song of his own.

The strings burst into flames and he brought up his bow, which was also on fire and yelled, **"Ninja Art: Scorch Song!"**

Naruto then swung his violin like a club sending a huge fire ball at Kakuzu and Hidan. At that moment the two clones stopped playing stopping the noise and ceasing the genjutsu. The two immortals found themselves in the path of a huge fire ball. They both jumped in different directions to dodge just in time for the two clones to jump out and grab onto them.

**Ninja Art: Great Clone Explosion!"**

The two clones exploded in blasts of chakra. Kakuzu was thrown to the ground with a huge hole ripped out of his back. Kakuzu had a blast marks all over his back and arms.

"Damn you!" Hidan yelled as he rose up.

The winged biped ran over to Kakuzu.

"Stop that thing!" Scorpion yelled, "If it gets to him he'll be back on his feet."Naruto smirked and said, "He won't."

The blonde then drew back hunter's touch and yelled, **"One Sword Style: Disaster Harbor Bird!"**

A huge crescent shaped blast of chakra was launched at the winged monster. Instead of going of the winged creature though the attack went straight for the beaked biped and hit it in the mask destroying it and the heart.

"Nice aim brat," Hidan mocked as the monster reached Kakuzu.

Hidan smirked as the winged creature then sank down into Kakuzu. The rag doll man slowly rose up from the ground and had an angry look on his face.

"You squirt," Kakuzu growled, "I'll kill-"

Kakuzu stopped in the middle of his proposed ran. He then began to cough and blood stained his mask.

"What the hell?" Hidan yelled, "What did you do?"

Kakuzu then felt at his heart.

"Like it?" Naruto asked, "This a special ability of Hunter's Touch. My sword is able to inject poison into whoever I cut. I injected the slightest amount of it into the heart of that winged monster of yours."

Kakuzu coughed and wheezed and asked, "When…did…you…the…genjutsu!"

Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin and said, "Yep."

Despite his death rapidly approaching Kakuzu chuckled and said, "Clever brat."

With that the masked man collapsed dead.

Hidan stared in shock. Kakuzu had just been outsmarted by a sixteen year old punk. He let out a loud snarl and glared angrily at the group.

"You," Hidan growled, "I'll kill you!"

The silver haired priest charged at the group with the intent to kill them. Mai unleashed a volley of knives that littered Hidan's body he stopped for a second before shaking himself wildly letting the blades fall to the ground.

"Silly girl," Hidan said arrogantly, "Your weapons can't hurt me. Do you know who I am? I'm HIDAN!"

Hidan charged again and swung his scythe wildly. The fighters all dodged to the side to avoid getting torn apart.

"Itachi any idea on how to get this one?" Kisame asked, "Right now I got nothing."

Itachi drew some kunai and threw them as he answered, "I am clueless myself."

Tenzo was currently in the middle of Hidan's attack field and was dodging left and right to avoid the three blades. He had read that Jashin gave immortality to the people who served him and that they could kill someone with just a drop of their blood. He knew it was wise to avoid the weapon. He was then caught off guard when Hidan unleashed a hard left hook that knocked the cat masked ANBU away.

It's hard to tell if that did something or not, but he was suddenly struck with inspiration.

As he jumped upwards to avoid a slash he quickly relayed his plan to his team.

The group smirked as they understood the signs.

Scorpion drew his sword and launched himself forward. He swung it in a downward arc as it glowed bright white as if it was incredibly hot. Hidan yelled out in surprise and anger as the blade tore off his scythe swinging arm.

"Now!" Scorpion yelled as he jumped away from Hidan.

Ty Lee came up from Hidan's right and unleashed a quick volley of strikes. The man felt his other arm go limp. He back up a bit just as Mai unleashed a torrent of needles that were dripping with a liquid substance. As the needles pierced his skin Hidan felt his body lock up, and the next thing he knew he couldn't move.

Azule fired another bolt of lightning piercing Hidan's chest and leaving huge hole.

At that moment the ninja still present went through hand signs. Naruto started spinning around on one leg, and Kira started to focus chakra into her body.

Itachi: **"Fire Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu!"**

Kisame: **"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"**

Sasuke: **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"**

Sakura: **"Earth Style: World of Graves!"**

Karin: **"Chakra Bullet!"**

Jirobo: **"Chakra Cannon!"**

Suigetsu: **"Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile!"**

Sauke and Itachi's attacks fused forming an even larger blast of fire. The same went with Kisame and Suigetsu's and Karin and Jirobo's attacks. The combined forces caused a huge explosion. On top of that Sakura lifted up a huge chunk of earth and dropped it on Hidan's head.

A few seconds later Hidan burst from the rubble. The silver haired priest was about to start ranting until he saw Naruto and Kira running up to him. Naruto's right leg was on fire and Kira looked pissed.

Kira: **"Iron Mass: Wheel!"**

Naruto: **"Devil Leg: Fried Assortment!"**

Kira stretched out her legs and flipped slamming both her legs into Hidan's chest. To Hidan's shock the blows felt like two clubs of metal had been slammed into his chest.

Naruto followed it up with a three kicks with his burning leg. Hidan cried out as the flames struck his chest and knocked him back leaving three large burn marks on his chest. Hidan was knocked to the ground.

At that moment Tenzo was seen going through hand signs as he called out.

"**Wood Style: Tree of Death!"**

At that moment a dark oak tree burst from the ground and wrapped it's branches around him. Hidan found himself completely unable to move.

"What are you doing?" the man yelled.

"Killing you," Tenzo answered.

"Bah!" Hidan yelled, "You know you can't kill me! Jashin-sama has given me immortality."Tenzo chuckled, "Yes…immortality in battle, but did he give you no need for air?"

Hidan's smirk faded.

"I thought so," Tenzo said, "Looks like the Zombie Brothers…have finally died."

Tenzo went through a last set of hand signs before the tree started to sink underground.

"No," Hidan said, "No! You can't do this to me! No!"

No more words were heard as the tree sank beneath the ground taking Hidan with it.

"He will die," Tenzo said, "Slowly painfully. Just like all the other people had has murdered."

Naruto smirked at the cat masked ANBU and said, "Nice way to see through the whole immortality thing. No one is truly immortal."

Naruto then turned to Scorpion and his students, "So…what are you going to do now?"

Scorpion said, "We owe you our lives. By a code of honor…we must go with you. Besides I need a chance to grow stronger. Seeing how powerful children are where you're from this might be a good thing. Besides it might be nice for the girls to have contact with someone of the male persuasion other than an old man like me."

Ty Lee yelled, "Yay! We get to go to a new home!"

Naruto then turned to Itachi and Kisame and said, "What about you two? What are you going to do?"

Itachi looked at Kisame and said, "I believe it would be best to go home now. I miss Konoha…believe it or not."

Kisame said, "I'll go with you too. Besides if that doesn't help us get into the village we have information what the Akatsuki is planning."

Narout shrugged his shoulders and said, "Good enough for me. Let's go."

The group then started walking toward Konoha.

Sakura turned to Naruo and asked, "Why don't you just summon another eagle and fly us home?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "I want to get to know these three here. Besides I know you like to play matchmaker Sakura. This could be a chance for you to hook Neji up with someone like you tried to do with Ino and Neji before she started dating Shikimaru."

Sakura blushed as she remembered that incident. She then smiled fondly at the old memory.

**Meanwhile…**

Zetsu slowly rose up from the ground recording all that had gone on in the abandoned town. The black face had an angry scowl and the white has had worried look.

"**Leader-sama **is not going **to like this."**

With that he strange plant man sank into the ground leaving Hidan to his fate. He knew he would die if he reported a failure back to leader-sama.

**Cut! Okay that was new. Okay I know the fight went differently this time than in the manga, but I wanted to do something different. Besides who would have thought of using Kakuzu's multiple heart trick against him? Well that's all for now bye.**

I


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

Chapter 21: Family negotiations and…a new fiancé?

The walk home had been uneventful. Since the ride was quiet everyone pretty much spent the time talking and getting to know one another.

The team learned about the girls and their mystery sensei.

Scorpion, as it turns out, used to be a ninja himself. He was born in fire country to a prestigious and powerful clan. His enemies were a clan of ice users that reminded Naruto of his late friend Haku. He said htat the clan was at such a war with one another that eventually they killed each other. All but him and his arch rival. A man named Sub Zero.

Azula was the daughter of a war lord up in iron country. As such she had learned to fight at a young age. Her fire affinity was so strong that the fire was a pure blue form instead of the normal red. Her parents were killed when a traitor in the war lord's home rigged it to explode. The only good thing that came from that was the fact that the traitor died as well. Scorpion had been drawn to the explosion and offered to take her in. Azula accepted the offer.

Mai had been born into a rich family. With the life of luxury and privilege she grew increasingly bored. Out of boredom she taught herself how to use multiple long to mid range weapons. Her life at home ended when an assassin from some other family killed her parents. To avoid being married to the son who had pined after her for some time she left. Though she dropped her infant brother off at an orphanage with a fake identity to keep him safe. There were times when she wondered how it would have been if she brought her brother along with her. Anyway when she was on the edge of town she was nearly captured by bandits. Luckily Azula and Scorpion showed up. Azula and Mai formed a friendship and Mai joined the group.

Ty Lee was born into a rich family. Unfortunately she wasn't noticed very much so she acted out to get attention. It was also the reason behind her perky attitude. Eventually she ran away from home and met Scorpion and the two girls. From then on she wouldn't leave him alone saying that he needed someone to help bright up his normally dark aura. Eventually she grew onto Scorpion and h accepted into the group.

While everyone was talking naruto approached his sister.

"Hey Kira," Naruto asked, "What was that style you used in the fight?"Kira answered, "It was called the Rokushiki or six styles. It was something Orochi-teme gave before he died. It consists of six different parts. The first is Storm Leg in which you're able to kick so fast that you can form chakra blades. The second is Moon Step which allows you to launch yourself in mid air. Third is Iron Mass which can harden your body to withstand impacts, but it has its limits. The fourth is Shave which pretty much allows you to move at incredible speeds by stomping the ground multiple times all in an instant. The fifth is Paper Drawing which allows your body to go limp like paper to avoid attacks. The sixth is Finger Gun in which you can use your finger to pierce a person's body."Naruto was shocked the style sounded powerful and very interesting.

"Can you…teach it to me sis?" Naruto asked nervously.

Kira stopped for a minute and rubbed her chin in thought.

"I guess I could," the red head answered, "If you trade me."Naruto looked at his sister questionably and asked, "What do you mean trade?"Kira smirked at her brother and said, "I teach you the six styles of the Rokushiki…you have to get me six things in return. Does that sound fair?"Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I guess so. What do you want?"Kira thought for a minute and said, "I'll leave that to you. Oh and none of them are to be ramen based in any way."

Naruto mentally cursed and snapped his fingers in annoyance. The blonde then stepped away from his sister and started thinking of what to get his sister.

**Meanwhile back in Konoha…**

Tsunade was currently fighting off a major headache.

In front of her sat the Mizukage who was waiting for her answer.

"How do I know this isn't some ploy?" Tsunade asked the red head.

"I'm telling you the contract is legit," Mei said, "I just want to stay around and get to know him a bit."

Tsunade shook her head as she had a feeling that this was going to cause a few problems. Eventually the blonde kage sighed and said, "Okay…but if I find even the slightest hint that something is going wrong you are on the first trip back to Kiri."

Mei nodded in understanding. With that she picked up her suitcase and left the office.

'_I have a bad feeling about this,' _the blonde woman thought as she picked up a bottle of sake and chugged.

**A while later…**

"So this is Konoha," Scorpion said as the village walls came in sight, "I must admit that they seem very lax at the moment."

Tenzo looked at the yellow wearing man and said, "That is because there is nothing happening at the time. We are normally more on guard. Then again look at who we have guarding the gates this time."

The two guarding were a pair of chuunin named Izumo and Kotetsu.

When the group got close Tenzo cleared his throat making the two, most likely asleep, chuunin wake up.

"Identify yourself," Izumo said as he stood at attention immediately after realizing he had been caught sleeping on the job…again.

"Tenzo with team 7 and newly formed team 13 returned from an A-ranked mission."

Kotetsu noticed the others with them and said, "What are they doing with you?"Tenzo answered, "They are here to join the village of Konoha."

It was at that moment they noticed Itachi and Kisame and they visibly tensed.

"They are with us as well," Kakashi said noticing how they tensed at the sight of the missing nin, "They are willing to share information with us on the Akatsuki."

The two Chuunin looked skeptical for a moment before saying, "All right. We need you guys to hand in your weapons."

Scorpion went, "What?"

The guard sighed and said, "I'm sorry sir, but it's standard procedure."

Scorpion grumbled a bit and handed his sword over to the Chuunin. Mai handed over a rather large bag of throwing weapons while Azula and Ty Lee didn't do anything. Itachi handed over his katana and his other weapons while Kisame handed over Samehada. As soon as he spiked sword was in the Chuunin's grip the spikes receded making it look more like a club.

With that the group entered the village.

As soon as they arrived at the Hokage tower they found Tsuande asleep at her desk.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I got it."

The whiskered boy made his way over to the sleeping woman and said, "Hey Baa-chan…have you been hiding sake behind your desk?"

Tsunade shot up and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS!"

The busty kage realized what she had just done. She blushed bright red as Naruto and the others in the room chuckled. Mai and Azula had amused smirks on their face while Ty Lee was trying hide a fit of giggles behind her hand. Scorpion's eyes showed his amusement. Itachi's eyes showed amusement too, and Kisame just burst out laughing.

Tsunade recovered from her embarrassment and swung a punch at Naruto. The blonde simply ducked downward to avoid getting slammed in the face by a fist that could easily turn his brains to jelly.

Tsuande glared at the blonde for a moment and then turned to Tenzo.

"I take it the mission was a success?" she asked with a smile.

"The mission was a complete success," Tenzo said, "Two of the Akatsuki members are dead. Kisame and Itachi want to join the village for protection in exchange for the information they have on the Aktasuku while these four want to join the village.

Tsunade lookat Naruto and said, "You have knack for finding people to add to our ranks don't you Gaki?"

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Now then," Tsunade said, "Who are you and what can you offer?"Scorpion answered, "My name is Scorpion. I can offer teachings in Fire jutsu and swordsmanship. My students here each have their own skills. Ty Lee is a taijutsu user and she knows the pressure points on the body like the back of her hand. Azula has an unnaturally high fire affinity, and Mai is a mid to long range specialist."

Tsunade rubbed her chin and said, "You do seem to have some impressive skills. Just sign these papers and you'll be added to our ranks."Scorpion and the three girls filled out the paper work.

"Naruto," Tsunade said as she stamped the papers with her seal, "They will be staying at your place since your place is the only house in Konoha big enough. You seem to acquire new housemates every few weeks. Also if one of them steps out of line…its on your head."Naruto blanched and said, "How is that fair?"

The blonde kage answered, "Think of it as payment for all the times you've called me Baa-chan."

Naruto growled at the woman slightly. It wasn't enough to bring out the ANBU, but it was enough to show that he was upset.

"Okay you guys lets go," Naruto said.

"Hold it you two," Tsuande said to Itachi and Kisame, "I want to have a word with you two."

With that Naruto and company left. Naruto took the new members to his place, Sakura and Sasuke went off to do couple things, Kakashi went to do….whatever it is a Kakashi does, and Tenzo…he went off to do whatever it does he does when no one is looking.

As Naruto and co. made their way to his place he said, "Okay let's lay a few ground rules. 1. You will only go in the jutsu library when I say so. 2. Stay away from my trophy room. 3. No raiding the fridge otherwise you'll be paying the grocery bill."

With that Naruto and the group arrived at the complex. Naruto sighed and said, "Finally home. Some time to relax."

Then there was a huge explosion coming from the training area in the complex. Naruto groaned out loud and said, "Why is it this always happens to me?"

The nine ran into the complex just in time to see Ten-Ten, Hinata, Anko, and Temari were all in battle stances with their clothes slightly burned while the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, was standing off in another direction.

The five girls all growled at each other and then converged kicking up a huge dust cloud. In front of Naruto was a five way cat fight. Naruto would have been into the thought if it wasn't for the fact that it was his fiances who were fighting and that they were doing it in the middle of his house.

"Girls knock it off!" Naruto yelled trying to get them to stop fighting.

The were to busy fighting to notice.

Naruto snarled and he release the genjutsu on himself reveal all six of his black fox tails. The blonde then launched all six tails grabbing each girl by the waists. They were they lifted up off the ground and then slammed hard on the ground with a resounding boom.

Naruto retracted his tails and growled, "Okay will someone tell me what is going on?"

Hinata pulled herself out of the ground with a grunt of pain and was about tot yell at Naruto when she saw the fox tails waving in the air. The other girls noticed this too.

Naruto soon realized what theyi were staring at and said, "Oh nuts."soon the ground shattering squeal of "Kawaii!" shook the ground around the village. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see what had yelled.

Back with Naruto the girlls present, Karin and Kira included glomped the boy's tails stroking them affectionately. Lucky for Naruto the tails were pretty long so they had enough room to cuddle.

"So soft and furry," Hinata cooed as she rubbed against the soft black fur.

"I know," Anko said as she snuggled against hers.

Naruto let out a low growl and said, "Girls no that I'm enjoying having my tails petted, but could you please get off of me."

"Lucky brat," Kisame muttered.

The girls all pouted and reluctantly let go of the soft appendages. As they back off Anko cried out as a tail rubbed up against her butt.

"Sorry," Naruto said with an embarrassed grin, "That tail is a little perverted."

Anko smirked as she gave that tail a little extra pat before she walked over to the rest of Naruto's girlfriends.

"Now then," Naruto said as his tails turned back to their original length, "What is going on here?"

Anko regained her angry look and said, "This red headed bimbo over here just walked in and told us that you were engaged to her! Can you believe that?"

Naruto looked at the Mizukage and said, "Is that true?"

Mei scowled at the purple haired girl and said, "I am. This little piece of paper says so."Mei handed a paper to Naruto. Naruto felt his eyes shoot into the sky as he read it. It was an old betrothal contract signed by his grandfather Arashi Namikaze and Mei's father. Apparently the two tied to get a marriage between the up coming heir of the Namikaze clan (Naruto), and the heir to Terumi clan.

Naruto looked at the girls and said, "She's right. This is an old betrothal contract between our two clans. In other words we are engaged."

The four girls present glared at Mei who just grinned victoriously at them.

Naruto sighed at his girlfriends and his new bride and said, "Okay Mei my guess is you want to stay with us for the next few weeks to get to know me right?"

The red head nodded.

"Okay then," Naruto said, "Tell you what. Tomorrow night I'll take you girls all on a date. That way nobody feels left out of the fun."

The girls all looked at one another before nodding in agreement.

"Good," Naruto said, "Now then sis…I believe we have some important business to attend to."

Kira raised an eyebrow when she remembered what they had talked about on the way home.

"So you've decided what you wan to trade for the Rokushiki," Kira said with a smile.

Naruto nodded.

With that the blonde and his sister went into the main room.

Naruto and his sister approached a large table in the middle of the room. Kira reached into her bag and pulled out six scrolls and laid them on the table.

"Okay little bro," the red head woman said, "What do you have to trade?"Naruto looked at his sister and said, "Okay first I have two parts of the Santoryu style. I'll teach you Ittoryu and Nitoryu to add to your arsenal."Kira rubbed her chin and nodded.

"Next…I'll give you the basics on the Devil Leg technique," Naruto said, "Add that to the power behind a kick powered by your shave moves or the Moon step stuff and it'll hurt even more."Kira closed her eyes. She imagined herself superheating her foot and using a Shave technique. She imagined herself vanishing with a burning foot and then reappearing with incredible speed and slamming a high velocity and super heated limb. She smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Next two come from something I have." Naruto said as he focused chakra into his back.

There were multiple puffs of smoke and 14 swords were all stabbed into the ground.

On the left side was Heaven's Phoenix, Hunter's touch, and Heaven's Dove. With them was a light gold sword with a black handle with the picture of a leopards head at the bottom of the blade and the kanji for Angel's Wings. There was a sapphire sword with a black handle with the picture of a lizard's eye at the bottom of the blade and the Kanji for Dragon Fire at the bottom of the blade. A sword that had a blade that resembled stained glass with the kanji for Gentle Blade at the bottom of the blade with the picture of a butterfly on the bottom of the blade. The last sword had a black blade with a gold edge that had the picture of a lion's head on the bottom of the blade and the kanji for Brave Soul.

To the right Shadow Fox, and Storm Rage. With them was a sword with a pitch black blade that had a white Kanji for Shadow Hound at the bottom of the blade and the image of a sickly yellow round eye. A sword with an icy blue blade with the kanji for Frozen Fang with the picture of a fox at the bottom of the blade. Next was a black and red blade that had the kanji for Lava Roar that had the picture of a bear's paw print at the bottom of the blade. The next one had a dark brown blade that had the kanji for Earth Shaker and the picture of a boar's hoof print. The next was a black and bronze sword with the kanji for Roaring Hurricane and the picture of a Cheetah's paw print on the bottom of the blade.

"I offer you this," Naruto said, "From the swords of light and dark you can pick a summon to infuse it's chakra with your swords which will give you an extra kick and allow you to make up some new attacks."

Kira nodded her head vigorously at the thought of that.

"Now," Kira said happily, "What is the last thing you are going to give me now?"Naruto smiled and held up his hand. Soon a spinning ball of chakra appeared in his hand. The chakra suddenly started to turn red and a flam appeared in the middle of the ball and the technique started to give off a huge amount of heat.

"I'll teach you this," Naruto said, "How to create a full Rasengan."

Kira looked at the complete attack with a look of shock and happiness in her eyes. Her brother had completed their father's technique.

**Up in heaven…**

"That's my boy!" Minato yelled as he watched the negotiations.

Kushina giggled and said, "He took after the both of us. He got my energy and like for Kenjutsu and he got your creativity in techniques."A Hyuuga turned to the two and said, "Not to mention he's an even bigger ladies man then you were Minato."

Minato rolled his eyes before turning back to his children back in the mortal world.

**Back in the normal world…**

Kira was currently looking through Naruto's swords trying to figure out which summons that she wanted to use. After a few minutes of looking she picked up Dragon Fire and Roaring Hurricane.

"Interesting choice," Naruto said, "Any particular reason why?"Kira looked at the two swords and answered, "Well I have a fire and wind affinity. I think that these two would work the best with me."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good reasons. Now then do we have a deal?"the red head nodded and said, "I'll teach you the six styles of the Rokushiki, and I get the sword enhancements, Rasengan and Devil Leg training, and Ittoryu and Nitoryu."

Naruto smiled and resealed this swords back into his back before taking the two swords from his sister.

The two went out to the training area where Naruto placed some blood on both swords and yelled, **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

There were two huge puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed two huge animals. There was a towering black bear that was littered with red scars. It also had thick claws, large teeth, and a bronze scarf around it's neck. The cheetah had golden fur with ebony spots littering her body. She had a white scarf around her neck with a pair of goggles on her head.

"**What is going on?" **the bear asked. Its voice was baritone and had a powerful feel to it.

"**Naruto," **the Cheetah asked, **"why have you summoned us here? There are no enemies to fight."**

Naruto looked up at the two summons and said, "My friends I have called you here so that you may give your blessings to my sister here."

The two summons looked at Kira who waved nervously.

The bear looked down at the girl and said, **"What would you do with out power girl?"**Kira answered, "I'll use it to help my brother protect his home and his friends. To slay those who are evil and unjust in this world."

The pair of summons looked at each other before nodding.

"**Good idea," **the bear said, **"I'm glad to see that you aren't some arrogant little cub. Now then hold out your swords."**

Kira held out her weapons. The bear and cheetah took deep breaths and mists of chakra came out of their mouths and wrapped around the swords. Slowly the swords changed in shape. When the chakra faded Kira felt her eyes widen at the sight of the blades in her hands.

The bear's chakra had turned her sword black with red scar like marks on it. The kanji for Burning Claws was written on the blade.

The cheetah's chakra turned her other sword gold with black spots on it. There was the kanji for Roaring Storm written on the blade.

"Thank you," Kira said with a deep bow.

The two summons nodded and then went back to the summons realm.

"Now then," Naruto said, "I believe we got training to do people. That means you two girls no slacking off!"

The girls nodded and joined their boyfriend and his friends in their training.

**Meanwhile…**

Pein roared in anger as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"I can't believe those little traitors," the rinnegan bearer yelled in fury.

"Calm yourself Pein," the woman said as she rubbed her husbands shoulders, "We will get back at them soon."

The man sighed and said, "You are right Konan-chan. I am just angry right now. I can't force my hand too soon."

The woman nodded before pulling the man to her and kissing his cheek.

'_Itachi, Kisame,' _Pein thought, _'You will pay for this treachery.'_

**Cut! Okay glad that's out of the way. Okay people I'll update my other stories as son as I can. Okay goodbye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

Chapter 22: Date night

It was a strange sight in front of the people staying at the Uzumaki/Namikaze household. In the training courtyard there were up to thirty Naruto and thirty Kira. Fifteen of the Kira were practicing with the **Nitoryu** and **Ittoryu **sword moves, five were practicing with the **Devil Leg, **and the last ten were practicing with the first stage of the Rasengan. Naruto had six Naruot training in the use of **Iron Mass, Shave, Paper Drawing, Storm Leg, Finger gun,** and **Moon step.**

Both of the siblings were making pretty effective progress since they saw it as a competition. Despite not living with each other they were very competitive with one another.

After a while Naruto stopped his practicing and yelled, "Okay guys disperse yourselves one group at a time."

The clones burst into smoke and Naruto felt information rush into his head. Kira ordered her clones to do the same thing. After the group working with the swords dispelled she clutched her head in pain as she felt a killer headache.

"I forgot to tell you," Naruto said, "If you disperse to many clones at once it can give you one major headache."Kira glared at her brother and growled, "Was that payback for when I put laxative in your ramen on our trip?"Naruto glared at the girl and said, "Nobody messes with my precious ramen without paying the price!"Mei made herself known and said, "Hey Naruto…I hate to interrupt the family moment, but you have a date with us remember?"

Naruto smacked his forehead.

"My bad," the blonde said, "I almost forgot."

"You and the girls go make yourselves pretty," Naruto said, "I'll go freshen up."

The girls nodded and went to go get ready for their date. Naruto did the same thing himself.

**Later…**

Naruto stepped out of his room wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and longe pants with a some regular sneakers. Naruto sighed as he had never been on a date before. He just hoped that the girls like his date idea…and it was Ichiruka's for once.

Naruto went downstairs and his jaw dropped.

The girls stood ready for him.

Hinata wore a short white dress with a blue sash running around her waist. She had her hair done up in a bun with a pin in her hair that had a lily on it.

Ten-Ten a black dress and had her ahir let out of her buns so they hung down in short bangs behind her.

Anko was wearing a purple dress with some green on it.

Temari was wearing a light green dress had the design of a simple breeze with a fe leaves going up from her hip and going around to her shoulder.

Mei wore a dark blue dress that had a deep red colored sash going down from her shoulder and down to her hip.

All the girls had a little make up on, but not too much.

Naruto finally picked up his jaw from the floor and said, "What did I do to deserve you girls…really, what did I do?"

The girls all smiled at the fact that Naruto thought they looked.

Naruto then noticed Kira was behind him and said, "Okay Kira just so you know the emergency numbers are on the fridge and I've double locked the vault and my trophy room."Kira looked at her little brother and asked, "Is there a particular reason you're telling me this?"

Naruto answered, "Sugetsu is here isn't he? He's been going crazy since Sakura let it slip that we beat one of the 7 swordsman."

During their walk back from the fight with the Akatsuki Sakura had accidentally let it slip that they fought one of the 7 swordsman of Kiri. After that the white haired boy had started begging for the sword. After that he started begging for Kisame to train him. After an hour of that the boy was tied up and gagged. After a while they let him go saying that they would think about it if he shut his mouth about it already.

"Okay girls," Naruto said, "Let's get this date started."

As the girls and Naruto left Kira turned to the hidden Ty Lee who asked, "Okay I got the decorations ready."

Mai stood beside her and asked, "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

The pair nodded happily.

"I just know this is going to end badly," Mai said in her usually depressed tone.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto and girls arrived at a restaurant called the Golden Leaf. The group entered the restaurant and stepped up to a woman at a counter.

"Hello," Naruto said getting her attention, "I have a reservation for five. It should be under the name Namikaze."

The woman looked at her chart and said, "Yes of course. Right this way."

The group were lead to a table where they sat down and waited. As they waited for their meal the girls and their date started to talk.

"So I have to ask," Temari said, "Was that white haired pervert actually a good teacher?"

Hinata giggled and said, "Yes. He was a very effective teacher when we motivated him."Anko raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you motivate him? You aren't going to let him use you as characters in that perverted novel are you?"

Ten-Ten recoiled in disgust and said, "Heck no. I'd rather have my eyes ripped out and shoved down my throat then be put in that trash."

Temari looked confused for a second and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Jiraiya is the writer of a beloved/accursed book. Depends on your gender."

Temari immediately got the message and made a mental note to try out her new fans on the perverted sage's butt.

"So how did you motivate him?" Mei asked wondering how they motivated him to actually take training them seriously.

"Well," Naruto said, "We caught him writing down notes about how a hero was going through intense training and he was comforted by a few lovely maidens. When we found out he became the punching bag for Hinata, Sakura, and Ino as well as the target for Ten-Ten. When we finally stopped I told him that I would castrate him with a rusty chainsaw on an agonizingly slow speed with a weak restoration seal making it last all the longer."

Anko felt her face flush at the bloodthirsty tone in Naruto's voice. For some reason it really made her hot under the collar…if she had a collar. The other girls felt the same way.

A waitress came and took their orders. After ordering their food the group started talking about random stuff. They talked about training, old hobbies, family stuff like that. After they finished their meal the band started to play a really nice song.

"Shall we dance ladies?" Naruto asked.

Naruto formed a few shadow clones and each one held out a hand to a girl. Each of his dates took his hand and they proceeded to dance to the song.

"Where did you learn to dance like this Naruto-kun," Hinata asked as she and Naruto danced.

"I learned from a girl when I lived at the orphanage," Naruto explained, "I have to admit I'm surprised that I actually remember how to dance after so long."

The group continued to dance. The girls were getting looks from certain male members of the restaurant and wound up getting hit over the head by their women they were with. The girls gave Naruto and his clones certain looks that gained the blonde ninja jealous looks from every man in the room.

As the song ended Naruto backed up from the girl he was dancing with and kissed their hand. The people in the room clapped as everyone finished their dance.

With that Naruto paid for their meal and they left.

Everyone was walking happily until Naruto heard something. It sounded like…really loud music. Naruto then realized where it was coming from.

"Girls…I hate to ruin the date," Naruto said, "but does anyone else hear loud music coming from my house?"

The girls stopped for a moment before they heard the noise themselves. The girls looked at each other before they realized something.

"What did Kira do now?" Naruto asked.

The group ran back to the Namikaze complex to see that there was a huge party complete with loud music and the images of people dancing in the windows.

Naruto managed to fight his way through his own home to find himself in the living room. Inside he found a lot of people dancing. Most of them were civilians so he didn't even recognize them. Nearby he saw Kira yelling at Suigetsu. Over to the side he could see a clearly intoxicated Lee wrapping his arms around Mai and trying to kiss her. The woman was basically pushing the bowl cut boy off her, but her arms were failing. On another side Ty Lee was hanging all over a very flustered Neji. Azula was actually in the middle of the dance floor along with Karin and Jirobo.

'_I thought Scorpion-san would have tried to stop this,' _Naruto thought.

His wonder as to why became answered when he saw Scorpion being out of character dancing with a purple haired woman. (Guess who?)

Naruto finally got sick of the party and walked over to his sister who was yelling at Suigetsu.

"I thought you said that only a few people would come!" the red head yelled trying to be heard over the music.

"I thought it was going to be only a few people," Suigetsu yelled.

"When Naruto gets home he is going to kill us when he gets home," Kira yelled.

She felt a hand tap her shoulder. The red headed Uzumaki-Namikaze turned around to see Naruto giving her a very angry scowl.

"Kira," Naruto said loud enough to be heard over the music, "What the heck is going on here?"

Kira winced at her brother's tone and answered, "A party clearly gone out of control."

Naruto glared at the girl and walked up and stood on top of the coffee table before placing a voice amplification seal on his throat.

Naruto cleared his throat and yelled, "HEY!"

The music screech to a stop and everyone turned to see the blonde staring at them with a very angry scowl.

"Would those of you who actually live here please raise your right hand?" Naruto stated in a clam voice.

Everyone looked at each other confused before the actual residence of the Namikaze household raised their hands.

"Now then," Naruto said, "Those of you who did not raise their hands have to get out of here in the next two minutes or you are going to wind up target practice for some very powerful and painful jutsu!"

Everyone in the room started running for the door. Within less than a minute everyone was gone.

Naruto turned a dark glare to his sibling and her friends.

Naruto said, "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I'm very disappointed in you people. I leave you alone for a while and I find that you abuse my home and turn it into some wild fraternity house. I never thought I would have to say that to an adult Scorpion-san."

Scorpion shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess I got caught up in the thrill of the moment."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Either way you have an hour to clean all this up. I don't care how you do it or what rank you are…you are going to clean this up. UNDERSTOOD!"

Naruto yelled the last part to get his point across. The people present, even Scorpion, flinched at the powerful voice. They nodded in understanding.

Naruto turned to the girls and said, "Sorry the date went south girls."

Mei smiled and said, "Are you kidding? The date went pretty well until this part. Besides, how many times do you get to break up a party?"

The other girls nodded.

"Besides," Anko said, "We never did get to have…dessert."

The girls then proceeded to grab the whiskered boy and dragged him upstairs. The other residence of the house shook their heads and made mental notes to get ear plugs tonight.

**Meanwhile…**

Pein stood before a kneeling figure. Around them were the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

"Do you accept the mission of this organization?" Pein asked.

"Yes." the figure answered.

"Do you swear your loyalty to me?" Pein asked.

"Yes," the figure answered.

"Then rise," Pein ordered.

The figure rose up to reveal a man in a blue outfit similar to Scorpions only blue. One eye had had a scar over it and it was a light blue color compare to the other one that was a dark blue. His arms looked like they were frostbitten as they were a frosty blue and a little bit off frosty mist came off of his arms.

"Welcome to the organization…Sub-zero."

**Okay the date went well except for the last part. Sorry I don't really have many dates so I don't know how one would really go. The party part was something I threw in just to extend the chapter. Sub-zero joining the Akatsuki was something a lot of you probably saw coming after I brought in Scorpion. Okay see you next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

Chapter 23: Calm before the storm.

It had been a few weeks since the unexpected house party. While the party throwers were surprised they got off light they soon found out that they weren't getting off as easy as they thought.

What they didn't know was that was known as the ultimate prankster. Some of his pranks included fill all the ANBU uniforms with itching powder, putting a dead fish in the Inuzuka vents, covering the entire Hyuuga compound in rainbow colored paint, and finally painting graffiti all over the Hokage Monument.

How a boy no older than six and a dead last genin had been able to do that some people were still trying to figure out.

Needless to say everyone was then reminded of how Naruto had earned that title.

First was Suigetsu. The water using swordsman found himself with the bras of a lot of women. He didn't really mind at first until the women found out. Suigetsu found himself the victim of a beat down from of a lot of very skilled and very angry Kunoichi. Two of which included Shizune and Tsunade. It got even worse when their boyfriends showed up especially when Kimmimaru showed up, being out of the hospital, and beat the tar out of the boy for having Hana's underwear. Everyone was shocked, however, when Suigetsu found himself on the end of a beating from Kakashi who was, in fact, dating Shizune, and Asume who was dating Kurenai.

Second was Jirobo. The bipolar boy was put under a genjutsu in public making him dance like an idiot and become public laughing sensation. Though despite the embarrassment he did become a sensation with the kids on him being a giant and very funny. That was the only good part that came of it though.

Then there was Karin. The girl was basically blasted with honey in the middle of public and was then basically pelted with a bunch of bee hives. The girl was then seen running for her life through the village being chased by a large cloud of insects. She would have tried using her chakra pulse move, but she was nervous in case they belonged to the Aburame.

Kira woke up one day to find her hair had been dyed bright pink and had the words "I love perverts" written on her forehead. The girl was, obviously, approached by perverts, but they were then beaten down rather viciously. The Sword Princess of Konoha was born.

Mai found her entire room painted bright pink with bright an happy posters and really big stuffed animals. Even worse was that her clothes were all died the same color. Mai was basically scarred for life as she curled into a ball and rocked back and forth in a fetal position muttering, "so…much pink" over and over like some kind of mantra.

Ty Lee was basically put in the exact opposite. Her room was painted gray with really depressing posters and dark looking stuffed animal all over. Her clothes were dyed black and gray. She also had her skin make up painted ashen gray and black nail polish on her finger tips. She said that her mana was really lowered by the stuff and she was in a constant depression.

Kisame and Itachi…well they didn't have any problems because when they saw the party they quickly left so they wouldn't suffer the wrath of the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir.

Scorpion was attacked and knocked out in the middle of the afternoon. He woke up stripped down to his underwear, save for his mask, wrapped up in ninja wire, and suspended above the women side of the hot springs as well as multiple Icha Icha books. When he was cut down he was then beaten into the ground by some very pissed off women.

Azula was given a card from a secret admirer. Though she wasn't big on the whole romance thing she did find it nice. When she opened it she was hit with a glitter filled rainbow colored paint. All of which took hours for her clean out of her clothes.

Meanwhile all of the civilians members that were in attendance to the party found themselves with either itching powder in their clothes, stink bombs pelting their business, or being hit buried under a great amount of garbage.

Needless to say by the time it was all over they all knew to never piss of Naruto again for they knew the prankster king had returned.

After a few days of nothing happening to them everyone calmed down and stopped acting like they were going to be attacked.

At the present time all the Konoha 12 now stood in the middle of the Godaime's office. All except Naruto who suddenly burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," naruto said breathing hard.

"And just where were you?" Tsunade asked.

"I caught that old pervert that I call my godfather going through some of Mei's…more private accessories," Naruto explained.

Tsunade made a mental note to crush a certain part of part of Jiraiya's anatomy when this was over.

"Now then," Tsunade said, "I've been going over a few things now. And I think it is high time that some of you got a long over due reward."

Tsunade then took out a scroll and there were multiple puffs of smoke. Everyon'es eyes widened at the sight of multiple Chuunin vests.

"Congratulations members of team 7, 8, 9 and 10," Tsunade said with a smile, "You are hereby given the rank of Chuunin. I've also put in multiple considerations for the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin for each of you."

Each member of the team took a vest that had their clan symbol on them. At the end of it Hinata noticed something.

"Tsunade-sama," the Hyuuga heiress asked, "You said each of us was getting a promotion."Tsuande smiled and said, "I did."

The busty kage took out another scrolls and unsealed a trench coat much like the one Naruto was black with the kanji for Ultimate Swordsman on the back. On the left shoulder was the kanji for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. On the right was the kanji for Kenjutsu. Crimson flames licked the bottom of the coat. She also unsealed a black jacket with the kanji for shadow in white on the back. On the right shoulder was the kanji for tactician also in white.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Shikimaru Nara," Tsuande said, "I hereby promote you to Tokubetsu Jonin. Though I'm sorry to say that your jonin rank will have to wait for a while since you may end up having to wait until the exams."

Kira smiled and placed her hand on her little brother's shoulder. The others congratulated their comrades as well.

"This calls for a celebration," Chouji said, "ALL YOU CAN EAT AT THE AKAMICHI BARBECUE!"

The others cheered and then stampeded out of the room.

As they all left Tsunade thought out loud, "I wonder when Naruto is going to notice what I left for him in the coat?"

**Later at the Akamichi barbecue…**

The recently promoted Chuunin and Tokubetsu Jonin sat at their reserved table patting their stomachs and sighing in relief.

"Man," Naruto said, "I can't believe I forgot how good your family's cooking is Chouji."

The Akamichi heir smiled slightly and said, "Thanks man."

At that moment Itachi and Kisame sat down next to the group.

"Hello Naruto," Itachi said, "How has your day been so far?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "It started off good since I got to beat the crud out of my old sensei since he was going through some of Mei's stuff. How about you?"

Itachi looked downcast and answered, "Not so good. Apparently my old fan club has gotten back together. I've been having to keep an eye open for any of the old members before I get kidnapped and have my bodily fluids drained out of me."

Everyone flinched.

"How about you Kisame?"

The fish man shrugged and said, "I've been training with that Suigetsu kid. For a little runt he has quite a bit of skill. He's already mastered 1 of the 7 swords."

While searching through Danzo's base the ANBU actually found swords of the 7 swordsmen of the mist. Upon finding out Suigetsu fell on hand and knee and begged Tsunade for them. After begging for three hours straight the busty kage finally relented. He also managed to get the Executioner's Blade, Kubikiribocho (Zabuza's sword) the same way from Naruto. Kisame then went through with his word to train the boy. They had been teacher and student for about a week.

"I got to admit," Naruto said, "That water powered pervert does have skill when he puts his mind to it."

The others nodded. It was at that moment Naruto noticed there was something in his coat pocket. He reached in and pulled out a new copy of the Bingo book.

"What is this supposed to be?" Naruto asked.

Ten-Ten recognized it and said, "That's the newest copy of the Bingo Book. It lists the abilities of all the powerful ninja in each village. It usually lists people who are missing nin, criminals, or just wanted by a country or village for some reason."

Naruto looked at the book before he noticed that there were a few book marks.

Naruto opened up the book and gasped.

"Hey guys," Naruto said shocked, "We're in here!"

Everyone looked shocked and looked at Naruto.

"What does it say about us?" Hinata asked, "What does it say?"

Naruto then read the first book marked page.

"Shino Aburame. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: The Acid Beetle. Rank Chuunin. Skills: The usual hive ability of the Aburame plus some insect formations that allow him to create different insects, Acid Jutsu, and can weild a battle chain usually wrapped around his torso. Weapon: Battle chain with a weight on one end and a scythe blade on the other."

"Chouji Akamichi. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: The Lava giant. Rank: Chuunin. Skills: earth, fire and Lava Jutsu. Capable of incredible strength hand speed for someone his size. Weapons: large ax capable of transferring chakra. Defeats: multiple ANBU level opponents. Rank: B"

Chouji gained a proud smile as he heard that.

"Sakura Haruno. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: Konoha's Harpy, Element Archer. Rank: Chuunin. Skills: Earth jutsu, has strength that is close to being on par with Tsunade Senju, and able to launch arrows made up of wind, earth, fire, water, air, and chakra. Weapon: black and gold bow with symbols on it capable of turning into a Nunchaku. Defeats: aided in defeat of Deidara the mad bomber, Sasori of the Red Sand, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zabuza Momochi. Rank: A."Sakura smiled at the praise.

"Ten-Ten Higurashi. Alliance: Konoha Alias: Konoha's Iron Maiden. Rank: Chuunin. Skills: Weapons mistress. Able to user her chakra to form blades on her arms and legs. Defeats: Multiple ANBU level enemies and Aoi Rokushi. Rank: A."

Ten-Ten smirked with pride as she heard that.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Alliance Konoha. Alias: Water Princess of the Hyuuga. Rank: Chuunin. Bloodline: Byakugan. Skills: able to perform Jyuken style with incredible precision and able to flush water chakra through opponents. Weapons: Specialized pointed gloves. Defeats: multiple ANBU level opponents. Rank A."

Hinata smiled proudly.

"Neji Hyuuga: Alliance Konoha. Allias: Hyuuga Swordsman. Rank: Chuunin. Bloodline: Byakuga. Skills: able to perform Jyuken style with incredible precision. Adds earth chakra for breaking effect. Also has abilities in kenjutsu. Weapons: Katana. Defeats: multiple ANBU level opponents. Rank: B"

Neji smirked at that.

"Kiba Inuzuka and partner Akamaru. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: Black Wolf of Konoha. Rank: Chuunin. Skills: Powerful Taijutsu fighter and fights in combination with is massive dog Akamaru. Able to transform into black and red werewolf and merge fire chakra with his attacks. Weapons: Specialized clawed metal gloves. Defeats: Multiple ANBU level opponents. Rank: B

Kiba gave a feral smirk and said, "Akamaru is in there too? Sweet!"

Naruto turned to another page.

"Rock Lee. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: The Iron Boxer. Rank: Chuunin. Skills: Powerful Taijutsu fighter under the tutelage of Might Gai. Weapons: A powerful pair of metal gauntlets with crystals in the knuckles and greaves. Defeats: Multiple ANBU level opponents, Raiga of the Lightning Blade. Rank: A."

Rock Lee gave his infamous smile that nearly blinded some of the others.

"Shikimaru Nara. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: Konoha's Necromancer. Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin. Skills: Usual Shadow Jutsu used by the Nara clan plus shadow abilities not seen in the clan before. Weapon: A long jagged spear capable of enhancing Shadow jutsu. Defeats: Multiple ANBU level opponents. Rank: B"

Shikimaru gave a proud smile before he fell asleep. He was woken up again by a sudden bash over the head by his girlfriend.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: Red Eye Sasuke, Demon Eyes Sasuke. Rank: Chuunin. Bloodline: Sharingan. Skills: fire jutsu, lightning jutsu, and a combination of both. Able to cast powerful genjutsu by looking into a person's eyes, kenjutsu. Weapon: a katana capable of transferring lighting and fire chakra. Defeats: aided in the defeat of Zabuza Momochi, Deidara the mad bomber, Sasori of the Red Sand, Hidan and Kakuzu. Rank: A."

Sasuke gave his trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Alliance: Konoha. Alias: Black Leg Naruto, Ultimate swordsman. Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin. Skills: lightning jutsu, fire jutsu, wind jutsu, water jutsu, earth jutsu, Rasengan and enhanced versions, style that give him incredible kick strength, and a style that allows him to use up to 3 swords. Has been seen with the ability to grow six fox tails. Unknown if they can be used for combat. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Weapons: a large amount of different swords with different powers. Defeats: Zabuza Momochi, Deidara the mad bomber, Sasori of the red sand, Gaara the sand menace, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo Shimura. Rank: S"

Naruto smiled slightly at the rank.

"Ino Yamanaka. Alliance: Konoha. Alias: Burning Mind Walker. Rank: Chuunin. Skills: the Yamanaka mind jutsu, incredible strength, fire jutsu, and kenjutsu involving a scythe. Weapon: a large red scythe that can transfer fire chakra. Defeats: multiple ANBU level opponents. Rank: A."

Kisame gave a shark like grin and said, "Nice one kiddo. Being only sixteen and having an S-rank in the bingo book sweet!"

Naruto nodded and then wondered, "I wonder why Baa-chan put us in here. We aren't criminals."

Itachi thought for a second. He then answered, "Maybe she wanted to show the world what this generation can do. This also may be to keep some of the more arrogant smaller village from trying anything."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Itachi then turned to Sasuke and asked, "Little brother there is something that has been bothering me….how can you have the Mangekyo Sharingan?"Sasuke looked at the man and said, "You can thank Naruto for that. We did a little diffing into youki while we were under Jiraiya's tutelage. We found that Youki has a mutative effect on human DNA. We decided to test that theory out."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and asked, "You became a test subject."

The youngest Uchiha shook his head no and said, "Actually it was member of Shino's hive we used after we convinced him. We used it on the bug and mutated it. When it went back into Shino's hive it mutated the rest of the hive. That is what gives Shino that **Insect formation. **his bugs are able to transform into a different insect with a different ability. For example, fire flies explode while bees can drill through something."

Itachi gained a look of understanding and said, "So Naruto used the Kyuubi's Youki on your eyes."

The youngest Uchiha nodded, "Yes. It basically enhanced it to where the genjutsu are more effective. On top of that it allowed me to reach the Mangekyo level and I can use the Mangekyo techniques with the repercussions. I still don't use them very much however because they use up a lot of chakra."

Itachi nodded and then asked, "Do you think…you can use that on my eyes?"Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. Just make sure you aren't followed. I don't want the Itachi or the Naruto fan club to break into my house."

The pair shuddered slightly as they remembered how they were being chased by the crazed women that stay in the village.

**Meanwhile…**

A few miles from Konoha a good deal of figures walked through forest.

Upon closer inspectioin the figures are revealed to be the Akatsuki.

"When are we going to get there?" Deidara complained.

"We get there when we get there!" Konoan yelled losing her patience with the blonde haired man.

"Why can't we just send Zetsu to eat the guys?" Deidara asked.

"No," Pein answered, "I plan on making those two traitors suffer. I will destroy everything that they hold dear and then, once their last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end their life."

Subzero leaned over to Deidara and said, "He's very serious isn't he?"

The Iwa nuke nin nodded.

"When we get to Konoha Tobi will destroy those two traitors," the orange masked Akatsuki member said, "Because Tobi is a good boy!"0

Deidara smacked the masked man over the head with his metal arm and yelled, "Shut up Tobi!"

The masked man solemnly said, "Sorry, Deidara-sempai."

Zetsu got closer to Konan and asked, "Remind us again **why we deal with these idiots?"**

Konan shrugged and said, "We needed info on Iwa." The girl then whispered, "Besides if we're lucky the little Uchiha will finish him off and we don't have to worry about him going on about art anymore. I'm getting really tire of hearing those rants."

Zetsu nodded and said, **"For once **we agree."

**Cut! Okay so the guys are in the bingo book and the Akatsuki are on their way to Konoha for payback and to kill the traitors to their cause? How will this go? Will Pein actually wipe them off the face of the earth? We'll just have to wait and see won't we? Next time…the Akatsuku strike back.!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

**AN: should any of the Konoha ninja or Akatsuki perform any crazy moves they are inspired by the game **_**Naruto Generations**_**.**

Chapter 24: Final Confrontations! The Akatsuki Strike Back!

Konoha was in a relative state of peace. Kids were playing in the park, parents were watching them to make sure that they didn't hurt themselves, and the shop keepers were selling as much as they could. There was a strange sense of foreboding. Ever since the sun rose up there had been this sense of fear about all of them. Since that everyone seemed to be on edge. They weren't on a knife edge, but everyone was still on alert.

They were right to be on guard.

Nearby on a mountain near the gates of Konoha six figures stood looking down at the hidden leaf village.

They were a man with red hair, multiple rods in his back, and purple eyes with rings surrounding the black pupil. The second was a man with long blonde hair and a fake arm. The third was a man who looked half white and half black with weird eyes and looked like he had the head of a Venus Flytrap growing out of his shoulder. The fourth was a man with an orange mask that only had one hole in it. The fifth was a woman with purple hair, orange eyes, and an origami rose in her hair. The sixth and final figure was a man wearing a blue ninja outfit and mask with cold blue eyes and his arms looked like they were frostbitten.

The one thing that they all had in common was that they all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

These were the final members of the Akatasuki: Pain, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, and Subzero.

**(AN: I know that Nagato (Pain) was crippled in his confrontation with Hanzo, but I decided to ignore that because it adds some extra zing to things. Besides he may be strong, but I didn't want him hiding behind those Paths of Pain.)**

Deidara turned to Pain and said, "Leader-sama, not to question you, but are you sure this plan is going to work?"

The red haired man turned to the blonde and said, "Yes. Now then…how would some people would say…lets raise some hell."

The red haired man's eyes flashed as he held out his arms and said, **"Heavenly Push."**

A focused ball of distorted air formed in the man's hands and he fired a large blast of gravity that met with the ground in the middle of the main square. A split second later there was a huge outwards explosion forming a large crater.

"Split up the teams," Pain said, "The Nine-tails will fall by my hands alone."

Throughout the village panic and madness reigned supreme. Civilians were running for their lives. The Shinobi from chuunin to jonin were running toward the madness trying to see what was going on.

As soon as they got close to the crater sheets of paper came out of the the air and sliced through them like knives through butter.

When the bodies started dropping everyone made it through to the village square as fast tas they possibley could. When the Konoha 12 teams, plus, Tsuande, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kisame, Team Scorpion, and Kira's team got there they were greeted to the sight of the Akatsuki members landing in the middle of the crater and facing them.

"So you are the clowns that have been kidnapping the Jinchuuriki," Naruto growled, "I was wondering when you guys would get off your butts."

Jiraiya stared angrily at them until a glimmer of recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Konan? Nagato?" the toad sage asked in shock, "Is that really you?"

Tsuande looked at the old pervert with a shocked expression and asked, "You know these two?"Jiraiya answered, "Yeah. Unfortunately I trained them."

Nagato looked at the man and said, "I didn't come here for a trip down memory lane. Give us the nine-tails and we'll let you live."

Tsunade glared at the man and said, "Like we're going to listen to the words of a group of terrorists."

Pain shook his head sorrowfully and said, "Oh…so unwise."

Pain held out his hands and a sudden blast of gravity shot out. The Konoha group narrowly avoided the large blast of pressure. Pain made a discreet nod.

Deidara shot out and ran towards team 8 sending out a few kunai. The team dodged before running off after him.

Konan formed a few shuriken in her hands made out of paper and sent them flying at the team Gai. The team of readjust users dodged the multiple projectiles before charging after the woman.

Deidara's robotic forearm opened up revealing two barrels. The weapons pointed at team 8 and opened fire. Chakra powered pullets fired from the blonde's arm and nearly pierced Kiba's leg, but missed him.

Zetsu fired a volley of spores from his mouth that exploded on contact with the ground. Team 10 quickly avoided the blasts before going after the plant man.

Sub-zero simply pointed at Scorpion and made a motion to another direction. The yellow wearing ninja ran after him followed by Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

All that left team 7, Kira's team, Itachi, Kisame, Tsunade, and Jiraiya alone with Pain and Tobi.

"I'll give you this one last chance to surrender boy," Pain said glaring at the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Shadow Fox and Heaven's Dove appeared in Naruto's hands while a sword with slime green blade and the kanji for Acid Slime on it appeared in his mouth. Jiraiya took out his staff and Tsunade took out her gauntlets.

Pain scoffed and said, "Too bad."

With that the group of ninja charged at one another.

**Round 1: Team Scorpion vs. Subzero**

Scorpion landed on the ground with a dark scowl under his mask while Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula all glared at the ice user that was their sensei's enemy.

"I've been waiting a long time for this you oversize icepack," Scorpion growled as he drew his katana.

Subzero simply smirked under his mask before forming a pair of long ice daggers in his frostbitten hands. Subzero launched himself at the masked fire user. Scorpion brought up his sword blocking both the knvies before spinning on his heel and slammed it into the side of the ice user's ribs. Subzero was launched backwards by the force of the kick. Once he stopped moving he immediately had to duck to avoid a trio of knives aimed at his neck. As he rose up he saw Mai looking at him with her usual bored expression.

A ball of cie formed in his hands and threw the ball of frozen energy at the woman. Mai skillfully dodged the wave of deadly ice. Just as Subzero was charging another one a bolt of lightning nearly tore his arm off at the elbow.

He didn't have time to process this as he then had to avoid a large blast of dark blue flames. He then had to avoid a pair of fingers aiming at his pressure points. He avoided an entire flurry of blows before another bolt of lightning nearly pierced his shoulder.

He then had to avoid a sudden blast of lava from Scorpion. To avoid the magma blast he jumped up. When he did however he launched an entire volley of ice shards raining pointed and nearly frozen death down upon his enemies.

The group dodged the assault. Unfortunately one of the shards pierced Ty Lee's leg causing a sheet of to form over her making the woman cry out in pain as she felt ht frostbite come over her flesh.

Scorpion noticed this and yelled out, "Azula!"

The blue fire user focused a large ball of azure flames in her hands before drawing her arms back and unleashing a huge torrent of flames. Scorpion focused his own fire powers and launched a blast of bright red flames. The flames mixed together sending a wave of violet flames at the man. Scorpion was caught unaware and was hit with the purple flames.

When the flames cleared it revealed a long path of completely scorched earth. While other people would have been sure that their target was destroyed Scorpion and his students, even Ty Lee, were wary. There was a lack of burn flesh and no bleached bones or burned fabric left over.

They were then proven right with their suspicions. A large sheet of ice formed in the ground before it burst revealing a slightly burned, but still functioning Subzero.

The man formed a sword out of ice before charging at the four fighters. Scorpion carefully dodged the attack before swinging his own sword forming a long bloody gash across Subzero's chest. As the ice user stumbled Mai unleashed a sudden volley of knives and needles that pierced his back making him cry out in pain.

Azula then jumped in and slammed her fist into Subzero's face cracking his jaw and knocking him off his feet. The attack was followed by a lighting bolt that pierced his shoulder ruining his arm.

Scorpion then jumped up over his students and stabbed his sword down through the ice user's stomach. Scorpion then backed up before grabbing his mask and lifting up revealing a skull beneath it. The skull's eye sockets lit up in flames before a torrent of flames shot out at Subzero's prone form. The ice user screamed in agony as the flames ate away at his flesh. Soon there was nothing, but a pile of burnt bones.

"Azula," Scorpion said, "Thaw out Ty Lee's leg and get her to safety. When your'e done come with me. We have some business with a certain madman to take care of."

With that Mai and Scorpion ran off while Azula knelt down next to Ty Lee and started ot thaw out her leg to save the body part from the destruction.

**Round 2: Team 8 vs. Deidara! FIGHT!**

Deidara smirked as he spun on his heel and launched a few clay spiders from his one good hand at team 8.

Hinata quickly took a stance and yelled, **"Water Style: Water Rotation!"**

The dome of water made the small spiders flow with her and she sent the clay spiders back at the mad bomber. The weapons in his fake arm came out again and destroyed his art quickly.

"You little slut," Deidara growled, "You made me destroy my art! I'll make you pay!"

Deidara clenched his fist as a blade popped out of the elbow side of his fore arm. The man charged angrily at Hinata intent of killing her for destroying his art. Hinata used her natural flexibility and dodged each swing and stab in a fluid like motion. When he tried to slash at her horizontally the Hyuuga heiress jumped over him before sending a strong kick to his back making the mad bomber stumble.

He was then the victim of a pair of a claws slicing his chest from Kiba and Akamaru. He was then aware of a chain wrapping around his throat. He was then pulled from his spot into the air and slammed hard into the ground viciously. The mad bomber was then thrown into the air. Just as h the pain was done registering into his mind th esound of a violin being played reached his ears. Deidara looked down to see Kurenai playing a song on her violin.

"**Ninja Art: Thunder Song!"**

Kurenai fired a bolt of lightning from the violin strings. The man cried out in pain as lighting surged through his body. The man fell to the ground and crashed hard. From the small crater that formed Deidara rose up twitching slightly from all the electricity running through his system.

He glared angrily at the group of teens and yelled, "You are going to pay for that you brats!"

He held out his hands and a slot opened up on his fake arm. He held out his arms and growled, **"C2"**

Clay flowed from the real and fake mouths and formed a large clay dragon that glared angrily at the Konoha team. Deidara jumped on the dragon's back and flew upwards.

"Fire!" Deidara roared.

The dragon's mouth opened and fired a bunch of clay dolls. Each one impacted the ground and exploded with a ton of force. The ground, an some nearby buildings were destroyed in the onslaught.

"Evasive action!" Kurenai yelled.

The bombardment lasted for at least two minutes before the firing finally stopped. Deidara stood atop his dragon with a smirk. There was a brief moment of silence.

"**Insect Formation: Firefly: Explode!"**

The massive swarm of fireflies flew up from the cloud of dust and swarmed around the dragon's face and wings. The bugs exploded with tremendous force shattering the clay wings and destroying the head. The rest of the dragons promptly started to crack and then shattered to pieces.

Deidara was smart enough o focus the chakra he had into his legs and managed to withstand the impact on the ground. Unfortunately he was in the middle of the smoke and couldn't see what was going on.

"**Acid Style: Acid Stream!"**

A steam of green acid shot out from Deidara's right boiling the fake arm he had. He cried out in shcok as the fake metallic limb fell to the ground.

He was then caught by surprise when a large black werewolf with what looked like a messed up arm shot out from the smoke in front of him and slashed him over his chest. His pained cries intensified when the wolf's fangs burst into flames and sank into his shoulder. Before tearing off the only other arm he had before being the victim of a punt kick to the slash mark across his chest.

Suddenly Hinata, in dusted and torn clothes, burst from the smoke to the left with her Byakugan blazing furiously.

"**Water Style: 128 Defending Palms!"**

The woman swung out her arms striking the man with a swing of water enhance Jyuken strikes that smashed the man's chest. She called out each number with each impact. Then when she took a step back with hear arms tucked in.

"**Twin Water Serpents!"**

Water flowed around her hands and a apir of serpent heads appeared in Hinata's hands before her arms shot out and slammed into the mad bomber's chest knocking him backwards and into the wall of a shop.

When the man's vision cleared he found himself with a scythe blade stabbed in his side and a chain wrapped around chest and legs keeping him in place.

He then heard what sounded like a violin playing. He looked to see Kurenai standing across from him.

Shino, Kiba-wolf, Hinata, were going through hand signs while fire was bilding up on the strings to Kurenai's violin.

They all cried out their attacks.

Hinata: **"Water Style: Hydro Blast!"**

Kiba: **"Flaming Howl!"**

Shino: **"Insect Formation: Ant: Eat!"**

Kurenai: **"Scorch Solo!"**

Kiba-wolf fire d large blast of flames from his mouth whiel howling and Kurenai fired white hot flames from her instrument. The flames scorched the man's skin making him howl in agony. Hinata's water jutsu smashed into him with incredible force knocking him into the store he was pressed against, and putting out the fire.

If Deidara had arms he probably would be clutching his ribs that wer enow broken and he also had second to third degree burns.

At that moment larger than normal ants marched out of Shino's pants and marched over to Deidara. The man cried out in pain as his scorched flesh was eaten off of him while he was still alive.

"We should go," Shino said, "The ants will take care of him.

They all ran off toward the main fight going on. In a few minutes the ants marched out of the store leaving a pile of slightly blood stained bones.

**Round 3: Team Gai vs. Konan (Sorry Konan fans. If you want skip to the next round)**

Konan sent out a few sheets o razor shapr paper intent of bisecting her enemies. The members of team Gai all managed to avoid such attacks. Though Lee did get a pretty nasty gash on his shoulder.

Gai then rushed ahead of the woman and managed to anilt eh girl in the side of the face. The woman caught herself and sent out a few more sheets of paper. Ten-Ten then noticed that there were a few paper bombs among the sheets.

"Hit the deck!"

Neji immediately jumped in the air and said, **"Earth Style: Great Stone Rotation!"**

The Hyuuga member then spun around like a top forming a dome of chakra around his team. A few stones rose up and stopped the paper pieces at random and finally some of the ones that had paper bombs. The rocks were then sent flying back at Konan. The orange eyed woman dodged the boulders before they hit the ground and the rocks exploded. One however got close and when it went boom and disoriented her temporarily.

Gai and Lee unleashed their gauntlets and greaves before getting into their respective stance.

Lee charged at her with his arm cocked back. And threw a punch white twisting his arm.

"**Rifle!"**The metal and diamond enhanced fists met Konan's stomach making the woman double over in pain.

Lee then brought up his leg.

"**Stamp!"**

The young boy's taijutsu move hti the woman's head except the female Akatsuki woman burst into paper pieces and flew around before reforming behind Lee. The paper still in the air formed together making a katana.

One momem later there was a splash of blood and Lee was doubled over in pain.

Just as Konon was about to finish Lee off Ten-Ten came out of nowhere. With her chakra forming around her arms.

"**Spiral Hollow!"**

The now drill like arms came and slashed across Konan's chest making the woman cry out in pain and shock.

Gai followed up next by sending a strong later flying kick to Konan's head.

"**Leaf Great Flash!"**

Konan was sent flying backwards, but Gai wasn't done. He charged with his right elbow pointed forward and his left arm supporting his whole right arm.

"**Leaf Rock Destroying Rise!"**

The following elbow strike slammed into cracking a few of Konans ribs. The woman then burst into paper and flew around Gai.

"**Great Paper Hurricane!"**

The paper pieces flew around Gai and started cutting the man up. The taijtusu special cried out as multiple very large paper cuts appeared all over his body. The pain of the entire attack caused the man to fall to eh ground unconscious.

Neji shot up and drew his sword swinging the weapon. Konan formed another paper katana in her hands and the two started an old fashioned sword dual. Eventually the two were locked in a temporary stale mate.

Neji then enhanced his blade with earth chakra and knocked the woman backwards. He ran forward and stabbed his blade while it was pulsing with his chakra.

"**Great Jyuken!"**The large blade came close to piercing the paper woman, but she simply moved to the left to avoid the strike. However she didn't expect Neji to shoot out his elbow and knocked Konan away from him. Neji then quickly put his blade back in the sheath before he focused his chakra before tucking his arms in.

"**Earth Style: Bull Horn Smash!"**

A jagged object that resembled bull horns appeared in Neji's hands and he thrust them both forward knocking Konan backwards and off her feet before she caught herself. The woman then launched herself forward and slammed her left arm into Neji's jaw and then knocked him off his feet. Then formed a few paper pieces and sent them flying at him. Neji cried out as his skin was cut and he fell to the ground in pain.

Ten-Ten flew at Konan with her arm extended and swung her arm.

"**Atomic Sparkler!"**

Konan managed to dodge the attack, but a large tree that she was standing in front of was slashed right through the middle.

Some of the paper around them formed shuriken and flew at Ten-Ten. The woman jumped backwards to avoid it.

Ten-Ten then pulled out a scroll and said, **"Iron Hail Storm!"**

A great deal of metal spiked balls form all around her in puffs of smoke. Using barely detectable strings of wire she sent the balls at Konan who skill fully dodged them. Ten-Ten then whipped the scroll around and a very large one appeared above her.

Ten-Ten threw it and it almost crushed Konan. Luckily for her Konan managed to burst into paper and avoid being crushed.

Ten-Ten rushed at Konan with her chakra forming claws on her hands.

"**Sparkling Daisy!"**

Konan quickly formed a pair of swords in her hands to block the attack. Good thing too because almost as soon as the attack was done the large iron ball behind her were suddenly slashed in the same direction of Ten-Ten's fingers.

Konan threw up a leg and kicked Ten-Ten in the chin and suddenly launched herself at Ten-Ten unleashing a swift and brutal combo that knocked the weapon mistress off her feet and onto the ground.

The paper using woman walked over to the downed ninja and formed a paper mace with a large ax blade on the end of it. As she approached the downed ninja growl got her attention.

She turned to see Lee getting up while glaring at her with his big bug like eyes.

"You will not harm my teammates," Lee scowled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Konan asked.

Lee simply reached into his pocket. He pulled out what looked a red and black pill. He popped it into his mouth. Lee groaned as if he was being strained. His skin took on a dark pink almost red tone and what looked like steam was leaking out of his pores.

A smirk came over Lee's face and he said, "This is my ultimate fighting technique. The ultimate power up. My **Second Gear!"**

**Meanwhile in some alternate dimension…**

"ACHOO!"

A green haired man with a scar on his eye a blue trench coat, and a green sash with three swords on it turned to a thin looking man with large eyes, black messy hair, a fully unbotton long sleeve shirt revealing a large X-shaped scar and a straw hat.

"You okay Luffy?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Luffy said, "I wonder who could be talking about me right now?"

A blonde man with curly eyebrows and a cigarette in his mouth said, in a love struck voice, "I bet it was that goddess Hancock!"

**Back in the Naruto Universe…**

Lee took a stance and got ready aiming his arm at Konan. Konan threw her hands about to send out some paper for an attack when Lee vanished. She was suddenly the victim of a powerful impact that she didn't see coming.

The woman looked around a look of shock on her face.

Lee appeared nearby and growled, **"Jet Pistol."**

The boy vanished and another impact knocked Konan off her feet and sent her flying into what remained of Ten-Ten's giant iron ball. The impact breaking bones.

"**Jet Gatling!"**

Lee appeared in front of Konan and unleashed a large barrage of strikes that cracked her bones. And made a few dents in the giant iron ball.

Soon Lee stopped and stepped back as Konan fell to the ground unconscious having blacked out from the pain.

As Lee's skin tone went back to normal he stumbled backward and fell to his knees. A bit of blood leaked from his mouth and his muscles felt like they were on fire. Lee fell to the ground

At that moment the rest of the team were starting to wake up. Ten-Ten saw Lee's condition and immediately rushed over to him. Green chakra flowed on her hands as she ran them over his chest.

Gai looked at Ten-Ten and asked, "What happened?"

Ten-Ten said, "While training Lee got this special idea fro his fighting. We found that his chakra can be manipulated internally due to his condition. He was able to flush it through his body and use it to increase his speed strength and the amount of damage he can take. To use it though he has to take this spill that pushes his already strained chakra coils to their limit and using it tool long could ruin what small amount of the chakra coils he has, ruin his muscles, or make his heart give out if he uses it for too long!"

At that moment ANBU came out. One with a rabbit mask knelt down next to Lee and started using her chakra to heal him.

His apparent captain, an ANBU with a wolf mask, said, "Go the main square. Naimkaze-san, and the others are fighting that Pain and Tobi guy. They may be strong, but I don't think the fight is going their way."

**Round 4: Team 10 vs. Zetsu.**

"**Fire Style: Fire Blast!"**

Chouji fired a large plume of flames at the retreating Zetsu. The plant man turned around and his left arm was completely burned off. The arm rippled a bit and a new arm burst from the shoulder with a smirk.

"You will have to **do better than that," **Zetsu said with a smile on his face…faces. *this guy is a grammar nightmare*

Ino shot herself forward taking her scythe out and swinging the fire infused weapon. Zetsu dodged each swing before taking a deep breath and firing blast of water from the white half and earth from the black half. The woman threw herself back and managed to avoid the sudden shot.

Chouji jumped over the woman and brought his ax down while coating it with earth chakra. The attack split Zetsu right down the middle.

"Got him," Chouji said with a smirk.

His smirk would have continued, but the two halves now stood upright and formed the other half of the body only with barely any attention made to detail.

"You'll have to do better than that-" White Zetsu started.

"**-You'll have to do better than that," **Black Zetsu finished.

Shikimaru made himself known by launching himself at Zetsu and almost stabbed the black spear into the man's head. Black Zetsu dodged the attack and wound up nearly getting sliced by Asuma's wind infused trench knives.

White Zetsu was currently dodging powerful punches from Chouji and the occasional scythe swing from Ino.

White Zetsu was narrowly avoiding the flaming blades and earth enhanced punches. Ino finally cart wheeled over Chouji and slammed a chakra enhanced kick into the creature's face. Ino then took out a quick scroll and two bouquets of roses appeared in her hands.

Chouji looked at them and knew what was going to happened.

Chouji slammed his ax into the ground sending a miniature quake in White Zetsu's direction. The quake didn't hurt he plant man, but the quake disoriented him.

Ino then called out, **"Yamanaka Secret Technique: Rose Petal Storm!"**

Ino threw her roses up into the air. The rose's stems pointed at Whtie Zetsu and suddenly converged an stabbed into the ground around him. The flowers then spread out and sliced up the white plant man's "flesh".

The man cried out in pain before he was on the receiving a large rock enhanced punch to the face that knocked him off his feet.

Meanwhile Shikimaru smashed his fist into Black Zetsu's face.

Asuma then launched himself at Black Zetsu and swung his trench knives while they were infused with both wind and fire chakra.

"**Scorching Knives!"**

The superheated blades tore though the pant man's "skin".

Shikimaru then jumped up and growled, **"Shadow Spear Assault!"**

The barrage of shadow spears poked large holes in Black Zetsu's chest missing his heart, but hurting him greatly.

The black and white halves then hit each other they fused again.

"Punch it Chouji!" Asuam yelled.

Chouji formed rock boxing gloves and then activated his **Expansion Jutsu **to turn himself into a colossus. The giant stone fists then came down and smashed the two halves into the ground picking up a lot of dust. Then a msall explosion went off right where Zetsu was. Chouji backed up clutching his arm in pain. The skin horribly burn. Zetsu was still alive in the crater. The man then exhaled releasing what resembled gold dust into the air.

Shikimaru formed shadows on his spear and Ino activated the flames on her spear. Asuma lit fire to his trench knives on fire and formed a one handed hand sign.

Shikimaru/Ino: **"Shadow/Fire Fusion: Black Fire Waves!"**

Asuma: **"Spiral Fire Drills!"**

Asuma fired a large balls of spiral wind from his mouth over the flames of his knives picking up the flames and turning into blue fire balls.

Shikimaru and Ino swung their weapons sending a wave of black fire towards the downed Zetsu. The resulting explosion of flames destroyed Zetsu while he was in the crater. A few seconds later the flames cleared revealing a large pile of ashes.

At that moment team 10 started to feel sick. They then fell over and collapsed on the ground.

A group of ANBU insistent on helping the team found them. A few medical nin ran up and performed a diagnostic jutsu.

"They have spores in their systems," the woman yelled, "Get them to the shelter and start purging their systems. Also get some body to look at the Akamichi's hand."

**Final round: team 7 and co. vs. Pain.**

Things were not going well for Naruto as they were for some of the others. Things had not been going well for them since the beginning.

Team 7 plus Jiraiya had tried attacking Pain directly. That didn't go well as Pain, despite his appearance, was much stronger than he looked. The man managed to wrestle off Sasuke's **Chidori**, block a punch from Sakura with no damage, shrug off one of Naruto's **Nitoryu **techniques, and stop Jiraiya's Rasengan. Itachi used his revitalized Sharingan to use the Susanoo, but the chakra being was actually absorbed into the man's body. Kisame didn't even make a dent in him when Pain's arm morphed into some kind of shield.

Kira's team and Tsuande weren't having much luck either. Despite Tobi apparently being an idiot saying that he was a good boy he was quite strong. They learned the hard way that the man had a Sharingan eye behind his mask and he could turn intangible for an extended period of time.

Things got even worse when Pain summoned a body with multiple nose piercing and spiky orange hair. This body apparently had Nagato's powers over gravity and was much faster. Jiraiya was currently pinned down by the new body and everyone one else was not faring well themselves.

"I don't care how powerful you are," Naruto growled, "You won't bring Konoha down."

The origanl Pain smirked and said, "Oh Naruto…who said I was simply trying to destroy Konoha?"

At that moment there was a huge puff of smoke from behind the mad terrorist. A huge statue with multiple eyes on it was standing when the smoke cleared. Naruto recognized something else.

Eight of the statues nine eyes were open.

Naruto felt fear grip his heart. His fear increased when he saw five figures standing on the statue. One was a man who was completely bald with multiple face piercing on his cheeks nose and forehead. The second was tall man with long orange hair and piercing in his cheeks and a bridge one going through his nose. The third was a woman with orange hair done in a long ponytail with piercing in her lower jaw, right below her eyes, and right between her eyes. The fourth was a man with slicked back orange hair and piercing in his cheeks, nose, and lower lip. The fifth and final figure was a man with orange hair that was spikier than the first man Pain summoned with piercing in the shape of an upside down V on his face with pointed ones pointed out through his ears.

The figures then dropped multiple corpses dwon on the ground at the group's feet. Yugito, Kirabi, Han, and Roshi.

"Behold," Pain said, "My six paths of pain: the Asura Path, the Human Path, the Animal Path, the Preta Path, and the Naraka Path. You've already met the Deva Path."Naruto looked down at his fallen fellow Jinchuuriki. Naruto then threw back his head and roared in fury. He charged intent on ripping Pain in half.

Unfortunately Tobi appeared in front of Naruto and slammed his staff into the young Jonin's face. Naruto hit the ground rolling.

The Asura path then jumped in the air and shot multiple mechanical devices from his arms and chest. The devices wrapped around Naruto's comrades and suppressed their chakra. As Naruto tried to get up the original Pain shot out rods from his hands pinning Naruto to the ground.

"Now then," Pain said, "It is time to end this."Jiraiya rose up with the chakra suppressing device still wrapped around him.

"Get your hands," the toad sage growled, "OFF MY GODSON!"

The man charge at Pain. The man simply raised his arm and a rod shot out and pierced the toad sage's hearth. The last thing Jiraiya heard as death took him was the sound of Tsunade calling out his name.

"No," Naruto said as he saw his fallen godfather.

"You haven't even begun to understand pain," the terrorist said as he knelt down and started to work.

Naruto's comrades could only watch as Pain started tearing the Kyuubi out of the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto-kun!"

Everyone saw the remaining Konoha ninja capable of fighting standing above them. They all converged on Pain wanting to stop the madman from taking away their comrade and finish his ultimate goal.

The Deva path simply rose up and said, **"Almighty Push."**

The gravity around them then pushed the Konoha nin back. The resulting impacts killed a few of them, but some were lucky enough to land softly.

Naruto cried out in pain as the Kyuubi was forcefully ripped from his body. The last eye on the statue opened.

"Finally," Pain said, "Peace can be achieved."

**Within the statue…**

Kyuubi rose up and looked around.

"**Look like that nut job finally managed to do it," **the fox said.

"**Kurama," **a female cat with two tails asked.

"**Hello Matatabi-chan," **Kurama said.

The large cat rushed over and started snuggling the fox.

"**Where are the others?" **Kurama asked.

Matatabi pointed with her paw. In the direction were the other biju. All of them extracted and captured by the Akatsuki.

"**So this is what's become of us," **the Sanbi, Isobu, said, **"The nine of us used for a madman's master plan?"**

Kurama approached the group and said, **"What is wrong with all of you?"**

The rest of the biju looked at the strongest of them all.

"**We get captured by some freak with the so-called eyes of a god and we just give up?" **Kyuubi asked, **"We are the biju forces of nature! We were not meant to be controlled!"**

The Yonbi, Son Goku said, **"Even if we did escape Kurama that maniac would just hunt us all down and do it again."**

Kyuubi nodded and said, **"I know. Which is why I think its time we stop running and finally do what we should have done a long time ago!"**

The other biju looked shocked at the declaration of the fox.

The Hachibi, Gyuki, asked, **"Are you suggesting that it is time for the Jubi to rise again?"**

Kurama nodded and said, **"Yes Gyuki."**

The others all looked at each other before the seven tails Chomei said, **"Well we got nothing to lose! Our hosts are dead. Besides I want to see that nut job get squashed like a bug."**

The biju all faced each other and they started to glow with chakra. Then they burst in a show of bright light. Then a pair of pitch black eyes opened up and an dark smile followed by a terrifying roar filled the air.

**In the real world…**

Pain smirked at the removal was nearly complete. He was about to have his dream of peace finally fulfilled.

Meanwhile Tobi had a large smile under his mask. Through the single eyehole of his mask you could see his Sharingan eye twinkling with glee and almost greed.

At that moment the statue that the bijuu were sealed in started to rumble. Everyone stared in shock. Then the statue burst open and white chakra poured out. As the chakra rose into he air the sky darkened and thunder crashed. An immense bloodlust filled the air and a tremendous roar hit everyone's ears.

In the burst of chakra you could just barely make out what looked like a large wolf with Ten tails waving behind it.

The beast then descended and crashed into Naruto's prone form. The chakra rods pinning Naruto burned to cinders and Naruto floated up. Rage was evident on Naruto's face. The blonde threw back his head and roared in fury.

Out of the boy's back the blades sealed in him appeared. The white chakr a that surrounded Naruto now flowed around him. The sets then merged together. When the merging was over three katana stood ready.

One was pure white and had three kanji on it: Angel, Heaven, Light as well as a hand guard that resembled a curved blade.

One was pure black and had three kanji on it as well: Demon, Hell, Darkness. As well as a guard that resemble a bat wing.

The last one was more of a dark red with the kanji for Apocalypse, Destruction, and Mayhem on it. As well as a guard that resembled a dragon's head.

The three blades flew down to Naruto. The three blades now held by Naruto in a typical Santoryu stance. Then ten large black fox tails burst from Naruto's back side flailing furiously. If the girls watching weren't in shock or freaked out form all this they probably would have squealed "Kawai".

When Naruto opened his eyes everyone who could see them were shocked. Naruto's eyes now resembled Pain's rinnegan, but something was different. The eyes were a darker shade of purple and stretching out from the middle dot pupil was a silver star with the characteristic rings of the Rinnegan in it.

"**Pain!" **Naruto roared in fury, **"Today you die!"**

**Cut! Okay people let me get something straight here. Yes Naruto has an enhanced Rinnegan. For those of you who are going to complain Naruto is an Uzumaki and according to Tobi/Madara so is Nagato/Pain, so he can have the Rinnegan. The altered appearance is due to the Jubi's chakra and Youki, as some of you know, has a slight mutagenic property. You didn't really think I was going to kill Naruto did you? The series is named after him for Pete's sake. Okay final chapter next time. Sorry to leave you all hanging like this, but I've come to enjoy cliff hangers because I know that, even though they are annoying, it makes people want more okay bye. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a pain, Orochimaru would be dead, and Sakura would take her training seriously. Swords belong to The Maiden of the Bloody Rose. I just wanted something I could use. Sorry dude. **

Chapter 25: End of the Legend?

Naruto charged pain, the paths of pain and Tobi.

The Asura path jumped forward instantly with its arm turning into what resembled a cannon. The path aimed and fired a large blast of energy. Naruto focused chakra into his tails before spinning around and bashing the energy blast to the side shocking all the people who were watching.

The blonde jumped up and slammed his foot down in a powerful drop kick that smashed the armored limb into the ground smashing the armor to pieces. Naruto then spun on his heel and performed a round house kick knocking the Asura path backwards and sending him flying before catching himself.

Naruto then charged forward with the two swords in his hands glowing.

"**Two Sword Style: Double Slash!"**

Naruto got close enough to the Asura path and swung his swords in an upward arc.

"**Tower Climb!"**

The suffered a large gash across his chest sending a spatter of blood.

"**Tower Climb Return!"**

Another huge gash appeared on the path's chest.

"**Flash!"**

Another gash appeared across his chest and severed his left arm.

"**Sand Drawing!"**

Two more projectiles sliced off the Asura Path's other arm and slice through its leg.

"**Demon Bear!"**

The infuriated blonde slammed his swords into the Asura paths chest blowing a hole out the back and completely destroying its chest.

Everyone looked on in shock, even the normally stoic Deva path, at the destruction of one of their bodies so easily.

Naruto then faced the rest of them and growled, "Come on."

The other paths then glared at the blonde and the remaining five paths of pain charged at their enemy.

Naruto dodged a swift punch from the Naraka Path. The young jonin then swung around and growled, **"Rib!"**

A powerful kick knocked the Naraka in the chest with a loud cracking noise signifying broken bones. Naruto then swung around on the man and called out, **"Lower Back!"**

Kick connected at the base of the Naraka path's spine making him cry out in pain and knocking him forward. The path caught himself before spinning around and trying to swing a punch at Naruto. As he did Naruto subconsciously called on the gravity powers of his new eyes that cause the path to slow down exponentially.

Naruto then performed a round house kick and yelled, **"Three Point Cut!"**

There were three loud cracks as an impact hit the Naraka path's chest, face, and throat before he was thrown backwards. Naruto charged again and jumped up and spun like a tornado at the man with his blades extended.

"**Yaksa Crow!"**

Gashes in the shape of a crow's feet appeared on the Naraka path's chest as the blades sliced through his heart. The man fell back dead with a loud thud.

Naruto was then the victim of a bear hug, and he started to feel some of his chakra drain from him. Naruto glanced behind him to see the Preta path holding him in a death grip. Naruto scowled angrily and used his mighty tails to wrap around the man's body. Naruto then lifted him in the air and slammed him down on the ground with a loud crash. Naruto then threw him like a softball high into the air.

Naruto then swung all three of his swords and yelled, **"Three Sword Style: Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister!"**

Naruto sent a large dragon shaped twister that actually roared as it flew at the air born Preta path. The path screamed in agony as its body was ripped apart by the monstrous twister.

"Enjoy the inferno punk," Naruto muttered.

Naruto was cut off from his thoughts when he had to dodge a kick from the Human path. A plume of smoke revealed the animal path summoning a large snake and a rhino.

The large beasts charged at Naruto. The blonde simply jumped over the rhino before growling, **"Jenga Cannon!"**

The powerful kick smashed the rhino into the ground and knocked it straight out since the strike hit the back of the rhino's neck. The snake shot at the blonde with incredible speed hissing furiously at him. Naruto charged forward and called out, **"Three Sword Style: Demon Crow Hunt!"**

Naruto jumped in the air and performed multiple slashes that cut up the snake and made it fall to the ground as it bled out. Naruto charged furiously at the Animal path. The boy spun on his leg and called out, **"Devil Leg."**

The boy's leg burst into flames and started glow sending wave of heat outward. The blonde vanished and appeared before the woman with his leg extended and yelled, **"Collier Strike!" **

The blonde's flaming leg not only burned the woman, but sent her flying and smashed her into the side of a building . On top of that there was a powerful stream of fire that burned through the woman's body burning her to death.

The human path shot out and grabbed Naruto. Naruto instantly started to fee weak.

"Your soul," the human path said evilly, "is mine."

The Deva path rolled his eyes and thought, _'He has to stop watching Mortal Kombat which Isom doesn't own either. Wait…where did that come from?'_

As the human path started to pull out Naruto's soul the chakra he had flashed white a loud howl reached everyone's ears. The human path screamed in agony as the fowl chakra burned his body. Naruto, who still had the **Devil Leg **activated slammed the burning foot into the man's stomach knocking him off his feet and sending him flying.

Naruto threw one of his swords into the air and focused chakra into his free hand and a spiral appeared. There was a loud screeching noise. As the human path rose up from the ground his eyes widened in shock. The chakra sphere in Naruto's hand spread out forming a large windmill shuriken.

Naruto then charged in a sudden burst of speed thanks to the sudden control of wind chakra. Naruto appeared in front of the human path and slammed the attack into the man's body roaring, **"Rasen-Shuriken!"**

Spiraling weapon slammed into the man's chest and in a blast of a chakra sliced him to ribbons. As the blonde's sword came back down he caught it expertly.

Naruto then became the victim of a powerful push that sent him flying before he righted himself in the air with a moon step before coming down and landed on the ground.

Naruto glared at he faced the Deva path. Tobi jumped downward and landed next to the path.

"Tobi will help Deva thing beat Naruto," the masked man said, "because Tobi is a good boy!"

The path and the real pain rolled their eyes as they stared each other down. The deva path held out his hand and sent a gravity wave at Naruto. The blonde's new eyes flashed and the gravity wave dispersed outward before being throwin right back at him and knocking the Deva path around like a pinball.

Tobi pulled out a chain and swung it trying to rip Naruto up. The blonde simply held out his sword and caught the mid range weapon on the blade before he pulled it back pulling Tobi from his spot.

Naruto pulled back his other arm and snarled, **"Stern Beast!"**

A high speed punch slammed the masked man in the face making the mask crack. Tobi was sent flying backwards while Naruto hefted his swords and charged.

As Tobi rose up from the ground. He saw Naruto charging at him. As Naruto charged he saw a glimpse of red in the eyehole of Tobi's mask. Naruto immediately recognized the Mangekyou Sharingan eye.

"**Ameratsu!"**

Black flames shot out of the ground right in front of Naruto. As the black flames soared at the blonde Naruto felt an instinkt rise in him.

His eyes burned and he growled, **"Flames of Agni!"**

Red and white flames shot from Naruto's eyes and completely usurped the black flames much to the shock of all the people that were watching. Tobi was so shocked that he couldn't move. He realized this folly too late as Naruto appeared in front of him, leapt upwards, and growled, **"Three Sword Style: Extreme Tiger Hunt!"**

Naruto crossed the swords in his hands over the sword in his mouth and swung them as he descended. An aura in the shape of a tiger's head followed him and a loud roar sounded. Tobi stood completely still until his whole body split in two and a large gash appeared over where his eyes would have been. The body fell to the ground just as the Deva path got up and glared daggers at our hero.

The path tired launching another blast of gravity at the blonde, but Naruto's powers kept it from doing just that. Naruto spun on his heel again and yelled, **"Storm Leg: Leopard Tail!"**

A blade of chakra shot out from Naruto's leg and struck the path exploding before he could react and sent him staggering. Naruto then held out his two swords and started to spin them.

Naruto launched himself at the Deva path and called out, **"Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds!"**

Naruto ran past the Deva path and stood still for a moment before a gust of wind blew through the area. A huge splash of blood sprayed out from the Deva path as he cried out in agony.

Naruto then turned around and all three of his swords glowed. Naruto stepped backwards a little bit and said, **"Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Crossing the Six Paths!"**

There was a long silence before the Deva Path split horizontally and both halves split into six pieces.

Naruto then faced Pain and glared at him with his enhanced Rinnegan.

"Your army is dead," Naruto growled, "and the biju are all gone Pain. End this madness now."

"No," Pain growled as he rose up and glared at the blonde, "I will not abandon my vision."

Naruto sighed as he called on the gravity power again and balls of condensed energy appeared on his knuckles.

"Then this is where you must fall Pain," Naruto said solemnly, **"Gravity Bullet!"**

The condensed ball shot outward and tore through Pain's stomach just barely missing the vital organs, but the attack severed his spin making his legs useless. The man fell to his knees in a cry of pain.

Naruto then held out his hands and a dark aura covered him. The aura took the form of a six armed and three headed statue. To the shock of all the people watching two extra pairs of arms formed on Naruto as well as tow extra heads.

Naruto then charged at the downed Pain. Naruto swung all in a spinning motion like a drill.

"**Nine Sword Style: Asura: Drilling Force!"**

When Naruto stopped swinging he ended up in a stance where all the swords were extended in a while like stance.

Pain cried out in agony as his body was then cut to pieces.

Naruto's body returned to normal and the bindings made by the Asura power of Pain broke apart freeing his comrade's everyone yelled out victoriously at least until Naruto let out a groan. There was a loud crackling noise. Naruto threw back his head in a sudden roar of pain and power as he flahsed brightly and then vanished in a blast of bright light.

Everyone looked around confused not exactly sure what just happened.

**Three months later…**

The next few months were spent burying the bodies of the people killed in Pain's attack and rebuilding all that had been destroying in the great battle. Upon finishing repairs a statue of Naruto was erected in the middle of the town square. Everyone, even the people in wave, came and honored the hero. Jiraiiya was placed ina special palce buried next to his first favorite student and his old sensei.

Most of the original Konoha 12 had survived in good health. The same could not be said for Chouji and Lee.

While most of his team had managed to survive being poisoned by the vicious plant man the explosion had greatly damaged Chouji's arm. While the flesh could be healed the chakra coils were burned beyond repair. Instead of being sad like a normal ninja Chouji just smiled and said that he would be able to take over the Akamichi family restaurant when he got the chance.

Lee had gained severe internal injury due to his use of the Second Gear. His body managed to be repaired, but the strain on his muscles had caused them to be put beyond their limits. Lee wouldn't be able thankless the stress of a ninja fight again. Lee's attitude, however, kept him from getting down. He swore then that if he was allowed when he was older he would become a taijutsu teacher with help from Gai sensei who gladly accepted the role along side his favorite pupil.

The rest of the Konoha 12 got along pretty good. Kiba, surprisingly, wound up dating Azula. She apparently had a thing for wild men as she put it. Tsume was glad at this because it meant she would have tough grandkids and little pups for her to spoil in a few years.

Neji actually wound up with Ty Lee which was shocking given Ty Lee's attitude. Apparently Neji had this strange calming effect on her and could actually get her to settle down.

To the shock of all the people in the village Mai and Lee wound up dating. It finally happened after Lee asked her out at least a thousand times making a world record. Mai finally said yes so that he would leave her alone. To her, and everyone else's great shock, Lee was actually quite the romantic. On the date lost his loud personality and because actually quite the charmer. Some girls were actually jealous because it turns out Lee was quite the romantic.

Kira wound up Jirobo who had a much easier time controlling his "wild side" as he called it.

Karin wound up dating Suigetsu. Though it took a while since she had to be some of the boy's perverted tendencies out of him.

Shizune and Kakash got married a month later followed by Kurenai and Asuma.

Iruka wound up getting Ayame pregnant and was promptly chased around town by the woman's father wielding a freakishly large butcher knife and a frying pan. After wearing the old man down Iruka proposed and the two got married much to the relief of Iruka since he didn't have to worry about getting neutered in his sleep by his new father-in-law.

Yuugao wound up dating Scorpion since they did some bonding at the party that Ty lee threw at Naruto's house.

All in all everyone was happy. Well most of them.

Hinata, Mei, Ten-Ten, Temari, and Anko were all in a pretty major funk. A few days after Naruto disappeared Tsunade sent out ANBU to find the boy. She even got help from the other nations since Naruto helped unite them in a sense.

Nobody found anything all over the nations. It was like the blonde had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

A few people tried to approach the girls and try to comfort them. In other words they were trying to get them into the sack. Oen man even went so far as to proclaim the best way to honor their lost love was to move on. The man was then the victim of a Jyuken strike to the nuts.

We now join Hinata and her friends asleep in the Namikaze manor.

Hinata was currently having reoccurring dream about her and Naruto's wedding day. How she thought it would all go out. Just as she was about to kiss her groom everything went black.

The woman looked around and was surprised to see Anko, Ten-Ten, Temari, and Mei there with her.

"What's going on?" Anko asked clearly nervous and wishing she had her swords with her.

"I don't know," Mei said, "but I go at funny feeling."

The sound of footsteps reached their ears. They girls spun around and saw three figures standing above them.

Two were girls one was a man.

The man was tall with pale skin and long white hair. He wore a traditional samurai outfit with a long dagger in his right hand.

The first woman stood as tall as the man with a long white kimono with star and diamond patterns adorning it. The woman had golden eyes with long black hair and creamy white skin.

The second girl was wearing a black kimono with fire and skull patterns on it. She had long red hair with a few black highlights and pale skin with dark red eyes.

"W-Who are you supposed to be?" Anko asked bravely, but was still a little nervous.

The woman with black hair said, **"There is no need to be scared. I'm am Kami. This is my sister Yami and my brother Shinigami."**

The girls all looked shocked.

"You're Kami?" Anko asked before she, along with Ten-Ten, did a fist pump and yelled, "HA! TAKE THAT YOU SEXIST PIGS! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE IS A GIRL! IN YOUR FACES!"

Everyone sweat dropped at their actions before turning to the three gods.

"What are you doing here?" Mei asked, "Is this an omen or something."

"**No," **the Shinigami said, **"if this was an omen I would be doing it myself not with these two. Anyway it regards your shared lover…he's alive."**

The girls all gasped.

"What? He's alive where is he?" Hinata asked desperate to see her lover again.

"**Calm yourself girl," **Kami said, **"There is a great darkness coming. A great evil only one strong enough can defeat which just so happens to be your husband. We called him and sent him on his way a while ago after he spent time getting used to his new eyes."**

The girls all looked at each other before gaining sad looks.

"So," Temari said sadly, "We'll never able to see him again?"

Yami stepped forward and held out her hand revealing a few strange looking keys.

"**You will see him again," **the goddess said, **"If you want to see him use these keys in any door. They will take you to him. Now if you'll excuse me I still have to torture that Jashin loving weirdo. I love hearing him scream."**

The girls looked at each other knowing that he was referring to Hidan of the Akatsuki.

The girls woke up the next morning wondering what that crazy dream was about. They then realized it wasn't a dream when they found the keys in their hands.

Simultaneously they all smiled knowing that one day. They would see their Naruto again.

**The end…for now.**

**Preview…**

**An ancient evil has risen from the darkness. **

The screen shows a vast army of monsters made completely out of darkness with yellow eyes while dramatic music plays in the background.

**World after world has been consumed by the this evil. One by one turning its inhabitants into vile creatures.**

The screen shows the darkness covering an entire planet and slowly and painfully the darkness covers the planets inhabitants into monstrous creatures while the music takes on a more darker tune.

**An army of evil lead by 7 cure generals and headed by a vile master.**

The screen shows 7 shadowy figures before showing a man sitting on a thrown made of black rock and bones who then laughs evilly.

**Now one man stands against this darkness the greatest hero of all time.**

The screen shows a man in a hood before he pulls it back revealing…Naruto.

The blonde smirks at the reader and asked, "Who did you expect Goku?"

**HE'S BACK!**

The screen shows Naruto charging in at the army with his swords drawn and at the ready.

**He was able to save his world from destruction? But can Naruto Uzumaki save the world from Eternal Darkness?**

Th escreen shows Naruot slaughtering the dark creatures before coming to face a large monolith of a monster that roars. Naruto glares before white chakra covers him and his enhanced Rinnegan eyes flash.

"Come on!" the blonde yells as he jumps up with his eyes flashing as the monolith swings a powerful punch.

Just as the monoliths fist is about to hit there was another flash revealing the title of the story/movie.

**Naruto: Eternal Darkness**

**Coming to a fan fiction site near you. 2012.**


End file.
